Until it hurts
by Sydneycolombia
Summary: Et si les rôdeurs ne s'étaient jamais présentés à la porte, le soir à la maison funéraire? POV de Beth. Pour des lecteurs avertis. WIP
1. Chapter 1

\- Daryl ?!

\- Quoi?!

\- On ne peut pas les laisser là bas ! On doit y retourner.

\- Non Beth ! Ils nous rejoindront plus tard, continue de courir.

...

J'halète, ça fait maintenant plus de 4 heures que nous courrons, nous avons semé la horde de marcheurs qui entouraient la prison et nous semblons à présent en sécurité.. Enfin on ne peut jamais en être sûr. Daryl semble exaspéré de me voir courir si lentement, mais c'est pas comme si je pratiquais le jogging régulier avant que tout ça n'arrive. Lui en revanche il paraît dans son élément, il court comme une flèche tout en tuant les marcheurs qui croisent notre chemin, dans une synchronisation parfaite. Je suis contente d'être avec lui, il est fort, il sait se battre. J'ai une petite chance de survie avec lui. Malgré tout, il m'impressionne, je crois même que j'ai toujours eu un petit peu peur de lui, vous savez, c'est le style redneck un peu bourru, qui ne parle jamais de lui mais qui a cette façon de vous regarder comme si vous n'étiez qu'une morte en sursis... Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit comme ça, au fond de lui. On a tous vu comment il a cherché Sophia jour et nuit, en risquant sa propre vie, encore et encore. Il n'a jamais abandonné alors même qu'il ne lui avait sûrement jamais parlé quand elle était encore dans leur groupe... Mon groupe. Celui que je viens de voir disparaître, peut-être pour toujours.

Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de vraiment y repenser depuis que nous avions fui, l'instinct de survie est une chose incroyablement puissante. Mais maintenant que nous ralentissons la cadence, tout me revient en mémoire : l'arrivée du gouverneur, la panique, mon père attaché avec Michonne devant les grilles, puis le coup fatal.. Je crois que je savais que je ne reverrai pas vivant mon père mais mourir comme ça ? Décapité ? Comme une éxecution publique ? Aucun mot n'est assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il s'est passé, ce que j'ai ressenti. Je me suis mise à tirer et à pleurer mais à l'intérieur c'est comme si je me noyais, je n'arrivais plus à respirer, j'avais envie de vomir, de m'évanouir, de hurler pour toujours... Un mélange de tout ça, et c'était trop à supporter. Je ne sais même pas par quel miracle j'ai pu m'en sortir, c'est comme si mes jambes avançaient toutes seules, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve avec Daryl. Grâce à lui j'ai réussi à me concentrer uniquement sur ma survie.

\- « On va camper ici. » me lance-t-il en me sortant de mes pensées.

Il me montre un petit coin encerclé par les arbres dans la forêt. Mais là, arrivent quatre mordeurs. Je panique intérieurement et regarde Daryl, en moins d'une seconde il arme son arbalète et tire, la flèche lui arrive directement dans l'œil et il tombe lourdement par terre. La scène passe au ralenti devant mes yeux et je suis incapable de réagir. C'est le moment que choisit le deuxième rôdeur pour m'attraper le bras, Daryl se bat avec le troisième mordeur et ne peut pas m'aider. Je recule par instinct mais butte dans un arbre, j'essaie de le repousser de toutes mes forces, mais mes muscles ne valent pas grand chose contre un rôdeur affamé. Je vois Daryl se tourner vers moi après avec achevé son marcheur, il marmonne quelque chose et arrive en courant. Il tue mon assaillant une seconde avant que celui ne parvienne à me mordre l'épaule. Je soupire de soulagement quand arrive le quatrième marcheur, prêt à mordre la nuque de Daryl, et ça il n'en est pas question ! Sortie de mon état second je saisis le couteau de Daryl à sa ceinture et balance mon bras par dessus son épaule et atteins directement la tempe du marcheur. Daryl, qui s'était légèrement poussé vers le côté, me remercie du regard.

\- « Finalement, ce n'est peut être pas le meilleur endroit pour camper » je lui lance sans parler trop fort.

\- « Il faut qu'on se dirige vers la route, et rapidement, le soleil va se coucher dans une heure ou deux » il me répond.

Il me fait signe de le suivre, et on reprend notre chemin un peu plus tranquillement que tout à l'heure. On doit ménager nos forces, on n'a que deux bouteilles d'eau et pas de nourriture à part une barre protéinée dans mon sac.  
Mon esprit s'envole à nouveau vers notre groupe. Je sais qu'ils sont vivants, peut-être pas tous, mais on sait ce que c'est que de perdre quelque personnes. C'est triste et inévitable à la fois. Une seule chose est sûre pour l'instant c'est que mon père est mort et qu'il ne reviendra pas. Je veux revoir Maggie, elle doit être anéantie elle aussi. On est séparées au moment où on a le plus besoin l'une de l'autre. J'espère au moins qu'elle est avec Glenn, il l'aidera à survivre et à s'en remettre. Non pas qu'elle ait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour survivre, elle fait partie des personnes les plus forte que je connaisse, c'est pour ça que je sais qu'elle est en vie.

On arrive près de la route, et il y a une voiture sur le bas côté. On s'en approche et on découvre un mordeur à l'intérieur. Daryl le tue rapidement et avant que nous ayons eu le temps de vérifier l'intérieur, des grognements parviennent à nos oreilles. Une horde se rapproche. Après un regard entendu, on monte dans le coffre, c'est la seule échappatoire possible, et Daryl referme le coffre avec son bandana. On peut apercevoir la horde à travers l'interstice, ils sont tellement nombreux... On aurait jamais pu s'en sortir sans cette voiture. Il va falloir un bon moment avant qu'ils soient tous partis. Je le regarde, il est concentré et ne laisse rien paraître à part peut être une grande fatigue, émotionnelle et physique. Il est toujours celui qui arrange les choses pour tout le monde, qui fait tout pour qu'ils se sentent en sécurité, et je l'admire pour ça. Mais pour l'instant, c'est difficile de penser à autre chose qu'à la horde qui n'attend qu'un signe de notre part pour nous dévorer vivant. Je me concentre aussi et sort mon couteau, le plus discrètement possible, pour le diriger vers l'interstice comme le fait Daryl avec son arbalète.

Le temps passe, les rôdeurs sont toujours là. Ceux-là ne viennent pas de la prison, ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux. La tension ne décent pas dans le coffre, on est coincés ici ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, chaque muscle contracté, prêts à réagir à n'importe quel moment. La nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et j'ai l'impression que nous sommes ici depuis une éternité. Mes muscles commencent à me faire souffrir horriblement, et dehors les mordeurs percutent toujours la voiture, mais moins nombreux, à présent.  
Je regarde Daryl, il est si fort, il est totalement immobile, il n'a pas bougé une seule fois. Je sais que c'est dur pour lui aussi, mais il reste impassible. Il ne me regarde pas, c'est comme si je n'existais plus, il est trop concentré sur ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur. Peu importe, sa présence me rassure.

Le jour commence enfin à se lever, il doit être aux alentours de 6h. On est à la fin de l'été, le soleil se lève encore tôt. Il me semble que ça fait au moins trente bonnes minutes que je n'ai pas entendu de bruit. J'interroge Daryl du regard, il hoche la tête et défait le nœud qui ferme le coffre. Nous essayons de sortir tant bien que mal. Chaque partie de mon corps est douloureuse. Je pense qu'il ressent la même chose que moi, mais lui le cache mieux. Je manque de vaciller mais il me rattrape de justesse par la taille et me fait m'asseoir sur le rebord de ce maudit coffre. Il me lance un regard et je rougis de honte. Comment puis-je être aussi faible ? Il se retourne et va récupérer tout ce qu'il peut dans la voiture, dès que je me sens mieux je le rejoins.

Il n'y a pas grand chose, juste une bouteille d'eau et quelques débris qui vont nous servir à installer des protections autour de notre futur campement. On repart sans un mot, épuisés par la nuit que nous venons de passer.

Ça semblait tellement étrange d'être si proche de lui. Je crois que je le vois un peu différemment maintenant, comme si je pouvais voir un peu plus à travers lui. Il reste tout de même impressionnant et inaccessible. J'ai l'impression qu'il se fiche complètement de moi, et qu'il ne compte pas m'accorder un peu d'attention. Peut être qu'il ne me pense pas digne de marcher à ses côtés. Et ça me fait presque mal d'imaginer qu'il pourrait penser ça, mais, après tout, il a peut être raison.

Nous trouvons un endroit qui a l'air tranquille et on installe le campement. Puis nous décidons d'aller trouver de quoi manger. Ça doit bien faire 24 heures que nous n'avons pas mangé, et il va nous falloir des forces pour affronter la suite.  
Je commence à cueillir des baies et ne sais pas trop où les mettre. Daryl s'approche derrière moi mais je décide de l'ignorer, s'il ne veut pas me parler, je vais pas faire d'effort pour lui. Il me tend son bandana, je réfléchis rapidement puis le prend. Cela ne sert à rien de jouer aux gamines capricieuses, on est tous les deux bien au dessus de ça.

Au moment où je retourne au campement, je le vois dépecer quelque chose, mais je ne vois pas ce que c'est. Je m'approche... Mon Dieu ! C'est un serpent ! Une vague de dégoût me saisit mais je n'ai pas le droit de faire la difficile. Et puis je sais que si il a ramené ça, c'est qu'il n'a sûrement pas eu le choix.

Le temps passe, nous mangeons notre repas (enfin moi je fais plus semblant qu'autre chose mais peu importe) et il ne m'adresse toujours pas la parole. Je me concentre sur le feu, et pense à mon père. Il avait toujours été là pour moi, et c'est tellement dur de se dire que je ne le verrai plus jamais. Je ne sais pas où est mon groupe, ou combien de mes amis s'en sont sortis mais je ne veux pas abandonner. Je sais que eux je peux les revoir. En attendant, la douleur est trop dure à gérer, et je sais ce qui peut m'aider.

\- « J'ai besoin de boire. » dis-je à l'homme qui concentre toute son attention sur le serpent, et qui joue soigneusement à m'ignorer.

Il me balance sa bouteille d'eau sans même me regarder.

\- « Non j'ai besoin d'alcool. »


	2. Chapter 2

\- « Je vais tellement te manquer quand je serai partie, Daryl Dixon. »

Je me sentais tellement bien, là, avec lui, sous le clair de lune. Je voudrais pouvoir graver chaque détail de ce moment à tout jamais dans ma mémoire.

J'ai vu une autre facette de Daryl aujourd'hui, et ça m'a fait tellement de bien de voir que nous partageons la même souffrance. J'ai compris. Il ne m'ignorait pas parce qu'il ne me pensait pas digne d'être avec lui, ou par pure méchanceté. Non, il a juste tellement mal... Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il a été aussi méchant avec moi aujourd'hui.

Il me regarde avec intensité, et je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je rougis. Pas parce que je suis gênée, mais parce que j'ai honte d'aimer qu'il me regarde comme ça. Je sais que l'alcool n'aide pas mais je commence à pense à lui d'une autre façon. Je rougis de plus belle et il doit le voir parce qu'il se relève gêné et me dit :

\- « On devrait retourner à l'intérieur de la cabane. »

\- « On devrait la brûler. » lui dis-je avec un petit sourire et un regard malicieux. Je sais ce que cet endroit représente pour lui, et je veux essayer de l'aider à oublier ses démons.

Il paraît réflechir, hésiter sur ce qu'il devait me repondre, jusqu'à ce que...

\- « Il va nous falloir plus d'alcool. »

Je lui souris. On rentre et on asperge la cabane d'alcool. Je m'amuse comme une folle. Une fois que tout le liquide est renversé nous sortons, il me tend une liasse de billet.

\- « Tu veux le faire ? » Me demande-t-il.

\- « Oh que oui ! »

Je met le feu à la liasse et Daryl la lance. Tout se transforme instantanément en un gigantesque brasier et je me sens grisée devant ce spectacle. Un peu comme devant un feu d'artifice. Je fais un doigt d'honneur à la cabane et donne un petit coup dans le bras de Daryl pour qu'il fasse de même. Nous sommes donc côte à côte, le bras levé, devant un feu géant. Ensemble, on peut affronter le monde.

Les rôdeurs commencent à affluer autour du feu, génial ! Si on peut en brûler un ou deux, c'est toujours ça de pris. Mais il faut qu'on s'en aille et vite, on ne doit pas se mettre inutilement en danger.

…...

Quelque jours ont passé depuis le feu de joie, on a changé notre campement de place deux fois. J'en ai presque regretté d'avoir brûler la cabane.. On aurait pu y rester le temps de reprendre des forces, on était en sécurité, au chaud et on avait un toit solide. En ce moment, c'est rare d'en avoir autant.

Daryl m'apprend à chasser avec son arbalète, et je progresse vite. Il semble content de ma façon de me tenir et de viser. Pourtant au départ c'était pas gagné, j'avais même du mal à maintenir l'arbalète devant moi.

On est en train de traquer ce qui semble être un rôdeur et j'avance, l'arbalète en mains. Le voyant me regarder attentivement, je lui lance :

\- « Je progresse. Bientôt je n'aurai plus besoin de toi. » lui dis-je pour le taquiner. Je lui souris et reporte mon attention sur l'arme entre mes mains.

\- « Ouais, c'est ça. Continue d'avancer. » Marmonne-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, amusée. Je tombe enfin sur le rôdeur que je traque depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Il est à 10 mètres de moi mais c'est encore un peu loin pour que j'arrive à le toucher. Je m'avance doucement. Alors que je me mets en position et m'apprête à tire, je ressens une douleur vive à la cheville, je m'effondre par terre sans comprendre ce qui m'arrive, je tire quand même une flèche dans la direction du mordeur mais celle ci le touche, mais n'atteint pas le cerveau. Daryl surgit derrière en courant, tue le rôdeur et se précipite vers moi. Je me concentre sur la cause de ma douleur : un piège à loup (ou peut être à rôdeur). J'ai marché dedans et il enserre douloureusement ma cheville. Daryl me regarde avec inquiétude, il m'interroge du regard et j'acquiesce d'un rapide hochement de tête. Il desserre rapidement le piège et en sort ma cheville qu'il tente de manipuler. Elle n'a pas l'air cassé, heureusement, mais c'est très douloureux. Je me relève et marche difficilement.  
Après quelques minutes je demande à Daryl si on peut faire une pause. Il me se tourne vers moi et son regard est indéchiffrable, un peu comme si il essayait de résoudre une équation de tête. Ça me donnait presque envie de rire.

Il se retourne, change son arbalète de position et se penche en avant, me présentant son dos.

\- « Allez, grimpe ! » Me dit-il.

\- « Tu es sérieux ? » Je lui demande avec un sourire

\- « On ne peut plus sérieux. »

Je m'approche de lui, attrape ses épaules et saute sur son dos. Il attrape immédiatement mes jambes et je m'accroche à son cou. Il fait quelque pas et me dit :

\- « T'es plus lourde que t'en as l'air ! » Je peux presque entendre le sourire dans sa voix et je glousse.

\- « Désolée, mon cher. Je cache bien mon jeu. » Je lui réponds en prenant un fort accent du sud. Je sais qu'il y a un presque sourire sur son visage et je suis triste de ne pas pouvoir le voir, c'est si rare...

Nous avançons comme ça pendant une bonne demi-heure, et nous arrivons devant une grande maison avec un cimetière devant, il commence à s'avancer entre les tombes puis s'arrête brusquement. Je vois immédiatement ce qui l'a stoppé. Devant nous, se tient une pierre tombale, gravée « Père bien aimé ». La douleur me submerge tandis que je revois le visage de mon père. Et celui du gouverneur pendant qu'il lui tranchait la tête. Daryl semble triste, presque autant que moi. Il se retourne et va chercher quelque chose. Il revient avec quelques fleurs, qu'il pose sur la tombe. Je le regarde et voit au fond de lui. Je vois un enfant dévasté, qui a tout perdu, qui a grandi sans sa mère, sans amour. Encore une fois on est unis, dans la souffrance. J'attrape sa main et entrelace mes doigts dans les siens. Il sert ma main, plus fort que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

...

Une fois devant la porte, Daryl donne un coup dans le mur et attend de voir d'éventuels rôdeurs surgir. Rien ne sort de la maison. Il rentre et inspecte minutieusement chaque pièce du rez-de-chaussée. Je le suis le plus discrètement possible. La maison est vide à part un cadavre dans un cercueil ouvert, dans la pièce principale. Daryl passe la main sur le visage du mort et la peau se décolle facilement. Il a dû être embaumé, et abandonné ici depuis un certain temps.

On descend au sous sol et là nous voyons plusieurs corps en décomposition, habillé comme pour un enterrement. C'est bien que quelqu'un se souvienne de comment nous traitions nos morts avant que cette foutue apocalypse ne vienne tout chambouler.

\- « Il ne devait sûrement plus y avoir de poupées avec lesquelles s'amuser. » Me dit-il.

\- « Moi je trouve ça beau ! La personne qui a fait ça se rappelle qu'avant tout ça, le monde était différent, et qu'on respectait les morts. Tu ne crois pas que c'est beau ? »

Il me regarde dans les yeux, intensément. Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qu'il pense à ce moment précis.

Il ne me répond pas et se met en quête de matériel pour me soigner. Après avoir trouvé des bandages, il me fait asseoir sur un meuble, s'agenouille devant moi et attrape mon pied. Il retire ma chaussure et passe sa main sur ma peau, ce qui me fait réagir instantanément. Je sursaute et il retire sa main lève les yeux vers mon visage. Il s'excuse avec un regard et commence à dérouler la bande. Il enroule doucement mon pied dedans, puis il remet ma chaussure. La douleur revient et comme par réflexe je pose la main sur son épaule. Il me regarde surpris et se relève. Étant assise sur un meuble, c'est la première fois que mes yeux se retrouvent directement en face des siens. Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux si bleus et je sens des papillons dans mon estomac. Je le trouve incroyablement beau. Je l'avais déjà remarqué mais je ne m'y étais jamais vraiment intéressée. Mes yeux commencent à descendre vers ses lèvres. Il le remarque et rougis. Il recule brusquement.

\- « Euh... On devrait remonter en haut et voir si i manger... » Dit-il avant de se retourner et de partir sans me regarder.

Et merde !


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Dans le dernier chapitre j'ai fait un petit saut dans le temps, parce que mon but n'est pas de réecrire des épisode de Walking Dead. Et puis je pense que nous savons tous ce qu'il se passe durant ces deux fameux épisodes. C'est la toute première fois que je décide d'écrire de moi même et je n'avais pas envie d'en faire quelque chose de compliqué. J'écris vite alors il peut m'arriver de faire des fautes, et je m'en excuse. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez surtout pas à mettre un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, afin que je m'améliore. J'accepte toutes les critiques constructives.  
Bonne lecture à tous.

Dislcaimer: L'univers The Walking Dead n'appartient qu'aux créateurs des bandes dessinées et de la série. Je ne prétends, en aucun cas, que les personnages m'appartiennent.

Une fois en haut, on s'ignore légèrement, tous les deux gênés. En ouvrant un énième placard on trouve plein de boissons et de nourriture en boîte, j'ai envie de sauter de joie ! Daryl inspecte le placard.

« Il n'y a pas de poussière, ça a dû être installé ici récemment. » lance-t-il sans vraiment s'adresser à moi.

\- « Les gens qui vivent ici vont peut-être revenir. » Je lui dis en le scrutant du regard.

\- « Ok. On en prend une partie et on laisse le reste. » Me dit-il, comprenant où je voulais en venir.

\- « Tu vois qu'il reste des gens biens. » Je lui fais un grand sourire, puis détourne le regard. C'est encore un peu trop tôt après ce qu'il s'est passé dans le sous sol. Mais lui, à mon grand étonnement, garde les yeux fixés sur moi quelques secondes de plus.

Il décide ensuite de revendiquer certaines boîtes de conserve et je le laisse faire en rigolant. On se met à table et mangeons un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende du bruit dehors. Daryl se tend immédiatement, attrape son arbalète et me dit de rester dans la cuisine, tandis qu'il s'avance vers la porte. Il l'ouvre doucement et me lance :

"- « C'est rien, c'est juste un chien. » me crie-t-il.

Je me précipite vers la porte, mais ai juste le temps de voir le bout de la queue du chien avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Daryl referme la porte et se retourne, on se retrouve face à face. Il me regard avec dureté.

\- « Je t'avais dit de rester là-bas. » me dit-il fermement.

Au départ, son air de méchant aurait peut-être pu m'intimider, mais maintenant, je le connais trop pour ça.

\- « Je sais mais Daryl, tu as dit qu'il y avait un chien. » lui dis-je avec un sourire timide.

Je le vois se radoucir et l'entends marmonner quelque chose. Nous terminons de manger et partons chacun de notre côté pour examiner les étages supérieurs. Je monte les escaliers et long couloir avec quatre porte. A gauche, il y une petite salle de bain avec lavabo et miroir, douche, toilettes et une petite baignoire. La pièce est mignonne, les murs sont recouverts de papier peints beige. C'est assez doux et bien décoré. En face des escaliers, il y une chambre, et une deuxième à droite. Elles sont assez jolies. Je sais que dans notre monde, ces détails peuvent paraître incroyablement futiles, mais je continue à me concentrer sur ce genre de chose. Les matelas ont l'air confortables et juste à côté de la deuxièmes chambre, tout au fond du couloir, il y a une pièce remplie de portant avec des vêtements de toutes tailles accrochés. Le paradis pour une fille insouciante, comme je l'étais avant l'apocalypse. Peut être que ce serait drôle de le redevenir pour quelques heures... Je mets cette idée dans un coin de ma tête et repart explorer la maison.

Une heure après, j'ai terminé de faire le tour. Je décide donc de m'approcher de la seule chose qui avait capté mon attention dès notre arrivée : le piano... Daryl est sûrement dehors en train de perfectionner notre systèmes d'alarme et d'installer des pièges. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de jouer devant lui étant donné qu'il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il trouvait le fait que je chante ridicule. J'allume quelques bougies trouvées dans un placard, la nuit commence à tomber.

Je m'assois et commence à jouer quelques notes, puis me mets à chanter, comme je le faisais si souvent dans mon ancienne vie.

\- « It's unclear now, what we intend. We are alone in our own world.  
And you don't wanna be my boyfriend, and I don't wanna be your girl.  
And that.. That's a relief. We'll drink up our grief and pine for summer.  
And we'll buy a beer to shotgun, and we'll lay in the lawn  
And we'll be good... »

Mais avant que je puisse continuer j'entends quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière moi. Je me retourne assez vite et Daryl évite mon regard.

\- « J'ai sécurisé chaque accès de la maison, on est en sécurité. » Me dit-il, avant de poser son arbalète sur le canapé et de sauter dans le cercueil ouvert, pour s'y allonger.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » je lui demande un peu intriguée.

\- « C'est le lit le plus confortable dans lequel j'ai été depuis des années ! »

\- « T'es sérieux ? » Je lui demande en rigolant.

\- « Mmhmh. » me lance-t-il en guise de réponse en fermant les yeux.

Je le regarde, il a l'air si paisible.. Et tellement beau. Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour lui, mais j'en ai honte. Il faut que j'oublie tout ça et que j'arrête de penser à lui de cette façon. Ce n'est pas bien, et puis lui ne ressent rien pour moi à part de l'amitié. C'est sûrement à cause des hormones tout ça! Je suis une fille et lui un garçon. Pas besoin d'être très intelligent pour comprendre ce que ça implique.  
J'ai détourné le regard si bien que je ne me suis pas rendue compte que Daryl avait rouvert les yeux, et qu'il me regardait avec ce regard intense qui me fait littéralement fondre de l'intérieur. Je rougis quand je me rends compte qu'il me regarde certainement depuis que j'ai commencé à penser à ça...

\- « Vas-y. Joue. Continues de chanter. » me dit-il avec tendresse.

\- « Je croyais que ça t'embêtais quand je chantais. » je le taquine, en faisant référence à cette journée dans la cabane.

\- « Et bien il n'y a pas de juke-box, alors... » me répond-t-il de manière faussement désinvolte, avec une voix plus grave que d'habitude.  
Je lui souris légèrement et recommence à chanter.

\- « And we'll buy a beer to shotgun, and we'll lay in the lawn.  
And we'll be good. Now I'm laughing at my boredom. At my string of failed attempts... »

Je termine doucement ma chanson et enchaîne avec trois autres. Je m'arrête quand je pense que Daryl s'est endormi. Je reste assise et je réfléchis pendant une minute ou deux, à tout et rien, à ma vie d'avant, et à celle d'aujourd'hui, à Daryl, à ma famille, au groupe. Trop de choses se bousculent dans ma tête et une larme, que je ne parviens pas à retenir, coule le long de ma joue.

\- « Pourquoi t'as arrêté de jouer ? » Me dit-il avec une voix douce.

Je ne m'y attendais pas et sursaute légèrement, j'essuie rapidement ma joue, honteuse de pleurer comme ça.

\- « Désolée... je croyais que tu dormais » Je chuchote presque et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Je l'entends se lever mais ne me tourne toujours pas vers lui pour pas qu'il voit mon visage et mes yeux rouges. C'est un signe de faiblesse et je ne veux plus jamais être faible, malheureusement, j'ai encore des progrès à faire.  
Il est juste derrière moi, je sens sa présence. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, et nous restons comme ça quelque seconde. Il retire finalement sa main et laisse un vide en moi.

\- « Viens, on va manger quelque chose. »


	4. Chapter 4

Je me lève et le suis dans la cuisine en prenant soin d'essuyer la deuxième larme qui venait de couler. On s'installe à table et on mange en silence, légèrement gênés. Moi parce que je venais de pleurer devant lui sans véritable raison, et lui parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. En tant normal, il essaie d'arranger les choses, mais là, il ne peut rien faire de plus que ce qu'il a déjà fait. Je sais qu'il se sent impuissant, et peut-être aussi un peu triste de savoir qu'il ne me suffit pas pour me sentir mieux.  
Il est triste de me voir triste, je le vois sur son visage. J'essaie de lancer une conversation, pour oublier tout ça.

\- « Alors tu comptes dormir dans le cercueil cette nuit ? Ou tu préfères peut-être profiter du confort des ''vrais lits'' qu'il y a là haut ? » il me fait un léger sourire et je suis contente d'avoir réussi à changer de sujet.

\- « Comment sont les chambres ? » me demande-t-il.

\- « Assez petites mais bien installées. On peut aussi sortir par les fenêtres s'il y a un problème ici. Les lits sont grands et confortables, et il y a même une bibliothèque. On a deux chambres donc on peut avoir chacune la nôtre et dormir en même temps vu que nous sommes sécurité. » Je lui réponds.

Bien que je n'ai aucune envie de m'éloigner de Daryl cette nuit, je me dis que ça devrait lui faire du bien que je lui laisse un peu d'espace. Il est en permanence avec moi depuis la chute de la prison, et je me doute que passer son temps avec une fille de 17 ans ne doit pas faire partie des activités préférées de Daryl Dixon. Mais en même, je pense à toutes les choses qu'on pourrait faire, tous les deux, seuls, dans le même lit... Nan ! Arrête Beth !

\- « Hors de question qu'on se sépare cette nuit ! Imagine qu'il se passe quelque chose, il faut qu'on puisse se défendre ensemble. » Me dit-il à ma grande surprise, me sortant de mes pensées. C'est logique, c'est vrai, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il refuserait ma proposition de manière si sèche.

\- « Oui, d'accord... » je lui dis simplement. Il me lance un rapide regard puis se concentre de nouveau sur son pot de confiture.  
Quelques minutes passent et le silence devient trop pesant pour moi.

\- « Qu'est ce qu'on va faire si les gens qui habitent la maison reviennent ?. » Ca fait un moment que je me pose la question, mais je n'avais pas encore osé aborder le sujet.

\- « On verra.. Tu sais peut-être qu'on peut rester rester ici quelque temps. Peut être qu'ils ne reviendront pas, et si ils reviennent peut être qu'on pourra s'arranger avec eux. Peut être qu'on devra partir mais peut être que ça marchera... » me répond-t-il sans vraiment me regarder.

\- « Alors tu crois qu'il reste encore des gens bons ? Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

\- « Tu sais... » me répond-t-il avec une voix grave.

\- « Quoi? » Je lui demande en souriant, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Après une longue attente il lève les yeux vers moi et me répond:

\- « Mmhmm. »

\- « Non pas ''Mhmhmm''. Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? » Je ne vois pas ce qu'il veut dire mais ses yeux me scrutent avec la même intensité que les autres fois. Il ne me quitte plus du regard et j'arrête peu à peu de sourire quand je comprends, après de longues secondes que, tout à coup, tout était devenu incroyablement sérieux. Voulait-il dire que j'étais la raison ? Voulait-il dire que j'étais un peu plus qu'une fille qu'il essaie de garder en vie par obligation ?

\- « Oh... »

Je ne vois pas quoi répondre d'autre, je suis troublée. Ses yeux se détournent petit à petit de moi, et je voudrais trouver quelque chose à lui dire, lui montrant que moi aussi je tiens à lui.

\- « Sans toi, je n'aurais pas survécu. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai continué de me battre. » je lui réponds enfin, il lève à nouveau les yeux vers moi mais cette fois, avec une interrogation dans le regard.  
Il me demande si je veux vraiment dire ce qu'il pense que je veux dire. Je crois que, au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'il ne comprendrait pas ce à quoi je faisais allusion. Mais il a compris, et c'est sûrement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'apprécie tant. Sans lui, j'aurais tout simplement laissé tomber. J'ai fait une tentative de suicide alors que j'étais entourée de ma famille, que j'avais encore ma maison et mes repères... alors, après avoir vu mon père mourir, après avoir perdu tout ceux à qui je tenais en seulement quelques minutes, si j'avais été seule, sans Daryl et sa force, rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de sombrer à nouveau. Il a réussi à me convaincre que je devais survivre, coûte que coûte. Puis, il m'a montré que j'étais devenue forte moi aussi. Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte à quel point il m'aidait, et je crois que c'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à tomber pour lui. Il m'a sauvée... physiquement, bien sûre, et de nombreuses fois, mais émotionnellement aussi. Personne n'avait réussi à me donner envie de vivre comme lui.

Il me regarde toujours, et je hoche légèrement la tête pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait. Il baisse les yeux et semble réfléchir vivement, alors que je l'observe toujours. Il a l'air tellement perdu, puis il relève brusquement les yeux pour les plonger dans les miens...

\- « Beth... » murmure-t-il avec de la souffrance dans la voix.

J'ai besoin de partir, sinon je vais me remettre à pleurer devant lui, et je ne veux pas. J'ai besoin de faire le point, seule. Je pense que lui aussi en a besoin, alors je me lève et lui lance, avec un léger sourire forcé:

\- « Je vais me coucher, on se voit là haut. » Je m'approche de lui et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Il hoche légèrement la tête en signe de réponse, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Je monte les marches avec de grandes enjambées et prend mon sac au passage pour me réfugier dans la deuxième chambre. Une fois arrivée, j'allume une bougie et m'assois sur le rebord du lit, puis me mets à sangloter. Je ne veux pas pleurer mais j'ai été forte trop longtemps et j'ai juste besoin de craquer. Je reste assise seule 10 bonnes minutes, et décide de me reprendre. Les larmes continuent de couler mais il faut que je dorme un peu. Je retire mes chaussures, mon pantalon (il fait encore chaud, et j'ai toujours détesté dormir avec un pantalon, alors quand je peux me le permettre, je l'enlève). Et m'allonge sous la couette. Le confort à l'état pur. Le matelas est tellement moelleux, et les couvertures sont si douces ! C'est un luxe quand ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on dort à même le sol, sans moyen de se couvrir, et pas plus de 4 heures de suite.  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"J'appréhende un peu le moment où Daryl va venir se coucher, c'est la première fois qu'on va dormir dans le même lit, et en même temps. Quand on a fui la prison, on était obligé de rester sur nos gardes, et de dormir chacun notre tour pour monter la garde. Mais là, la totalité de la maison est barricadée. Si un rôdeur approche, on l'entendra grâce aux alarmes installées dehors, et de toute façon il ne pourra jamais entrer. Et si c'est un humain qui approche, la seule façon pour lui d'entrer est de briser une fenêtre, on l'entendra immédiatement. Le temps qu'il entre, nos armes seront pointées sur sa tête. Donc nous pouvons nous détendre un peu, et en profiter pour reprendre des forces.  
Je ne sais pas ce que fait Daryl en bas, mais moi je profite au maximum du lit. Ça fait un bien fou ! Juste se détendre, et réfléchir. J'ai même arrêté de /Je pense un peu au reste du groupe aussi, ont-ils un lit confortable eux aussi ? Un toit sur la tête ?  
Comment va Maggie ? Et Glenn ? Et Rick ? Oh Rick... mon dieu... il doit tellement souffrir. Même s'il est avec Carl, il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Judith. Il ne sait pas que j'ai retrouvé son landau ensanglanté, sans elle à l'intérieur.. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je sais que ça ne veut rien dire de bon.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne fais pas vraiment attention aux pas de Daryl dans l'escalier. Ça doit faire maintenant plus d'une heure que je suis montée. Il s'approche de la porte et l'ouvre doucement. Il doit penser que je dors. Je ne fais rien qui pourrait lui faire penser le contraire. Il entre et je sors définitivement de mes pensées. Il pose ses affaires de l'autre côté du lit, et se glisse sans bruit sous les couettes. Je l'entends soupirer de plaisir, et j'esquisse un sourire. Il est aussi heureux que moi de ce lit. Je suis dos à lui mais je sens sa chaleur affluer vers moi. Je me sens encore mieux maintenant (enfin si c'est possible).  
Je me retourne vers lui, incapable de m'en empêcher. Il tourne la tête vers moi et a l'air surpris de voir mes yeux ouverts. Je le regarde dans les yeux, éclairés pas la faible lumière de la lumière de la bougie.

\- « Tu dors pas ? » Cela ressemblait plus à une déclaration qu'a une question.

\- « J'y arrive pas. »

Il me regarde dans les yeux encore quelques secondes, puis détourne les yeux, pour regarder le plafond. Je change de position pour me mettre sur le dos, et fais de même.

\- « Ils te manquent à toi aussi ? » Je lui demande en chuchotant.

\- « Oui... » me répond-t-il, comprenant immédiatement de qui je voulais parler.

\- « On va les revoir. Je le sais. » lui dis-je en le regardant à nouveau.

\- « Comment ? » me demande-t-il en gardant les yeux sur le plafond./p

\- « Parce que je garde espoir. Et si on a pu survivre à tout ce qu'il s'est passé à la ferme, on doit pouvoir survivre à ça. On est égarés, mais on va tous se retrouver à nouveau. C'est comme ça. » Je pose ma main sur la sienne, et la serre légèrement. Il ne me répond mais je sens que l'émotion le submerge. On reste comme ça quelques minutes, puis je retire doucement ma main et ferme les yeux. Le sommeil ne tarde pas à venir. Et je me laisse aller...


	5. Chapter 5

Je me réveiller doucement, le jour commence tout juste à se lever, j'ai dû dormir au moins 7 heures ! Ça fait des semaines que ça n'est pas arrivé. Je tourne la tête et voit que Daryl n'est plus à côté de moi. Évidemment, lui ne peut pas dormir autant. Je ne sais même pas si il a fermé les yeux. C'était notre première nuit ici, et c'est dans sa nature de rester sur ses gardes, quoi qu'il arrive.

J'entends de légers bruits en bas. Je décide d'aller me laver un peu, car ça fait au moins une semaine que je garde mes vêtements sur moi. Je prends mon sac et vais dans la salle de bain. Une fois de dedans, je tourne le robinet de la douche, l'eau coule, c'est un miracle. Je suppose que pour laver les cadavres, ils devaient être reliés à un réseau indépendant, qui n'avait sûrement pas besoin d'électricité pour fonctionner. Un peu comme à la ferme de mon père.

Je me déshabille rapidement et m'observe un instant dans le miroir. Je suis plus maigre que la dernière fois, et plus sale aussi. Mais je me trouve plutôt jolie, je n'ai, certes, pas une très volumineuse mais ce serait bizarre sur mon corps. Je suis assez mince est petite, mais je ne ressemble plus à une petite fille depuis un certain temps. Je m'aime bien comme je suis. Avant ce n'était pas le cas, loin de là ! Je glousse. Il aura fallu un apocalypse pleine de rôdeur pour que je commence à m'accepter comme je suis.

Je passe de l'eau doucement, partout sur mon corps, mais ne vais pas directement sous la douche car l'eau reste froide. J'ai trouvé deux bouteilles de gel douche, et une de shampoing. Encore un miracle. Je termine de me laver rapidement, et m'essuie avec une serviette. Je constate que mes cheveux ont terriblement besoin d'être coiffés. Je fouille dans tous les tiroirs et trouve un petit peigne... Bon c'est pas terrible mais c'est déjà ça. Je commence à me coiffer et bataille pendant cinq bonnes minutes, avant d'arriver à vaincre tous les nœuds.

Quand je veux me rhabiller, je constate que mes vêtements sont sales et tâchés, et je refuse de les remettre après m'être lavée. Je pense à la pièce remplie de vêtement, et décide d'y aller. J'attache la serviette autour de moi. Elle est un peu petite, on voit la base de mes seins et cache mes fesses de justesse, mais je me dis que ce n'est pas grave. Daryl est sûrement encore en bas et je n'ai que quelques mètres à faire. Je passe la tête par la porte et ne vois personne, alors je sors et avance rapidement avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Et là Daryl sors d'une des chambres. On se retrouve nés à nés...

On stoppe net et avons comme un bug. Il me regarde avec un air surpris, et moi je dois sûrement avoir l'air gêné. Lentement, l'expression sur son visage change de ébahie à fascinée. Je baisse les yeux vers ma serviette et remarque qu'elle ne cache vraiment pas grand chose. Il me regarde intensément, plus que d'habitude, et ses yeux commencent à parcourir mon corps. Je sens les papillons dans mon ventre, les frissons dans mon dos, la chaleur dans ma poitrine, le rouge sur mes joues et le sourire sur mes lèvres... J'ai l'impression de m'embraser de l'intérieur. Lui, ne sait toujours pas comment réagir, mais je vois que lui aussi s'enflamme, et je vois le désir dans ses yeux.

Je m'avance vers lui, doucement, mais il semble prendre conscience de la situation, et se retourne pour ne plus me regarder.

\- « Désolée Daryl, je pensais que tu étais en bas. Maintenant je dois aller dans la pièce devant toi, et à moins que tu veuilles que je reste avec ma serviette, on va devoir y entrer ensemble. » J'ai envie de le taquiner un peu. Il se retourne pour jauger la situation, et se retrouve de nouveau face à moi, il se concentre vraiment sur le fait de ne pas me regarder. Le couloir est trop étroit donc il ne pourrait parvenir à l'escalier qu'en se collant à moi, et vu la situation actuelle, c'était sûrement une mauvaise idée (enfin... question de point de vue). Il aurait pu rentrer par la porte par laquelle il est sorti, mais je me suis plantée devant, et n'ai aucune intention de bouger. Il se résigne donc, et ouvre la porte de la pièce des vêtements, il y rentre et je le suis. Il découvre, à son tour, le choix incroyable de tenues qui sont présentes (j'essaie d'éviter de penser au fait que c'était sûrement destiné aux enterrements).

\- « Ça te dit un peu de shopping ? » je lui demande avec un grand sourire.

Il me lance un regard furtif, et j'ai l'impression qu'il est légèrement énervé, comme si je venais de le piéger... Bon en fait, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait.  
Il se tourne vers un coin de la pièce et commence à fouiller. Je fais pareil et trouve quelques vêtements à ma taille. Je me dépêche d'aller me mettre derrière le paravent au fond de la pièce pour aller les premier est un t-shirt bleu clair tout simple avec un pantalon noir, très moulant. J'ai bien sûr mis un soutien gorge en dessous, il est noir, simple et se voit légèrement à travers le t-shirt, je trouve ça plutôt joli. Je sors de derrière le paravent, me tourne vers Daryl qui est dos à moi.

\- « Alors ? T'en pense quoi? » je lui demande, avec une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être.

Il se tend et se tourne alors lentement vers moi, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je sois toujours en serviette derrière lui. Quand il se décide enfin à me regarder, ce n'est d'abord qu'un regard furtif qui se pose sur moi, puis il se fait plus prolongé. Il finit par hocher la tête pour me montrer son approbation. Je sais que pour Daryl, ça veut déjà dire beaucoup alors je m'en contente, je retourne derrière mon paravent avec un sourire.

J'essaie un autre ensemble, cette fois c'est une chemise beige avec de petites fleurs rouge foncées, très fluide et large, mais très décolleté, avec un pantalon noir lui aussi mais un peu moins moulant que le précédent. Je regarde rapidement le résultat et ne trouve pas ça très joli sur moi. Je décide de passer à la tenue suivante, sans montrer celle-ci à Daryl. Cette fois j'essaie une petite robe rouge simple, un peu trop sexy pour moi mais plutôt élégante. Je sors et demande une nouvelle fois à l'homme ce qu'il en pense. Il hausse les épaules, traduction : « Sans plus ».

Je retourne à mes essayages. La prochaine tenue est une veste en cuir près du corps, avec un débardeur blanc, et un jean bleu foncé. Je trouve l'ensemble vraiment sympa, et veut le montrer à Daryl. Quand je sors de derrière mon cher paravent, je découvre que Daryl a arrêté de chercher des affaires pour lui. Il est assis sur un large coffre en bois, près de la porte et semble attendre que je lui montre ce que je porte. Il lève les yeux vers ma tenue et je vois, dans ses yeux, qu'il apprécie beaucoup. Je pense que c'est la veste en cuir. Je lui souris et m'approche de lui, jusqu'à me trouver à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, et retire ma veste.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demande-t-il presque inquiet.

Je le saisis à la taille, il se tend, puis j'attrape son couteau. Je m'éloigne un peu de lui et m'assois par terre, pour taillader la magnifique veste. Daryl se rassois sur le coffre devant moi, et m'observe d'un air interrogateur. J'y passe au moins 15 minutes, mais une fois terminée, la veste ne ressemble plus en rien à ce qu'elle était avant, et quand j'y pense, c'est un peu comme moi. J'ai arraché les manches et ai gravé sur le cuir, dans le dos, le contour de deux grandes ailes. Je prends la veste dans mes mains et admire mon œuvre. Elle est sublime... Je la mets et je peux voir les étincelles dans les yeux de Daryl, je crois qu'il la préfère comme ça aussi. Il se lève et s'approche. Une fois face à moi, il me fait me retourner. Je me retrouve dos à lui. Il passe la main dans mes cheveux et les ramène sur mon épaules, je sais qu'il est en train d'observer les ailes.

\- « J'aime bien... » me dit-il doucement, avec une voix grave.

Je souris, me retourne et me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il se laisse faire et esquisse un très léger sourire.  
Je décide de garder cette tenue sur moi aujourd'hui. J'aime la sensation de vêtements propres et neufs (enfin... j'espère) sur ma peau.

\- « Tu ne te changes pas ? » je lui demande, avec un léger sourire en imaginant la scène.

\- « Ben j'attendais... » me dit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

\- « Oui je comprends. Je descends. »

Je sais qu'il attend que je parte pour se changer, alors je lui laisse l'intimité dont il a besoin.  
Je sors de la pièce, et descends l'escalier. Une fois en bas, je décide de manger un peu. J'ouvre une boîte de céréales et m'en verse un peu dans un bol.  
J'entends que Daryl est dans la salle de bain et fait couler l'eau. Et là, je l'imagine lui, sous la douche... et bizarrement je ne trouve plus aucun intérêt à mes céréales. Je me perds dans mes pensées. Je sais que c'est ridicule de fantasmer sur un homme (plus âgé) alors qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai l'impression que lui aussi me trouve jolie. Peut-être que ça ne veut rien dire. Il peut me trouver jolie sans avoir envie de coucher avec moi !  
Pendant que je pense à tout ça, l'eau arrête de couler et je sais qu'il ne va pas tarder à sortir de la salle de bain. Je reprends donc mon repas et l'attends.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il descend l'escalier et me rejoins dans la cuisine.

\- « J'ai mangé sans toi, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. » je lui lance. Il hoche la tête sans répondre. Il n'a jamais vraiment fait partie des personnes bavardes. Au départ, je trouvais ça déstabilisant, mais maintenant, je sais que ça fait partie de lui. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

\- « On pourrait peut-être aller chasser, tout à l'heure ? » je lui demande doucement, ayant peur qu'il me dise non. Maintenant qu'on est en sécurité, il pourrait vouloir que je reste enfermée ici.

\- « Si tu veux. » me répond-t-il sans me regarder.

Oui ! Ça me fait terriblement plaisir que Daryl ne me considère pas comme une gamine inconsciente et incapable de se défendre. Les autres, ma famille surtout, ils m'ont toujours vu comme ça, et c'était pesant à force. J'étais toujours mise en arrière quand il y avait un combat. Personne ne pensait à moi pour une mission de ravitaillement. J'étais la baby-sitter officielle de Judith. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je veux dire, j'adorais Judith, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment demander ce titre. Et puis, je n'étais pas la seule à savoir m'occuper d'un bébé. Maggie, et Carole encore plus, pouvait le faire aussi, mais la différence c'est que, pour les autres, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Quand on était avec le groupe, j'essayais de ne pas y penser, pour ne pas créer de tensions, ou de conflits. Et puis Rick et mon père était bien trop occupés pour penser à ça, alors je ne disais rien. Mais depuis que je suis avec Daryl, j'ai compris que je pouvais faire tout ce que faisait les autres, et que je ne peux plus être qualifiée de « faible ». Inconsciemment, Daryl m'a toujours incitée à me montrer forte, je me sens invincible avec lui.

Il est en train de nettoyer son arbalète et je l'observe. J'aime le regarder nettoyer ses armes, ça me détend.

\- « Tu as bien dormi ? » je lui demande, après quelques minutes.

\- « Mouais. »

\- « Tu t'es levé tôt. » j'essaie de faire un peu la conversation, parce que même si lui n'est pas bavard, moi je le suis.

\- « Mhmmh. » me grogne-t-il.

Bon il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'humeur à parler alors je laisse tomber. Je vais le laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'on aille chasser. Je décide d'aller chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque du premier étage et redescends pour m'asseoir et lire près de Daryl. Avec le temps, on s'est habitués à la présence de l'autre, et nous séparer, quand nous n'y sommes pas obligés, paraît ridicule.

J'ouvre le livre et commence à lire silencieusement, pendant que Daryl se concentre de plus belle sur son arbalète.


	6. Chapter 6

Vers 10h , Daryl décide enfin que c'est l'heure d'aller chasser. Je vais mettre mes chaussures et chercher le reste de mes armes. Je garde constamment sur moi un couteau à ma ceinture et un à ma cheville, mais pour sortir je dois m'armer complètement. Je monte dans la chambre et prend mon pistolet, il ne reste que trois balles, alors je les économise. Je prends aussi une hachette, que j'accroche dans mon dos, grâce à ma ceinture. Et enfin un énorme clou, que j'accroche dans la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge... ça peut servir énormément quand on est totalement désarmé, ou quand on arrive pas à atteindre ses autres armes. En plus de ça, c'est discret. Si jamais on se fait attaquer par des humains, j'aurai une ultime défense.

Je rejoins Daryl en bas, adossé près de la porte. Il a dû m'attendre un peu, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger.

\- « Prête ? » me demande-t-il quand j'arrive à sa hauteur.

\- « Oui . »

\- « Alors allons-y. Si t'arrive à tuer notre repas, je te laisserai le dépecer. » me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- « Alors ne t'étonnes pas si on ne ramène rien ! » je lui réponds avec un grand sourire. J'adore quand il me taquine. Ça le rend encore plus sexy.

Il laisse échapper un très léger soupir, qui ressemble à un éclat de rire. Mais je ne pourrais en être sûr. Il a l'air amusé, c'est déjà ça.

Nous sortons prudemment, et croisons un rôdeur à environ 15 mètres. Je me précipite sur lui et l'achève d'un coup de couteau au sommet du crâne. Il s'effondre à mes pieds et je suis plutôt fière de moi.

\- « Joli .» me murmure Daryl, à l'oreille. Il m'avait rejointe rapidement, pour pouvoir intervenir si ça se passait mal.

\- « J'ai eu un très bon professeur. » lui dis-je avec une voix suave, et légèrement aguicheuse.

Il me dévisage avec un léger sourire puis soudainement son regard fixe quelque chose derrière moi. Il a arrêté de sourire.

\- « Tu vas pouvoir continuer de t'entraîner... » Me dit-il très sérieux. Je me retourne et vois trois rôdeurs approcher à 10 mètres environ.

Je lance à Daryl un regard entendu et nous nous lançons en même dans la ''bataille''. Il achève le premier avec une flèche, et s'écarte légèrement pour me laisser les deux autres, mais reste assez près pour sauter sur l'un deux, s'ils m'approchent trop. Mais je ne laisse pas les choses aller aussi loin. L'adrénaline monte en moi et je sors le couteau accroché à ma cheville, attend que les deux rôdeurs soient à la même distance de moi. Je lève les bras en l'air et abat mes couteaux au bon moment, sur la tête des rôdeurs. Puis arrache rapidement mes armes de leur tète d'un geste précis avant qu'il n'entraîne mes couteaux avec eux, dans leur chute. Je me tourne précipitamment vers Daryl.

\- « T'as vu ?! » je suis surexcitée. C'est la première fois que j'arrive à en tuer deux en même temps, d'un seul geste. J'avais vu Daryl le faire quelques fois. Et là j'avais réussi du premier coup. J'ai commencé à apprendre comment tuer un rôdeur dans la prison, Maggie m'aidait à m'entraîner avec les mordeurs contre les grilles. Et dans la forêt avec Daryl, j'ai appris à tuer quand j'étais réellement en danger. Il m'a montré comment me servir de l'adrénaline et comment achever avec précision, sans bruit. Je le remercie intérieurement pour ça.

\- « Oui, j'ai vu. C'était pas mal, mais fais attention la prochaine fois. Tu as eu de la chance, ça sera sûrement pas toujours le cas... » me dit-il lentement. Je vois qu'au fond, il est fier de moi, mais je sais aussi qu'il a peur pour moi. C'est pour ça que je décide de ne pas me vexer.

\- « Comme tu veux. Mais en attendant, c'était super ! » lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

\- « Mhmhmh. » me grogne-t-il presque. Ce n'était pas agressif, c'est juste sa façon de me répondre la plupart du temps.

On recommence à avancer et arrivons à l'entrée de la forêt. On évolue discrètement à travers les arbres et pour l'instant il n'y a rien à signaler.

Trois heures passent, et toujours rien. Je commence à avoir mal aux pieds.

\- « Dis, Daryl, en temps normal, combien d'heures doivent passer avant que tu décides de rentrer parce que tu n'as rien trouvé ? » je lui demande en le regardant, un léger sourire en coin.

\- « Je sais pas, mais plus d'deux heures en tout cas... » me répond-t-il, brisant tout espoir de repos.

\- « Bon, d'accord. Mais est ce qu'on peut faire un pause au moins ? »

\- « Mouais, mais pas longtemps. Je suis pas sorti pour te voir faire des pauses toutes les cinq minutes. » me répond-t-il, légèrement agacé... Ouch. Bon c'est mérité, mais, de sa part, ça fait mal. Je déteste penser que je le déçois. Et c'est ce qui est en train de se passer. Je le regarde, un peu blessée et triste, et essaie de d'interpréter l'expression sur son visage. Il ne me regarde pas et son expression est indéchiffrable. Il regarde un point fixe sur le sol, à côté de moi.

Un peu énervée, je renonce à ma pause, et marmonne un « C'est bon... » un peu agressif. Je repart sans l'attendre et fais trois pas avant de l'entendre :

\- « Beth ! »

Je me retourne vers lui, avec un peu d'espoir.

\- « Il y a des traces par terre. » me dit-il sans me regarder, toujours en fixant le sol.

\- « Ah... » je lui réponds un peu déçue. Je reviens sur mes pas et observe le sol, au même endroit que lui.

\- « T'en pense quoi ? » me demande-t-il. Il sait exactement ce que c'est, mais me pose la question pour me tester. Il m'a aussi, appris deux ou trois trucs sur la traque. Je me concentre quelques secondes.

\- « Un petit animal, sûrement un lapin. Il y a peu de temps. » je suis légèrement la piste sur quelques mètres. Daryl sur les talons.

\- « Plusieurs feuilles sont retournées, les traces sont plus profondes, et certaines branches sont cassées. Il n'aurait pas fait autant de bruit si ce n'était pas pour fuir. Je pense qu'il nous a entendu approcher. Il ne doit pas être loin. » j'observe. Puis je regarde Daryl dans les yeux pour connaître son verdict.

\- « Bien. Vas-y, je te suis. » me dit-il enfin.

Bon il ne faut que j'en espère plus. Je continue la traque et avance le plus silencieusement possible. Daryl est derrière mais je ne l'entends pas, lui est naturellement silencieux. Moi je dois encore faire de gros efforts pour y arriver.

Après une bonne demi-heure, j'arrive enfin à apercevoir le lapin. Il est entre deux arbres, à environ 10 mètres et ne bouge quasiment pas. Daryl me passe doucement son arbalète, et je lui donne mon couteau en échange. Je fais encore un pas, vise, respire et tire. La flèche atteint le lapin au niveau de la nuque. Oui ! Encore une victoire aujourd'hui.

\- « Très bien. Maintenant vas le chercher. » Il n'est vraisemblablement pas décidé à se montrer enthousiaste aujourd'hui.

\- « On s'est levé du mauvais pied ? » je lui demande, voulant le faire réagir.

\- « Mhmmh » me grogne-t-il simplement. Raté.

Je m'avance vers le pauvre lapin. J'arrache la flèche de son petit corps, puis réarme l'arbalète, pour la tendre à Daryl. Il la prend et hoche la tête pour me remercier. Je prend le petit animal dans mes mains et m'excuse intérieurement de l'avoir tué. J'ai toujours adoré les animaux, et n'ai jamais supporté les personnes qui leur faisait du mal. Aujourd'hui, je sais que nous n'avons plus le choix. Mais je reste triste de devoir devenir un de leurs prédateurs.

Nous marchons silencieusement, quand tout à coup Daryl m'attrape par le bras pour me plaquer entre lui et un arbre. Il me serre contre le tronc, et je sens son corps entier contre le mien. Ses mains sont contre ma taille. Il me tient si fort que je ne pourrais pas m'échapper... enfin si je le voulais, bien sûr. Je l'interroge du regard. Même si la situation ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, sa réaction est inhabituelle. Il lève doucement un doigt contre sa bouche pour me faire signe de ne faire aucun bruit. Je tends l'oreille et entends des grognements de rôdeurs au loin...


	7. Chapter 7

Je tends l'oreille et entends des grognements de rôdeurs au loin.

Je les distingue à peine du vent, je ne sais même pas comment a fait Daryl pour réagir aussi vite. Ils se rapprochent, et c'est un groupe, au moins huit ou dix. Heureusement que Daryl les a entendu, on aurait peut-être pu ne pas s'en sortir cette fois-ci.  
Daryl regarde discrètement derrière l'arbre, puis se penche délicatement à mon oreille, voyant certainement la panique dans mon regard, et me murmure :

\- « Ils changent de direction. » le plus silencieusement possible. Je soupire, discrètement, de soulagement. Sans bruit, je laisse tomber le lapin par terre.

Le sentir si fort, contre moi, fait battre mon cœur, bien plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû. Daryl doit le remarquer, car il plonge ses yeux dans les miens, et je rougis. Que je déteste rougir comme ça ! Maintenant, il doit avoir une idée précise de ce que j'ai en tête.  
Inconsciemment, je crois, il me sert encore plus fort, et j'en ai presque mal. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser, là, maintenant. Je pose une main sur la sienne, toujours posée sur ma taille, puis remonte délicatement sur son bras, d'abord, puis sur son épaule, son dos, sa nuque... J'ai tellement chaud, j'ai presque la tête qui tourne. J'approche progressivement mes lèvres des siennes, et il semble en avoir envie lui aussi. Il me regarde avec tellement d'intensité... Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il s'avance un peu, et au dernier moment, change de directement, ne me regarde plus, grogne et serre la mâchoire. Cela semble lui faire mal de se retenir.  
Déçue, je repose ma tête contre le tronc d'arbre. Il libère petit à petit mon corps et recule. Les rôdeurs ne sont plus là, ils sont partis sans nous voir. Gênée et vexée, je m'éloigne de mon tronc d'arbre, récupère le lapin et reprends mon chemin sans un regard vers Daryl. Je l'entends soupirer, presque imperceptiblement, derrière moi. Puis il se résigne à me suivre.

…...

On a marché deux bonnes heures, avant d'arriver à la maison. Sur le chemin, j'ai tué deux rôdeurs d'énervement. J'ai réussi à me défouler un peu, du coup, je suis un peu plus calme maintenant. Lui m'ignore toujours. Il a passé le chemin du retour à ramasser du bois pour le feu de ce soir.

En rentrant, je pose le lapin sur la table de la cuisine. Puis commence à m'éloigner, sans un regard vers Daryl, avant de lui lancer:

\- « J'ai du sang partout. » pour seule explication.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, et y rentre. Une fois devant le miroir, je me rends compte que j'ai, effectivement, du sang partout. Un peu sur le visage, beaucoup dans les cheveux, et des tâches sur la veste. Je commence bien sûr par la veste. Le sang disparaît rapidement. Puis je m'attaque à mon visage et à mes cheveux. Là c'est un peu plus long. Même après avoir frotté un moment, j'ai l'impression que mes cheveux sont toujours rouge. C'est sûrement faux mais c'est comme ça. Je termine de me laver, puis redescends. Daryl est en train de dépecer le lapin. C'est gentil, il sait que je ne voulais pas le faire, et le fait donc pour moi. Quand il m'aperçoit, il lève les yeux vers moi.

\- « Ça va mieux ? » me demande-t-il, avec gentillesse.

\- « Ouais. J'ai laissé la veste en haut, le temps qu'elle sèche. » je lui répond un peu sèchement. Et puis faire allusion au fait que je n'ai qu'un très léger débardeur en guise de haut me fait plaisir. Il baisse les yeux.

\- « On va faire le feu dans la cave. C'est moins dangereux. On entrouvrira les fenêtre pour la fumée. » me répond-t-il. J'hoche la tête pour acquiescer.

En attendant le moment de manger, je vais rechercher le livre que j'ai commencé hier pour m'occuper. ''La Nuit des Temps'' de Barjavel. J'ai bien aimé le début. J'avais déjà lu un livre de Barjavel quand j'étais au lycée. J'aime beaucoup sa façon d'écrire. L'histoire se déroule à la fois dans notre monde contemporain, et dans un autre monde, beaucoup plus ancien et développé. Cet autre monde, subit lui aussi, l'apocalypse. Et le personnage principal, ayant survécu, souffre de ne pouvoir être avec l'homme qu'elle aime d'un amour absolu et sincère...

Je veux absolument lire la suite alors déplace un fauteuil depuis le salon jusqu'à la cuisine pour être confortablement installée, près de Daryl. Puis me plonge dans la lecture de ce livre magnifique.

Après quelques temps, une larme commence à couler sur ma joue, puis je renifle. Daryl lève les yeux vers moi, et me demande, inquiet :

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

\- « Rien... c'est juste magnifique et terriblement triste... » lui dis-je en désignant mon livre.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il lance :

\- « Ça parle de quoi ? »

\- « Ça parle d'une femme, qui a survécu à la destruction de son monde, très longtemps auparavant, et qui ne peut se remettre de la disparition de l'homme qu'elle aime follement. Elle le pense mort depuis plus de 900 000 ans. Ça parle aussi d'un scientifique qui tombe amoureux d'elle. Et de ce nouveau monde qu'elle ne connaît pas. »

\- « Une apocalypse, hein ? Tu sais les choisir, les livres. » me dit-il, en faisant genre de ne pas s'intéresser à ce que je viens de lui dire. Après tout, ce n'est pas dans la nature de Daryl Dixon de converser à propos d'une histoire d'amour.

\- « Sûrement. » je lui réponds avant de me replonger dans mon livre.

Deux heures plus tard, Daryl veut commencer à faire le feu. Je referme mon livre et l'accompagne. Une fois au sous-sol, Daryl dépose le bois ramassé plus tôt dans une sorte de grande cuve à l'horizontale (je refuse de me demander à quoi cela pouvait bien servir, au moment où la maison funéraire était encore en activité). Il allume des brindilles avec un briquet, puis les place au milieu du tas de bois. Au bout de dix minutes, le feu commence à bien prendre. Il embroche le lapin sur une sorte de pique taillée à la va-vite. Je le regarde faire, et me détend complètement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais chaque fois que je le vois agir comme un ''survivant'', j'arrive à me détendre. Peut être que c'est parce qu'il joue tellement bien aux survivants que ça en est rassurant.

Il met le gibier au dessus du feu, et le laisse cuir pendant quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps, je parcours tout son corps avec mes yeux. Ses bras musclés surtout... Je rougis à nouveau toute seule.

\- « Beth ? »

\- « Mmh ? »

\- « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » me demande-t-il doucement.

\- « Comment ? » je lui réponds, en faisant semblant de ne pas savoir où il voulait en venir, un peu honteuse.

\- « Tu sais... »

\- « Non, Daryl, je ne sais pas ! Comment peux-tu savoir comment je te regarde alors que tu me tournes le dos ? » je lui demande, plus énervée par moi-même que par lui.

Il pose le lapin, se relève et se tourne vers moi, sans s'approcher.

\- « Ne joue pas à ça. » me dit-il calmement.

Pendant un instant, j'hésite à lui demander à quoi il pense que je joue. Mais je repousse rapidement cette idée. Ça ne sert à rien que je passe pour une idiote.

\- « Bon, d'accord... Mais sois honnête, tu n'en as pas envie toi aussi ? » je lui demande avec un mélange d'irritation et de passion dans la voix.

\- « Beth ! Je n'ai pas le droit ! ON n'a pas le droit ! Tu es beaucoup trop jeune et … je ne peux pas faire ça à ton père. » me répond-t-il avec regret.

\- « Mais tu en as envie, pas vrai ? Ça crève les yeux ! »

\- « C'est pas la question, Beth... »

Je suis surprise et déçue par ses réponses, mais je veux me battre.

\- « Si c'est justement la question. La seule à laquelle je veux une réponse. Tu en as envie ? » je termine presque dans un murmure.

Il inspire fort, ferme les yeux, le visage la mâchoire serrée.

\- « Oui... » dit-il dans un soupir.

\- « C'est vrai ? » je veux être sûre de ce que je viens d'entendre. Il me lance un regard assassin, mais je jubile intérieurement.

\- « Oui, Beth. J'en ai envie aussi. » me dit-il plus fort et déterminé cette fois-ci. Puis se retourne, et se rassois pour terminer de cuire notre repas.

Il doit sûrement se dire que je vais le laisser tranquille, après avoir obtenu ce que je voulais. Il a tord.


	8. Chapter 8

Après le repas, Daryl reste dans le sous sol pour éteindre le feu et aérer la pièce. Je remonte et nettoie rapidement mes couteaux. J'en ai trois en tout, mais je n'en utilise que deux. Le premier, c'est Maggie qui me l'a donné, après une de ses missions de ravitaillement. Le deuxième, c'est Daryl qui me l'a donné, alors que nous venions de nous enfuir de la prison. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie plus de fois que je ne peux m'en rappeler, et aujourd'hui encore, ils ont goûté au sang, et en sont encore recouverts. Je les passe sous l'eau, jusqu'à les faire briller.

C'est vraiment pratique d'avoir de l'eau en libre accès, bien sûr on ne peut pas la boire. Il n'y aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette eau. Comme à la ferme de mon père. Un rôdeur était tombé dans le puits, et avait fini par contaminer l'eau.  
Si nous voulons boire de cette eau, il va falloir la faire bouillir. J'en parlerai demain à Daryl. De toute façon, on ne va pas avoir le choix, notre réserve actuelle n'est pas illimitée. Et puis, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de partir en mission de ravitaillement maintenant. Je veux juste profiter de notre maison. En plus, nous n'avons pas de voiture, ou de moto. Nous serions en danger en permanence. Et puis une mission de ce genre dure au moins deux jours. Je sais que Daryl ne va pas tarder à vouloir y aller, mais je redoute ce moment. Je n'ai pas vraiment peur, mais maintenant que nous avons trouvé un endroit sûr et agréable, je n'ai aucune envie de retourner risquer nos vies en marchant à découvert pendant des heures.

D'un autre côté, plus nous sortons, plus nous avons de chances de retrouver le groupe. Mais au fond de moi, je ne sais pas si j'en ai réellement envie. Les retrouver voudrait dire apprendre qui n'a pas survécu. Si Maggie n'a pas survécu, et bien je préfère croire qu'elle est toujours en vie avec notre groupe, qu'elle va bien, et qu'elle est avec Glenn.  
Il y a mon père aussi... J'ai l'impression, que, maintenant que je suis séparée du groupe, j'arrive à me dire qu'il est encore en vie, qu'il a réussi à s'enfuir avec Michonne, qu'il est heureux et en sécurité. Je sais que c'est faux, mais c'est plus facile de me dire ça pour l'instant. Et le fait de retrouver les autres me ramènerait à la réalité, je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête.  
En plus, je me suis habituée à être seule, ou avec Daryl. Et même si notre groupe me manque, ce serait bizarre de devoir à nouveau vivre en communauté, comme à la prison. Il me faut un peu plus de temps.

Pendant que je réfléchis à tout ça, la nuit commence à tomber, et je vais allumer les bougies dans le salon. Daryl remonte et s'assoit dans la cuisine pour tailler des flèches dans certains des bouts de bois ramassés cet après-midi. Je m'approche lentement de lui, comme si j'essayais d'approcher un animal sauvage.

\- « Tu sais, si tu m'apprends à le faire, on ira deux fois plus vite. » lui dis-je gentiment.

\- « C'est toi qui le dis. » me grogne-t-il.

\- « Daryl ! »

Il lève des yeux énervés vers moi, puis se radoucit.

\- « Bon assis-toi. » se résigne-t-il, en me désignant la chaise à côté de lui. Je m'exécute rapidement.

Il commence à me montrer quel bois choisir, celui qui ne risque pas de casser. Il m'explique comment le tailler pour qu'il reste droit. Il me dit que la flèche doit absolument être droite, sinon on ne peut pas tirer avec. Il me fait essayer et me montre chaque mouvement, un par un.  
C'est un excellent professeur. Le meilleur.

Au bout d'une heure, il me laisse faire toute seule mais continue à m'observe tandis qu'il taille une flèche absolument parfaite. Il est tellement concentré sur ce qu'il fait (et sur moi en même temps) que ça en est absolument fascinant. Chacun de ses gestes est précis et ses mains sont expertes.  
Je termine une flèche et la pose devant lui pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il en pense. Il pose la sienne et son couteau sur la table afin d'inspecter mon travail.

\- « Pas mal. Mais tu dois encore t'entraîner. » m'encourage-t-il. Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et j'entame un nouveau bout de bois.

Nous taillons des flèches comme ça encore une heure puis je décide d'aller me coucher. Il doit être aux alentours de 22h et je commence à être vraiment fatiguée.

\- « Je vais dormir, tu montes dans combien de temps ? » je lui demande, en me levant.

\- « Pas longtemps. » me dit-il sans me regarder, toujours concentré sur son travail.

\- « A tout à l'heure. » je passe derrière lui, pose ma main sur son épaule, me penche et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. J'avoue prendre mon temps pour me décoller de lui. J'aime tellement être proche de Daryl, et puis son odeur... C'est un mélange léger de musc, de terre, de cigarette et de cuir. C'est une odeur tellement masculine, rassurante et enivrante. Comment fait-il pour sentir aussi bon alors même que nous n'avons plus accès aux déodorants, parfums, eaux de toilettes ? Cela restera un mystère... Toujours est-il que je dois m'éloigner de lui, alors je me relève et sort rapidement de la cuisine. Je monte l'escalier et entre dans notre chambre. Je me déshabille, garde juste une culotte et mon débardeur. J'ai même enlevé mon soutien-gorge, pour plus de confort. Je ne cherche absolument à le cacher dans mon sac, et le laisse même traîner par terre. J'ai envie de torturer un peu Daryl. Bloquée, seule avec lui et sa mauvaise humeur, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas m'amuser un peu.  
Je récupère rapidement le peigne que j'avais posé sur la table de chevet puis me brosse les cheveux. Cela fait tellement de bien d'avoir les cheveux propres, démêlés et détachés. Avec l'apocalypse, je n'avais pas vraiment pu aller chez le coiffeur, si bien qu'ils m'arrivent maintenant en dessous des côtes. J'ai l'impression d'être envahie de cheveux, mais ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai toujours adoré les cheveux longs.  
Je m'allonge enfin dans le lit, et soupir de plaisir. Mes muscles me font un peu mal. Marcher et me battre reste douloureux pour moi. C'est naturel pour Daryl, mais nouveau pour moi.  
Je repousse les couettes sur mes jambes et m'allonge sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers la bougie. J'avais envie d'attendre Daryl dans cette position. Je suis diabolique, je sais.

J'attends encore 15 bonnes minutes avant d'entendre ses pas dans l'escalier. Je ferme les yeux et ne bouge plus, voulant faire semblant de dormir. Il ouvre doucement la porte, entre dans la pièce et je l'entends se tendre d'un seul coup.

\- « Beth. » grogne-t-il.

\- « Moui... ? » je le questionne, d'une vois faussement ensommeillée. Je me retourne, et m'étire longuement. Je sais qu'il me regarde mais je garde les yeux à moitié fermés.

Il ne me répond pas et reste debout devant le lit encore quelques secondes.

\- « Rien. » me répond-t-il, avant de se retourner pour fermer la porte.

Il s'approche du lit sans me regarder et s'assoit sur le rebord, dos à moi. Il passe la main sur son front et se frotte les yeux.

\- « Daryl ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

\- « Rien. » me répète-t-il plus fermement cette fois-ci.

Je décide de ne pas insister, referme les yeux et m'installe confortablement, sur le dos, une main au dessus de la tête, dans mon oreiller, l'autre le long de mon corps, et les couvertures toujours uniquement sur mes jambes. J'entends Daryl retirer sa veste et ses chaussures. Puis s'allonger à son tour, à côté de moi. Je sens son regard sur moi, mais ne réagis pas, malgré les légers picotements partout dans mon corps. Je savoure juste la sensation. Je pourrais vite y devenir accro. Ma respiration est plus rapide et mon cœur accélère. J'ai envie de lui. Mais pas ce soir, c'est pas encore le bon moment. Mais un jour ça le sera.

\- « Daryl ? » je l'appelle avec une voix un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude.

\- « Mhmm ? » m'invite-t-il à continuer.

\- « Tu en as envie, toi aussi ? » je lui demande encore.

\- « Oui, Beth. » me répond-t-il, avec une voix grave et douce à la fois.

Je souris, les yeux toujours fermés. Je ne me lasse pas de l'entendre. Je sais qu'il s'interdit de craquer, mais aussi qu'il me désire, autant que je le désire. Daryl Dixon me désire... Les papillons dans mon ventre sont de retours. Et j'aime cette sensation. Ça me rend heureuse.  
Quelques minutes passent sans qu'aucun de nous deux bouge ou prononce un mot. Le sommeil commence à m'envelopper et je m'endors rapidement.

...

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveille après avoir rêvé que je me retrouvais seule, entourée de rôdeurs. Reprenant peu à peu conscience de la réalité, je me rappelle que je suis en sécurité dans notre maison, et que Daryl est avec moi, en train de dormir. Il ne laisserait jamais quelque chose comme ça m'arriver.

En parlant de Daryl, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais je suis enroulée autour de lui. Ma tête est sur son épaule, ma main sur son torse, et ma jambe gauche sur la sienne. Je sens son cœur battre sous la paume de ma main, et sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Son bras à lui entoure ma taille et sa main est posée au creux de mes reins. La sensation est divine. Je me sens entièrement connectée à lui. Je ne sais pas s'il s'est rendu compte de notre position, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.  
Je referme les yeux, et savoure la situation une minute ou deux, avant de me rendormir.


	9. Chapter 9

Petit mot avant de commencer le chapitre! Merci à la personne qui suit et qui a mit l'histoire dans ses favoris!  
Il va se passer un petit peu plus de choses dans ce chapitre. J'en avais un peu marre que les choses ne tournent que autour de Daryl, Beth et la maison.

Bonne lecture!

...

Quand je me réveille, pour de bon cette fois, Daryl n'est plus n'est plus avec moi et le soleil est déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Il doit sûrement être aux alentours de 11h/12h. Ça faisait des semaines que je n'avais plus fait de grasses mâtinées. Je sors du lit, m'habille rapidement, vais chercher ma veste dans la salle de bain, puis descends au rez-de-chaussée. Daryl n'est pas là. Je le cherche partout puis aperçoit un bout de papier sur la table de la cuisine. Je le prends et voit écrit : « Suis parti chasser. T'avais pas l'air de vouloir te réveiller. »

Daryl est parti sans moi ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait aller chasser tout seul. Je sais qu'il n'a besoin de personne pour ça, et qu'il ne se gênait pas pour sortir, sans rien dire à personne, quand nous étions encore dans la prison, mais les choses ont changé... On est sensés rester ensemble. Et puis j'aime bien y aller avec lui, c'est quelque chose que nous partageons.

Je dois donc l'attendre, sûrement durant des heures.  
Attendez... Qui dit que c'est ce que je dois faire ? Je ne vais pas rester ici à angoisser toute seule, en me demandant s'il va bien, s'il est blessé... Non, je vais le rejoindre.

Je remonte à l'étage, et entre dans la chambre pour récupérer mon sac et mes armes. Je rattache toutes mes armes au même endroit que la dernière fois, et descends en courant.

Je passe la porte en prenant garde à ne pas endommager notre système de sécurité, et regarde attentivement les traces autour de la maison, pour voir dans quelle direction il est parti. Je vois quelques empreintes difficilement visibles, mais je sais tout de suite que c'est lui. Il marche toujours en laissant le moins de traces possible, il ne s'en rend même pas compte, la plupart du temps.  
Si les pas avaient été ceux d'un rôdeur, les traces auraient été plus profondes, évoquant la démarche d'un homme bourré. Ce n'est visiblement pas la cas ici.

Je suis donc la piste et pénètre dans la forêt. Je marche en me hâtant, et tombe sur un rôdeur. Il s'approche de moi. Il a la moitié du visage complètement déchirée... C'est affreux. Je sors donc le couteau attaché à ma ceinture, en attendant qu'il n'arrive à ma hauteur. Une fois qu'il est à une distance propice, je fais un pas vers lui et plante mon couteau directement dans son œil. Il s'effondre, mon arme toujours plantée dans sa tête. Je me penche et lui arrache de la tête avant de reprendre mon chemin.

Il fut un temps où j'avais envie de vomir rien que d'en voir un de loin. Alors les approcher, les sentir et les tuer était inenvisageable. Mais ça, c'était quand j'avais encore la possibilité de rester à l'écart. Maintenant, même si je trouve ça encore écœurant, j'y suis totalement habituée. C'est incroyable à quel point les choses peuvent changer, en si peu de temps.

Un jour tu es une adolescente normale, avec des problèmes d'adolescente, et le lendemain tu vois ta famille se faire tuer, et tu vis avec des cadavres ambulant qui ne veulent qu'une chose : te tuer. Alors tu deviens, à ton tour, une tueuse... de cadavres. Tu apprends à te battre, à te défendre, à ne pas mourir. Et petit à petit tu oublies ce que c'était qu'une vie normale avant.

Les empreintes de Daryl sont vraiment difficiles à suivre, parfois les seules preuves de son passage ne se résument qu'à une brindille fissurée.  
J'essaie de me dépêcher car il a sûrement beaucoup d'avance sur moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe. Une heure, peut-être deux. Toujours est-il que la piste semble de plus en plus fraîche à mesure que j'avance. Il a sûrement moins d'une demi-heure d'avance sur moi.

Trois rôdeurs sortent de derrière un talus, la panique commence à monter en moi. Je ne prends qu'un couteau en main. Avoir les deux mains prises pourrait m'handicaper si je devais en repousser un.

Je me retourne et me mets à courir pendant trente secondes, pour que l'écart entre les trois se creusent. C'est un peu comme quand ils étaient vivants, certains sont plus ''récents'' et d'autres plus ''anciens'', du coup, ils ne se déplacent pas tous à la même vitesse, selon leur niveau de décomposition.

Je m'arrête, me retourne et me jette sur le plus proche. Il essaie de m'attraper le bras, mais mon couteau lui traverse le crâne bien avant. Il tombe au moment exact où le deuxième m'attrape l'épaule. Je fais volte-face et me retrouve face à un rôdeur d'au moins deux mètres... ça complique les choses. Je décroche rapidement son bras de mon épaule, place un pied derrière une de ses chevilles, et le pousse de toute mes force. Il tombe lourdement sur le sol. Je saute sur lui, joins mes mains autour de mon couteau et lui donne le coup fatal au sommet du crâne. Je me relève prête à affronter le troisième quand je l'aperçois au loin... Il rampe par-terre. Il a dû perdre une jambe en essayant de me suivre. Bien. Je me lance vers lui. Une fois en face, je me penche et plante mon couteau dans sa tempe.

Je me relève, mais tout de suite je vois deux autres rôdeurs sortir de derrière les arbres.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir et courre en direction du plus proche, lui assène un rapide coup de couteau dans l'oeil, m'assure qu'il est bien mort (mon père a perdu sa jambe en ne pensant pas à vérifier si un cadavre à ses pieds était bien hors d'état de nuire), puis me tourne automatiquement vers le deuxième. Il est un peu plus proche que je ne le pensais, je recule automatiquement d'un pas, mais butte dans le rôdeur que je viens de tuer, et tombe par terre. Il me tombe dessus et m'empêche de bouger. Je suis obligée de le tenir à la gorge pour qu'il ne me morde pas.

Donc ma main, celle qui tient le couteau est bloquée par son bras, et l'autre tient sa gorge. Il est très lourd et je ne vais pas pouvoir le retenir longtemps. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Me mettre volontairement en danger pour prendre le dessus. C'est la seule solution. Je lâche mon couteau, enfonce mes doigts dans l'herbe, sur le sol, et prends appuis afin me servir de la main qui enlace son coup pour le retourner. Je le laisse rapprocher sa mâchoire de mon coup pour changer la position de ma main. Mes doigts se trouvent maintenant sur le côté de son cou, et plus au milieu de sa gorge.

Ma prise commence à lâcher, c'est le moment ou jamais. Je le fais basculer de toutes mes forces sur le côté, en utilisant mes jambes, mes mains et mes hanches. Même si ça me dégoûte au plus haut point, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me pencher là-dessus. J'ai réussi et il est maintenant à côté de moi, j'en profite pour m'asseoir sur lui. Je me rappelle que mon couteau est à présent sous lui. Génial ! D'une main, je lui tiens toujours le cou pour l'empêcher de me mordre, et de l'autre je saisis la hachette accrochée dans mon dos. D'une main je la lève puis frappe la tête du rôdeur avec. Le coup ne le tue... C'est pour ça que je déteste me servir de cette hachette. Elle peut être redoutable, si on a des bras aussi musclés que ceux de Daryl. Mais pour moi, ça revient à essayer de tuer un rôdeur en lui tapant la tête contre un arbre. C'est dur, et ça sert à rien.

Je tiens fermement le manche de la hachette, toujours plantée sur le crâne du mordeur, puis me relève en vitesse. Sans laisser le temps au rôdeur de réagir, j'enfonce l'arme dans sa tête grâce à mon pied. J'appuie de toutes mes forces et je le vois arrêter de bouger. Enfin !

J'arrache mon arme de sa tête puis je m'éloigne légèrement, épuisée par la bataille et m'assois contre un arbre pour reprendre mes esprits. Je sens encore l'adrénaline dans mon corps. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle. Et il faut que je me calme, je prends donc de grande inspiration, et cela semble marche. Je commence à réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Les grognements des trois premiers ont dû attirer les deux autres. D'ailleurs je pense que c'est pour ça qu'ils se déplacent en horde parfois. Les grognements qu'ils font les réunissent. En gros, ils s'attirent entre eux, et si l'un d'entre se déplace, un autre va automatiquement suivre le bruit, puis un autre, et ainsi de suite. Et au final, quand un rôdeur nous vois, des dizaines d'autres réagissent sans même savoir qu'un humain est présent.

\- « Beth ! » me crie la voix d'un homme.

\- « Daryl ? » je demande, reconnaissant l'homme en question.

\- « Je rentrais de la chasse, et j'ai entendu du bruit. Ça va ? » m'explique-t-il, en arrivant jusqu'à moi en courant. Il a l'air très inquiet. Je dois sûrement avoir du sang un peu partout, et avoir l'air totalement épuisée.

\- « T'inquiète pas, ça va. »

\- «Bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! T'as quoi dans la tête ?! Qu'est ce que tu foutais là d'ailleurs ?! » il me crie dessus avec de la colère et de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- « Je... euh... Je suis désolée, je voulais juste te rejoindre. Et puis ils sont arrivés. » lui dis-je faiblement en lui désignant les cinq cadavres sur le sol.

Je le vois se radoucir.

\- « Oh... » me dit-il doucement. « Tu ne dois pas sortir seule ! Jamais. » reprend-t-il plus fermement.

\- « D'accord. On peut rentrer s'il te plaît ? » l'adrénaline disparaît peu à peu et je sens mes muscles trembler d'épuisement.

\- « Viens. » Il se relève et me tend une main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la prends et essaie de tenir sur mes pieds. C'est compliqué.

Il regarde rapidement la scène devant lui et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

\- « C'est toi qui as fait tout ça. » il ne me pose pas la question, il le sait.

\- « J'avais pas le choix, et puis, je t'ai eu comme professeur. » lui dis-je lentement, comme si c'était l'évidence même que je ne pouvais que survivre. En vérité, il n'y rien d'autre qui m'a permis de m'en sortir aujourd'hui.

\- « Tu es forte Beth, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. » murmure-t-il presque.

\- « Bien sûr que j'ai besoin de toi ! » Si seulement il savait à quel point.

Nous restons debout l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux quelques secondes.

\- « Allez viens ! » me lance-t-il en m'attrapant par le dos.

Il commence à marcher, mais j'ai du mal à le suivre. Je n'ai plus aucune force dans les muscles.

\- « Daryl... » Je m'effondre à genoux. Il se retourne et me demande ce qui ne va pas, mais j'ai la tête qui tourne. Il se penche vers moi, m'allonge, passe un bras dans mon dos, et l'autre sous mes genoux. Il me soulève doucement, et je pose ma tête contre son torse. J'aime bien être dans ses bras, c'est tellement rassurant. Je sais qu'il me protège, rien ne peut plus m'arriver maintenant. Il commence à avancer.

Je garde tout de même conscience, avec un peu de difficulté, mais je ne veux pas m'évanouir. Après tout, je me suis juste battue avec des rôdeurs. Ça peut arriver tous les jours, il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel à ça. Que mes muscles me lâchent, après avoir lutté comme ça, c'est normal, mais pas que je m'évanouisse.

...

Une fois rentrés, Daryl monte directement dans la chambre pour m'allonger sur le lit. Il est agenouillé en face de moi, par terre. Mais il est encore trop loin. Je me décale et lui fais signe de s'allonger à côté de moi.

\- « Beth... » grogne-t-il.

\- « S'il te plaît. » lui dis-je faiblement, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il grogne une nouvelle fois de résignation, puis acquiesce. J'ai juste besoin de sa présence, rien de plus. Il s'allonge sur le dos juste à côté de moi. Je me tourne dos à lui, mais entraîne une de ses mains avec moi, pour qu'il se colle à moi.

Je suis dans ses bras, mon dos est collé à son torse, et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de ma vie. Nous restons dans cette position un long moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Petite note avant de commencer : Merci à la nouvelle personne qui a mit ma fic dans ses favoris et merci beaucoup à Dormousse pour la review, cela me fait vraiment extrêmement plaisir de voir que mon histoire vous plaît !**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose. Je vous promet qu'il y aura plus d'actions dans le suivant.**

 **…...**

\- « Beth, il faut qu'on redescende. »

Cela fait maintenant au moins une heure que nous sommes enlacés, et je n'ai aucune envie de m'éloigner de lui.

\- « Je sais... » lui dis-je en m'accrochant fermement à ses bras autour de moi.

C'est vrai, je sais que nous devons nous séparer. Il faut aller faire le feu pour les deux écureuils que Daryl a réussi à attraper aujourd'hui. Au départ, je n'avais pas vu qu'il avait ramené quoi que ce soit, mais quand il m'a portée sur le chemin du retour, j'ai remarqué remarqué que les deux pauvres animaux étaient accrochés à sa ceinture.

Et oui, rien ni personne ne peut résister à l'archer. Et moi encore moi.

Je le sens essayer de se dégager doucement de mon emprise, mais je ne le laisse pas faire.

\- « Encore cinq minutes ! » je le supplie.

\- « Et dans cinq minutes, tu vas me demander cinq minutes supplémentaires, c'est ça ? » me demande-t-il en soupirant.

\- « Je me demandais combien de temps je pourrais jouer à ça, avant que tu comprennes le truc. » lui dis-je en gloussant légèrement. « Pas longtemps visiblement. Bon allez... on y va. » je reprends, puis me résigne à le libérer.

Il sort du lit et je fais de même quelques secondes après. Il fait encore jour, on doit sûrement être aux alentours de 18/19h. Après manger, je ne tarderai pas à remonter me coucher.

Une fois en bas, Daryl s'installe à la table de la cuisine et commence à dépecer le premier écureuil. Je prends le deuxième dans mes mains, et lui retire aussi la peau, grâce à mon couteau. J'avais appris à le faire avec mon père (nous vivions tout de même dans une ferme), mais je n'ai jamais aimé faire ça. Et puis quand nous étions à la prison, j'ai bien été obligée de le faire, pour aider à préparer le dîner. Dîner que Daryl ramenait toujours sans que je le remercie.

Je pense à quoi ressemblait notre relation avant. Enfin avant que je n'apprenne à le connaître. Je crois que lui n'a pas beaucoup changé, c'est juste que maintenant, j'arrive à voir qui il est derrière sa mauvaise humeur et sa mine de mauvais garçon.

La première fois que je l'ai vu, il était sur sa moto, et roulait en direction de notre ferme. Il paraissait si impressionnant, j'en avais peur. Je ne lui ai presque pas parlé du temps où le groupe séjournait chez nous. Juste quelques fois. Il s'était blessé en allant à la recherche de Sophia, et je venais le voir de temps en temps pour lui apporter des médicaments et de quoi manger. Il ne m'a pas remercié une seule fois, mais je m'en fichais. Mon père nous avait dit de ne pas nous attacher à ce groupe, car il n'allait pas tarder à partir. Avec Daryl, c'était je l'ai écouté. Puis Shane est devenu fou, et a tué ma famille dans la grange. Maintenant je sais qu'ils étaient déjà morts, mais c'était quand même incroyablement violant et sans cœur, la façon dont il a agi.

Après ça, j'ai mit beaucoup de temps avant de m'en remettre. J'ai même fait une tentative de suicide. Je le regrette mais sur le moment, vivre semblait impossible, et tout ce qui venait de se passer me semblait insurmontable. Et puis j'ai compris que la situation peut toujours s'aggraver, mais que, malgré ça, on doit continuer de se battre. On n'a pas le droit d'abandonner comme ça. Alors je me suis battue. Et là, je me retrouve seule avec l'homme qui me faisait peur. Sauf que je n'ai plus du temps peur de lui, et que je l'apprécie un peu trop.

En y réfléchissant, je trouve ça un peu pathétique, de vouloir coucher avec un homme d'au moins vingt ans mon aîné. Est-ce que j'en ai envie parce que c'est la seule personne qu'il me reste ? Ou est-ce que c'est plus profond que ça ?

Je ne me reconnais plus vraiment. Je me rappelle de l'innocente fille que j'étais avant, la jeune et jolie petite fille de Hershel Greene. Jamais cette fille là n'aurait agi comme ça avec un homme plus âgé qu'elle. Qu'est ce que ça dit de celle que je suis devenue ?  
Comment j'ai pu passer d'une jeune fille pure à une fille qui fantasme sans arrêt sur toutes les choses qu'elle pourrait faire avec l'homme qui est en face d'elle ? Une fille qui essaie de faire craquer le dit homme en se servant du sexe.

D'un autre côté est-ce juste une attirance physique ? Peut-être que je ressens autre chose pour Daryl, peut-être que c'est bien plus que ça.

C'est ce que je vais devoir découvrir avant d'aller plus loin avec lui. Je ne veux pas céder à mes pulsions, si c'est juste pour le sexe. Daryl mérite mieux que ça. Et je ne veux pas me réveiller un matin en regrettant ce que j'ai fais. En plus de ça, Daryl et moi, on est coincés ensemble pour un moment, je ne veux pas risquer de briser notre relation.

\- « A quoi tu penses ? » me demande-t-il de manière légèrement désinvolte, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

\- « Euh... rien... » lui dis-je, gênée qu'il m'ait prise sur le fait.

\- « Dis moi. On aurait dit que tu essayais de trouver une solution pour sauver le monde. C'était marrant à voir. Et en plus t'es en train de rougir, alors dis-moi à quoi tu pensais. » me dit-il amusé par la situation. S'il savait.

\- « Daryl, tu crois que j'ai changé ? En mal, je veux dire. »

\- « Euh... je m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. Oui, tu as changé, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais certainement pas en mal. » me répond-t-il, ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de ma question. J'étais en train de lui demander s'il pensait que mon envie de coucher avec lui ne fasse de moi une mauvaise fille. Mais c'est peut-être bien qu'il n'ait pas compris le sous-entendu.

\- « Pourquoi je croirais ça ? » m'interroge-t-il.

\- « Je ne sais pas... c'est rien, oublie. » je lui réponds, voulant mettre fin à la conversation.

\- « Ok. » me dit-il simplement, un peu vexé que je ne veuilles pas développer.

Nous terminons rapidement de préparer les écureuils et nous descendons à la cave pour refaire un feu. Cela ne fait que quelques jours que nous sommes là, mais nous commençons à développer une routine, et c'est plutôt agréable de retrouver ce semblant de normalité.

Daryl s'occupe du feu et pendant ce temps, j'inspecte une nouvelle fois le sous-sol. Je remarque que les deux cadavres ne sont plus là. Il a dû les sortir ce matin pendant que je dormais. Et je préfère. Faire à manger dans une pièce remplie de cadavres n'est certainement ce qu'il y a de plus sain.

Daryl tient le premier animal au dessus du feu grâce à une pique, et me passe le deuxième pour que je fasse de même. Je m'assois à côté de lui, son épaule contre la mienne, et saisis la pique pour faire cuir notre dîner.

Mon ventre gargouille et je vois un très léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

\- « C'est bientôt prêt. » me dit-il.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il éteint le feu et nous remontons pour enfin manger notre repas.

Nous nous asseyons l'un en face de l'autre, comme les autres soirs. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à notre vie comme à celle d'un couple. Nous faisons tout ensemble. On dort ensemble, on vit ensemble, on cuisine ensemble ... et on se dispute aussi. En fait même les rares fois où il n'est pas avec moi, je pense à lui. C'est comme ça. Il fait partie de moi maintenant, et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Qu'en penserait mon père s'il nous voyait ? Et Maggie ?

Je n'en ai aucune idée... Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas là, et que Daryl m'a sauvée de toutes les manières possibles.

Et j'aime notre vie. Par dessus tout, j'aime être avec lui. Sans penser au sexe, j'aime sa présence, sa façon d'être, sa façon de me protéger et de me parler parfois. Il est là pour moi. Mais est-ce que ce serait le cas si nous étions avec tous les autres ? Continuerait-il à agir comme ça s'il pouvait passer du temps avec d'autre personnes ? M'apprécie-t-il seulement parce que je suis la seule personne qu'il lui reste ?  
Je voudrais qu'il m'apprécie autant que moi je l'apprécie, est-ce le cas ? Je ne sais pas si je le saurais un jour.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je mange lentement mon écureuil. En fait je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé en manger, mais dans un monde comme le nôtre, on n'a pas vraiment l'occasion de se poser la question. Alors je mange, et regarde distraitement Daryl manger son repas.

Je crois que j'ai vraiment un problème. Je le trouve sexy alors qu'il est juste en train de manger un écureuil. Je veux dire, cet homme met dans sa bouche tout un tas de trucs bizarres, style opossum, vers de terre, serpent... et je suis là en train de supplier le ciel pour qu'il me laisse être la suivante.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire en pensant à ça.

\- « Quoi ? » me demande-t-il surpris.

\- « Rien, rien. »

\- « Bah si, dis moi. » insiste-t-il, avec des yeux interrogateurs.

\- « J'étais juste en train de me dire que t'es vraiment sexy parfois. » Après tout, on a failli s'embrasser, on est plus à ça près.

De surprise il avale de travers et manque de s'étouffer, et se met à tousser de manière compulsive puis se calme.

\- « Quoi ?! » me dit-il médusé.

\- « Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? C'est vrai. » je lui réponds de la manière la plus innocente possible.

\- « Beth ! Tu peux pas me dire des choses comme ça ! » me dit-il un peu embarrassé et stupéfait.

\- « Pourquoi pas ? »

\- « Parce que ! Tu es jeune et... » essaie-t-il de me répondre.

\- « Et ? Et puis en quoi le fait que je sois jeune change quoi que ce soit ? Si j'avais treize ans encore... Mais je viens d'en avoir dix-huit ! Je suis une femme maintenant. »

\- « Mais tu es encore trop jeune... » me dit-il, un peu perdu.

\- « Trop jeune pourquoi ? Pour te dire ce que je pense ? »

\- « Tu sais ce que je veux dire. » me répond-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

\- « Oh, pour coucher... Tu peux le dire, tu sais. Moi je ne me trouve pas si jeune que ça. »

\- « Si Beth, tu es jeune. Et innocente. »

\- « Oui c'est ça. Bon en attendant je nous emmène, moi, ma jeunesse et mon innocence au lit. T'as qu'à monter quand tu seras prêt. » lui dis-je en me levant.

Je sors de la cuisine sans un regard dans sa direction, et monte les escaliers hâtivement, en attrapant mon sac au passage.

Il me croit jeune et innocente ? Il ne va plus le penser très longtemps. J'en fais la promesse.


	11. Chapter 11

Première étape de mon plan : prouver à Daryl que je ne suis plus une enfant.  
Je ne sais pas encore exactement je vais faire ça, et je n'ai pas non plus de deuxième étape, mais je vais trouver une solution.

Je pose mon sac à côté du lit, à la même place que d'habitude. M'assois sur le bord du lit, saisis mon peigne et commence à me brosser les cheveux. Après ça, je retire mes chaussures, mes chaussettes, mon pantalon et ma veste. Je m'installe dans le lit, les couettes ne recouvrent que mes jambes, et s'arrêtent au milieu de mes cuisses. Comme hier.

La fatigue commence déjà à me submerger et je ne tarde pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.

…...

Quelques temps plus tard, il me semble que je sens Daryl s'installer dans le lit, mais me rendors sans vraiment lui prêter attention.

…...

Je me réveille enfin alors que le jour n'est pas encore levé. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est.

Je suis encore fatiguée mais n'arrive pas à me rendormir. Il le faut pourtant, sinon je vais être épuisée toute la journée. Et puis il faut que je profite de ces quelques jours de répits pour me reposer le plus possible. On ne sait jamais quand il faudra reprendre la route.

Je me tourne vers Daryl, qui est profondément endormi à côté de moi, sur le dos. Même en dormant, il est toujours en alerte, prêt à sauter sur ses pieds, pour nous protéger de toute menace éventuelle. Il paraît à la fois tellement paisible, et tellement concentré.

Je le regarde respirer, lentement. C'est comme écouter la mer. C'est ressourçant et relaxant.

Je pose une main sur son torse pour sentir son cœur battre. Je me concentre longuement sur les battements et respire profondément son odeur. Il sent si bon, c'est incroyable.

Je me rapproche et me blottis contre lui, à sa gauche. Son bras droit est le long de son corps et son bras gauche est derrière moi. Je suis allongée entre son torse et son bras, la tête sur son épaule.

Toujours endormi, il passe son bras gauche autour de moi et me serre fort. Je fonds de plaisir. Je me sens tellement bien, contre lui, dans ses bras. C'est tellement agréable que je voudrais rester dans cette position pour toujours.

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue puis ferme les yeux pour me rendormir aussitôt.

…...

Je me réveille, les premières lueurs de l'aube éclairant la chambre. Je baisse les yeux et vois Beth blottie dans mes bras. J'ai d'abord un mouvement de recul, puis me détends, et apprécie la situation. J'aime l'avoir près de moi comme ça. Elle est tellement forte et fragile à la fois.

Je ne suis pas habitué à tout ça... aux câlins, bisous, etc... Mais avec elle cela semble tellement naturel. Un peu trop même. Je sais pourtant, que je ne dois pas m'y habituer.

Je n'ai pas le droit. Elle est encore tellement jeune. Moi j'ai déjà vécu une partie de ma vie, alors qu'elle elle commence tout juste à vivre la sienne.

Pourtant je voudrais pouvoir être avec elle, je le veux tellement fort... mais je n'ai pas le droit. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'en penserait Hershel ? Lui qui me faisait confiance. Je suis sensé la protéger, pas la désirer. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce que je la désire.

Je m'en veux, je me dégoûte de la vouloir de cette façon, de penser à elle de cette manière. Je sais qu'elle aussi le veut. Elle me le fait comprendre à longueur de journée. Cela devient de plus en plus dur de résister. Et je vois bien qu'elle est déterminée à me faire céder. Mais elle ne sait pas à quoi elle s'engage en allant sur cette voie.

Elle n'a aucune idée de ce que j'ai vraiment envie de lui faire, de ce qui me traverse la tête quand je la vois.

En plus de ça, je ne pourrai jamais être le compagnon dont elle a besoin. Elle a besoin d'un homme qui pourra lui dire qu'il l'aime, qui voudra l'épouser, et lui donner des enfants. Je ne pourrai jamais lui donner tout ça.

J'essaie de m'éloigner doucement d'elle mais elle resserre sa prise autour de moi. J'attrape délicatement le bras accroché à ma taille et la fait basculer sur le dos. Une fois libéré je me relève et sors du lit. Je mets mes chaussures et décide qu'aujourd'hui nous allons partir en mission de ravitaillement. Hier, j'ai aperçu une ferme à quelques kilomètres, alors que je chassais. C'est une mission de cinq ou six heures maximum.

\- « Allez ! On se réveille ! » dis-je fortement à Beth, en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule.

\- « Mhmmh Daryl ! » me répond-t-elle de surprise encore à moitié endormie.

\- « Pas de ''Daryl'' qui tienne ! On se lève ! Et plus vite que ça. » lui dis-je et prenant un faux air méchant.

Elle me regarde quelques secondes puis se met à rire. Est-elle en train de se moquer de moi ?

\- « Tu ressembles à un chiot qui essaie de jouer au grand méchant loup ! » me dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire. « Oh, pardonne moi. Est-ce que je viens de blesser ton ego ? » reprend-t-elle avec un air faussement inquiet. Elle est seulement trahie par le sourire qui ne veut pas décrocher ses lèvres. J'aime la voir sourire. L'entendre rire est la chose la plus belle au monde.

\- « Il m'en faut plus que ça. Allez, grouille-toi maintenant. »

\- « Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire de si important aujourd'hui ? » me demande-t-elle avec de grands yeux.

\- « Mission de ravitaillement. Si on veut pouvoir laisser une part des réserves aux propriétaires de la maison, il va falloir nous trouver autre chose à manger. »

Je vois son sourire disparaître instantanément, et une lueur d'inquiétude brille dans son regard. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

\- « Mais tu es sûr ? On ne peut pas attendre encore quelques jours ? » m'interroge-t-elle avec une petite voix.

\- « J'ai repéré une ferme à quelques kilomètres d'ici, on sera rentré dans l'après-midi, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. » je tente de la rassurer un peu.

\- « D'accord, allons-y. » soupire-t-elle. Elle semble un peu soulagée.

Elle se lève, et je vacille un peu. J'avais oublié qu'elle était en culotte et qu'elle n'avait qu'un débardeur pour la couvrir.

Elle n'a absolument pas l'air gênée de se dévoiler autant devant moi, elle ne me demande même pas de me retourner.  
Je me force à le faire quand même car si je la regarde plus longtemps, il n'y aucune chance que je la laisse sortir de cette chambre dans l'heure qui suit.

Je l'entends s'approcher derrière mon dos. Elle pose une main sur mon épaule et me dit, a voix basse:

\- « Tu peux me regarder. J'aime quand tu me regardes... »

Elle arrive à dire ça avec tellement d'innocence que j'en viens à me demander si elle comprend réellement ce qu'elle est en train de me dire.

Je me retourne et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Oh oui, elle comprend très bien. Je peux voir cette étincelle dans son regard.

C'est trop. Il faut que je sorte.

\- « Je t'attends en bas. » Je lui lance en tournant les talons.

Je descends les escaliers, rassemble mes armes et m'adosse contre la porte pour l'attendre. J'en profite pour reprendre mes esprits et me calmer.

Elle va me rendre fou.  
Elle est tellement belle et fragile à la fois, j'ai parfois l'impression que je pourrais la briser sans m'en rendre compte.

Je sais qu'au fond, elle est forte, mais pas suffisamment.  
Je refuse de prendre le risque de lui faire du mal. Elle est beaucoup trop précieuse.

\- « T'as bientôt fini gamine ? » lui crie-je du rez-de-chaussée.

Elle sort de la chambre en pantalon et soutien-gorge. J'écarquille grand les yeux, pas sûr de bien voir ce que j'ai devant les yeux.

Je vois un sourire satisfait presque imperceptible sur ses lèvres. Ses magnifiques lèvres.

Ce n'est pas une hallucination, elle est bien en sous-vêtements, en haut des escaliers devant moi.

\- « Dis, tu ne saurais pas où est ma veste par hasard ? Je l'ai cherchée partout dans la chambre. » me demande-t-elle innocemment.

\- « Euh... Je crois que j'l'ai vue dans la cuisine. » lui dis-je, incapable de détourner les yeux de son corps.

Elle descend les marches et me regardant dans les yeux, un air de défi dans le regard. J'ai encore l'impression d'imaginer la scène. Elle est tellement parfaite. Et c'est moi qu'elle veut. Je ne comprends pas comment, une fille aussi jolie qu'elle, pourrait vouloir être avec moi.

Elle arrive en bas de l'escalier et ralenti en arrivant à ma hauteur, puis enfile le t-shirt qu'elle avait à la main.

Elle dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue. Son odeur m'enveloppe immédiatement. Elle sent si bon. Cela ressemble à un mélange de fleurs et de sucrerie.

Je mobilise toute ma force pour ne pas réagir, pendant qu'elle se dirige vers la cuisine.

Je secoue la tête et elle passe sa veste autour de ses épaules. Elle récupère son sac et ses armes puis s'approche de la porte.

\- « Bah qu'est-ce que tu attends ? On y va ! » me taquine-t-elle.

Nous sortons tous les deux, et partons dans la même direction qu'hier. Beth a fait beaucoup de progrès depuis le premier jour, celui où nous nous somme enfuis. Maintenant elle arrive à marcher silencieusement, et rapidement. Elle reste en alerte et se concentre sur les bruits qui l'entourent. Elle se bat bien mieux et ne reste plus paralysée par la peur. J'ai toujours du mal à croire qu'elle ait réussi à tuer cinq rôdeurs à elle toute seule.

Sur le chemin nous croisons deux rôdeurs, j'en tue un d'une flèche et Beth tue l'autre d'un coup de couteau précis, dans l'œil.

Nous marchons pendant une bonne heure en silence puis Beth prend la parole :

\- « Tu sais ce qui me manque le plus de notre ancienne vie ? Se promener par plaisir, juste quand on en a envie, sans avoir peur de tomber sur un cadavre venu pour nous tuer. » me dit-elle avec un peu de nostalgie dans la voix.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, je n'ai jamais fait ça, juste me promener parce que je le voulais.

Comme je ne lui réponds rien, elle reprend :

\- « Et toi ? Qu'est ce qui te manque le plus ? »

\- « J'sais pas, j'réfléchis pas vraiment à ça. »

\- « Allez... Fais un effort. Pour me faire plaisir. » me dit-elle avec un grand sourire et ses grands yeux bleus.

\- « Bon... l'eau chaude. Avant, on avait juste à ouvrir le robinet et l'eau chaude coulait, tout simplement. Et ça, ça me manque. » lui dis-je de manière pensive.

\- « Ça me manque aussi... Les téléphones ! Tu te souviens du moment où on avait juste à appuyer sur quelques boutons pour parler à des amis ? Pour savoir comment ils allaient ? »

\- « C'est clair, c'était pratique. »

La conversation s'arrête et ni elle ni moi n'essayons de la prolonger. Nous pensons tous les deux au groupe, et au fait que nous n'avons aucune idée de comment ils vont.

Nous tombons sur un nouveau rôdeur et Beth, ne me laissant pas le temps de viser, se jette sur lui et lui troue la tête au sommet du crâne, grâce à son couteau.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle commence à aimer ça.

Pour l'instant, elle ne se met pas en danger. C'est tout ce que je veux. Si elle va trop loin j'interviendrai.

Au bout de deux heures, nous arrivons à la ferme pour laquelle nous sommes venus. C'est une petite ferme, avec une maison, et une grange une trentaine de mètres plus loin. Il y a quelques enclos, tous vides et deux rôdeurs qui déambulent sans nous voir près de l'enclos le plus éloignés.  
Ils ne sont pas une menace, alors je décide de les ignorer.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la maison, qui ressemble un peu à la nôtre, mais en plus délabrée. Nous montons les quelques marches menant au perron, et je frappe contre la porte pour attirer les rôdeurs vers l'entrée.

Au bout de quelques secondes, j'entends du bruit. J'ouvre lentement la porte et vois trois rôdeurs à l'intérieur.

\- « Trois rôdeurs, tu prends le deuxième, moi les deux autres. Ok? » dis-je rapidement à la petite blonde à mes côtés.

\- « Ok. » me répond-t-elle avec un regard complice.

J'ouvre la porte en grand, et vise aussitôt la tête du plus proche. La flèche l'atteint en pleine tête. Beth rentre aussitôt à l'intérieur de la maison et plante son couteau dans la tête du deuxième rôdeur. Celui s'effondre et je les dépasse tous les deux pour planter une flèche à main nue dans l'œil du dernier rôdeur.

Nous avons réussi, les trois rôdeurs sont à terre. Beth arbore un sourire de victoire sur son visage.

\- « On fait une bonne équipe non ? » me dit-elle joyeuse.

\- « Ouais... » je lui réponds simplement pas trop d'humeur à rire.

Mais je vois que ma réponse n'entache absolument pas sa bonne humeur.

\- « Faut qu'on récupère tout ce qu'on peut trouver. » je la rappelle à l'ordre.

\- « Oui Monsieur Dixon ! » me dit-elle en faisant semblant de se soumettre à mon autorité. Je ne lui avais jamais dit, et ne lui dirai probablement jamais, mais j'aime quand elle m'appelle comme ça.

Nous partons explorer la maison, et restons sur nos gardes. Nous pouvons toujours tomber sur un rôdeur.

Nous ne trouvons pas grand chose au rez-de-chaussée. Alors nous décidons d'aller voir l'étage supérieur. Je reste devant Beth, pour pouvoir la protéger, si quelque chose sort de derrière une porte.

Il y a deux chambres et deux salle de bains. Mais rien d'intéressants à l'intérieur.

Nous avons juste trouvé un couteau de chasse dans la plus grande chambre. Je pense que le père de famille était chasseur.

N'ayant pas trouvé grand chose, nous partons dans la cave, c'est souvent là que sont cachées les réserves.

La cave est vraiment très grande, mais très sombre. Je vois que Beth n'est pas rassurée dans ce type d'endroit.

Dans notre maison, le sous-sol est aménagé et très lumineux. Mais ici on pourrait tourner un film d'horreur.

Il y a des étagères remplie d'objets divers. J'aperçois quelques lampes torches, je les prends toute pour les mettre dans mon sac mais en donne une à Beth. Peut-être qu'elle se sentira mieux avec plus de lumière.

Elle la prend et me remercie silencieusement. Elle éclaire la pièce et aperçois un placard dans le fond, s'y dirige. Je la suis, refusant de la perdre de mon champ de vision. Elle ouvre les portes du placard et nous sommes ébahis par ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Des dizaines de boîtes de conserve, plusieurs packs d'eau, des boîtes de céréales, de riz, de pâtes... De quoi manger pour plusieurs semaines.

Nous commençons à ranger tout ça dans nos sacs mais nous nous rendons vite compte qu'on ne pourra pas tout prendre. Il faudra revenir faire un ou deux voyages.

\- « Daryl ? On n'a peut-être pas besoin de prendre l'eau. On peut faire bouillir celle qu'on a à la maison, et la mettre après en bouteille. » me dit Beth doucement.

C'est logique, elle a raison.

\- « Ok on laisse l'eau mais on prend le reste. »

Beth s'exécute et je fais de même.

Après ça, nous décidons de rentrer à la maison. De toute façon nous reviendrons quand nous en aurons besoin.

Marcher avec le poids de nos sacs, nous ralenti considérablement. Il nous faudra sûrement une heure de plus pour rentrer.  
Et puis il faudra aussi faire une pause rapide pour manger. Beth et moi n'avons rien mangé depuis hier soir, et autant en profiter tant que nous avons de la nourriture.

\- « Dans une heure, on s'arrête et on mange. » je lui lance.

\- « Oui, Monsieur Dixon. » me taquine-t-elle.

\- « Tu s'rais pas en train de te moquer par hasard ? »

\- « Moi ? Jamais je ne ferais ça, vous me connaissez Monsieur Dixon. » me répond-t-elle en rigolant.

\- « Bien sûr.. » je sens un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

Au bout d'une heure nous nous arrêtons, et nous installons derrière un talus et commençons à manger une boîte de fruits. Nous nous la passons, et prenons un morceau chacun notre tour, grâce à un couteau. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous terminons la boîte, et Beth ouvre un paquet de biscuits.

\- « Le fromage me manque, et puis le pain aussi... Oh et la glace ! Mon dieu, la glace... » me dit-elle pensive.

\- « Le pain me manque aussi, et les hamburgers... J'arrive à peine à me souvenir du goût mais je sais que j'adorais ça. » je lui dis, mais laissant prendre au jeu.

\- « Le monde d'avant était peut-être pas doué pour grand chose, mais la nourriture était délicieuse. » me dit-elle avec un large sourire

\- « J'suis d'accord. »

Nous nous remettons rapidement en route, et nous marchons côte à côte, sans bruit. Juste de la savoir à mes côtés me suffit pour me sentir bien.

Au bout d'une nouvelle heure, un rôdeur s'approche de nous. Beth le tue d'un rapide coup de couteau.

Un deuxième sort de derrière les arbres, puis un deuxième, un troisième et un quatrième.

Je tire une flèche dans la tête de celui qui approche Beth de trop près. Elle en tue un autre, et je sors mon couteau pour tuer le quatrième.

Je pense que nous en avons fini, mais au moins cinq nouveaux nous ont repérés et arrivent dans notre direction. Deux autres arrivent derrière nous.

Nous sommes entourés de sept rôdeurs. Enfin non, huit. Neuf... Dix ! Ils ne cessent d'arriver !

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne les ai pas entendus.

Il n'y qu'une solution pour sauver Beth. J'en tue deux, en fais tomber un sur Beth. Elle bascule et s'effondre sous le poids du rôdeur. Bien. Je frappe dans mes mains pour faire du bruit, attirant ainsi le groupe, et commence à courir. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide derrière moi. Tous les rôdeurs me suivent, ils ne font plus attention à Beth.

Je m'arrête et tue le plus proche avec mon couteau.

\- « Non Daryl ! » je l'entends me hurler.

\- « Beth ! Reste où tu es ! Ne bouge pas ! » je lui ordonne, ne voulant pas risquer de la perdre.

De nouveaux rôdeurs s'approchent de moi. Il y en a trop. Au moins quinze. Je me bat de toute mes forces, mais à chaque fois que j'en tue un, un autre apparaît.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Beth courir dans ma direction. Non Beth...

Elle tue tous les rôdeurs sur son chemin, essayant de se frayer un chemin vers moi.

A deux, nous arrivons petit à petit à prendre le dessus, mais les cadavres qui s'amoncellent à nos pieds ne nous facilitent pas la tâches. Il ne reste que deux ou trois rôdeurs quand soudain...

\- « Beeeth ! » un rôdeur l'attrape par l'épaule tandis qu'elle essaie de se débattre.

Oubliant mes attaquants je me jette sur le rôdeur qui a osé la toucher et me déchaîne sur lui. Il lâche Beth et je le frappe à coup de poings, tellement qu'il arrête peu à peu de bouger. J'ai réussi à le tuer en utilisant seulement mes poings. Pendant ce temps Beth me regarde les yeux écarquillés. Puis détourne rapidement le regard, et se déplace brusquement, pour se mettre entre moi et le rôdeur qui était sur le point de m'attraper.  
Elle lui donne un coup de couteau sous la mâchoire, avec un force telle que la pointe du couteau atteint son cerveau. Je me relève et tue l'avant dernier rôdeur à l'aide d'une flèche, que je plante dans sa tempe. Beth tue le dernier avec rage.

Je me retourne prêt à affronter une nouvelle menace mais je constate que nous somme venus à bout de tous nos attaquants. Le silence remplit à nouveau la forêt et le calme revient.

Je me tourne vers Beth et elle se jette dans mes bras. Je la serre fort, plus fort que jamais. Son visage est enfoui contre mon torse mais elle relève lentement la tête, je vois un profond soulagement dans son regard.

\- « J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! »Me dit-elle.

Je me surprends à l'embrasser sur le front, doucement, comme si j'avais peur de lui faire mal.

Quand je m'écarte légèrement je vois le feu dans son regard. Je crois qu'on en a tous les deux envie, et j'ai essayé trop longtemps de résister.

Nous nous approchons l'un de l'autre, en même temps. J'hésite encore un instant, puis dis merde à mes convictions.

Nos lèvres se rencontrent d'abord tendrement, puis passionnément. Comme si nous en avions besoin. Comme si nous l'avions toujours voulu...

...

 **Petite note: J'ai fait une petite exception en écrivant du point de vue de Daryl. Je commençais à manquer d'inspiration, et je me suis dit que ce serait intéressant pour l'histoire de savoir ce que Daryl pense de tout ça. En plus, cela me permet de faire avancer un peu le récit, car je restais un peu ''bloquée''.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Important: Le chapitre qui suit contient des scènes assez explicites. Si vous êtes encore jeune, ou ne souhaitez pas lire ce genre de choses, vous pouvez directement passer au chapitre suivant. J'ai fais en sorte de ne rien intégrer "d'important" pour la compréhension de l'histoire.**  
 **Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les autres.**

 **Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont mit ma fic dans leurs favoris ou qui l'ont follow. Et merci beaucoup à June Howard pour sa si gentille review.  
** **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré le fait qu'il n'y ai pas vraiment d'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

...

Ses lèvres, les miennes... Il n'y a plus de différence.

Daryl me pousse contre un arbre et me serre fort contre lui. Mon excitation monte et ma langue commence à jouer avec la sienne. Notre étreinte se fait fougueuse, et mes mains passent de sa nuque, à ses bras terriblement musclés. Ses mains sont sur ma taille mais ne tardent pas à descendre lentement vers mes hanches, puis vers mes fesses. Sa main gauche passe sous mon t-shirt et me caresse le dos sensuellement. J'aime tellement sentir ses mains si puissantes contre ma peau. Je l'attrape par la nuque pour être encore plus proche de lui, et pour qu'il ne puisse plus s'éloigner. Ses lèvres allument un feu en moi et instinctivement une de mes mains se glisse sous sa chemise. Je sens sa peau chaude sous mes doigts ainsi que ses abdos. Il est musclé comme un dieu.

Ses lèvres quittent les miennes et descendent le long de ma joue, pour atteindre mon cou... Je gémis de plaisir, alors qu'il embrasse ma peau fougueusement.

N'y tenant plus, je l'éloigne brusquement de moi et retire sa veste et lui la mienne. Lentement je passe mes doigts sur son torse, puis commence à ouvrir, un à un, les boutons de sa chemise. Il me regarde faire, avec cette intensité dans le regard qui a le don de me faire fondre. Le dernier bouton détaché, j'ouvre sa chemise pour dévoiler son torse. Je ne la retire pas, car je sais qu'il ne veut jamais vraiment dévoiler son dos. Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser les mains sur lui, pour sentir sa peau sous la mienne. Je passe de ses abdos, à ses pectoraux, à sa nuque puis le rapproche violemment de moi pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Mes lèvres se sentent incroyablement seules sans les siennes.

Alors que je me concentre sur sa langue, lui attrape mes cuisses dans ses mains et me soulève. J'enroule mes jambes autour de lui tandis qu'il me plaque à nouveau contre l'arbre.

C'est tellement excitant de sentir Daryl tout contre moi.

Lui aussi est excité, je peux le sentir à travers son jean. Je redouble d'intensité dans ma façon de l'embrasser.

Ses mains soutiennent toujours mes jambes mais je peux me tenir toute seule à lui. Je saisis une de ses mains et la pose directement sur ma poitrine.

Je sens sa surprise, mais ne m'arrête pas pour autant. J'ai besoin qu'il me touche, qu'il me possède.

Et je pense qu'il le comprend, car il quitte à nouveau mes lèvres pour m'embrasser le long du cou. Puis il me remonte d'un coup, mes jambes sont à présents autour de sa taille et plus autour de ses hanches.

Ses lèvres continuent de descendre. Il laisse une nuée de baisers sur ma peau, jusqu'à arriver à la base de mes seins. Il ralenti, pour me demander silencieusement l'autorisation de continuer, je lui donne dans un gémissement.

Il embrasse tendrement la peau de ma poitrine mais rapidement il se retrouve bloqué par mon t-shirt. Il s'éloigne légèrement de moi, et attrape ce foutu bout de tissu, pour le faire passer au-dessus de moi et le jeter par terre.

Je suis toujours accrochée à lui entre son corps et l'arbre. Et il joue avec mon soutien-gorge. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut me l'arracher, mais qu'il se retient.

Ses mains retrouvent le chemin de mes fesses, et ses lèvres celui de mes seins. Mes mains sont sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il se décide enfin à me retirer mon soutien-gorge. Il nous écarte un peu de l'arbre et d'un geste expert il le décroche et l'envoie au sol. C'est la première fois qu'il me voit aussi dénudée et je me sens un peu intimidée. Mais j'aime ça. J'aime quand il me regarde comme ça.

Daryl caresse mon corps de son regard, et je peux voir de la tendresse et de la passion dans ses yeux si bleus... Je vois qu'il me trouve belle, et je le trouve si beau.

Il m'embrasse sauvagement dans le cou en passant ses mains puissantes sur mes hanches, mes jambes, ma taille, mon ventre, mes seins, ma nuque...

Voulant pousser les choses un peu plus loin, je déroule mes jambes de sa taille, et échange nos positions. C'est donc à lui d'être plaqué contre le tronc et moi qui le retiens fermement. Je pose une main sur son torse, tandis que mon autre main s'approche de son pantalon. Je déboutonne son jean, et passe mes doigts dans son caleçon...

D'une main, il m'arrête. Surprise, je l'interroge du regard.

\- « Beth... Pas comme ça, pas ici. » me dit-il.

Je me ravise alors, déçue. Je sais qu'il a raison. On ne peut pas coucher ensemble dans les bois et sur un coup de tête.

\- « Euh... On ferait mieux de se rhabiller et de rentrer. » me dit-il un peu gêné.

Je m'exécute sans dire un mot, essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. J'essaie de m'empêcher de lui sauter à nouveau dessus.

On doit attendre le bon moment, et ce n'est sûrement pas maintenant.

Malgré tout, je suis heureuse de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Nous venons de passer une grande étape dans notre relation. J'espère juste que Daryl ne va pas faire marcher arrière...


	13. Chapter 13

Nous marchons en silence, en direction de la maison. Aucun de nous deux n'a la force de prononcer un mot. Et même si nous l'avions, nous ne saurions absolument pas quoi dire.

On ne se regarde même pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de l'embarras, ou de peur de retomber à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Nous tombons sur un rôdeur, et je laisse Daryl s'en occuper. Il le tient en joue avec son arbalète, et lui tire une flèche qui lui traverse le crâne. Il s'effondre et nous continuons notre chemin sans lui prêter plus d'attention.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes supplémentaires, nous atteignons notre maison.

Le soleil commence doucement à descendre dans le ciel. Il doit aux alentours de 15h.

Je suis contente d'être enfin rentrée, je suis épuisée. Nous marchons depuis des heures, avec des sacs remplis de boîtes de conserves. En plus de ça nous nous sommes battus, et nous... Enfin... vous savez quoi.

En fait, je ne suis pas sûre moi-même de ce qu'il s'est passé.

En pénétrant dans notre maison, nous déposons nos sacs sur la table et je retire ma veste, la pose sur une chaise et commence à partir en direction de l'escalier.

\- « Je vais me laver. » je lance à Daryl.

\- « Mhmhm. » me répond-t-il simplement, sans vraiment d'intéresser à ce que je lui dis.

Je sors de la cuisine, et sors de son champ de vision, puis me stoppe nette, en bas de l'escalier, lorsqu'une idée me traverse la tête.

Je retire mon t-shirt, et retourne lentement, un sourire aux lèvres, dans la cuisine. Daryl me tourne le dos, il est en train de ranger notre butin dans les placards.

\- « Tu veux venir m'aider ? » lui dis-je avec une voix un peu aguicheuse.

Il se tourne vers moi immédiatement, et je lis l'étonnement dans son regard puis de l'admiration. Il a envie de me dire oui, je le vois. Et j'ai envie qu'il me dise oui.

Il reprend ses esprits et me répond, d'une voix désinvolte :

\- « Une autre fois, gamine. »

Je ne sais pas comment réagir, il m'appelle rarement comme ça et à chaque c'est pour mettre une distance entre nous. Il se retourne et fais mine de se concentrer sur le rangement de la nourriture.

Je m'approche doucement de lui, pose une main sur son épaule :

\- « Tu en as envie, toi aussi ? » je lui demande encore et toujours.

Il ferme les yeux puis les rouvre, comme si cela lui demandait de faire un effort pour me faire face.

\- « Oh oui Beth, j'en ai envie. »

Satisfaite, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds, dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis m'éloigne de lui pour quitter la cuisine.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, je m'assois quelques minutes sur le rebord de la baignoire et réfléchis un peu à tout ça.

Je me sens comme sur un nuage, mais d'un autre côté j'ai un peu peur de la suite.  
Je veux dire, et si ça se passe mal ? On est seuls, on ne peut pas vraiment se permettre de ne plus se parler ou de s'éviter.

Et question sentiments... j'y ai réfléchi, et quand j'ai vu Daryl se sacrifier pour me sauver aujourd'hui, quand j'ai cru le perdre, j'ai compris que je l'aimais. Plus que je n'avais jamais aimé personne. Je sais, c'est un peu fleur bleue, dit comme ça, mais c'est ce que je ressens.

Maintenant, je sais que c'est plus que simplement une attirance physique.

J'aime tout en lui. Même quand il me parle méchamment, ou qu'il m'ignore, je l'aime.

Plus le temps passe, et plus ce que je ressens est fort.

Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui. C'est comme ça.

Je mourrais pour lui, et lui pour moi.

C'est comme une évidence.

Après cette importante séance de réflexion je décide finalement de me laver. Après tout, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Et puis, je suis couverte de sang et d'autres choses... Je ne veux pas essayer de savoir ce que c'est. Se battre avec des rôdeurs implique forcément de recevoir des choses non-identifiées peu ragoûtantes sur soi. Ça fait partie du job.

Je rentre dans la douche. L'eau est toujours froide mais ça fait du bien de voir la saleté se décoller de mon corps pour couler sur le sol de la douche et enfin disparaître dans les canalisations.

Une fois fois propre, je sors et m'essuie frénétiquement avec une serviette.

Je brosse mes cheveux avec mon petit peigne, et une fois les nœuds totalement éliminés, je sors de la salle de bain pour aller chercher des vêtements propre dans la chambre.

Mes deux jeans, mes trois hauts et mes deux paires de sous-vêtements sont tous sales. Il faut impérativement que je les lave si je veux pouvoir me rhabiller.

Je rassemble tous mes vêtements en boule, prend ceux de Daryl aussi, et emmène le tout dans la salle de bain.

Dans le fond d'un placard, je trouve une vieille bouteille de lessive.

Je n'ai pas de machine à laver fonctionnelle sous la main, mais si je fais tremper tous les vêtements dans la baignoire avec de l'eau chaude, et que je frotte fort, cela devrait fonctionner.  
Le problème c'est l'eau chaude...  
Il faut que Daryl fasse un feu. Comme ça je remplirai plusieurs casserole d'eau, que je ferai bouillir.

Je vais en parler à Daryl, mais je ne peux pas rester en serviette le reste de la journée. Alors je décide de retourner faire un tour dans la pièce au fond du couloir. La pièce remplie de vêtement.

Une fois à l'intérieure, je cherche dans tous les recoins et arrive à me constituer une tenue. J'ai trouvé un t-shirt, manches trois quart, en dentelle blanche, et un pantalon kaki très confortable. Je sais déjà que mon haut ne restera pas blanc très longtemps.

J'ai aussi trouvé un ensemble soutien-gorge/tangua rouge.

Je ne suis pas habituée à porter de la lingerie aussi sexy mais pour l'instant c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à ma taille.

Je m'habille rapidement, dépose ma serviette avec le reste de nos vêtements, dans la salle de bain, et redescends.

\- « Daryl, j'ai trouvé de la lessive. On va pouvoir laver nos vêtements mais il faut faire bouillir de l'eau. Tu veux bien qu'on aille faire un feu ? »

\- « Si tu veux. » me répond-t-il. «Tu t'es changée ? » reprend-t-il après une hésitation.

\- « Oui, je ne voulais pas remettre mes vêtements sales, et j'ai trouvé ça dans la pièce au fond du couloir. » je lui explique rapidement.

\- « J'aime bien. » me dit-il sans vraiment me regarder.

Je vois bien qu'il essaie de faire un effort. A mes yeux, il n'a pas besoin de se forcer à quoi que ce soit, mais peut-être a-t-il peur de passer pour un connard qui essaie de coucher avec moi, et qui n'en a plus rien à faire après. Je sais qu'il n'est pas comme ça, mais son compliment me va, tout de même, droit au cœur.

Un grand sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

\- « Merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. »

\- « Pour le feu, faut que j'aille chercher du bois. Attends ici, j'en ai pour trente minutes. » me dit-il en prenant son arbalète.

\- « Euh... d'accord, mais t'es sûr que tu veux pas que je vienne ? »

\- « Ouais. Reste ici. » insiste-t-il.

\- « Comme tu veux. » lui dis-je avec un léger sourire forcé.

Je sens que je vais passer la prochaine demi-heure à m'inquiéter pour lui.

Il passe la porte sans me regarder, et une part de moi veut le retenir pour l'embrasser avant qu'il parte. Mais je ne veux pas passer pour la fille accro qui ne peut même pas le lâcher pour quelques minutes.

Bon bah je me retrouve toute seule... Du coup je vais chercher mon livre, m'installe dans le canapé et me plonge dans la lecture.

Un coin de ma tête continue à penser à Daryl, mais je ne la laisse pas prendre le dessus.

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps passe, mais je sais que plus d'une demi-heure s'est écoulée, et Daryl n'est toujours pas là.

Je décide d'attendre encore quelques minutes avant de partir à sa recherche, quand je crois entendre des voix. J'ai l'impression d'entendre plusieurs hommes parler.

Peut-être que je l'imagine, mais je préfère penser que je l'ai vraiment entendu. Je saute sur mes pieds silencieusement, me dirige discrètement vers la cuisine puis récupère ma veste et mes armes.

\- « Non ! Je vis seul ici ! »

C'est la voix de Daryl, et il s'adresse à quelqu'un.

Il a parlé plus fort que d'habitude. C'est un message pour moi. Il faut que je me cache.

J'efface toutes les traces de ma présence et descends à la cave tandis que les hommes s'avancent sur le perron.

Je ferme la porte du sous-sol derrière moi et reste dans l'escalier pour tenter de comprendre ce que font ces hommes ici.

\- « Une si jolie maison pour toi tout seul ! Je suis sûr que tu peux partager avec des compagnons de route. » dit une vois grave. On pourrait croire que l'homme dit ça gentiment mais de là ou je suis, je peux entendre la menace à peine dissimulée dans sa voix.

\- « Écoutez les gars, je suis arrivé ici avant vous. C'est ma maison maintenant, et vous, j'vous connais pas. J'aime bien la solitude. Alors pas la peine d'en venir aux mains. Vous n'avez qu'à simplement sortir d'ici, ne jamais revenir et tout se passera sans violence. » dit Daryl légèrement menaçant lui aussi.

J'entends un éclat de rire malveillant.

\- « Parce que tu crois que tu aurais une chance face à nous trois ? Tu crois que t'es qui ici ? T'es juste un pauvre mec tout seul dans une maison qui n'est plus la sienne. A partir de maintenant, TA maison, et tout ce qu'il y a dedans, m'appartiennent. Tu peux toujours essayer de protester mais t'es seul face à nous. » Dit l'homme qui semble être le chef. Je n'ai pas encore entendu les deux autres s'exprimer.

\- « Vous vous croyez forts? Votre première erreur aura été de vous approcher de cette maison. La deuxième aura été d'y entrer sans y être invités. La troisième, de me menacer, et la dernière de penser que je suis seul... » dit Daryl, suffisamment fort pour que je comprenne que c'est à mon tour d'intervenir.

J'ouvre silencieusement la porte, et constate que les trois hommes sont dos à moi. Daryl contrôle parfaitement la situation. Tellement qu'il les a positionnés de manière à ce que je puisse m'approcher d'eux, sans qu'ils ne le remarquent.

Suite à la dernière phrase de Daryl, ils commencent tous à se poser des questions, mais je ne leur laisse pas le temps de réagir car je plante mon couteau dans la colonne vertébrale du premier, et saute immédiatement après sur le dos du deuxième. Le troisième se tourne vers moi aussitôt et se lance dans ma direction mais Daryl l'intercepte en lui plantant une hachette dans la gorge.

Le deuxième homme essaie de se débattre, et de se libérer de mon emprise, mais je lui bloque les bras, l'empêchant ainsi de faire du mal à Daryl.

Je ne peux pas le tuer toute seule, car mes deux bras sont occupés à bloquer les siens, et puis de toute façon mon couteau est encore planté dans le dos de l'autre.

Daryl arrive dans notre direction et sans se soucier de l'incapacité à se défendre de l'homme, il lui plante un couteau dans le cœur.

Il s'effondre à mes pieds et j'admire la scène d'horreur sous mes yeux. Trois cadavres allongés dans notre cuisine et du sang partout... Des flaques sur le sol, des traînées sur la table et sur le mur...

Notre maison a été salie. Ce ne sera plus jamais pareil maintenant.

J'ai tué un homme et ai aidé à en tuer un autre. Je me sens mal... J'ai envie de vomir mais je me retiens.

Je suis toujours debout au milieu de massacre, incapable de réagir. Daryl lève les yeux vers moi et me prend tout de suite dans se bras. Il me serre fort et je laisse échapper une larme, puis une deuxième et enfin je me mets à sangloter.

\- « Beth... On n'avait pas le choix. Je sais... C'est dur. Pleure, laisse tout sortir... ça va aller. Tu vas voir, tout va s'arranger... » essaie-t-il de me réconforter.

\- « S'il te plaît Daryl... il faut que je sorte d'ici. » je le supplie presque.

\- « Bien sûr. Viens, suis moi. » me dit il en me prenant par la main pour m'emmener à l'étage.

Nous entrons dans notre chambre et je m'assois sur le lit, Daryl s'assoit à côté de moi et ne dit rien.

Je sanglote de plus belle et me réfugie à nouveau dans ses bras.  
On s'allonge en travers du lit et il me caresse le dos, pendant que j'essaie de me calmer.

Mon dieu... j'ai tué quelqu'un... je sais qu'il le fallait, mais j'ai tué un homme. Je ne pourrais jamais effacer ça. Il est mort, étendu dans notre cuisine et moi je l'ai tué.  
Je sais que le répéter encore et encore ne changera rien mais, j'ai besoin de le faire.

Daryl me laisse pleurer en silence pendant quinze bonne minute avant que je me calme.

\- « Ça va mieux ? » me demande-t-il doucement.

\- « Non, mais ça va aller. » lui dis-je résignée. Les larmes ont arrêté de couler, mais je me sens terriblement sale à cause de ce qui vient de se passer.

\- « Écoute, il faut que j'aille m'occuper de corps avant qu'ils ne reviennent... et après j'irai les enterrer. Il vaut sûrement mieux que tu ne vois pas ça, alors reste ici et je reviens vite. » me dit-il comme s'il parlait à une enfant.

\- « Je...oui, vas-y. » Je ne vois pas vraiment quoi lui répondre d'autre. Je n'ai vraiment pas la force de débattre avec lui. Et puis il a raison, je n'ai pas envie de voir ça.

Il m'embrasse doucement sur le front, et sort de la pièce.

Je me retrouve seule, et ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je remarque que j'ai du sang sur les mains, et un peu sur les bras. Je me lève et vais me laver dans la salle de bain.

Le sang part facilement de ma peau sous l'eau froide mais je vois quelques gouttelettes rouges sur les manches de mon t-shirt.

Je le retire vivement et le frotte sous l'eau. Le sang ne part pas malgré mes efforts. J'abandonne et jette le t-shirt dans le fond de la pièce. Je vais remettre un haut sale en attendant. Je préfère encore porter le sang d'un rôdeur sur moi, plutôt que le sang d'un homme que je viens de tuer.

J'entends Daryl s'activer à l'étage du dessous.  
Il est en train de sortir les corps de la maison.  
Je vais attendre qu'il ait fini pour aller nettoyer le sang dans la cuisine.

Je retourne m'asseoir sur le lit, et attends de ne plus entendre de bruit au rez-de-chaussée.

Une fois Daryl sorti avec les trois corps, je descends prudemment, évite les flaque de sang, récupère un seau que je remplis d'eau, des chiffons, et une brosse.

Je commence à éponger le sol, mais il y en a tellement que je dois rapidement changer d'eau dans le seau.  
Avant de me remettre au sol, je nettoie la table. Je n'aime pas voir l'endroit où nous vivons comme ça...

La table nettoyée, je passe aux giclées sur les murs.  
Certaines traces ne veulent pas partir. J'insiste de manière compulsive et finis par abîmer la peinture. Au moins le sang a disparu.

Je m'attaque à nouveau au énormes flaques du sol, et frotte pendant une bonne heure. J'ai dû changer l'eau au moins quatre fois.  
Le carrelage commence à reprendre une apparence normale.

Daryl rentre dans la maison. Je lève lentement les yeux vers lui, il est couvert de terre et de sueur.  
Ses yeux s'emplissent de tristesse dès qu'il me voit au sol, en train de frotter le carrelage.

\- « Beth... Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça. » me dit-il avec douceur.

\- « Ce n'était pas à toi de le faire non plus. Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de tout, juste pour que je me sente un peu mieux. » lui dis-je avec une petite voix.

\- « Tant que je serai en vie, c'est ce que je ferai. » me répond-t-il avec conviction.

\- « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si tu n'étais pas là. » Je me lève et abandonne mon nettoyage intensif pour le moment.

\- « Espérons que tu n'auras jamais à le découvrir. » Un sourire timide se dessine sur son visage.

Espérons...

Daryl a incroyablement besoin d'une douche, et moi aussi, à force de frotter le sol recouvert de sang.

Je lui prends la main et l'entraîne derrière moi, pour monter les escaliers et entrer dans la salle de bain.

Je ferme la porte derrière nous, nous avons tous les deux besoin de réconfort après une journée comme celle-là.

...

 **Petite note: j'ai inséré des événement** **s un peu plus "traumatisants" que les autres dans ce chapitre, j'avais envie de changer un peu de registre. Après tout, The Walking Dead n'est pas une série romantique mais une série d'horreur et de drames. Et pour la crédibilité de la fic, il fallait que je colle un peu plus à l'univers de la série.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci beaucoup aux nouveaux follow et favorites.  
Et merci beaucoup à Neko pour sa review. Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic et mon style te plaise ! Et puis c'est vrai, je voyais pas trop l'intérêt de réécrire des événements de la série, alors qu'on est justement ici pour en inventer d'autres.  
J'essaie d'écrire un ou deux chapitres par jour.  
J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira !**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review ou un mp pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fanfiction, et ce que vous pensez que je devrais améliorer. Déjà ça me fait super plaisir de voir vos messages, et en plus ça m'aide à progresser.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

…...

Une fois enfermés dans la salle de bain, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse tendrement, tandis qu'il passe une de ses mains dans mon dos.

Je lui retire sa veste, et mon vieux t-shirt.  
Nous retirons nos chaussures en même temps.

Je crois qu'il ne sait pas vraiment ce que je veux faire, exactement. Mais il me laisse faire, quand je lui retire doucement sa chemise. Je fais bien attention à ne pas me mettre dans une position où son dos serait visible. Je sais qu'il ne veut montrer ses cicatrices à personne, alors je ne veux pas le mettre mal à l'aise par rapport à ça.

Je déboutonne mon pantalon, et le fait descendre le long de mes jambes, pour le faire voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je commence à déboutonner son jean, quand il m'arrête d'une main. Comme cet après-midi.

\- « Ce n'est pas du sexe que je veux Daryl. Laisse moi faire. » lui dis-je avec insistance.

Il retire sa main, et hoche légèrement la tête pour me dire que je peux continuer.

Je l'aide donc à retirer son pantalon, puis retire mon soutien-gorge, et mon tangua..

Je suis entièrement nue face à lui. C'est intimidant mais j'apprécie sa façon de me regarder. Quand je me vois à travers ses yeux, j'ai l'impression d'être la plus femme du monde.

Il retire son caleçon et je le vois nu lui aussi.

J'avais déjà vu mon ancien petit ami nu une fois avant, mais Daryl est tellement différent. Il ressemble à un homme, un vrai. Il est tellement beau, j'ai l'impression que son corps a été sculpté par un dieu. Il me regarde avec ses yeux bleus océans.  
Je pensais qu'il serait du genre à être gêné, mais pas du tout, il a de l'assurance dans le regard.

Je m'approche de lui, passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse avec tendresse.  
Il me serre à la taille et me rend mon baiser.

Je nous entraîne sous la douche, et commence doucement à faire couler l'eau froide sur nous.  
Il n'est pas question de sexe, mais simplement de réconfort, et de douceur.

Je prends le savon et commence à frotter son corps, puis lui le mien.  
Nous échangeons quelques baisers entre deux.

Je prends garde à ne pas m'approcher de son dos, et le laisse faire pour ne pas le brusquer.

Encore une fois, il n'est pas question de sexe. Aucun de nous n'est vraiment d'humeur à s'envoyer en l'air maintenant.

Une fois totalement propres, je lui lance une serviette et récupère la mienne, pour que nous puissions nous sécher.

Seul problème : nos vêtements encore sales. Toujours le même problème en fait.

\- « Bon, est-ce qu'on va le faire ce feu ? » je lui demande.

\- « Allons-y. » me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Daryl remet une vieille chemise et un vieux pantalon, les moins sales, et moi je remets simplement mes sous-vêtements et ma veste par-dessus.

\- « J'ai laissé le bois dehors. Je vais aller le chercher. Cette fois, je te promets que tout se passera bien. J'en ai pour cinq minutes. » me dit-il en se voulant rassurant. Il a posé une main sur mon bras, et m'embrasse sur le front.

\- « Promis ? »

\- « Promis. »

Cette fois, je ne réfléchis pas, et l'embrasse passionnément avant qu'il ne sorte.

Je sais que Daryl n'est pas du genre très tactile, et que me voir le toucher, le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser toutes les cinq minutes ne doit pas être agréable pour lui.

Mais je m'en fiche. Après cette longue journée, j'ai juste besoin de l'avoir constamment à mes côtés. Et puis la dernière fois qu'il est sorti, cela ne s'est pas franchement bien terminé.

Une fois qu'il est dehors, je vais chercher de grandes casseroles que je remplis d'eau. Je les descend au sous-sol, et attends Daryl ici.

J'ai hâte d'aller me coucher, je suis épuisée, il s'est passé beaucoup trop de choses aujourd'hui.  
J'ai mal dans tous les muscles, et n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de monter me mettre dans mon lit. Malheureusement, il n'est que 20h/21h, et il faut que je lave nos vêtements ce soir si je veux les avoir secs et propres demain.

Je ne tarde pas à entendre Daryl rentrer.

\- « Je suis à la cave ! » lui crie-je pour qu'il me rejoigne.

Il descend les escaliers et pose tout le bois au milieu de la cuve, commence à faire le feu et nous attendons patiemment que les flammes prennent suffisamment pour faire chauffer l'eau.

Nous mettons les gamelles au dessus du feu et les laissons le temps de voir apparaître des petites bulles.

Une fois l'eau bien chaude, Daryl m'aide à tour monter et à la verser dans la baignoire.

Il nous faut plus d'eau. Alors nous redescendons en faire chauffer.

Nous répétons l'opération plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait l'équivalent de 8 grandes gamelles d'eau chaude dans la baignoire.

\- « On en a assez, je vais commencer à laver nos affaires. Pendant peut-être que tu peux continuer à faire bouillir de l'eau et puis la mettre en bouteille ? Comme ça on aura une bonne réserve d'eau potable. » je lui suggère.

\- « Ça marche. » me dit-il avant de descendre les escaliers.

Je rentre dans la salle de bain, mets un peu de lessive dans la baignoire et trempe nos vêtements un par un dedans. Je commence par nos sous-vêtements. Je n'avais jamais lavé les sous-vêtements de Daryl avant. A la prison, c'était toujours Carole qui s'en occupait.

Je les frotte fort pour être sûre de nettoyer à fond, puis vais les rincer sous le robinet du lavabo. C'est de l'eau froide, je sais, mais je ne vais pas refaire bouillir de l'eau juste pour le rinçage.

Je pars ensuite dans la pièce au fond du couloir, celle des vêtements, et récupère des cintres pour accrocher nos vêtements le temps qu'ils sèchent. J'accroche nos sous-vêtements, puis commence à laver les pantalons.

Cette fois c'est un peu plus compliqué, car je frotte des tâches de sang qui ne partiront probablement jamais.  
J'essaie de les rendre tout de même le plus propres possibles et une fois satisfaite je les rince, puis vais les accrocher.

Maintenant c'est au tour de nos hauts. Ils sentent la sueur, la pourriture, le vieux sang... C'est horrible. Je suis contente de pouvoir nettoyer tout ça.

Je frotte les bouts de tissus aussi fort que je peux, sans les abîmer et essaie de leur redonner leur propreté d'antan. Mais c'est peine perdue malheureusement.

L'eau dans la baignoire prend une teinte rouge/marron. Mais au moins les mauvaises odeurs semblent avoir disparues.

Je rince soigneusement chaque t-shirt, débardeur et chemise.  
Je les étends avec le reste de nos affaires, vide l'eau dégoûtante dans la baignoire et descends rejoindre Daryl.

\- « C'est bon ? » me dit-il alors que j'arrive à sa hauteur, dans la cave. Il est en train d'éteindre le feu. Je vois une dizaine de bouteilles remplie d'eau à mes pieds.

\- « Oui c'est fait. On pourra les récupérer demain. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher maintenant. » lui dis-je exténuée.

\- « T'as pas encore mangé ! » s'exclame-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

\- « C'est pas grave, je mangerai demain. Mais vas manger toi, tu me rejoindras après. » je lui réponds et simule un petit sourire pour le rassurer.

\- « D'accord. » il se relève et remonte dans la cuisine. Je le suis et lui fais un bisou sur la joue avant de monter dans notre chambre.

Une fois assise sur mon lit, j'attrape mon peigne, et comme tous les soirs, je me brosse les cheveux, avant de retirer ma veste et de me réfugier sous la couette. Je suis toujours uniquement en sous-vêtements.

Je me sens tellement bien dans mon lit, mais mon confort est perturbé par tous les souvenirs qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête.

Ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure m'a fait repensé à toutes les personnes que nous avons perdu. Celles qui sont morte, et celles qui sont encore en vie loin d'ici.

Et puis, le fait que ces hommes soient entrés dans notre maison, n'est qu'un rappel que nous sommes perpétuellement en danger. J'ai tendance à l'oublier quand je suis ici avec Daryl. J'ai réussi à me convaincre que rien ne pouvait nous arriver, tant que nous étions dans cette maison tous les deux. Cela me faisait du bien de le croire, mais la réalité nous a rattrapés.

Je commence à avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts mais je refuse de m'endormir sans Daryl à côté de moi.  
Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps il compte monter mais je vais attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je l'entends dans l'escalier. Enfin.  
Il rentre dans la chambre et s'allonge à côté de moi.

Je m'approche doucement de lui, et il m'ouvre les bras, pour me faire signe qu'il veut bien me faire encore un câlin. Je me blottis une fois de plus dans ses bras.

\- « Je suis désolée pour aujourd'hui... Pour avoir craqué comme ça. Je devrais être plus forte. » je lui chuchote.

C'est plus facile de parler quand il fait sombre, et qu'on est tous les deux allongés dans un lit.

\- « Beth... Tu t'es très bien battue aujourd'hui, encore plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Tu nous a sauvés tous les deux. Tu es forte. » me dit-il.

\- « Oui, peut-être, mais pas suffisamment. Tu crois qu'un jour j'y arriverai ? » je lui demande avec espoir.

Il ne me répond rien.

\- « Daryl? »

\- « Hein ? Désolé... c'est pas facile de se concentrer quand t'es habillée comme ça. » me dit-il pensif.

Je glousse et lui donne un petit coup de coude.

\- « J'avais plus rien à mettre. Et puis... Je me suis dit qu'on était plus vraiment à ça près. » lui dis-je avec une voix de plus en plus basse.

Je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis un autre plus prolongé, et un troisième enflammé.  
Il me rend chaque baiser et pose sa main au creux de mes reins.

L'excitation monte vite en moi et Daryl doit le remarquer car il stoppe tout brusquement.

\- « Je vais sûrement pas abuser de toi après tout ce que tu as vécu aujourd'hui ! » me dit il fermement.

\- « Tu n'abuses pas de moi, ce serait plutôt l'inverse, il me semble. Et puis tu as vécu exactement les mêmes choses que moi ! »

\- « Beth... tu sais ce que je veux dire. Pas après tout ça. »

Je soupire mais comprends.

\- « D'accord. » je me résigne.

Je dépose un rapide baiser sur sa joue et ferme les yeux.  
Il continue à me caresser doucement le dos pendant un certain moment, et je m'endors rapidement, sachant qu'il reste près de moi.


	15. Chapter 15

**Petite note : Merci encore à June Howard pour sa nouvelle review et aux personnes qui ont mit ma fic dans leurs favoris. Et un grand merci à NekoSaria pour son aide et ses idées.**

 **Désolée pour le temps d'attente de ce chapitre. Je me suis replongée dans les saisons 3 et 4 de The Walking Dead, histoire de bien souffrir en revoyant tous les moments entre Beth et Daryl avant... enfin vous savez...**

…..

\- « Daryl ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

\- « Ouais. »

Je ne dois en attendre beaucoup plus de lui aujourd'hui. Je ne sais même pas exactement pourquoi.

Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin vers 9h, il était déjà en bas, en train de tailler des flèches.

Il m'a ignorée, comme il sait si bien le faire, et je n'ai pas relevé son manque d'intérêt. Je me suis contentée d'ouvrir une boîte de conserve pour manger un peu.

Après ça, je me suis replongée dans mon livre quelques heures. Il est maintenant plus de 13h, et Daryl n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot, enfin à part le ''ouais'' sec qu'il vient de me balancer.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir, ou même ce que je dois faire. Carol le connaît tellement bien, elle saurait comment faire pour le dérider. Elle n'est plus là malheureusement, mais ils étaient si proches tous les deux.

Je n'ai jamais pu vraiment cerner leur relation. C'est tellement triste qu'ils ne puissent plus se voir. J'imagine à quel point il souffre de ne même pas savoir si elle va bien. Ils s'aiment tellement, ça se voit. Je ne suis pas jalouse, je sais qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin. Et je pense que Carol est comme une sœur pour lui.

J'aimerais tellement tout arranger pour lui, faire en sorte qu'elle soit à nouveau à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Je sais que je ne peux pas être tout pour lui, même si ça me brise le cœur.

Il faut qu'on se remette en route, pour retrouver les autres. On est vraiment bien ici, mais ça ne vaut pas le coup sans nos amis, sans notre famille. Et puis rien ne nous empêchera de revenir quand nous les aurons retrouvés.

Je vais attendre encore quelques jours, puis j'en parlerai à Daryl. Avant de partir, je veux qu'il m'apprenne à me battre. Je veux dire, je sais déjà plus ou moins me défendre, mais je veux savoir me battre comme lui.

\- « Tu veux bien qu'on s'entraîne aujourd'hui ? Il faut que je m'améliore. » je lui demande avec espoir.

\- « Comme tu veux. » me répond-t-il en soupirant. Rien que le fait que je lui adresse la parole semble l'exaspérer. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour l'énerver autant ?

Je me replonge dans mon livre, en attendant que Monsieur Dixon décide qu'il est l'heure pour lui de faire autre chose que de tailler des flèches.

Une heure plus tard, je retourne grignoter quelque chose dans la cuisine, puis monte dans la salle de bain. Je récupère toutes nos affaires qui sont maintenant sèches et les plie pour les poser sur le lit.

Quand je redescends Daryl se lève.

\- « Bon on y va gamine ? » me lance-t-il légèrement agacé.

\- « On va où ? » je lui demande surprise. Je pensais qu'on s'entraînerait à l'intérieur.

\- « Dehors, comme ça on pourra en profiter pour tuer quelques rôdeurs, ça sera toujours ça. » me dit-il sans me regarder.

Venait-il d'insinuer que m'entraîner était une perte de temps ? Bon, peut-être que je me fais des idées...

Je le suis à l'extérieur, sans réagir à sa dernière phrase.

J'ai pris soin de prendre toutes mes armes avec moi. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi dehors.

On s'arrête dans une petite clairière, au milieu de la forêt, à environ 700 mètres de la maison. Daryl inspecte rapidement les alentours puis, quand il estime que nous sommes momentanément hors de danger, il pose son arbalète à côté de lui. Je pose ma hachette par terre, ça ne sert à rien que je la garde sur moi, je risquerais de nous blesser. De toute façon, j'ai déjà mes deux couteaux, et toujours le même clou, au même endroit.

Si il nous arrive quelque chose, nos armes sont à côtés de nous, et nous pouvons les saisir à n'importe quel moment.

\- « Bon, on va commencer par quelque chose de simple. Tu vas essayer d'esquiver les coups que je vais te donner. » m'ordonne-t-il.

\- « Oui Monsieur Dixon ! » lui dis-je joyeusement avant d'esquiver le premier coup. Il y est allé doucement, un peu trop même.

Il tente un deuxième, que j'esquive également. J'évite également le troisième aisément.

Lorsque je pare sa quatrième attaque, j'en profite pour tenter une prise que j'ai appris à la prison. Je bloque son bras, attrape le couteau accroché à sa taille, pivote autour de lui pour le menacer à la gorge avec son propre couteau. Un bras me permet de me tenir fermement à son dos, et l'autre pointe un couteau contre sa jugulaire.

\- « C'est bien Beth, mais tu n'es pas sensée m'attaquer. Maintenant lâche moi. » me dit-il froidement.

\- « Force moi. » je lui murmure à l'oreille avec défi.

Je l'entends grogner et tenter de se dégager de ma prise. Mais je ne le laisse pas faire.

\- « Beth... » grogne-t-il avec énervement.

\- « Quoi ? Tu es là pour m'apprendre des choses... Alors apprends moi. » lui dis-je d'abord à voix haute, mais en chuchotant la dernière phrase.

Je sens tous ses muscles se tendre sous les miens. Il réagit directement à ce que je viens de lui dire.

\- « Si c'est que tu veux. » me répond-t-il à voix basse.

Il se décolle légèrement de moi et me mets un coup de coude dans le ventre. Son coup n'était pas très fort, mais suffisamment pour que je desserre ma prise. Il profite de ce moment d'inattention pour attraper mon bras tenant le couteau et fait volte-face, ce qui me force à me retourner. Je me retrouve dos à lui, alors qu'il tient mon bras fermement contre mon dos. Il a réussi à me retirer le couteau des mains et le pointe à son tour vers ma gorge, sans toutefois la toucher. J'essaie de me débattre énergiquement en vain. Il est trop fort pour moi. Alors j'abandonne et me détends contre son corps.

Mais il doit le sentir car il me lâche et s'écarte brusquement.

\- « Impressionnant ! Je veux apprendre à parer les attaques comme ça. Esquiver les coups je sais déjà. Il faut que je puisse me battre contre tout ce qui se présentera à nous. » je lui dis avec fougue. J'ai besoin qu'il m'apprenne,. J'ai besoin d'être invincible, comme lui. Peut-être que grâce à ça je ne souffrirai plus jamais. Je ne veux plus souffrir.

\- « Comme tu veux gamine. » me répond-t-il de manière totalement détaché.

\- « Tu vas m'apprendre ? »

\- « Oui... » me dit-il, avec quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à identifier dans la voix.

Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées mais se reprend rapidement avant de reprendre la parole, pour m'expliquer quelques mouvements.

Je l'écoute très attentivement puis nous passons de la théorie à la pratique. Cette fois il ne me fait pas de cadeaux, et je sens déjà des bleus se former sous ma peau. Il pare chacun des mes coups et m'explique ensuite comment faire pour l'atteindre, et esquiver à mon tour ses ripostes. C'est un excellent professeur. Un peu rude mais ça fait partie de sa personnalité après tout. Je me retrouve au sol un bon paquet de fois alors que je ne parviens même pas à le faire vaciller un peu. Il est tellement fort et habile. Le jour où j'arriverai à le battre, je pourrai battre n'importe qui.

Il m'explique étape par étape une prise particulièrement compliquée et me demande d'essayer de la reproduire. J'essaie une première fois en vain. La deuxième fois je m'en sors mieux. Daryl ne riposte pas, justement pour m'aider à réussir. Il se laisse faire et facilite même mes mouvements.

Nous nous entraînons comme ça une bonne heure avant d'entendre un hurlement... Puis un deuxième. J'interroge Daryl du regard, mais il n'a pas vraiment l'air décidé à agir... Alors c'est à moi de le faire. Je ramasse mes armes en vitesse et m'élance en courant dans la direction des hurlements.

\- « Non Beth ! » me crie-t-il. Je ne l'écoute pas, je continue de courir et remarque assez vite qu'il me suit. Pour me protéger, pas pour sauver ces gens.

Je me fige quelques centièmes de secondes devant la scène qui se déroule à quelques mètres de moi. Trois personnes, un homme et deux femmes, entourés de rôdeurs. Plus d'une dizaine. Les trois humains sont dos à dos et les rôdeurs se rapprochent dangereusement d'eux.

Je me lance dans la bataille en m'assurant de faire beaucoup de bruit. J'essaie d'en attirer le plus possible vers moi pour aider les autres à reprendre le dessus. Le problème c'est que c'est bientôt moi qui vais me retrouver en mauvaise posture.

Je tue deux rôdeurs avec mon couteau. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil aux trois humains, l'étau autour d'eux s'est légèrement desserré. Ils se battent énergiquement pour tuer ou repousser les rôdeurs encore trop près d'eux.

Je sens une main m'agripper l'épaule. Je me retourne brusquement m'attendant à tomber sur un rôdeur, lève mon bras pour l'abattre puis le redescend aussitôt lorsque je vois le visage de Daryl. Il s'est jeté à mes côtés pour m'aider. On se retrouve dos à dos et nous combattons. Je tue de nouveau un de nos assaillants, puis un autre, et encore un autre.

Au bout de quelques minutes nous venons à bout des rôdeurs et nous nous retrouvons entourés d'une quinzaine de cadavres. L'odeur est difficilement supportable, mais on s'y fait à la longue.

Je regarde le sol pour m'assurer que je ne reconnais aucun visage par terre. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je relève à peine les yeux quand quelqu'un me prend dans ses bras et me serre vivement. Daryl, toujours à mes côtés, lève son arbalète, prêt à abattre la personne qui vient de me sauter dessus. Je lui fais un léger signe du regard pour lui dire que ce n'est pas la peine. Il baisse prudemment son arme et la personne dans mes bras s'éloigne doucement de moi pour se jeter dans les bras de Daryl. Il a d'abord un mouvement de recul, mais la mystérieuse personne ne le laisse pas faire. Elle le serre fort et je vois de la détresse dans ses yeux, il ne sait pas comment réagir, il se sent mal à l'aise. Tous ses muscles sont tendus et au moment où j'allais intervenir pour aider Daryl, la personne s'éloigne de lui.

Elle retourne auprès de son groupe.

\- « Je vous remercie d'être venu nous aider. Nous serions morts sans vous. » C'est la deuxième femme qui vient de nous adresser la parole.

\- « Ce n'est rien, le plus important c'est que vous alliez bien. » je lui réponds avec un petit sourire.

Je ne suis pas bête au point de leur faire confiance mais ils ont vraiment l'air reconnaissants, et après la peur qu'ils viennent d'avoir, la moindre des choses que je puisse faire c'est être gentille avec eux. Et je dois l'être pour deux, car ce n'est pas vraiment le fort de Daryl.

Celle qui nous a pris dans ses bras intervient :

\- « Merci infiniment. » nous dit-elle avec une gentillesse infinie. « Moi c'est Jess. Là c'est Jim, mon frère. Et là, vous avez Mary, ma belle-sœur, la femme de Jim. On est sur la route depuis un moment. Vous êtes les premières personnes qu'on croise depuis des mois. Toi et ton père, vous avez l'air d'avoir un campement. Je suis désolée de vous demander ça mais, est ce que vous pourriez nous accueillir quelques jours ? Je me suis foulée la cheville et Mary a besoin de reprendre des forces aussi. On trouvera notre propre nourriture s'il le faut, on montera la garde, on participera autant qu'il le faudra. » me dit-elle en me suppliant du regard. Elle a parlé tellement vite que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris. Je prends une longue inspiration avant de lui répondre quelque chose d'approprié.

\- « Jess ? C'est ça ? Je m'appelle Beth, et voici Daryl... Et euh... Daryl n'est pas mon père. » lui dis-je un peu gênée qu'elle ait pu croire ça. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de reprendre, elle me dit :

\- « Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolée ! C'est juste que vous allez l'air de vous connaître si bien... Alors j'ai cru... Désolée. » me dit-elle en rougissant. Je tourne les yeux vers ceux de Daryl, et je vois que lui aussi paraît gêné. Je vois dans ses yeux que ça ne fait que lui rappeler à quel point notre différence d'âge est grande. Il doit être en train de se haïr pour ce qu'il m'a fait ces derniers jours... Ses baisers, ses caresses... Nous ne sommes jamais allés très loin, mais je vois qu'il regrette chacun de ces mouvements. Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il le regrette ! J'ai aimé chaque secondes passées à gémir dans ses bras, et je ne compte pas arrêter là.

Jess nous regarde à tour de rôle, et je l'entends souffler un léger « Oh... », je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle est en train de comprendre quelque chose sur nous deux, mais je ne saisis pas exactement quoi.

Bon, je dois me reprendre. De quoi a parlé Jess ? Notre campement ? Ah oui... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Daryl sera sûrement contre l'idée de les accueillir, mais je veux les aider. Ils ont l'air gentils et seuls. Et puis, on peut se défendre si, finalement, ils ne le sont pas.  
Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à Daryl. Il comprend immédiatement ce à quoi je pense. Il me fait un léger signe de tête pour me dire qu'il est d'accord avec moi. Ça me surprend à tel point que j'écarquille grand les yeux.

Puis je me rappelle de ses mots, le premier soir, dans notre _« Peut être qu'ils ne reviendront pas, et si ils reviennent peut être qu'on pourra s'arranger avec eux. Peut être qu'on devra partir mais peut être que ça marchera... »._ Ce soir là, il avait retrouvé foi en l'espèce humaine. Il était même prêts à cohabiter avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Mon instinct me dit que nous devons aider ces personnes, peut-être que le sien aussi. Il a toujours su déceler la nature profonde des gens.

\- « Vous n'êtes que tous les trois ? » je demande, même si je connais déjà la réponse, ils m'ont dit tout à l'heure que nous étions les premières personnes qu'ils croisaient depuis des mois. Je veux juste qu'ils me disent, les yeux dans les yeux, qu'ils sont seuls.

\- « Oui, depuis un bon bout de temps. On avait un groupe avant, mais... » nous dit Jim. C'est la première fois qu'il prend la parole. Et il n'a pas besoin de développer pour que je comprenne où il veut en venir.

\- « Bien. Nous habitons dans une maison à un kilomètre d'ici environ. Elle est grande et nous l'avons sécurisée. Vous pouvez venir avec nous, on a de la nourriture et de l'eau. Vous aurez même une chambre avec un lit. Il y a des vêtements et de quoi se laver. Mais je vous préviens, si vous venez avec de mauvaises intentions, vous n'aimerez pas la suite des événements. Nous savons nous défendre et nous n'hésiterons pas. » je les informe d'une vois ferme. Je n'aime pas avoir à dire ça, mais cela me semble important de le préciser.

\- « Oui, nous comprenons parfaitement, mais nous ne cherchons pas les problèmes. » me dit Mary d'une voix douce. Je vois Jess arborer un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres. Le havre de paix que je viens de leur offrir surpasse sûrement la menace que je viens de proférer.

\- « Alors allons-y. » je leur lance avant de me tourner vers Daryl, il hoche la tête pour me dire qu'il est de mon côté sur ce coup là.

Nous nous mettons en marche en silence et j'en profite pour les étudier minutieusement.

Jess est une jolie rousse d'un peu moins de 25 ans à mon avis. Elle est un peu plus grande que moi, et je peux voir ses formes gracieuses se dessiner sous une grande chemise verte. La chose qui m'impressionne le plus quand je la regarde, c'est sa longue et magnifique chevelure rousse. Elle a quelques tâches de rousseurs sur le visage mais ça fait ressortir ses yeux vert. Elle a l'air très joviale, amicale et chaleureuse.

Mary est une charmante femme d'une trentaine d'années, avec des cheveux châtain, qui lui arrivent au niveau des épaules. Elle porte un débardeur bleu et un jean déchiré tout simple. Elle a de très jolis yeux noisettes et la peau légèrement matte. Elle semble très gentille et joviale mais un peu plus distante que Jess.

Jim est un homme qui semble avoir dépassé trente ans depuis peu. Il est grand, très légèrement musclé, brun, les yeux noirs. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air du genre à sympathiser.

J'observe leurs armes et remarque qu'ils n'ont qu'un couteau de chasse chacun pour se défendre. Ils cachent peut-être autre chose dans leurs sacs.

Ils sont tous relativement maigres et paraissent fatigués. A mon avis, ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas mangé à leur faim, ou dormi une nuit entière.

Ils pourront faire tout ça, une fois à la maison.

Je sais que Daryl et moi allons devoir rester sur nos gardes mais ça me fait un bien fou de revoir des gens. Et des filles en plus ! Non pas que la compagnie de Daryl m'ennuie (loin de là) mais il était temps que je puisse avoir une conversation dont le sujet n'est pas la chasse, les armes ou notre repas...


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci encore à NekoSaria pour sa review, son soutien et ses idées (notamment l'intégration d'un nouveau groupe).**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous !**

...

\- « Vous êtes seuls depuis longtemps tous les deux ? » me demande Jess avec un petit coup de coude.

Nous avançons depuis une vingtaine de minutes, et avons seulement fait la moitié du chemin, lorsque Jess décide de prendre la parole. Je suis au devant du groupe avec Jess, Mary et Jim sont juste derrière nous et Daryl ferme la marche. Je pense qu'il veut garder un œil sur nous tous en même temps, afin de pouvoir intervenir en ma faveur si quelque chose arrive. Que ce cela vienne des rôdeurs ou de nos nouveaux amis.

\- « En fait nous étions dans un groupe beaucoup plus grand avant. J'étais avec mon père et ma sœur. Mais il y a quelques semaines, on a été attaqué. Daryl et moi avons été séparés du groupe. »

\- « Et les autres ? Ils s'en sont sortis ? » me demande-t-elle, réellement intéressée par notre conversation.

\- « Mon père non... les autres, je pense qu'ils ont réussi. On n'a trouvé aucune preuve pour l'instant, mais je sais qu'ils sont en vie quelque part. » Une pointe de tristesse et de nostalgie se forme en moi.

\- « Je suis désolée... Je suis sûre que vous allez finir par les retrouver. » essaie-t-elle de me réconforter un peu. J'apprécie l'effort.

\- « Oui moi aussi. Et vous, vous avez perdu votre groupe il y a longtemps ? » je lui demande doucement. J'aime parler avec elle, elle est douce et gentille. C'est bon de savoir qu'il ne reste pas que des monstres ou des machines à tuer dans ce monde. Elle paraît ''innocente'', comme si ce monde n'avait pas marqué son âme.

\- « Quelques mois. On avait un campement sécurisé, mais une horde nous a attaquée par surprise, ils sont arrivés par tous les côtés. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions pour sauver les autres, mais on a vite compris qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Alors Jim a fait diversion le temps que nous nous échappions, et il nous a rejoint après. Il nous a sauvé la vie, une fois de plus. J'ai vu certaines personnes s'enfuir également mais dans des directions opposées, nous ne les avons jamais retrouvées malheureusement. »

Oh...  
Son histoire ressemble à la nôtre, la seule différence c'est que ce sont des rôdeurs qui ont pillés son refuge et détruit tout ce à quoi elle tenait. Dans notre cas, ce sont les hommes qui nous ont fait subir ça. Une image de mon père, une épée sur la gorge surgit dans mon esprit. Je secoue légèrement la tête pour oublier ce moment, sans succès.

\- « Ils sont peut-être encore en vie eux aussi. Et puis, vous êtes tous les trois. Vous vous en êtes sortis ensembles. »

\- « Oui, on a eu de la chance. Ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours, mais on l'a fait. » me dit-elle avec un air de triomphe sur le visage. Je lui souris en retour.

Nous marchons encore une demi-heure avant d'arriver à la maison. Nous passons par dessus les protections et entrons à l'intérieur.

\- « Suivez moi, je vais vous faire visiter. » je leur dit en souriant.

Je suis contente d'accueillir des gens (gentils) dans notre maison. Je jette un coup d'oeil vers Daryl. Il est loin de partager mon enthousiasme. Je sais qu'il a déjà fait beaucoup en acceptant de les faire venir ici, alors je comprends qu'il ne saute pas de joie non plus. Il n'est pas du genre sociable, et voir des personnes envahir notre maison ne doit pas être agréable pour lui. D'un regard, je le remercie silencieusement de faire cet effort. Et il hoche presque imperceptiblement la tête en signe de réponse.

Moi même, je ne fais pas entièrement confiance à ces gens. Il faut faire attention de nos jours, et même si ils ont l'air très gentils, ils peuvent cacher quelque chose.

J'aime être tranquille et seule avec Daryl, j'aime notre intimité, maintenant ça ne sera plus que nous deux.

Enfin... Ils ne restent que pour quelques jours normalement. De toute façon, si eux ne partent pas, je prévoie de repartir sur la route pour retrouver notre groupe. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à l'homme qui partage ma vie depuis plusieurs semaines, mais je sais qu'il finira par comprendre que je ne puisse plus attendre sans savoir si nos amis vont bien.

Ils me suivent tous silencieusement, Jess et Mary avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Jim reste néanmoins sur ses gardes, Daryl aussi. Ils ont tous les deux raison de rester prudent. Ce serait stupide de se fier à n'importe qui.

Je leur fais d'abord visiter la pièce qui contenait le cadavre la première fois que nous sommes entrés ici. Je traverse le couloir et leur montre le salon avec le piano et le cercueil. Puis la cuisine. Nous descendons rapidement à la cave, mais je ne m'y attarde pas. Nous remontons puis allons voir la salle de bain, puis les deux chambres et enfin la pièce des vêtements.

Je leur indique leur chambre, et leur dis qu'ils peuvent aller se laver un peu si ils veulent, et récupérer autant de vêtements qu'ils le souhaitent. Jess me fait un grand sourire, et part directement en direction de la salle de bain.

Je redescends avec les autres pour leur indiquer quelle part de nourriture ils peuvent garder pour eux. Je leur explique que nous gardons une partie des réserves de côté, au cas où les propriétaires de la maison reviendraient. Ils acquiescent tous les deux et nous leur expliquons comment nous fonctionnons ici. Ils paraissent d'accord avec tout ce que nous leur disons, et nous posent quelques questions sur les alentours, et l'infestation de rôdeurs par ici. Nous leur expliquons que ce n'est pas la peine de tenir la garde la nuit, que les alarmes nous alerteraient de tout danger éventuel. Et puis de toute façon aucun rôdeur ne peut rentrer.

Plus le temps passe, plus Daryl et Jim se détendent. Mary semble très fatiguée alors je lui propose d'aller se reposer un peu avant le dîner. Il doit être aux alentours de 17h.

Elle accepte et monte dans sa nouvelle chambre. Daryl et moi sommes seuls avec Jim, ils commencent à discuter de chasse ensemble et je les laisse parler sans intervenir. Je pense que ça fait aussi du bien à Daryl d'avoir une vraie discussion d'homme avec un autre homme. Ça ne lui ait pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Et je sais que l'amitié sans failles de Rick lui manque. Ils pouvaient se comprendre en un clin d'oeil ces deux là. On aurait dit des frères.

Souvent on avait reproché à Daryl d'agir comme le petit chien de Rick, de faire tout ce qu'il lui ordonnait sans réfléchir. Mais seules les personnes qui ne les connaissaient pas vraiment pouvait penser ça. En vérité, Rick écoutait autant Daryl que Daryl n'écoutait Rick. Pour chaque décision, chaque situations compliquées, Rick demandait son avis à Daryl avant d'agir. Ils n'avaient de longues conversations, comme la plupart des personnes, ils communiquaient silencieusement. Et en quelques regards, chacun savait quoi faire.  
J'ai toujours trouvé fascinant leur relation. Pourtant Andrea m'avait une fois raconté que ça avait très mal commencé entre eux. Rick avait attaché Merle, le frère de Daryl, sur un toit d'immeuble en plein soleil, alors qu'il était menacé par les rôdeurs. Quand Daryl l'avait apprit, il avait essayé de tuer Rick, et plusieurs fois après ça, ils se sont violemment disputés. Mais petit à petit, un profond respect et une confiance mutuelle absolue est née entre eux deux. Ils se sont sauvés la vie, tour à tour, plus de fois que je ne peux m'en rappeler.

Le fait de savoir que Daryl a perdu quelque chose d'aussi important, me fait mal. Il a perdu son frère, Rick, Carole, Lil'ass kicker... Il a tant perdu, et je voudrais pouvoir effacer la douleur en lui d'un claquement de doigt. Il ne le montre pas mais je sais qu'il souffre. Je donnerai tout pour que ça cesse. Il mérite d'être heureux... Mais la vie semble vouloir lui refuser la fin heureuse qu'il mérite.

Jess finit par redescendre, elle s'est changée et est propre, un grand sourire toujours fixé aux lèvres.

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi dans le canapé, alors que les garçons sont dans la cuisine à parler d'armes.

Elles leur jette un regard puis lève les yeux aux ciels d'amusement.

\- « On dirait qu'ils se sont bien trouvé ces deux là ! » rigole-t-elle.

\- « C'est bien de voir Daryl comme ça. » je lui réponds avec une petite voix.

\- « Oui, je comprends, c'est pareil pour Jim. »

\- « Mmmh.. Alors comment vous trouvez la maison ? » je l'interroge gentiement.

\- « Super ! C'est grand et propre ! Tout est joli et bien décoré. En plus de ça, je viens de me laver pour la première fois depuis un moment et t'imagine pas à quel point j'en suis heureuse. Et puis la chambre... tu te rends ? On a un lit ! Et des draps ! J'ai encore du mal à le croire. Et la nourriture... Je vais manger autre chose que des écureuils et des lapins ! Beth, tu fais tellement pour nous... et tu ne nous connais même pas. C'est devenu rare les gens encore bienveillants dans ce monde. » me dit-elle d'une traite.

Elle parle beaucoup, mais à chaque qu'elle ouvre la bouche c'est pour dire quelque chose de gentil.

\- « Tu sais Jess, si j'avais à votre place, j'aurais voulu que quelqu'un nous aide Daryl et moi. Si vous êtes des gens biens, il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous ne vous laissions pas profiter de cet endroit aussi. Le monde est devenu compliqué et rude pour les gens biens, la seule chose qu'il nous reste, c'est l'entraide. Sans ça, nous n'avons aucune chance de survivre. »

\- « Oui c'est vrai... D'ailleurs en parlant d'entre-aide, on ira à la chasse demain, pour remplacer ce que nous mangerons ce soir. Et puis comme ça Daryl et toi aurez un moment de solitude. » me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

\- « Oh euh... On est pas... Enfin... Merci. » dis-je finalement.

Après tout qu'est ce que nous sommes ? Je n'arrive déjà pas à le définir, alors je ne vais pas passer une heure à essayer d'expliquer tout ça à Jess que je connais à peine.

D'un autre côté, je ne dis pas non à un moment seul avec lui. C'est difficile de passer tout son temps avec la même personnes, puis d'un seul coup se retrouver entouré de plusieurs autre personnes.

Elle me sourit puis se lève en me disant qu'elle va voir Mary. J'en profite pour sortir mes armes et commencer à les nettoyer. Elle sont recouvertes de sang, de terre et de morceaux de cervelles. Il fut un temps où j'aurais pu vomir rien que de voir ça. Mais à la longue, on s'endurcit et ça devient presque banal.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Jim part dans la salle de bain, pour aller se laver à son tour. Je me lève et vais m'asseoir à côté de Daryl, qui est toujours dans la cuisine. Il réfléchit.

Je me sens incroyablement bien dès que je me retrouve près de lui. Non pas que je me sentais mal avant, mais quand il n'est pas proche de moi, je sens une sorte de vide en moi. Ce n'est pas douloureux, c'est juste que je me sens complète uniquement à côté de lui.

Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis qu'on a trouvé le petit groupe.

\- « Tu es d'accord avec tout ça ? » je lui demande après une courte hésitation.

\- « Avec quoi ? » me demande-t-il en sortant de ses pensées.

\- « Avec ces gens chez nous. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être envahis, mais ils ne resteront que quelques jours et après ça sera à nouveau rien que nous deux. » je tente de le rassurer. Il ne me répond rien et une (douloureuse) idée me traverse la tête. Je reprends : « A moins que ce ne soit pas ce que tu veux. »

\- « Beth, arrête. » me dit-il sans plus d'explications.

\- « Arrêter quoi ? » je lui demande, sans vraiment comprendre où il veut en venir.

\- « De te prendre la tête avec tout ça. On était seul, maintenant on ne l'est plus. C'est pas plus compliqué que ça. » me répond-t-il froidement en se levant brusquement.

\- « Bien... Je suppose que c'est ton maximum aujourd'hui. Je peux au moins savoir où tu vas ? » déçue, je le vois s'éloigner en direction de la porte.

\- « Fumer une clope. » me lance-t-il simplement. Il garde toujours une cigarette ou deux sur lui pour quand il en a vraiment besoin.

Il sort et je reste seule, dans l'incompréhension.

...

 **Petite note: je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, et que l'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup. Je suis désolée, il y aura un peu plus d'actions dans la suite.**


	17. Chapter 17

Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde est réunit autour de la table de la cuisine pour manger.

Nous avons des boîtes de conserve et des paquets de biscuits. Le petit groupe est heureux comme si c'était le meilleur repas du monde. Je les regarde amusée de voir tant d'engouement pour quelque chose de ''banal'' voir même d'un peu décevant.

Nous mangeons, en écoutant Jess nous raconter qu'elle et son frère vivaient en Arizona avant l'apocalypse. Leurs parents sont morts il y a une dizaine d'années. Depuis, ça a toujours été Jim et elle, seul contre le monde. Quelques mois avant le début de tout ça, Jim et Mary se sont rencontrés et ils se sont mariés un mois avant que le monde ne s'effondre. Ils étaient partis tous les trois en voyage quand tout ça est arrivé.

Je l'écoute attentivement nous parler de sa vie d'avant, mais vois que Daryl est distrait. Il me lance des regards discrets par moment. J'ai hâte d'être à nouveau seule avec lui afin de pouvoir enfin lui demander ce qu'il a. Il ne me répondra sûrement pas mais bon...

A la fin du dîner, nous décidons de monter dans nos chambres. Je ne sais pas comment ils vont faire pour dormir à trois dans la même chambre. Il y a des couettes et des coussins supplémentaires, alors peut-être qu'un des trois dormira par terre.

Nous nous disons au revoir et nous nous séparons. Mais avant que je ne ferme notre porte, Jess nous lance :

\- « Bonne nuit les amoureux ! Faites pas trop de bruit ! » je me fige instantanément et Daryl aussi. Il me lance un regard à la fois embarrassé et énervé.

Une fois seuls, il grogne et fait les cent pas.

\- « Pourquoi tu leur a dit qu'on était ensemble?! » me crie-t-il dessus à voix basse (oui oui c'est possible).

\- « Hey ! Calme-toi ! Je ne leur ai rien dit du tout. Elle a dû le supposer après que je leur ai expliqué que tu n'étais pas mon père. »

\- « Mhmm. » grogne-t-il, toujours énervé.

\- « Mais qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ?! Pourquoi tu es si distant ? Pourquoi tu ne m'adresses la parole que pour m'agresser ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé depuis hier pour que tu changes à ce point là ? » je commence à m'énerver aussi.

Je ne vais pas supporter ses sautes d'humeur indéfiniment. Je sais qu'il aime jouer le chaud et le froid, mais je commence à en avoir marre de devoir m'adapter à lui.

\- « Il s'est rien passé... c'est juste que... Je crois qu'on devrait prendre nos distances, et oublier ce qui est arrivé ces derniers jours. » me dit-il froidement.

\- « Quoi ?! » je hurle presque, oubliant que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la maison.

\- « Ouais, c'était une connerie tout ça. On peut pas revenir en arrière, mais on peut arrêter avant que ça aille plus loin... Et puis tu crois quoi ? Que j'allais faire ma vie avec une gamine ? Qu'on vivrait heureux dans cette maison pour toujours, comme un couple parfait? Et bah désolée de te dire ça, mais j'ai envie de foutre autre chose de ma vie que de m'occuper de toi »

Je suis abasourdie, je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Je baisse les yeux et la douleur m'envahit petit à petit, en même temps que je prends conscience de ce qu'il vient de me dire. Il regrette ? Il pense que c'était une connerie ? Que je ne suis qu'une gamine qu'il a sur les bras malgré lui ?

J'ai l'impression de m'effondrer de l'intérieur.

Est-ce qu'il jouait juste avec moi ? Est-ce que j'étais sa petite distraction du moment ?

Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

Cette fois-ci, je ne laisserai pas la souffrance prendre le dessus. Je me concentre sur ma colère et m'éloigne de lui avec un air de résignation et de dégoût sur le visage. Je le regarde dans les yeux, et j'y lis de la douleur et du regret. Je sais qu'il a regretté tout de suite ce qu'il m'a dit, mais c'est trop tard maintenant.

\- « Et bien si c'est que tu veux, je ne vais pas t'imposer ma présence plus longtemps. » lui dis-je le plus calmement et froidement possible. Je m'approche de la porte et l'ouvre.

\- « Beth... Attends... je ne voulais pas... » me dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je me tourne vers lui et lui lance un regard noir.

\- « N'essaie même pas de me suivre, ou de me retrouver. » j'essaie de paraître la plus méchante et effrayante possible. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il s'effondre lui aussi.

\- « Beth... » murmure-t-il avec douleur.

Je fais semblant de ne pas y faire attention, sors de la chambre, récupère mes affaires, mes armes, puis sors de la maison et pars en courant en direction de la forêt.

Le soleil est en train de se coucher et il ne me reste qu'une demi-heure avant de me retrouver dans l'obscurité.

Je sais que je me mets en danger et que c'est stupide de réagir comme ça, mais c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour l'instant.

La douleur est toujours présente, mais elle est surpassée par un sentiment nouveau : la rage. Je la laisse m'envahir.

J'ai besoin de courir, de me battre, de me défouler, et d'en souffrir physiquement. J'ai envie de crier, de hurler. Mais au lieu de ça, je cours à une vitesse folle sans m'arrêter, je tue un rôdeur, et un deuxième.

Il n'y en a pas beaucoup et c'est une chance, mais il faut que je me trouve un abri pour la nuit d'urgence. En forêt il est impossible de se défendre la nuit, surtout quand la lune n'est pas pleine.

La nuit est presque complètement tombée mais je continue de courir. Je vais finir par trouver quelque chose. J'ai pensé à la ferme que nous avons visités, mais elle est encore à au moins une heure et demie d'ici. En plus, c'est le premier endroit où Daryl ira me chercher. Je ne peux pas le voir. Pas ce soir, pas cette nuit. J'ai besoin d'évacuer ma colère, de me retrouver toute seule avant.

Je croise deux rôdeurs. L'un a perdu un œil et un bras. L'autre a la moitié du visage arraché et ses tripes se baladent par terre, derrière lui. Je donne un coup de pied dans le ventre du premier pour le faire reculer, puis attaque le deuxième avec mon couteau. Je lui assène un coup dans la tempe et m'attaque au second tandis que celui-ci s'effondre. Je tue mon dernier assaillant d'un coup de hachette au sommet du crâne. J'arrache ma hachette et lui assène un deuxième coup, puis un troisième, un quatrième... Je continue jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de son visage.

Je sais, c'est mal. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. Cette personne avait une vie, des amis, une famille avant. Je ne peux pas juste passer mes nerfs sur lui, comme ça. Même si ce sont des monstres, je dois respecter l'humain qu'il était avant.

Je reprends ma course, et après quelques minutes je trouve une sorte de mini cabane. Je m'en approche silencieusement, et observe les alentours, dans la pénombre. Puis je frappe à la porte.

Aucun bruit. Les murs sont plutôt solides, les rôdeurs ne pourront pas rentrer. Et je les entendrai si ils s'approchent. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre et l'endroit est vraiment minuscule. On y rentrerait pas à trois. C'est une vieille cabane de chasseur, très rustique.

J'entre à l'intérieur, sors ma lampe torche et inspecte l'endroit. Il n'y a pas grand chose. Juste une petite couchette et du vieux matériel de chasse. Il n'y a plus rien d'utilisable, toutes les choses importantes ont dû être emportées par le propriétaire.

Il n'y a rien à manger et je regrette de ne pas avoir pris de la nourriture en partant.  
Bon tant pis. Je trouverai quelque chose demain sur la route.

Je m'installe sur la petite couchette et essaie de me détendre un peu.  
Je repense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Ça fait beaucoup trop pour une seule journée. Je suis épuisée mais je ne peux pas m'endormir. Je dois monter la garde.

Enfin qu'est ce que cela changera ? Si une horde arrive, cela ne fera pas grande différence que je sois endormie ou pas. Si quelques rôdeurs traînent aux alentours, je les entendrai et me réveillerai. Ils ne sont pas dangereux un par un.

Et de toute façon, il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils essaient d'entrer. Si je ne fais pas de bruit, ils ne sauront pas que je suis là.

Je ferme les yeux et laisse passer au moins deux heures avant de réussir à m'endormir.

…...

Je rouvre les yeux un peu plus tard. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais sûrement pas longtemps. Je vois dans l'interstice sous la porte qu'il fait encore bien nuit.

Il n'y a aucun bruit dehors. Je sais que, même endormie, je suis restée en alerte. C'est incroyable comment votre corps s'adapte quand vous devez vous battre à chaque instant pour votre vie.

Je reste allongée, je n'arrive pas à me rendormir mais j'essaie de me reposer encore un peu avant que le jour ne se lève.

Un peu plus tard, j'entends un rôdeur seul approcher la cabane. Je retiens ma respiration et attends de voir si il va sentir ma présence. Au bout d'un moment, je comprends, d'après ce que j'entends, qu'il s'éloigne.

Le silence revient en même temps que ma respiration.

Je sais que ce n'était pas la peine de s'angoisser pour un seul rôdeur, mais là maintenant, je n'ai pas la force de sortir pour me battre. Je veux juste profiter du calme et de la solitude.

Quelques heures plus tard, le jour se lève. J'ai réussi à dormir par intermittence jusqu'à maintenant.

Je me lève, récupère mes affaires, colle mon oreille contre la porte pour étudier les bruits alentours. Rien. Je sors donc pour affronter la longue journée qui m'attend.

 **...**

 **Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre plus sombre. Je pense que certains d'entre vous vont me haïr à cause de ce chapitre et de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Daryl et Beth. Mais malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas vraiment continuer tout le truc ''tout va pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes''. Ça ne colle pas avec l'esprit de la série. Et dans The Walking Dead, Daryl est un personnage colérique et impulsif. Il fait du mal aux autres quand il souffre lui même, pour se punir. Ce retournement de situation n'était pas prévu, mais je me suis sentie inspirée, alors j'ai écrit en oubliant le plan que j'avais à la base (la musique que j'écoute aide beaucoup ^^).  
J'essaie de garder une histoire un peu vraisemblable, même si c'est compliqué.  
** **Et ayant été dans la position de lectrice, je sais ce que ça fait de voir notre petit couple malmené, alors je tiens à m'excuser encore une fois.**

 **Merci à June Howard pour la nouvelle review.**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un MP ou une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je ne mords pas et j'adore discuter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci aux nouvelles personnes qui follow ma fic ou qui la mettent dans leur favoris. Merci à Neko pour son soutien et ses idées.**

…...

Elle est partie... Je suis seul dans la chambre et je suis trop abasourdi pour réagir.

Elle m'a quittée... Je ne sais pas où elle est. Tout est de ma faute.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de lui dire ça ? Je n'en pensais pas un mot.

J'avais décidé de mettre de la distance entre nous. Je ne voulais pas gâcher sa vie. Dieu sait qu'à chaque fois que quelque chose de bien m'arrive, je me débrouille toujours pour le gâcher. Et elle, elle était trop bien pour moi. Je ne la mérite pas.

Et sa jeunesse... elle doit tomber amoureuse d'un garçon de son âge, un garçon qui la rendra heureuse, qui lui donnera tout ce dont elle a besoin.

Mais j'aurais pu lui faire comprendre sans être aussi méchant et ingrat. Le problème, c'est que j'avais besoin de lui faire du mal, autant que ça me fait du mal de ne pouvoir être avec elle.

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Beth... Elle est tout ce que j'ai, tout ce à quoi je tiens encore dans ce foutu monde, et je l'ai perdue. Elle ne reviendra pas...

Il faut que j'aille la chercher, il faut que j'arrange tout ça. Le fait de la savoir loin de moi, peut-être en danger, me donne envie de me frapper la tête contre un mur. Je ne peux plus vivre sans elle.

Je récupère toutes mes affaires et m'apprête à partir la chercher, malgré ce qu'elle m'a dit. Peu importe qu'elle me déteste, je veux la savoir en sécurité.

Puis je me rappelle que je ne suis pas tout seul.

Je frappe à la porte de la chambre voisine, et leur crie à travers la porte :

\- « Beth est sortie, je vais la rejoindre. Nous reviendrons bientôt, restez ici en attendant. » je les entends me répondre un « D'accord. ». Je me mets en route, et prie pour revenir effectivement bientôt avec elle.

Beth est partie il y a 10 minutes, elle ne doit pas être loin.

Je commence à pister ses traces mais le jour commence à baisser. Je trouve sur le chemin quelques cadavre fraîchement refroidi. C'est elle.

20 minutes plus tard, la nuit est complètement tombée. Ça va être difficile de suivre sa piste, mais je ne m'arrêterai que quand je l'aurai trouvée.

J'entends des rôdeurs et me cache derrière un large tronc d'arbre. Ils passent à quelques mètres de moi sans me remarquer. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il me semblait. Un rôdeur s'approche dangereusement, il me voit et je n'ai d'autre choix que de le tuer.

Le problème c'est que les mouvements et le bruit résultant de la mort de cet unique rôdeur, en a attiré beaucoup d'autre.

Je me retrouve entouré d'une dizaine de cadavres ambulants. D'autres ne tardent pas à s'ajouter au groupe.

Une longue nuit s'annonce...

…...

Je me lève, récupère mes affaires, colle mon oreille contre la porte pour étudier les bruits alentours. Rien. Je sors donc pour affronter la longue journée qui m'attend.

Je marche pendant plusieurs heures, sans m'arrêter.

J'ai décidé de prendre la direction de la ferme finalement. Il me faut de l'eau et un peu de nourriture.

De toute façon, Daryl ne compte peut-être même pas venir me chercher. Si ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai, je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'en donnerait la peine.

Je croise quelques rôdeurs sur la route, et les tue sans problème. Je commence à avoir un peu soif, et le soleil n'aide pas vraiment.  
J'entends des oiseaux gazouiller dans les arbres au-dessus de moi. En temps normal, je me serais réjouie de cette magnifique journée, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Seule, je sais que ma survie est compromise.  
Et à quoi bon s'en sortir, si c'est pour être seule ?

Bob a vécu seul un long moment avant de nous rejoindre à la prison, et il m'a dit que ça l'avait presque rendu fou. Il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de continuer.  
Et il ne me reste plus rien.

Mais je vais continuer à me battre, parce que je le dois, et parce que, au fond de moi, j'ai toujours de l'espoir.  
Au delà de ça, même si Daryl a été méchant avec moi hier, je sais qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si je mourrais maintenant. Je lui en veux, mais pas à ce point là non plus.

Après encore quelques heures de marche, j'arrive enfin à le petite ferme que nous avions visités.  
Je m'approche prudemment, frappe à la porte et attends. Toujours rien.

Je rentre et me dirige directement dans la cave pour récupérer de l'eau et les quelques réserves que nous avions été obligés de laisser.

J'ai allumé ma lampe torche mais cet endroit continue de me donner la chair de poule. J'attrape tout ce qui peut me servir et sors le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois dehors je reprends ma route tranquillement. Il doit être 14h et le soleil est encore bien haut dans le ciel. J'attends de trouver un endroit tranquille et sûr avant de m'arrêter pour manger et boire.

J'aurais pu rester à la ferme, mais je ne veux pas m'y attarder plus longtemps que nécessaire. Je n'aime pas cet endroit.

Je marche encore une heure et m'arrête à côté d'un ruisseau. Je monte sur un talus pour pouvoir voir les alentours, et ne pas être prise au dépourvu par d'éventuels rôdeurs.

Je sors une bouteille d'eau et une boîte de fruits en conserve, et me restaure rapidement.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je me relève et repars.

Je marche sans but. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je dois trouver un nouvel endroit pour la nuit, mais n'en suis pas ravie d'avance.  
Alors c'est ça ma vie à partir de maintenant ? Déambuler, sans but, dans la forêt, passant d'abri en abri ?

Mon moral baisse encore un peu, mais je continue de marcher. Je me concentre sur le fait de mettre un pied devant l'autre, et ne pense à rien d'autre.

Le temps passe, le soleil baisse dans le ciel et j'arrive en bordure de la forêt.

Enfin.  
Si j'arrive dans une ville, je pourrais m'installer dans un petit appartement en haut d'un immeuble. Ce serait sécurisé, et je pourrai trouver facilement à manger et des armes. Peut-être que j'arriverai à retrouver des gens de mon groupe.

Bon ok Beth, concentre toi sur ça, sur cet objectif.

Lorsque je sors finalement de la forêt je me retrouve dans une ville nommée Forsyth. Nous devons sûrement être dans le comté de Monroe. Je ne suis jamais venue avant mais cela mais ça semble être une petite ville.

Je longe une longue route et vois de nombreux pavillons résidentiels. Il y a quelque rôdeurs par ci par là, mais j'avance doucement. La plupart ne me remarquent pas et je tue les autres

Je n'ai pas l'impression que je vais trouver des immeubles par ici, et ces maisons sont jolies, mais elles sont trop à découverts. Je serai constamment en danger.

Je change de direction pour arriver dans le centre de la ville. Il y a quelques restaurants et encore des maisons mais pas d'immeubles.

Il y a quelques pancartes indiquant un Walmart à 1 km d'ici. C'est intéressant, mais ça risque d'être dangereux, En général les grandes surfaces sont les plus dangereuses. Il vaudrait que je trouve un magasin moins grand pour l'instant.

Je marche encore et encore, mais ne trouve que des maisons.

Je passe devant un hôtel sur trois étages...  
Cela peut faire l'affaire. Après tout, si il y a des rôdeurs, ils doivent être enfermés dans des chambres. Il me suffit d'attraper des clés au hasard à l'accueil et de me barricader dans une chambre au dernier étage.

Bon c'est décidé, j'y vais. De toute façon le soleil est bien bas dans le ciel. Je n'aurai pas le temps de trouver autre chose.

Je rentre silencieusement à l'intérieur. La première chose que je vois, c'est une grande pièce avec un comptoir géant. Les clés sont derrière. La pièce donne sur un couloir, qui donne lui même sur une grande porte, qui doit sûrement donner sur les chambres du rez-de-chaussée et sur l'escalier.  
Je m'approche doucement du comptoir et sursaute lorsque deux rôdeurs en émergent pour tenter de se jeter sur moi. Je tue le premier facilement, mais le deuxième en profite pour m'attraper le bras. Je me débats en vain. Après un instant de réflexion je décide de sauter sur le rôdeur de manière à le faire tomber contre le comptoir. En tombant, sa tête se fracasse contre le marbre et il arrête de bouger. Par précaution je lui assène tout de même un coup de couteau dans le cerveau.

Je me relève et vais chercher les clés. Je fouille et vois celle qui m'intéressent en haut à droit, sur des crochets, dans le mur.

309, 310, 313, 315, 316, 317.

Je prends les deux dernières, car les clés manquantes sont sûrement celles des chambres encore ''occupées''. Les deux dernière chambres sont sûrement sécurisées et à distance de celles occupées.

Je longe le couloir et frappe à la grande porte pour entendre ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté.

J'entends un rôdeur. Un seul, c'est facilement gérable. J'ouvre la porte brusquement et laisse le cadavre venir à moi.  
C'est une femme, blonde, d'une trentaine d'années. Son corps n'est pas si dégradé que ça, comparé aux autres. Je la tue sans hésiter d'un coup dans la tempe.

Je traîne le cadavre jusque devant le comptoir, et je la laisse avec les deux autres.

L'odeur ici est assez désagréable mais j'essaie de ne pas y penser.

Je vois l'escalier menant aux étages supérieurs sur ma droite. Je commence à monter les marches et avance prudemment.

Je passe le deuxième étage sans m'y attarder, et arrive au troisième.

Je cherche la chambre 316, frappe doucement à la porte. Je n'entends rien de l'autre côté, et donc rentre la clé dans la serrure.

Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil au couloir, avant d'entrer dans la chambre.  
Le couloir est sombre, il y a de la moquette rouge au sol et les murs sont en papier peint beige. Il n'y a aucune décoration. L'endroit est plutôt rustique, mais je m'y sens bien pour l'instant.

Une fois dans la chambre, je referme la porte à double tour et inspecte la pièce. Il y a un grand lit à droite, une fenêtre en face avec de grands rideaux blancs. Il y a des stores que je peux fermer. Je vois un petit bureau à gauche et une télé au dessus, en face du lit.

A droite du lit il y a une petite porte menant à la salle de bain. Elle contient une douche et des toilettes.  
L'eau ne coule pas.. Je suis un peu déçue mais passe vite à autre chose.

Je commence à fouiller dans les placards et trouve des couettes et oreillers.

La chambre est assez grande, dans les 20m2 en tout, je dirais.

Le sol est fait de moquette beige claire, et les murs sont blancs et dorés. Il y a des fausses fleurs dans un vase sur le petit bureau. Je vois un fauteuil rouge dans le fond de la pièce, près de la fenêtre.

Je trouve que c'est plutôt luxueux. Ce n'est sûrement pas une chambre classique, peut-être une suite de luxe.

Je m'assois sur le lit, et pose mes affaires à côté de moi. Je sors la nourriture, mes armes et ma lampe torche.

Je me lève ensuite et vais fermer les stores. Je ne veux pas que l'on puisse me remarquer à travers la fenêtre. Je n'ai rien vu sur le parking mais ça ne sert à rien de prendre le risque.

Demain j'irai inspecter le reste de la ville. Il faut que je trouve d'autres vivres. Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps avec ce que j'ai là.

Mais en attendant, il faut que je me repose. J'ai marché toute la journée et mes muscles sont endoloris. Il doit être 20h ou 21h.

Je m'allonge et ferme les yeux. Le sommeil prend un long moment à venir. Mes pensées s'envolent vers Daryl, et je pense une nouvelle fois à ce qu'il s'est passé. Il me manque mais la colère et la peine sont toujours présentes en moi. Je ne reviendrai pas vers lui. Pas cette fois.

...

 **Petite note :**

33°03'12.5"N 83°55'49.6"W

 **Rentrez ces coordonnées dans Google Map si ça vous intéresse de voir à quoi Forsyth ressemble et où se trouve la forêt dans laquelle Beth est au début. J'ai un peu galéré à trouver une petite ville près d'une grande forêt, pas trop loin d'Atlanta, mais je pense que Forsyth fera l'affaire pour l'instant.**


	19. Chapter 19

Le soleil vient de se lever. Je rassemble toutes mes affaires et sors de la chambre. Je la referme à clé et sors de l'hôtel.

Une fois dehors, j'observe attentivement le parking et la rue. Tout est désert.  
Je commence à déambuler le long de la route, à la recherche d'un magasin.

Je marche pendant deux bonnes heures, mais ne trouve rien d'intéressant.

Je passe devant un restaurants mexicain et décide d'y entrer. Après tout, si c'est un restaurant, il doit bien y avoir des stocks de nourriture quelque part. Et des couteaux.

Je passe la porte et découvre un charmant petit endroit. La décoration est très jolie, dans les tons rouge, orange et jaune.

J'essaie juste de ne pas faire attention aux traces de sang qui recouvrent les murs et les tables.  
Je ne vois aucun rôdeur ici. Mais je reste tout de même sur mes gardes en traversant la salle puis en entrant dans la cuisine.

Je vois un cadavre par terre avec un couteau planté dans l'oeil. Il est bien mort et ne se relèvera pas.

Je distingue une collection de grands couteauxn dans le fond de la pièce. Je les étudie, un par un, et en prend deux. Un très long, pointu et aiguisé, de la taille de mon avant-bras. Et un couteau hachoir très tranchant. Il est si imposant que je ne peux pas le garder sur moi, je suis obligée de le ranger dans mon sac.

Je vois une porte dans le fond de la pièce. Je l'ouvre et vois qu'elle mène au sous-sol. Un sous-sol sombre et grand.

Je frappe l'embrasure de la porte et attends de voir des rôdeurs se manifester. Mais rien ne se passe.

Je prends le risque de descendre.

Une fois en bas, j'inspecte les nombreuses étagères et essaient de prendre les aliments non périssables, et non périmés. Il ne reste plus grand chose malheureusement.

Après avoir fait le tour, et avoir récupéré six bocaux de fruits et légumes, un paquet de biscotte, de la sauce mexicaine, de la pâte à tartiner et deux bouteilles de soda, je décide de sortir.

Dehors, je me rends compte qu'avancer est devenu plus difficile avec un sac aussi lourd.

Mais je vais quand même continuer à faire le tour de la ville, au cas où je trouverai quelques chose d'intéressant.

La journée passe petit à petit, tandis que je repère les endroits où il y a potentiellement de quoi manger.  
J'y revendrai plus tard, quand j'aurai vidé mon sac.

Je patrouille comme ça un bon moment, et tue le plus de rôdeurs possible autour de l'hôtel. J'essaie de nettoyer la ville pour être tranquille lors de mes prochaines recherches.

Pour l'instant, c'est facile, ils sont tous éparpillés un peu partout, et je les repère bien avant que eux ne me vois.  
Ils se déplacent seuls ou à deux maximum.

Vers 19h je décide de retourner dans la direction de l'hôtel, mais je vois quelques rôdeurs sortir de derrière une maison.

Ils ne sont que cinq ou six. Je peux m'en occuper, et puis je n'aime pas l'idée qu'ils traînent autour de l'endroit où je dors. Je m'approche doucement en longeant un mur, pour ne pas être découverte trop tôt.

Et là, le choc.

Quinze rôdeurs de plus surgissent de derrière cette foutue maison.  
Je n'ai que quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce que je dois faire.

M'enfuir. C'est ma seule chance.

Je recule, sans mouvement brusque.

Je vais bientôt pouvoir faire demi-tour et aller me cacher sans être vue. Encore quelques mètres, quelques pas et je suis sauvée.

Sauf que je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de faire ces quelques mètres, car certains rôdeurs me remarquent, et ils avancent bientôt tous dans ma direction.

Je me mets à courir de toute mes forces, ma vie en dépend.

Je les vois courir derrière moi. Certains sont facilement distancés mais la plupart sont en train de raccourcir l'écart entre nous.

Mon cœur s'emballe. Ils vont bientôt m'attraper. Encore quelques secondes et je suis morte. Je n'ai plus aucune échappatoire.

Mais je ne les laisserai pas me tuer sans me défendre. Ils boufferont du métal par le cerveau avant de m'avoir.

Je fais volte-face, et assènent des coups de couteaux aux plus proches. J'en tue trois assez rapidement, mais les autres arrivent eux aussi et m'encerclent. Je ne parviens plus à bouger, et je sens leurs mains tenter de m'attraper.

J'arrive à en tuer un quatrième de justesse. Lorsque je sens du mouvement derrière moi et des mains puissantes m'attirer en arrière, je ferme les yeux, prête à mourir, à rejoindre mes parents et mon frère.

Je sens les mains se détacher de moi et j'ouvre les yeux pour me rendre compte que je ne suis plus encerclée par les rôdeurs.

Je vois un homme se battre devant moi, et tenter d'éloigner les rôdeurs.

Daryl.

Il s'est jeté entre les rôdeurs et moi. Il est en train de me sauver la vie.

Il lutte de toutes ses forces, et tue froidement un rôdeur qui essayait de le contourner pour m'atteindre. Je prends quelques seconde avant de réagir, trop abasourdie par ce qu'il se passe actuellement devant mes yeux.

Mais Daryl est en danger à son tour. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre plus longtemps.

Je me jette à ses côtés et tue tous les rôdeurs à ma portée.

Je jette un coup d'oeil dans sa direction, et le regarde exécuter chacun de ses mouvements mortels avec précision et force.

Au moment où il tient un rôdeur par la gorge, un autre s'apprête à le mordre au bras. Je réagis immédiatement et lui plante mon couteau profondément dans la nuque.

Je tue chaque rôdeur qui tente de nous contourner pour nous encercler, tandis que Daryl tue tous ceux qui se présentent devant lui.

Les cadavres à nos pieds commencent à rendre nos déplacements difficiles.

Mais doucement, le nombre de rôdeurs encore debout baisse. Ils ne sont plus que six ou sept.

Je saisis un rôdeur par les épaules et le jette violemment sur deux autres. Ils s'effondrent tous les trois et nous laissent le temps de nous occuper des autres.

Dans un synchronisation parfaite, nous tuons les derniers, et finissons par planter nos couteaux respectifs, en même temps, dans la tête du dernier rôdeur.

Ça y est. La bataille est finie. Nous sommes en vie, ensembles.

Il lève les yeux vers moi pour la première fois depuis qu'il m'a retrouvée.

Je me sens honteuse d'être partie comme ça, d'avoir été si immature et de nous avoir mis tous les deux en danger pour un truc aussi stupide.

Dans ses yeux je vois un profond soulagement et de la tendresse.  
Je ressens la même chose.

Ne tenant pas plus longtemps, je me jette dans ses bras et il me serre de toutes forces, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Nous tombons tous les deux à genoux.

J'avais oublié à quel point je me sentais bien auprès de lui. Toute la douleur, la peine de ses derniers jours disparaissent tandis que je m'accroche si fort à lui que je dois probablement lui faire mal.

Je me rends compte seulement maintenant d'à quel point il m'a manqué.

Je commence à pleurer malgré moi. D'abord ce ne sont que quelques larmes qui coulent, puis je commence à sangloter, pour finalement me mettre à pleurer franchement dans ses bras.

Ce n'est pas de tristesse, mais plutôt de soulagement.  
J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, j'en avais même accepté l'idée, et il est arrivé pour me sauver. Toute l'adrénaline et l'angoisse quitte mon corps, et je me sens défaillir.

Il me tient fort contre lui, et me caresse le dos pour tenter de me consoler.  
Il reste silencieux mais je sais qu'il est là pour moi. Il l'a toujours été.  
Lentement, les larmes arrêtent de couler et je me calme.

Je me décolle doucement de lui et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je pose mes mains sur son visage et le regarde attentivement, comme si je voulais le mémoriser. Je remarque quelques récentes coupures sur sa peau. D'où viennent-elles ?

Je suis tellement rassurée de l'avoir près de moi, de pouvoir le voir, le toucher, lui parler...

Je passe mes bras à nouveau autour de lui et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Et profite juste du fait qu'IL soit là. Je respire son odeur et oublie tout le reste. Même la vingtaine de cadavres autour de nous.

\- « Comment tu savais où me trouver ? » je lui murmure avec une toute petite voix.

\- « Je t'ai pistée. Je voulais te retrouver plus tôt, mais j'ai été retardé par une horde. » me répond-t-il, à voix basse.

\- « Je suis désolée d'être partie. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on se sépare. »

\- « Moi non plus Beth. Plus jamais. » me murmure-t-il tendrement, il n'y a pas de reproche dans sa voix, juste du soulagement et de l'affection.

Je sais que c'est moi qui suis partie. Je sais aussi que je ne devrais pas m'effondrer comme ça à cause d'un homme, que je dois être plus forte que ça.

Mais je suis forte.  
Et j'ai besoin d'un homme avec qui être faible de temps en temps. C'est pour ça que j'aime Daryl, je peux être aussi forte que faible avec lui.

Et il ne me juge jamais quand je craque, il est juste là pour me soutenir.

Il m'éloigne de lui et plonge à nouveau ses yeux bleus dans les miens. Il inspire et me dit :

\- « J'suis tellement désolé Beth, pour c'que je t'ai dit. J'le pensais pas. J''aurais jamais dû. J'avais juste peur de te faire souffrir mais c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. J'ai eu peur de ce qu'il se passait entre nous deux. J'ai pas su géré, j'suis désolé... Mais tu es tellement jeune et précieuse. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais te faire. Je refuse de te faire du mal, et si on est ensemble, je t'en ferai sûrement. »

Il a parlé avec douceur et gentillesse mais je sais qu'il est terriblement embarrassé à cause de ce qu'il vient de dire. Il a fait un effort surhumain, pour s'excuser, pour m'avouer qu'il a peur. Tout ça pour moi.

\- « Daryl, ce qui me fait le plus souffrir, c'est de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi. » je prends ses mains dans les miennes, et attends sa réponse, qui ne vient pas.

Nous sommes toujours agenouillés, l'un en face de l'autre, et lui regarde le sol, sans savoir quoi dire.

Je baisse les yeux à mon tour et nous restons comme ça une minute ou deux.

Il finit par relever les yeux et me regarde intensément. Je prends ça pour un signal.

Je me colle de nouveau à lui, et passe une main dans sa nuque.

Doucement, il approche ses lèvres des miennes puis m'embrasse, d'abord tendrement, puis fougueusement.

Nous nous embrassons comme si le monde allait s'arrêter de tourner, comme si nous allions mourir demain.

Toute la passion, tout l'amour que je ressens pour lui passe à travers notre baiser.

J'ai envie de l'embrasser pour toujours.

Mais un rôdeur s'approche au loin, nous forçant à nous éloigner et à nous relever.  
Il vaut mieux ne pas rester là.  
Je récupère mon sac, que j'avais laissé tomber par terre.

\- « Suis moi. » lui dis-je discrètement en lui prenant la main.

Nous partons en courant, et je l'emmène à l'hôtel, où nous serons en sécurité.

Arrivé devant, il toise la devanture et les alentours.

\- « Tu t'es installée dans un hôtel ? Rien que ça ? » me lance-t-il amusé.

\- « Ouais, je commençais à trouver la maison funéraire trop petite. » lui dis-je en gloussant légèrement.

Il me souris et nous rentrons à l'intérieur.

Il voit les trois cadavres au pied du comptoir et lève les yeux, avec un air de fierté dans le regard.

Je l'entraîne dans le couloir, puis dans les escaliers. Arrivés au troisième étage, je mets sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse langoureusement. Il est surpris mais ne me repousse pas.

Je stoppe brusquement mon baiser et me mets à trottiner en direction de ma chambre.

\- « Attrape-moi. » je lui lance par dessus mon épaule, d'humeur joueuse.

Il rigole doucement et commence à me rattraper. Je ralentis en arrivant près de ma porte et me tourne vers lui.  
Il arrive en face de moi, avec un regard presque animal. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille, je passe les miens autour de ses épaules, et il me pousse contre le mur.

Il m'embrasse sauvagement sur les lèvres et commence à descendre le long de ma joue, puis embrasse mon cou avec passion. Je gémis doucement de plaisir. Le fait de sentir ses lèvres sur la peau de mon cou rallume ce feu dans mon ventre.

\- « Tu en as envie aussi ? » je lui murmure entre deux soupirs de plaisir.

\- « Oui... Plus que tout... Beth... » me répond-t-il entre deux baisers.

Je le repousse brusquement, et me dépêche de sortir la clé de ma chambre pour l'ouvrir.

Je pénètre à l'intérieur, suivie de Daryl. Je me tourne vers lui avec envie.

Il se retourne et ferme la porte derrière lui.


	20. Chapter 20

**ATTENTION : A cause de ce chapitre je change le rating de la fic de T à M. SCENES SEXUELLES EXPLICITES dans ce chapitre. Si vous êtes encore jeune ou que vous ne désirez pas lire ce genre de chose, vous pouvez passer ce chapitre. Je n'ai rien intégré d'important pour l'histoire dedans. Vous pourrez lire la suite sans problème.**

…..

Il s'avance vers moi, m'attrape sauvagement et saisis mes lèvres avec passion.

Il me pousse vers le bureau, et je m'assois dessus, tandis que nos baisers se font encore plus intenses. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux et fait basculer ma tête en arrière pour m'embrasser encore dans le cou. Je sens ses dents contre ma peau et soupire de plaisir.

Je passe mes mains contre sa nuque et son dos. Je relève sa tête, l'embrasse à nouveau sur les lèvres. Je ne peux plus me passer de ses lèvres. Je suis devenue accro.

Je m'éloigne de lui le temps de lui retirer sa veste. Puis me colle à nouveau à lui, pour embrasser sa peau, le long de son cou, jusqu'à la limite du tissu de sa chemise.

Je défais un bouton, puis un deuxième, un troisième...

Une fois tous les boutons détachés, je caresse doucement son torse et ses abdos du bout des doigts. Il contracte chaque muscle instinctivement.

Je lève les yeux vers les siens, et vois encore cette intensité dans son regard. Je brûle de l'intérieur et retire vite mon t-shirt.

Je suis en soutien-gorge devant lui, et j'aime ça. J'aime quand il me regarde de cette manière.

Il m'attrape fermement dans ses bras et me soulève du bureau pour m'allonger sur le lit.

Il est au-dessus de moi, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre.

Je rougis et il le remarque. Il ralenti la cadence avec de l'hésitation dans le regard.

Cette fois je ne le laisserai pas m'échapper ! Je l'attire à moi avec force et m'enroule autour de lui. Je l'embrasse langoureusement pendant encore un moment. J'ai l'impression d'être exactement où je dois être. Là où je devrais toujours être.

Dieu seul sait combien de temps ça va durer avant que Daryl ne veuille à nouveau mettre de la distance entre nous, et faire marche arrière. Alors je vais profiter de ce moment comme si c'était le dernier.

Je m'enivre de son odeur, caresse sa peau, et m'abandonne dans ses bras.

Il prend les commandes et quitte mes lèvres pour embrasser ma peau au dessus de mon soutien-gorge. Au moment où le tissu lui barre la route, il grogne. Je laisse échapper un petit rire et décide de reprendre les rennes.

Je le fais basculer sur le côté et me mets au dessus de lui. Je suis assise à califourchon sur lui au niveau de sa taille. Il est allongé et me regarde attentivement, avec chaleur.

Je détache lentement mon soutien-gorge, et le fais glisser par terre.

Brusquement il s'assoit et nous nous retrouvons une nouvelle fois l'un en face de l'autre, alors que je suis toujours sur lui.

Je sens ses mains caresser tendrement la peau de mon dos. Je ferme les yeux une seconde et savoure juste ce moment.

Ma poitrine nue contre son torse nu. J'ai l'impression d'être complète, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Lentement ses mains se posent sur mes seins. J'ouvre les yeux, et je vois une interrogation dans son regard. Il me demande si je veux qu'il continue. C'est comme si il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit de me toucher.

Je pose mes mains sur les siennes, et lui fais comprendre que je veux qu'il me touche comme ça. J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de le sentir contre moi.  
Il peut me faire tout ce qu'il veut.

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est rassuré.

Il dépose un baiser enflammé sur mes lèvres et descend doucement vers mes seins. Il n'y a plus de barrières cette fois-ci et sa bouche parcourt chaque partie de ma poitrine. Je gémis doucement. Des frissons traversent mon corps entier et la chaleur en moi monte encore d'un cran.

Je sens sa langue contre l'endroit le plus sensible de ma chair. Je ne m'attendais pas à le ressentir aussi fort et je gémis plus fort.

Daryl comprend qu'il a touché un point sensible et recommence, histoire d'intensifier encore plus la sensation.

Je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque et me relève légèrement, pour être à genou contre lui. Je facilite ainsi son accès à ma peau.

Une de ses mains me tient dans le dos, l'autre est sur mes fesses.

Je le laisse faire encore un peu, et quand la tentation devient trop forte, je nous fais à nouveau basculer de manière ce que nous soyons allongés, lui sur moi.

Il embrasse mon ventre tendrement et descend jusqu'au bouton de mon jean. Il le fait rapidement sauter et me le retire vivement avant de la balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il revient vers mon visage et nous recommençons à nous embrasser pendant quelques minutes.

Je sais que ça pourrait aller plus vite, mais c'est notre première fois, je veux prendre mon temps. Et soit il fait cet effort pour moi, soit lui aussi veut y aller doucement.

Il est contre moi, et je n'ai plus qu'une culotte. Je garde les jambes jointes, pour l'instant, à droite de lui. Son torse est contre le mien.

Il a toujours sa chemise, je m'empresse de la lui arracher.

Et nous restons l'un contre l'autre, enlacés encore un moment.

Il prend une de mes mains dans la sienne, et la ramène au dessus de ma tête, sur le lit.

Je suis entièrement sans défense, à sa merci. Ça ne fait que m'exciter d'avantage.

Je cambre le dos pour sentir chaque parcelle de sa peau contre la mienne.

Il arrête un instant de m'embrasser et me regarde avec intensité.

Il ressent la même chose que moi. Il n'a pas besoin de me le dire je le sais.

Il baisse les yeux et rougis. Je prends quelques instants avant de saisir ce qu'il veut me faire comprendre.

Je hoche la tête avec un léger sourire, pour lui dire que c'est bon, je suis prête.

Il se mets à genoux en face de moi, encore allongée et il saisit doucement mes jambes pour les écarter. Il se penche et dépose une traînée de baiser le long de mon genou, de ma cuisse. Il s'approche lentement de ma culotte. Le fait de sentir ses lèvres entre mes cuisses me fait sourire.

Il m'embrasse à travers ma culotte, remonte légèrement au dessus du tissu, puis le fais descendre lentement. Chaque centimètre de peau qu'il découvre, il le recouvre ensuite de baisers.

Il fait passer le malheureusement bout de tissu le long de mes jambes et le jette sur le sol.

Il revient ensuite embrasser mon entre-jambe. Je gémis de surprise et de plaisir.

Sa langue s'amuse avec l'endroit le plus sensible de mon corps, et je commence à perdre pied.

Mes doigts sont enfoncés dans les draps, et je sens le plaisir monter tandis qu'il pénètre mon intimité de sa langue experte.

\- « Daryl... » je murmure entre deux gémissements.

Je ne sais pas avec combien de filles il a fait ça, mais en tout cas, il a l'air de s'y connaître.

Chaque coup de langue me fait frôler l'extase, sans jamais me laisser l'atteindre.

Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps.

Il s'arrête avant le moment fatidique et je n'ai pas envie d'être la seule à ressentir du plaisir.

Je me relève et déboutonne son pantalon. Il le retire rapidement, et je commence à passer la main à l'intérieur de son caleçon déjà bien tendu.

Il m'arrête d'une main.

Je lève des yeux surpris vers lui.

\- « Non, pas comme ça, pas cette fois. » me dit-il avec douceur.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il m'arrête, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.

Peut-être qu'il a peur que je m'y prenne mal. Pourtant, même si je suis loin d'être une experte, je sais comment faire.

J'avais déjà expérimenté cette partie avec Jimmy, mon ancien petit ami. Je refusais de coucher avec lui, mais lui avais déjà fait quelques fellations.

Je laisse tomber et me rallonge sur le lit, tandis qu'il retire son caleçon. Il se place sur moi, et écarte mes cuisses.

Nous nous embrassons sauvagement quelques minutes avant d'aller plus loin.

Puis il écarte légèrement son visage du mien, pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je plonge à l'intérieur de ses yeux si bleus et manque de m'y noyer.

Je le sens contre mon entrée intime, il pose une main contre ma cuisse, et l'autre dans mes cheveux.

Je lui fais un signe de tête pour l'encourager à continuer, et pose ma main contre sa joue.

Il commence à me pénétrer avec une infinie douceur, et me regarde intensément, guettant chacune de mes réactions.

Il se stoppe net quand il voit que je commence à avoir mal.  
La douleur n'est pas très forte, mais est très désagréable. Je fais un mouvement de tête pour lui dire de continuer.

Il avance à nouveau prudemment.

\- « Ne t'arrête pas... » je lui murmure.

La douleur me fait légèrement grimacer mais je préfère qu'il y aille franchement.

La sensation désagréable s'atténue peu à peu tandis qu'il s'enfonce en moi.

Je lui souris et vois dans son regard du soulagement. Il ne veut pas me faire du mal, et ce moment a dû être aussi désagréable pour lui, que pour moi.

Alors qu'il est entier en moi, il s'arrête quelques secondes pour me laisser le temps de m'y habituer. La douleur est encore présente mais ça va mieux.

La sensation de l'avoir à l'intérieur est assez étrange et je vais mettre un peu de temps avant de m'y faire.

Il commence de doux vas-et-viens, et la douleur finit pas disparaître complètement.

Il continue de m'observer afin d'être sûr de ce qu'il doit faire.

Je me jette sur ses lèvres, et reprends nos baisers là où nous avions arrêtés. Nos langues jouent entre elles, et nos mouvements se synchronisent petit à petit.

Au bout d'un moment, nous prenons un rythme plus soutenu et je commence à ressentir une sensation agréable envahir mon bas-ventre.

Je me sens tellement bien... c'est le moment que j'attendais depuis plusieurs semaines. J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu toute une vie.

Je lui appartiens et il m'appartient. À ce moment précis, plus rien ne peut se mettre entre nous, pas même le foutu monde dans lequel nous vivons.

\- « Daryl... embrasse moi... ne t'arrête pas... Jamais... » je murmure entre deux gémissements.

\- « Jamais Beth... » me répond-t-il avec tendresse.

J'ai l'impression de rêver.

Nous continuons comme ça encore quelques minutes et je sens sa respiration se saccader. Il pousse des soupirs de plaisir à son tour.

\- « Beth... » souffle-t-il. J'aime l'entendre prononcer mon nom. Surtout dans un moment comme celui-là.

Il commence à ralentir la cadence et à donner des coups de reins plus profonds.

Je le sens se tendre un instant, puis exploser à l'intérieur de moi.

Nous restons comme ça quelques secondes puis il se dégage et s'allonge à mes côtés.

Il reprends sa respiration et moi aussi. Je n'ai pas eu d'orgasmes mais je m'en fiche. Je suis trop heureuse pour m'en préoccuper.

Je glisse ma main dans la sienne, et nous ne bougeons plus pendant un moment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me tourne vers lui, dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, et part dans la salle de bain pour me laver un peu.

5 minutes plus tard, je ressors encore nue et vois Daryl assis sur le lit. Il a remit son caleçon.

Il me regarde, et me fais signe de le rejoindre. Je m'assois à ses côtés.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau. Il veut déjà remettre ça ? Il n'est pas fatigué ?

\- « Je sais que tu n'es pas arrivée à l'extase. Mais je vais y remédier tout de suite. » il me dit avec un éclair coquin dans le regard.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau avec un sourire fixé sur les lèvres.

Il me fait m'allonger et sa langue retrouve le chemin de mon entre-jambe puis de mon point sensible.

Il le titille avec habileté.

\- « Aah Daryl ! » je crie un peu plus fort que je ne devrais. Il ne faut pas que je fasse trop de bruit. On pourrait nous entendre de l'extérieur.

Le plaisir monte, encore et encore et au bout d'une poignée de minutes, j'explose à mon tour.

J'atteins l'extase avec un petit cri que je tente d'étouffer.

Une vague de bonheur m'envahit et je me laisse porter.

Daryl s'allonge à côté de moi, et je me blottis dans ses bras, après quelques secondes à essayer de retrouver mes esprits.

Je suis épuisée, et je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à m'endormir.

\- « Daryl, c'était incroyable. » je lui dis en luttant contre le sommeil.

\- « TU étais incroyable. » me reprend-t-il. « Tu es magnifique, Beth... » me dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Je me serre un peu plus contre lui et il m'embrasse sur le front.

Nous nous endormons comme ça, l'un contre l'autre.

...

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. C'est la première fois que j'écris dans ce registre. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez pour que je m'améliore.**


	21. Chapter 21

Merci mille fois à June Howard pour ses reviews et son soutien.

…...

J'ouvre les yeux en sentant le soleil sur ma peau.  
Le jour passe à travers les stores et caresse doucement nos deux corps.

Je lève les yeux vers l'homme contre moi. Il est réveillé et me souris.

\- « Bien dormi ? » me demande-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

\- « Je n'ai jamais dormi aussi bien de ma vie. Et toi ? » je lui demande à mon tour.

\- « Mmhmm. » murmure-t-il simplement.

Je le serre dans mes bras et savoure la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne avant de sortir du lit et de m'habiller.

Il reste allongé et me regarde faire avec attention.

\- « Dis, tu comptes sortir du lit aujourd'hui ? » je lui demande en gloussant légèrement.

\- « Ça dépend. »

\- « De quoi ? »

\- « De si tu comptes y rester avec moi. » me dit-il avec un petit sourire coquin au coin des lèvres.

Je m'avance vers le lit en rigolant, m'assois à côté de lui et l'embrasse avec tendresse.

Il caresse doucement mon bras.

\- « Je voudrais pouvoir rester toute la journée sous les draps, avec toi, mais il faut qu'on sorte. » je soupire.

Il fait une mine un peu déçue mais s'en remet vite.

\- « Pour chercher des provisions ? » me demande-t-il en connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- « Ouais, je préfère aller explorer la ville avant d'en manquer. » lui dis-je.

Je marque un temps d'hésitation, et lui demande avec une petite voix :

\- « Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Je veux dire, est ce qu'on retourne à la maison funéraire ? Est-ce qu'on reste ici ? Est-ce qu'on s'en va ailleurs ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas Beth... Mais même si on décide de ne pas y rester on doit retourner à la maison funéraire. J'ai dit au groupe qu'on allait pas tarder à rentrer. Ils doivent nous attendre, et il faut au moins qu'on les prévienne. Et puis on a beaucoup de réserves là-bas, on pourrait tenir un bon moment avec. » me dit-il pensif.

Je suis contente de voir qu'il pense à Jess, Mary et Jim. Je sais qu'il ne fait pas partie des hommes les plus chaleureux et attentionnés du monde, mais il se préoccupe quand même d'eux.

\- « Oui, tu as raison. On doit y retourner. Mais peut-être qu'on peut revenir s'installer ici, pour quelques jours, après. On peut même proposer aux autres de venir avec nous. Ici on un hôtel entier pour nous, et je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver plein de choses dans les maisons aux alentours. On pourrait même nettoyer un peu la ville pour être plus en sécurité. »

\- « Oui ça me va. » acquiesce-t-il.

\- « On devrait peut-être y aller aujourd'hui. Si on part maintenant, on sera revenu avant ce soir. Et on aura un grand stock de nourriture. En plus il faut que je récupère mes vêtements et le reste de mes armes. » je lui propose.

\- « Ok, allons-y. » me dit-il en soupirant.

Je vois bien que je contrarie ses plans pour la journée, mais quand nous aurons fait ce que nous avons à faire, nous serons tranquilles tous les deux. Nous pourrons passer des journées entières enfermées dans cette chambre d'hôtel.  
Cette nuit n'était que ma première fois, mais je me fais violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et recommencer.  
Être aussi proche de lui m'a comblée plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer.  
En repensant à cette nuit, je ressens à nouveau une chaleur intense en moi.

Daryl est en train de s'habiller, et il doit voir une lueur de luxure dans mon regard, car il relève la tête et me lance un sourire en coin.

\- « Tu changes d'avis finalement ? » me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Non je n'ai pas changé d'avis mais j'en suis pas loin.

\- « T'aimerais bien hein ? » je le taquine en souriant. Je détourne le regard pour essayer d'éloigner la tentation.

\- « Vu comment tu gémissais mon nom hier soir, je suis sûre que toi aussi tu aimerais. »

\- « Bon d'accord. Mais ce soir. Quand nous serons rentrés. Et après on ne sort plus jamais de ce lit. »

Il s'approche de moi, passe une main sur ma joue, puis dans mes cheveux, et m'embrasse finalement avec passion.  
La tension qui règne dans la pièce commence à être difficile à supporter.

Il s'éloigne et sourit.

\- « C'est promis ? »

\- « Promis. »

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et se retourne pour terminer de s'habiller.

…...

20 minutes plus tard nous sommes dehors, et nous courrons vers la forêt.

Un rôdeur se trouve sur notre route, Daryl lui tire une flèche dans la tête, puis la récupère et nous continuons sans nous arrêter.

Vers 13h, nous nous arrêtons quelques minutes pour manger et boire.

On est assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et j'essaie de me faire à cette nouvelle complicité entre nous. Je sais que nous étions proches avant, mais ce n'est plus pareil. On est liés, et nous sommes ensembles.

Enfin... sommes-nous vraiment ensembles ? On est de très proches amis, qui s'apprécient beaucoup, qui s'embrassent et qui peuvent coucher ensembles, mais je ne sais pas si je peux nous qualifier de ''couple''.

\- « A quoi tu penses ? » me demande-t-il.

Je rougis et lève les yeux vers lui, avant de les baisser. Est-ce que je lui dis la vérité ? Non.  
Je sais qu'il a peur de tout ça. Alors si je lui demande de rendre notre relation ''officielle'', ça risque de mal se finir. Et puis, pour l'instant, nous ne sommes que tous les deux, il n'y a pas de raison de précipiter les choses.

En plus, moi aussi je crois que j'ai un peu peur de tout ça. J'ai peur que ça devienne trop réel. Je veux dire, j'aime Daryl, de toutes mes forces, j'aime être avec lui, mais j'ai peur que ça aille trop vite. Je n'ai que 18 ans, et c'est effrayant de me dire que je suis en train de m'engager dans une relation sérieuse avec un homme plus âgé.

Pour l'instant je n'ai pas avoir peur qu'il aille voir ailleurs ou qu'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre, alors pourquoi aurais-je besoin de mettre un mot sur notre relation ?

On a qu'à dire que nous sommes deux amis, qui passons du bon temps ensembles. On verra plus tard pour le reste.

\- « C'est une belle journée, tu ne trouves pas ? » je lui demande, en levant les yeux vers le ciel, histoire de changer de sujet.

\- « Oui, mais l'hiver ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Les températures baisseront bientôt. » me dit-il pensif.

\- « C'est pas grave, on se réchauffera mutuellement. » je lui dis avec un petit sourire en coin.

Surpris par ma réponse, il lève les yeux et commence doucement à sourire en retour.

Je crois qu'il a encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que la petite Beth, la fille de Hershel Greene, puisse le draguer aussi ouvertement.

Et puis n'oublions pas que notre première relation sexuelle ne date que d'hier soir.  
Mais tout a changé entre nous.  
Et je veux en profiter, avant que la vie ne trouve une autre raison de m'en empêcher.

Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse tendrement. Il me rend mon baiser, et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Je me colle encore plus à lui, et enroule mes bras autour de ses épaules.

Sa langue joue avec la mienne, et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ses lèvres sont douces.

Mes mains descendent le long de son torse, se glissent sous sa chemise et caresse doucement sa peau toute chaude.  
Lentement il bascule vers l'arrière et se retrouve couché dans l'herbe. Je suis au dessus de lui et je continue à l'embrasser, avec de plus en plus de fougue.  
Il caresse mon dos, sous mon t-shirt, et sentir ses mains puissantes et rugueuses sur ma peau me donne des frissons.

Je me relève et suis assise à califourchon sur lui, mes mains posées sur son torse musclé.  
Je le regarde dans les yeux, et me perds dans le bleu de son regard. J'ai l'impression de fondre quand il me regarde avec ces yeux là. Je me penche à nouveau au-dessus de lui et recommence à l'embrasser fougueusement.

Je passe les doigts dans ses cheveux. Il remonte lentement mon t-shirt, je le fais passer au-dessus de ma tête et le laisse tomber à côté de nous.

Ses lèvres parcourt la peau entre ma bouche et mon cou, et je laisse un petit soupir m'échapper.  
Je sens que ça fait plaisir à Daryl.

Il nous fait basculer afin de se mettre au-dessus de moi.  
Ses yeux me scrutent une nouvelle fois avec une telle intensité que j'ai l'impression de sentir des brûlures sur ma peau.

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux quelques secondes, et j'y vois toute la tendresse qu'il éprouve à mon égard.

J'espère qu'il voit la même chose dans le mien.

Il réduit une dernière fois la distance entre nous et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes avec passion.

Je retire sa chemise entre deux baisers, et l'embrasse avec une avidité que je n'avais encore jamais ressentie. C'est comme si chaque seconde passée sans lui contre moi, était une seconde de souffrance. Comme si l'embrasser pouvait me libérer.

Mes mains parcourent la totalité de sa peau dénudée.  
Je sens ses doigts descendre le long de mon corps, et caresser l'intérieure de mes cuisses.

Après quelques secondes, il s'occupe de faire sauter le bouton de mon jean.

Mais d'un seul coup Daryl se fige, arrête de m'embrasser, s'éloigne de quelques centimètres, et me regarde sans vraiment me voir.

\- « Et merde ! » lance-t-il avant de se relever brusquement.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, et je le vois se jeter sur son arbalète pour viser quelque chose que je ne vois pas.

Je me relève à mon tour, attrape mon couteau et me mets en position défensive.

Je ne tarde pas à voir ce qui a alerté Daryl : deux rôdeurs qui se baladent à quelques mètres de nous, et qui sortent de derrière les arbres.

Daryl tire une flèche dans la tête du premier. Je m'élance vers le deuxième et le tue d'un coup précis au sommet du crâne.  
J'y vais peut-être un peu plus fort que nécessaire mais je suis extrêmement frustrée d'avoir été interrompue à un moment comme celui-là.

Soudain j'en vois trois autres s'approcher de nous. Mais d'où sortent-t-ils ?

Nous les éliminons rapidement, j'en tue un avec mon couteau et Daryl tue les deux autres avec son arbalète.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement sexy, torse nu avec ses bras musclés et son arbalète. Il semble approcher la perfection.  
Il lève les yeux dans ma direction.

\- « Beth ! Derrière toi ! » me hurle-t-il avant d'être assailli par un autre rôdeur.

Je me retourne vivement.

Trop occupée à l'observer tirer, je n'ai pas fait attention aux cadavres ambulants approchant derrière mon dos.

Ils sont deux et je donne un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre du premier. Il tombe sur le deuxième, et avant qu'ils ne puissent se relever, je leur saute dessus.  
Je transperce le crâne du premier, et profite du fait que le deuxième soit coincé en dessous pour lui exploser la tête.

Je lève les yeux et évalue rapidement le danger autour de moi.  
Il n'y a plus de rôdeurs autour de moi, mais Daryl est entouré par trois des ces monstres.

Je me lance dans sa direction, et le temps que j'arrive à sa hauteur, il a eu le temps d'en tuer un.

J'en attrape un par la nuque, et repousse le sentiment de dégoût qui me saisit lorsque sa peau se décolle et reste dans ma main.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se rapprocher de Daryl, je lui plante mon couteau dans la nuque, la lame dirigée vers le haut, pour être sûre de toucher le cerveau.  
Il s'effondre. Pendant ce temps, Daryl défonce le crâne du dernier avec son arbalète.

Une fois tous les rôdeurs à terre, je lève les yeux vers l'homme que j'aime et lui souris.

\- « On fait une bonne équipe, hein ? » je lui fais remarquer.

\- « Mhmmh. » me répond-t-il avec un grognement.

J'ai l'impression que lui aussi est frustré de la tournure des événements. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Ce n'est qu'un rappel que nous ne serons jamais tranquilles, quoi qu'il arrive.

Je m'approche de lui et le prends doucement dans mes bras, en faisant abstraction du fait que je sois en soutien-gorge, et lui torse nu.

Je m'accroche à sa nuque et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Lentement, ses bras me serrent aussi autour de lui.

Je relève la tête et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

\- « Ce soir, d'accord ? »

\- « Ce soir. » me confirme-t-il, avant de s'éloigner pour faire le tour des cadavres et récupérer ses flèches .

J'ai le temps de voir ses cicatrices, et j'essaie de ne pas trop m'y intéresser. C'est dur, mais je sais que Daryl en est très gêné. Je ne veux pas aggraver la situation. Il passe devant moi et je vois aussi ses deux tatouage. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de les voir en détail.

Je détourne le regard à la seconde où Daryl lève les yeux vers moi. Il les baisse immédiatement en rougissant et je me maudis intérieurement, tandis qu'il part se rhabiller.

Je me rhabille également, et nous rassemblons toutes nos affaires, avant de reprendre notre route.


	22. Chapter 22

**Petite note: June t'énerve pas, je publie la suite bientôt :D**

...

Il est aux alentours de 14h/15, et nous arrivons enfin à la maison funéraire.

Je me demande comment les autres vont nous accueillir. J'espère que tout va bien se passer. Après tout, ils pourraient décider de revendiquer la maison et tout ce qu'i l'intérieur. Si c'est le cas, ça risque de très mal se terminer.  
Et ce serait terriblement dommage.

Nous passons les alarmes de sécurité et frappons à la porte histoire d'annoncer notre présence avant d'entrer.  
Daryl saisit ensuite la poignée et tente d'ouvrir la porte, qui reste fermée. Il insiste durant quelques secondes puis crie à la porte :

\- « C'est nous ! Beth et Daryl ! Ouvrez-nous ! »

Les secondes défilent et rien ne se passe.  
Daryl s'apprête à briser le carreau d'une fenêtre quand nous entendons quelqu'un derrière la porte.

La porte se déverrouille et s'ouvre sur Jess qui nous offre un magnifique sourire.

Elle s'approche de moi et me prend dans les bras. Je la serre à mon tour.  
Elle me rappelle certaines amies que j'avais avant l'apocalypse, ça fait du bien de voir quelqu'un encore capable d'être aussi chaleureux, avec des gens qu'elle connaît depuis peu.

\- « Enfin ! On s'est inquiétés ! Ça va tous les deux ? » nous lance-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle donne une tape dans le bras de Daryl, pour lui dire bonjour, avant de nous faire signe de rentrer.

Nous la suivons à l'intérieur, et entrons dans le petit salon avec le piano.

\- « Mary et Jim sont au sous-sol, ils cuisent des lapins. Vous voulez manger un peu ? » nous demande-t-elle jovialement.

\- « Merci beaucoup, mais non. On s'est arrêté pour manger sur le chemin. » je baisse les yeux et rougis légèrement à l'évocation de la ''pause'' que nous avons faits tout à l'heure.

\- « Oh je vois ! » me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Je lui souris discrètement. Pendant ce temps là, Mary et Jim sortent du sous-sol et nous rejoignent dans le salon. Mary s'avance vers moi, et me fais la bise en passant amicalement sa main dans mon dos. Jim nous fait un signe de tête de loin.

La scène de retrouvaille étant terminée, je pense que c'est le bon moment pour leur parler de notre départ.

\- « On doit vous parler de quelque chose. Asseyez-vous. » je leur dis doucement, pour ne pas trop les inquiéter.

Ils s'exécutent et me regardent attentivement.

Daryl me laisse prendre la parole et reste à l'écart du groupe.

\- « Bon alors... Je voulais commencer en vous disant que je suis désolée d'être partie, comme ça, en pleine nuit. Ce n'était pas raisonnable et je n'aurais pas dû. » je leur dis d'une traite, en évitant leur regard. Je me racle la gorge et reprend, de manière plus assurée, cette fois-ci : « Pendant que j'étais dehors, j'ai découvert une petite ville. Forsyth. Je me suis installée dans un hôtel et Daryl m'a rejointe là-bas. Nous allons y retourner et y passer quelques temps. Mais vous pouvez venir avec nous. Forsyth n'est pas envahie de rôdeurs comme la plupart des villes aux alentours, il y a de la place et des provisions pour un moment. Il suffit juste d'aller fouiller les centaines de maison. Nous pourront trouver des armes, de la nourriture, des vêtements, des livres... Enfin tout ce dont on a besoin. L'hôtel est spacieux, nous aurions plus de places qu'il n'en faut. Et nous serions plus en sécurité qu'ici. Le seul problème c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'eau à l'intérieur. Malgré ça, on peut toujours trouver des solutions une fois sur place... Qu'en dites-vous ? » je leur fais un grand discours et leur laisse maintenant le temps d'y réfléchir, car ils ont l'air un peu perdus.

\- « Ecoutez, Daryl et moi allons rassembler nos affaires. Profitez-en pour en parler entre vous. Vous nous direz ce que vous décidez d'ici une demi-heure, si cela vous convient. » je leur dit pour tenter de les aider un peu à prendre leur décision.

\- « Merci Beth. » me dit Mary avec un léger sourire.

Je fais signe à Daryl de me suivre et nous montons tous les deux à l'étage.

Une fois dans notre chambre, nous récupérons la totalité de nos vêtements que nous glissons dans nos sacs, ainsi que nos armes, quelques livres, mon peigne, et deux trois petits trucs qui traînent encore.

Je décide d'aller me laver avant de partir. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps j'en aurai à nouveau l'occasion.

\- « Je vais me laver un peu, tu m'accompagne ? » je demande à Daryl.

Il réfléchit deux secondes, et je peux voir toutes sortes d'idées très inappropriées traverser sa tête.

\- « Bon, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. » lui dis-je en rigolant.  
Il me sourit et je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir dans la salle de bain.

Je me déshabille et file sous la douche. L'eau froide est désagréable sur ma peau, mais je n'ai pas le choix.  
Je me lave rapidement et sors de la salle de bain, juste recouverte d'une serviette. Je vais chercher des vêtements propres dans la chambre.

Sauf que Daryl est toujours là.  
Enfin, où pourrait-il être d'autre ?

À la seconde où il me voit, c'est trop tard.  
J'ai allumé ce feu dans ses yeux, qui a ensuite allumé ce feu dans mon ventre.

Je ne vois plus l'utilité de cette serviette et la laisse donc tomber par terre.

Daryl se lève et s'avance dans ma direction, tel un prédateur.  
Je referme la porte derrière moi, et me lance dans ses bras.

Cette fois, nous ne serons pas interrompus.

…...

 **Désolée pour ce chapitre beaucoup plus court que les autres, mais je suis obligée de couper la dernière scène pour ceux qui ne peuvent ou ne veulent pas lire du lemon.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera la suite directe de celui-là, et sera aussi très court. Chaque chapitre comportant des scènes explicites de sexe ne comporterons QUE ça pour ne pas nuire à la compréhension de l'histoire.**


	23. Chapter 23

**ATTENTION SCENES DE SEXE EXPLICITES. Je déconseille aux plus jeunes de lire ce chapitre.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira.**  
 **Merci à Neko et merci à June Howard (enfin c'est elle qui va me remercier après avoir lu^^).**

 **Bonne lecture**

...

Je suis encore tournée en direction de la porte, lorsqu'il me prend dans ses bras, et soulève mes cheveux pour embrasser ma nuque. Ses lèvres parcourent la peau le long de mon cou, et je ferme les yeux pour me délecter de ce moment.

Sa main d'abord posée sur mon épaule, descend lentement le long de mon bras et enroule ses doigts autour des miens, avant de ramener nos deux mains contre mon ventre.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue, je bascule la tête en arrière et nos lèvres se rejoignent. Je lève ma main libre vers son visage et la pose doucement sur sa joue tandis son baiser se fait plus langoureux.

Il me tient fermement à la taille, et sa deuxième main commence par tendrement caresser la peau de ma poitrine, puis ma taille, mes hanches et enfin l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

Je soupire, et le laisse faire monter l'excitation en moi.

Dans un accès de fougue, je me tourne vers brusquement vers lui, pose la main sur son torse et le plaque violemment contre la porte.

Je lui arrache sa chemise et pose mes lèvres un peu partout sur sa peau. Je le sens réagir dans un frisson.

\- « C'est comme ça que tu veux la jouer cette fois, Beth ? » me demande-t-il soupirant de désir.

Je lui réponds avec un regard, dans lequel il peut voir à quel point cette situation m'excite.  
Je défais le bouton de son jean et le lui arrache aussi. Puis vient le tour de son caleçon, je le fais descendre très lentement, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Je peux voir grâce à son excitation montante, que la scène lui plaît beaucoup aussi.

Je ne sais qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise avec l'idée que je lui procure un plaisir buccal. Alors je n'essaie pas. Pas encore.

Je me relève et cette fois c'est moi qui me retrouve violemment plaquée contre la porte quand Daryl décide de reprendre le pouvoir. Il a échangé nos positions d'un mouvement rapide, si bien que je n'ai quasiment pas eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, avant de sentir le bois froid sur la peau de mon dos.

Il pose une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Dans ses yeux je vois brûler du désir et une passion très intense.

Il est contre moi. Juste son autre main se tient entre nous deux.

Ses doigts caresse mon entre-jambe, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Je commence à gémir, et il insert un doigt en moi, puis un deuxième. Ces mouvements de vas-et-viens me font presque perdre la tête.

Il ne tarde pas à revenir titiller mon point sensible, et je me délecte de chaque sensations.  
Heureusement que sa main est toujours contre ma bouche car sans ça, les autres nous auraient déjà probablement grillés depuis un moment.  
Daryl me regarde dans les yeux, et savoir qu'il m'observe alors que je suis sur le point de jouir, rend la situation encore plus intense et sexy.

Je ne tarde pas à atteindre l'orgasme tandis qu'il renforce sa prise sur ma bouche. Heureusement.

Il ralenti puis arrête complètement ses caresses. Mes jambes manquent de se dérober sous moins, mais Daryl me prend dans ses bras, me soulève et m'emmène sur le lit.

Il se place au dessus de moi et me laisse le temps de récupérer. Il en profite pour embrasser mon cou, mes seins, mon ventre.  
Avant hier soir, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de se sentir aussi bien.  
Maintenant, je voudrais rester seule avec Daryl, dans un lit, pour toujours.  
À mon plus grand désespoir, je sais que c'est impossible.

Après quelques minutes, j'ai enfin repris ma respiration et en redemande.  
Je fais signe à Daryl de rentrer en moi. Il me fait un léger sourire coquin en coin, et s'insère lentement.  
La sensation est agréable et je tente de ne pas gémir trop fort.

Il commence des vas-et-viens, et accélère au bout de quelques secondes. Je bouge en rythme avec lui et nous nous synchronisons parfaitement.  
Je passe ma main dans sa nuque et caresse ses cheveux avec tendresse.

Mais soudain, nous nous figeons lorsque nous entendons des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Nous ne bougeons pas et attendons de voir ce que la personne veut avant de nous séparer.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et nous lance depuis l'autre côté :

\- « On est prêt, on vous attend en bas. C'est quand vous voulez. »

C'est Jess. Un grand sourire étire mes lèvres alors que je suis encore enlacée à Daryl, les jambes écartées.

\- « On descend dans dix minutes ! » je lui dis suffisamment fort pour qu'elle entende.

\- « Pas de soucis ! » me répond-t-elle.

Les pas s'éloignent et redescendent les escaliers. Quand ils sont loins, j'explose de rire. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je trouve que ce qu'il vient de se passer très drôle.  
Je crois que ça me fait bizarre de me dire que la petite fille chaste que j'étais, est en train de s'envoyer en l'air, sans vergogne, dans une maison avec des (presque) étrangers.

Nous étions à deux doigts de nous faire prendre. Et nous avons réagi comme deux enfants faisant une bêtise.  
Pourtant je suis sûre que Jess sait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous deux. Sauf que ça ne date que d'hier, et j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire.

Je suis enfin une adulte qui fait ses propres choix, qui est libre et qui peut coucher avec l'homme qu'elle veut. C'est tout nouveau.

Daryl me regarde rire et je finis par voir un sourire étirer ses lèvres à lui.  
Il est tellement sexy quand il sourit, je ne m'en lasse pas.

Je recommence les mouvements de bassin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il doit reprendre à son tour.

Mon sourire s'efface et je soupire à nouveau de plaisir en m'accrochant à son dos. J'enfonce mes ongles dans sa peau, peut-être un peu trop, mais là, je ne maîtrise plus vraiment mon corps.

Je l'entends pousser quelques râles de plaisir lui aussi, mais il est plus discret que moi.

Les minutes passent, et le plaisir monte en nous. Je sens qu'il va bientôt atteindre le summum, et je le laisse totalement guider les dernières secondes.

Ses muscles se contractent et il se crispe légèrement au dessus de moi.  
Soudain, il n'est plus avec moi et ferme les yeux. Il jouit à l'intérieur de moi et se détend peu à peu.

Il rouvre les yeux, m'embrasse langoureusement et sors de mon intimité pour se laisser tomber à mes côtés.

Nous prenons de grandes inspirations pendant quelques instants, histoire de nous calmer un peu.

\- « Daryl ? »

\- « Mmh ? »

\- « C'est la première fois de ma vie que je ressens autant de plaisir. »

\- « Je sais Beth, je sais... »

Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois avant de sortir du lit.  
Je dois retourner me laver.  
Sauf que cette fois je récupère des vêtements propres avant d'y aller.

Je sors de la chambre et me glisse dans la salle de bain, puis me lave rapidement avant de m'habiller.  
Je rassemble toutes mes affaires et sors pour aller chercher mon sac dans la chambre.

Daryl s'est lui aussi rhabiller et m'attends pour redescendre.

Un fois nos sacs prêts nous rejoignons les autres en bas.


	24. Chapter 24

En bas, les groupe est rassemblé dans le grand salon.

Nous nous installons près d'eux et attendons de connaître leur décision.

Jess me lance un clin d'œil et je rougis, avant de jeter un rapide regard vers Daryl. Il me fait un léger sourire en coin, pas du tout gêné. J'ai des papillons dans le ventre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est bizarre après ce que nous venons de faire dans la chambre, je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça pour un simple regard de sa part.

Mais cette nouvelle complicité entre nous est excitante. C'est quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais expérimenté, même si j'avais déjà eu des copains avant.

Jim se racle la gorge et prend la parole, une fois toute l'attention tournée vers lui.

\- « Bon, on en a beaucoup parlé, et nous pensons vous suivre jusqu'à cette ville, Forsyth. Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions prévu au départ, mais si vous préférez être là-bas, il doit bien y avoir une raison. Et puis nous avons quand même plus de chance à cinq. Vaut mieux rester ensemble pour le moment. »

Je souris, contente de savoir qu'ils vont venir avec nous. J'aime beaucoup Mary et Jess. En plus de ça, il a raison, nous avons plus de chance ensemble. Même pour nettoyer la ville ce sera plus facile.

\- « Super ! Vous allez voir, c'est super là-bas, et l'hôtel est énorme, on pourra même aménager un étage entier. On devra sûrement tuer quelques rôdeurs, mais il y en moins à Forsyth, qu'il n'y en a ici. » je leur dis avec enthousiasme.

\- « Oui et puis on va peut-être pouvoir reprendre un semblant de vie normale. Peut-être même que nous pourrons trouver d'autres survivants ! » renchérie Jess.

Je comprends son excitation, mais nous devrons rester très prudents. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi gentil et bienveillant qu'eux, malheureusement.

Je lui souris doucement et reprends la parole.

\- « Bon, et bien puisque nous sommes tous d'accord, vous devriez aller préparer vos affaires. Si nous partons maintenant, nous arriverons juste avant la nuit. Nous avons environ cinq heures de route si nous marchons rapidement. » je leur dis avec un semblant d'ordre dans la voix.

Ils acquiescent tous les trois et partent pour aller récupérer ce qui leur appartient.

Daryl et moi restons seuls tous les deux dans le salon. Je parcours la pièce du regard et mes yeux se posent sur le piano.

Ce piano... Il va me manquer.

Je m'approche doucement et m'assois sur le siège, puis pose délicatement les doigts sur les touches.  
Je commence à jouer quelques notes et sens le regard de Daryl dans mon dos.  
Je fredonne le début d'une chanson, puis chante franchement. Je sens les paroles sortir de ma bouche, et évacue en même temps le stress, la douleur, la colère... Tout ce qui était encore enfoui au fond de moi.

Je sais que Daryl est juste derrière moi et qu'il m'écoute attentivement.

Les souvenirs de notre première soirée ici me reviennent en mémoire.  
Je souris sans même y faire attention. Je réfléchis à tout le chemin que nous avons parcouru en si peu de temps.

La première fois que je me suis assise à cette place, j'étais brisée. Daryl l'a vu, et il a été présent pour moi quand j'en ai eu besoin.

Et malgré tous les obstacles qui se sont mit sur notre chemin, nous avons survécu ensembles, et nous en sommes sortis plus fort.  
Je ne regrette rien. Car chaque seconde de ma vie m'a menée à cet instant précis.

Je suis avec l'homme que j'aime, et je suis heureuse. C'est plus que ce que j'espérais le premier soir dans cette maison.

Je continue à chanter, et enchaîne ensuite avec deux autres chansons.

Lorsque je m'arrête, j'entends applaudir derrière moi et je sursaute.

Je me retourne vivement et vois tout le groupe me regarder. Daryl me regarde presque avec fierté. En tout cas, je vois des étoiles dans ses yeux

Jess et Mary sourient de toutes leurs dents. Elles semblent heureuses elle aussi. C'est probablement la première fois qu'elles entendent de la musique depuis des mois.

Jim est encore une fois en retrait et ne semble pas vraiment intéressé par ce qu'il se passe autour de lui.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser de lui, il a tendance à me mettre mal à l'aise parfois. Il a l'air gentil mais je n'arrive jamais à savoir ce qu'il pense. Il est en permanence distant et froid. J'ai parfois l'impression que je devrai avoir peur de lui.

Je rougis légèrement et évite le regard de tout le monde. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé être au centre de l'attention, et c'est exactement ce qui est en train de se passer actuellement.

Je crois que Daryl voit mon embarras, car il prend les devants avec le groupe.

\- « Est-ce que c'est bon ? On peut y aller ? » demande-t-il d'une voix rauque, aux personnes présentes dans la pièce.

\- « C'est bon... Je crois que cet endroit va me manquer.. » répond Mary avec un peu de tristesse dans la voix.

\- « Je sais, moi aussi, il va me manquer. » je réponds un peu mélancolique.

J'aime bien cette maison. Après c'est ici que j'ai appris à connaître Daryl. J'ai de bons souvenirs associés à cet endroit.

Malheureusement, j'en ai aussi de mauvais. Par exemple, quand nous avons dû tuer trois hommes dans la cuisine, quand nous nous sommes disputés dans la chambre...

Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me rappeler de tout ça en fait. Et rester ici ne fait que tout resurgir encore et encore toutes ces choses.

Partir, c'est prendre un nouveau départ, avec Daryl, et avec le groupe.  
C'est notre nouvelle famille maintenant, il faut qu'on s'y fasse.

Mais je ne perds pas espoir de retrouver ma VRAIE famille un jour.

Et puis, nous aurons plus de chances de les retrouver dans un ville en plus.  
Comment pourrais-je espérer les revoir si nous sommes coincés dans une maison, isolés au milieu de la forêt ?

Je me lève, prends mon sac et incite les autres à faire pareil. Ils me suivent et nous sortons tous les cinq de la maison funéraire.  
Une fois sur le porche, je jette un regard en arrière, et dis intérieurement au revoir à cet endroit. Au final, si nous avons survécus si longtemps, c'est sûrement grâce à cette maison.

Après lui avoir tous dit adieu, nous partons dans la forêt en direction de Forsyth.

Nous marchons d'abord en silence, puis Jess commence à discuter avec moi de diverses choses. Telles que le temps, la nourriture, ce qui lui manque de son ancienne vie...

Je suis fais la conversation de bon cœur, et nous avançons comme ça un bon moment.

Au bout de quelques heures, Daryl et moi échangeons un regard inquiet. Le jour commence faiblir, et nous n'avons pas encore fait la moitié du voyage.

Le problème c'est que Jess est ralentie à cause de sa cheville foulée, ce qui fait que nous avançons beaucoup plus lentement. Trop lentement.

Nous n'arriverons pas avant la nuit. Et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de voyager de nuit.

Une idée me traverse la tête.

\- « Nous sommes un peu plus en retard que nous le pensions. On va devoir s'arrêter pour la nuit. Ça va nous ralentir, et il faut faire un détour, mais ce serait trop dangereux de continuer dans le noir. J'ai trouvé une petite cabane pas très loin d'ici. Nous pouvons nous y installer, et repartir demain matin à l'aube. » je leur dis avec l'espoir que cela convienne à tout le monde.

Je demande silencieusement à Daryl ce qu'il en pense, et il hoche la tête pour me confirmer que c'est une bonne idée. Mary, Jess et Jim échangent un regard et acquiescent à leur tour.

Je prends les devants et les mène à la petite cabane.

Nous marchons encore une petite heure et nous y arrivons. Nous vérifions les alentours, et Jim tue un rôdeur qui s'approchait un peu trop près de notre abri.

Nous rentrons à l'intérieur, et je les laisse inspecter la petite pièce. Il n'y a pas grand chose. Nous sommes un peu serrés à cinq, à l'intérieur, mais nous allons devoir nous en contenter pour la nuit.

Je jette un coup d'œil dépité à Daryl... Cette situation contrarie nos plans pour la soirée.

Il a l'air aussi déçu que moi, mais essaie de garder une expression impassible sur le visage.

Aucun de nous n'avait envie de passer la nuit ici, mais nous n'allons pas avoir le choix.

Je sors quelques minutes pour laisser les autres fouiller l'endroit à leur guise et m'éloigne de quelques pas.

Soudain je sens que quelqu'un me suit. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui se tient derrière moi.

\- « Je suis désolée... Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. » je lui dis avec un peu de frustration dans la voix.

\- « Je sais Beth, mais c'est pas ta faute. Demain soir, ok ? » essaie de me réconforter Daryl. Je me tourne doucement vers lui.

\- « Oui, si tout se passe bien d'ici là. » j'essaie de cacher mon exaspération, sans succès.

\- « Tout se passera bien. On a survécu jusque là, et grâce à toi, on n'a jamais perdu espoir. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas le moment. » me reprend-t-il un peu plus fermement cette fois-ci.

\- « Oui, c'est vrai. On va y arriver. » dis-je pour tenter de me convaincre.

Je m'approche de lui, et le prend lentement dans mes bras. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il est toujours auprès de moi. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Il me serre en retour, et ses mains caressent tendrement mon dos, à travers mon t-shirt.

J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut se passer. Nous sommes cinq maintenant. Et ça rend le fait d'arriver tous en vie à l'hôtel encore plus compliqué. Jess ne pourra probablement pas courir aussi vite que nous, et Mary mourrait avec elle s'il le fallait. Jim se mettrait forcément en danger pour les sauver, et ça nous mettrait, Daryl et moi, en danger à notre tour.

Je ne sais pas à quel moment exactement j'ai commencé à perdre espoir, et à réfléchir de manière raisonnée et mâture, mais ça rend tout beaucoup plus complexe. Je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça. Je n'ai pas envie d'imaginer comment nous pourrions tous mourir là, tout de suite. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher.

Et c'est là que l'évidence me frappe. C'est aux adultes de penser à tout ça, normalement. De penser à tous les dangers, de penser au pire... Je n'avais jamais eu à le faire, parce que quelqu'un l'avait toujours fait pour moi. Mon père, Rick, Maggie, Daryl... ça avait été leur rôle. Mais maintenant c'est le mien. Je ne peux plus laisser Daryl être le seul adulte ici.

Et c'est pour ça, que cette fois, je ne peux pas juste espérer que tout aille bien.

Je crois que c'est à cet instant précis que j'ai réellement compris pour la première le sens d'être adulte. A partir de maintenant, je ne peux plus me comporter comme une enfant.

Je dois être forte, froide, et réfléchie.

...

 **Petite note: Alors, tout d'abord, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser d'avoir pris autant de temps pour publier ce chapitre. J'étais vraiment en manque d'inspiration, et j'avais besoin de me déconnecter quelques jours pour pouvoir recommencer à écrire.**

 **Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais je vous promets qu'il y aura plus d'action dans les prochains. Il faut juste que j'arrive à me remettre dedans.**

 **Merci aux nouvelles personnes qui ont mit ma fic dans leurs favoris. Merci à MyFairLadyRose et à June Howard pour leurs reviews. Merci encore à NekoSaria pour son soutien.**

 **PS: June, je te déteste... A cause de toi, j'ai failli intégrer une cave à la cabane... XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**Petite note : Bonjour à tous ! Alors, avant de commencer, pour ce 25e chapitre, je tiens à remercier rapidement toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent depuis le début dans l'écriture de cette fanfiction, c'est à dire : Enola (Si tu passes par là) ; June Howard (je te déteste toujours autant heiiin) et NekoSaria (pour tes conseils et ta gentillesse). Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été aussi loin sans votre aide, alors un grand merci. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **A Angelika : Heyyy ! Je ne peux pas te répondre en message privé alors je vais le faire ici. Merci infiniment pour ta si gentille review. Cela me fait énormément plaisir de voir que tu apprécies autant ma fic ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vous abandonne pas hihi !  
** **Et pour les lemons... Et bah ne t'inquiète pas, il y en aura beaucoup. Je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. J'ai même presque du mal à écrire sans en intégrer dans tous les chapitres :D  
** **Et puis, un truc qui me chagrine en général dans les autres fics, c'est que la température baisse trop rapidement après que les personnages se soient mit ensembles, et du coup l'histoire perd un peu de sa saveur. Je refuse que ça arrive ici, alors du lemon, il va y en avoir ! Nous en voulons et nous en aurons ! Vive le lemooon !**

 **Désolée.. je m'égare un peu XD mais bon tu comprends l'idée il me semble.  
** **Enfin bref... J'espère que tu continueras de lire avec autant d'engouement et je te dis à bientôt !**

 **Voilà tout le monde ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review ou un message privé pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

…...

Le soleil se lève enfin. J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux.

Nous sommes restés enfermés, les uns serrés contre les autres, pendant plus d'une dizaine d'heures.

Dehors, il y a eu une tempête. Le vent faisait bouger les fragiles murs de la cabane, et cela a attiré les quelques rôdeurs des alentours. Ils ont passés un bon moment à tourner autour de nous, sans vraiment nous repérer. Nous avons dû rester totalement immobiles et silencieux.

Je n'ai pas fermé les yeux une seule minute et je suis épuisée. Tous mes muscles me font souffrir, l'angoisse et la tension constante de cette nuit n'ont pas aidé. J'arrive à peine à me remettre de ces dernières heures.

Daryl ne le montre pas mais je sais qu'il est dans le même état que moi. Il a fait preuve de sang-froid, comme d'habitude.

En vérité, il a agit exactement comme quand nous étions restés toute une nuit dans le coffre de la voiture. Son arbalète pointée vers la porte, au cas où un rôdeur aurait réussi à la faire céder. Il n'a pas arrêté de jeter des coups d'œil dans ma direction, soit pour me rassurer, soit pour vérifier mon état.

Malgré l'angoisse dans laquelle il était plongé lui aussi, la chose la plus importante pour lui était de me rassurer. Même si je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin. Cela me donne envie de sourire.  
Je suis toujours ce qu'il y a de plus important dans sa vie.

Quand mon père ou Rick cherchaient à tout prix à me protéger, cela m'énervait et me frustrait. Mais avec Daryl, c'est différent. Cela me rend heureuse.

Les autres ont eux aussi passés une mauvaise nuit. Jess est la seule a avoir réussi à dormir un peu. Deux heures, pas plus.  
Jim et Mary sont restés immobiles et éveillés comme Daryl et moi. Aucun de nous n'a prononcé un mot. Nous étions beaucoup trop tendus et concentrés.

Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus en danger, la fatigue devient écrasante. Et savoir que nous n'allons pas dormir avant des heures, augmente mon appréhension concernant la journée.

Je ne sais pas encore ce qui nous attend, mais l'affronter risque d'être compliqué.

Mais vaut ne pas y penser. Je vais me concentrer sur le moment présent. Et pour l'instant, il faut qu'on sorte tous de cette cabane.

Je me lève difficilement après avoir jeté un regard entendu aux autres. Ils se lèvent à leur tour.

Nous sortons ensemble prudemment et inspectons rapidement les alentours avant de savourer le soleil et l'espace. Je souris et inspire longuement l'air frais du matin, le visage tourné vers le ciel.

J'entends des grognements suspects et me tourne directement vers l'origine du bruit, la main sur mon couteau.

Je ne vois rien entre les arbres. Je baisse les yeux, et c'est là que je les vois. Je m'approche lentement et observe les deux corps explosés sur le sol. Deux rôdeurs, qui ont apparemment affronté la tempête, sont écrasés l'un contre l'autre au pied d'un arbre. Leurs têtes sont intactes malheureusement. Mais le reste de leurs corps a fusionné, ce qui donne un dégoûtant enchevêtrement d'entrailles et d'os brisés. La violence du choc qui les a percuté les a complètement broyé ensemble, en dessous du cou.

Leurs mâchoires bougent toujours, et essaient de se refermer dans ma direction. Je retiens un haut le cœur et plante mon couteau dans leur deux têtes. Je n'étais pas obligée de le faire, ils n'étaient pas un danger pour nous. Mais si les propriétaires de ces corps pouvaient voir ce qui leur était arrivé après leur mort, ils auraient certainement priés pour que quelqu'un les tue une nouvelle fois. C'est en tout cas ce que j'aurais fait à leur place.

Daryl m'observe faire de loin. Je repars rapidement en direction du groupe et nous reprenons la route d'un pas décidé. Plus vite nous arriverons, plus vite nous pourrons nous coucher dans un lit.

Je pense qu'il nous faut encore trois heures de marche avant d'atteindre l'hôtel. Vu le positionnement du soleil dans le ciel, il doit être aux alentours de 7h du matin.

Les jours commencent doucement à raccourcir. La température est encore douce, sûrement entre 20 et 25 degrés Celsius en pleine journée.

Je sais que d'ici quelques semaines, le froid va s'installer et il deviendra difficile de nous déplacer. C'est pour ça que l'hôtel est une bonne idée. Nous aurons de quoi manger, boire et nous pourrons dormir au chaud.

Le seul problème c'est que je ne veux pas y rester indéfiniment. Je veux repartir pour retrouver notre groupe.

Mais ce serait trop dangereux. Et je ne peux pas demander à Jess, Mary et Jim de nous accompagner. Ce serait trop égoïste de leur demander de se mettre en danger pour moi.

Sans oublier que Daryl risque de ne pas être d'accord... Enfin non, Daryl sera d'accord. Il n'est pas fait pour rester en cage. Il n'est pas fait pour la petite vie parfaite que nous pourrions avoir si nous restons dans cet hôtel.  
Il n'est pas non plus fait pour la vie de couple. Si nous nous installons définitivement à Forsyth, je sais qu'il ne le supportera pas. Il voudra s'échapper par tous les moyens, même si ça veut dire me quitter. En plus de ça, il a peur de tout ce qui est définitif.

Je me souviens que quand nous étions à la prison, il ne pouvait pas rester à l'intérieur plus de deux jours consécutifs. Il était en permanence parti chasser ou en mission de ravitaillement. Il fuyait les autres, il fuyait la stabilité de la vie là bas. Je refuse qu'il recommence maintenant.

Si nous nous installons ensemble, nous aurons une vie sûre et stable. Et nous serons obligés de faire le point sur notre relation, définir ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre. Tant que nous nous battons pour survivre, tant que nous fuyons ensemble, nous n'en avons pas besoin. Nous sommes juste deux personnes qui cherchent du soutien et du réconfort dans l'autre. Mais ce sentiment disparaîtra une fois en sécurité, et que nous restera-t-il à ce moment là ?

Une fois en sécurité, il recherchera la solitude, j'en suis sûre. C'est comme ça qu'il agissait avant. Même depuis la ferme. Sauf que je refuse de le savoir quelque part, seul, loin de moi et peut-être en danger. Je refuse de risquer de le perdre.

Je lève les yeux dans sa direction, pendant que je réfléchis à tout ça. Il marche à quelques mètres de moi, et semble lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Il est toujours en alerte, mais ses yeux se perdent dans le vague. Je souris quand il lève finalement les yeux vers moi. Il me fait un clin d'œil discret. Les papillons s'installent une nouvelle fois dans mon estomac.

Ses yeux sont peut-être perdus dans le vague, mais tous ses autres sens compensent largement ce léger manque d'attention.

Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il est doué d'une force naturelle pour détecter ce qu'il y a autour de lui.

Comme si tous ses sens étaient bien plus développés que la normale.

Je veux dire, il est un excellent traqueur, il arrive à entendre les rôdeurs plusieurs secondes avant moi, il sent les mauvaises intentions chez les autres, il a un très bon odorat, et c'est un dieu au lit... Bon ok, la dernière n'est peut-être pas très pertinente. Mais c'est quand même très important à certains moments.

Alors que je commence à rougir, j'essaie de penser à autre chose, pour que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Cela va faire deux heures que nous marchons. Nous n'avons croisé aucun autre rôdeur jusque là, à part les deux qui étaient à côtés de la cabane. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Jess marche un peu plus vite qu'hier. Je pense qu'elle aussi a hâte d'arriver, et puis la fatigue intense a tendance à endormir la douleur. Elle a l'air épuisée la pauvre.  
Jim et Mary marchent côte à côte juste derrière moi. Ils ont aussi l'air fatigués, mais un peu moins que Jess. Ils s'échangent des sourires complices.

Ils semblent vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre, c'est adorable.

Lorsque Mary se tourne de l'autre côté pour regarder derrière elle, Jim me lance un regard étrange qui me fait frissonner.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son regard et de toute façon il détourne les yeux aussitôt.

Déstabilisée, je m'éloigne de lui et me rapproche rapidement de Daryl pour marcher à ses côtés. Comme d'habitude, sa présence me rassure.

Je ne dis rien et il ne dit rien. Nous marchons simplement comme ça pendant la dernière heure avant d'arriver à Forsyth.  
Nous déambulons prudemment dans les rues de la ville en direction de l'hôtel et tuons quelques rôdeurs isolés. Nous n'en croisons que quatre ou cinq dans toute la ville. Soit la ville est quasiment vide, soit nous avons eu beaucoup de chance. Ces deux théories sont aussi plausibles l'une que l'autre.

Nous marchons encore un quart d'heure et arrivons à l'hôtel. J'ouvre la porte du hall d'entrée, et me précipite derrière le comptoir pour récupérer les clés restantes. Je les donnes toutes à Mary pour qu'elle s'occupe d'en choisir une pour elle, Jim et Jess.

Moi je sors la clé de ma chambre de ma poche et prend la tête du groupe pour leur indiquer notre étage. Nous montons l'escalier et je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé entre Daryl et moi ici. Je lui lance un regard un peu joueur et il y répond avec un très léger sourire en coin. Il sait à quoi je pense. Lui aussi se rappelle.

Malheureusement nous allons devoir remettre à plus tard ce que nous avions prévu. Je suis trop épuisée pour faire autre chose que dormir.

Le petit groupe décide de prendre la chambre à côté de la nôtre. Ils en chercheront une autre une fois reposés, mais en attendant ils préfèrent rester près de nous, et dans une chambre sûre.

Daryl et moi disons au revoir aux autres et rentrons dans notre chambre. Il n'est que 10h du matin, mais nous savons que nous allons tous passer la journée à dormir. Je reste quand même un peu à l'affût, juste histoire d'être sûre que le groupe n'a pas eu de mauvaise surprise dans la chambre à côté. Mais apparemment tout va bien. Ils sont peut-être déjà même en train de dormir.

Je pose mes affaires sur le petit bureau, retire mes chaussures et m'assois sur le lit. Je pense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours. Mais ça y est, nous sommes en sécurité. Enfin pour l'instant. Et même si j'adorais notre maison, je me sens plus rassurée ici. Les rôdeurs ne pourront jamais atteindre cette chambre, et il n'y a aucune chance que quelqu'un tombe sur l'hôtel par hasard, y entre et choisisse de venir, par hasard, dans notre chambre, pendant que nous dormons.

Je me retourne et voit Daryl en train d'observer quelque chose par la fenêtre. Je m'approche doucement de lui, et pose une main sur son dos.

Nous ne nous sommes pas parlés ou touchés depuis hier soir. Et j'ai besoin de sentir son contact.

Je me déplace légèrement pour voir ce sur quoi il est tant concentré. Deux rôdeurs. Deux rôdeurs qui déambulent sans but de l'autre côté du parking, à une trentaine de mètres de notre chambre. Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir. Ils ne sont pas dangereux.

\- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » je demande à Daryl d'une voix un peu éraillée.

\- « J'aime pas les savoir là. J'y vais. » il me répond sans même se tourner vers moi.

Il se retourne vivement et attrape son arbalète. Je prends quelques seconde avant de comprendre ce que cela implique.

\- « Daryl ! Après tout le mal que nous avons eu pour arriver jusqu'ici, tu peux au moins te reposer quelques heures ! En plus, ils sont loin d'être dangereux. » j'essaie de le convaincre de ne pas sortir. Je ne veux pas qu'il se mette en danger inutilement.

\- « J'y vais... » grogne-t-il, comme pour me dire que je n'ai pas intérêt à insister.

Il ne me lance même pas un regard et sort. Je jure intérieurement, attrape mes armes et le rattrape à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Si il veut y aller, alors il va devoir accepter le fait que je ne le quitterai pas d'une semelle.

Lorsqu'il remarque que je suis juste derrière lui, et que je ne suis pas prête de le laisser tranquille, il grogne une nouvelle fois.

Je ne réagis pas, et nous descendons rapidement les trois étages avant de sortir pour traverser le parking. Les deux rôdeurs nous ont repérés et arrivent dans notre direction.

Daryl en exécute un d'une flèche tirée avec son arbalète. Je reste en arrière pour le laisser gérer le deuxième.

Je crois qu'il a besoin de se défouler un peu, et je le comprends. Je lui lance ma hachette, qu'il attrape vivement et s'en sert pour transpercer la tête du cadavre ambulant. Le premier coup n'a pas suffit pour le tuer. Il arrache donc l'arme de sa tête et frappe une nouvelle fois. Le rôdeur s'effondre et ne bouge plus. Mais Daryl continue de frapper encore quelques fois avant de s'arrêter.

Je me suis assise sur une souche d'arbre à environ 5 mètres de lui, histoire de le laisser faire ce qu'il a à faire.

Un troisième rôdeur s'approche de nous et Daryl se jette sur lui et répète une nouvelle l'opération avec la hachette. Après un petit moment, il s'arrête essoufflé, et je reste assise pour lui donner de l'espace et l'observer de loin.

Ses muscles sont saillants et recouverts de sueur et de sang. Bizarrement, ça ne fait que le rendre encore plus sexy.

La rage et la violence dont il vient de faire preuve devrait m'effrayer, mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Il s'effondre à genou et reprend lentement sa respiration. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il vient de se passer dans sa tête, ou de ce qui vient de provoquer ce besoin de violence.

Je sais qu'il lui arrive d'avoir des moments de rage, mais je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour l'aider. Alors je me contente de rester à ses côtés, et de lui montrer qu'il pourra toujours compter sur moi quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne sais pas si ça change quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas d'autre idée pour l'instant.

Il lève lentement les yeux vers moi et je lui souris tendrement. Je me lève et m'approche, pour m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Il ne bouge pas. Je prends sa main et me remets sur mes jambes afin que Daryl me suive. Sans un mot, nous repartons en direction de notre chambre.

Nous ne pressons pas le pas, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, nous marchons sans avoir l'impression de fuir la mort.

J'entrelace fermement mes doigts entre les siens. Il sert ma main en retour.

Je sais qu'il n'est pas du genre tactile, et ce contact doit sûrement le gêner plus qu'autre chose. J'espère juste qu'il y trouve ne serait-ce qu'un peu de réconfort avec.

Nous remontons rapidement l'escalier et longeons le couloir pour enfin rentrer à l'intérieur de notre cocon sécurisé.

J'attrape un bout de chiffon dans mon sac et le mouille avec une bouteille d'eau. Je fais signe à Daryl de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il s'exécute et je le rejoins afin de nettoyer un peu le sang qui le recouvre. Il y en a surtout sur ses bras, et il a quelques gouttes sur le visage. Il ne dit rien, et me regarde juste passer le tissu sur ses muscles. Il semble décontenancé. Il ne doit sûrement pas s'attendre à ce que je prenne soin de lui. Personne n'a jamais pris soin de lui. Il me l'a dit quand nous étions dans la première cabane, juste avant la maison funéraire.

Pourtant, m'occuper de lui semble la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Je me suis toujours occupée des autres, mais avec lui c'est particulier. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste et je l'aime.

Une fois toutes les traces disparues, je jette le chiffon vers la porte. Je lui retire doucement sa veste, puis la mienne. Il n'y a rien de sexuel, c'est juste... comme ça.

Je retire mon jean pendant que lui retire ses chaussures.

Je me glisse sous les draps et il me rejoint quelques secondes après. Je me colle immédiatement contre lui. Comme un aimant. Je passe un bras sur son ventre et pose ma main sur son torse. Je caresse doucement sa peau au dessus de sa chemise. Il passe un bras autour de ma taille et caresse une bande de peau dénudée, entre mon t-shirt et ma culotte, avec son pouce.

\- « Daryl ? »

\- « Mhmm ? »

\- « On ne peut pas rester ici très longtemps. Je veux repartir pour chercher le groupe. » je lui solennellement.

\- « Je sais. On ira les retrouver. » me dit il les yeux fermés.

Je ferme les yeux à mon tour et savoure quelques minutes la situation avant de m'enfoncer dans un sommeil très profond.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou qui ont mis ma fic dans leur favoris.**

 **Je tenais aussi à m'excuser pour mes faute d'orthographe et mon manque de régularité dans la publication des nouveaux chapitres.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Les choses vont commencer à se mettre en place comme je l'avais prévu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

…...

Je me réveille dans les bras de quelqu'un, et pendant un instant je panique. Instinctivement, je porte la main à mon couteau, prête à me défendre. Sauf qu'il n'est pas là. Je suis en sous-vêtements. L'angoisse monte encore d'un cran.

J'ouvre les yeux et reprends rapidement mes esprits quand je vois le visage de Daryl à côté de moi. Je me détends instantanément. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagit comme ça, je sais juste que j'ai eu peur d'être en danger.

Bon... j'ai sûrement dû faire un cauchemar. C'est pas grave, c'est rien.

Daryl dort encore. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, mais je vois à travers le store fermé qu'il fait encore jour. Je me détache doucement des bras de Daryl et sors du lit sans bruit pour me diriger vers la fenêtre.

Je soulève doucement le store pour voir l'extérieur. Le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel. A mon avis il doit être environ 15h.

Je n'ai pas dormi longtemps et je suis encore épuisée mais nous avons des choses à faire avant que la nuit tombe. En plus de ça, j'aurai tout le temps de dormir à ma guise cette nuit.

Je me glisse sous les draps, et dépose un baiser sur la joue de l'homme endormi à mes côtés.

Il ne réagit pas. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, en caressant doucement son bras et son épaule.

\- « Daryl. » je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

\- « Mmm... » grogne-t-il encore en plein sommeil.

\- « Daryl, réveille toi ! » je lui dis à voix haute.

\- « Mhmm... non... » me répond-t-il.

Il est un peu embrumé mais ouvre finalement les yeux.

\- « Il est quelle heure ? » me demande-t-il en essayent de garder les yeux ouverts.

\- « 15h je pense. »

\- « Beth ! Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? » dit-il presque frustré.

\- « On a des trucs à faire en ville. On doit faire visiter aux autres, on doit trouver une source saine pour l'eau, on doit trouver des stocks suffisants de nourritures, on doit aller explorer le reste de la ville, on doit tuer le plus de rôdeurs possibles, on doit... »

\- « Ok, ok... c'est bon je me lève. » m'interromps-t-il avec résignation.

Je glousse légèrement en constatant l'effort surhumain qu'il est obligé de faire pour émerger totalement du sommeil. Il s'assoit, puis sort du lit pour s'habiller. Je m'habille également et récupère toutes mes affaires avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je vais frapper doucement à la porte d'à côté, d'abord doucement puis un peu plus fort.

Jess vient finalement ouvrir. Elle a l'air bien réveillée et est déjà habillée.

\- « Désolée de vous déranger mais il faut qu'on aille en ville. »

…...

Cela va faire trois heures que nous faisons le tour Forsyth. Au départ Jim et Mary n'étaient pas du tout motivés, et puis finalement ils ont commencé à se prendre au jeu de l'exploration. Jess est ravie de découvrir notre nouvelle ville, et Daryl reste un peu en retrait, comme à son habitude. Je marche à ses côtés depuis que nous sommes sortis, je ne m'éloigne jamais de lui.

Nous avons inspecté plusieurs maisons, et nous avons trouvé de la nourriture, de la lessive, quelques vêtements, des bouteilles d'eau, des livres, et des chaussures à ma taille et à celle de Jess. Ça tombe vraiment bien, les miennes commençaient à être trouées de partout.

Nous avons tué quelques rôdeurs, peut-être une dizaine en tout. Ils ne sont pas très nombreux par ici ici, et cela nous permet de continuer nos investigations sans être ralenti.

En ce qui concerne l'eau, nous avons trouvé un petit abri (à quelques dizaines de mètres de notre hôtel) qui contient des toilettes et des douches. L'eau coule et n'a pas l'air polluée. Nous pouvons nous laver, et faire bouillir l'eau pour la boire ensuite.

Nous voilà donc en fin de journée, tous les cinq, à visiter notre nouvelle ville.

Je profite de la balade et admire un peu les alentours. Il y a des arbres, des parterres de fleurs, de jolies maisons avec une clôture blanche, et j'arrive à entrevoir la forêt au loin. Tout est vraiment agréable ici, j'ai mis du temps à le voir mais maintenant je ne vois que la beauté de cette petite ville. On dirait un sanctuaire où rien ne peut nous arriver, où l'apocalypse n'a pas eu lieu, et où toutes les mauvaises choses de ce monde ne peuvent nous atteindre.

C'était sans compter, bien sûr, sur les rôdeurs qui sont en train de s'approcher de nous. Je soupire de déception. Malheureusement, il n'y a plus de sanctuaires dans ce monde, je devrais le savoir.

Bon fini de se lamenter, il faut se concentrer sur la menac. Un groupe de six rôdeurs, encore en bon état pour la plupart, s'avancent dans notre direction, de plus en plus rapidement. Nous posons nos affaires par terre et sortons nos armes de manière synchronisée, sans avoir besoin de nous concerter.

Daryl tire une flèche et achève ainsi le plus proche. Jim se lance sur le deuxième et lui transperce de crâne avec un marteau, il doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois afin de le tuer. Mary balance un coup dans la tête du troisième à l'aide de quelque chose qui ressemble à un coupe-papier. Jess reste en arrière et j'en profite pour tuer le quatrième avec mon couteau et m'occuper ensuite du sixième tandis que Daryl attrape violemment le cinquième qui s'était un peu trop rapproché de moi, et qui s'apprêtait à me saisir le bras. Il le tue d'un ferme coup d'arbalète au niveau de la tempe. Je lui fais un signe de la tête pour le remercier et il me fait un clin d'œil en retour. J'attrape mon rôdeur par la gorge et lui transperce l'œil avec mon précieux couteau.

Sans bruit, nous récupérons nos affaires et prenons une seconde pour souffler avant de repartir. Je me cale aux pas de Daryl, et nous avançons comme ça encore une petite heure avant de décider de rentrer à l'hôtel.

Jess ralentie un peu l'allure pour marcher à notre hauteur.

\- « Dis, tu crois pas que ce serait bien si on mangeait tous ensemble ce soir ? Il doit bien y avoir une salle à manger dans l'hôtel. » me demande-t-elle avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à Daryl, qui ne réagit pas. Je crois qu'il me fait comprendre qu'il n'en a rien à faire. Bon...

\- « Oui, pourquoi pas. Ça peut être sympa. » je lui réponds en souriant à mon tour.

\- « Cool ! » dit-elle joyeusement en s'éloignant un peu.

C'est vrai après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Je me tourne vers Daryl, et essaie de sonder son regard qui reste fixé sur la route.

\- « Ça te dérange pas ? » je lui demande à voix basse.

\- « Hmm.. »

Il n'a toujours pas levé les yeux vers moi, et je n'ai aucune idée de comment je peux interpréter sa réponse.

Tant pis ! Je vais devoir me contenter de ça. Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, je ne risquerai que de le mettre en rogne. Et puis pas ici, pas devant tout le monde.

…...

Nous avons fini par trouver une grande salle à manger de l'autre côté du comptoir, dans le hall d'entrée, derrière une petite porte. Quand nous avons ouvert, trois rôdeurs nous ont sauté dessus. Daryl et Jim s'en sont chargés et nous les avons laissé faire.

Nous avons traîné les corps à l'extérieur et avons ouverts les fenêtres de la salle, pour dissiper l'odeur nauséabonde présente.

Après avoir aéré quelques minutes, nous avons commencé à inspecter la pièce. Les murs sont blancs et le sol est en parquet. Il y a six grandes tables au milieu de la pièce et une sorte d'énorme buffet au fond, avec des choses périmées dessus. Une seule chose ne l'était pas. Quand je le vois, je souris de toutes mes dents et appelle Jess. Tout le monde se tourne vers moi, et quand Jess s'approche de moi, elle sourit joyeusement à son tour. Mary sourit elle aussi, et Jim semble rester insensible à ce qu'il est en train de se passer devant lui. Daryl voit ce que j'ai dans les mains et sourit légèrement à son tour, même si je ne pense pas qu'il puisse aimer.

Dans mes mains se trouve une boite de chocolat en poudre. Et pas n'importe quel chocolat en poudre. Du chocolat qui n'a pas besoin de lait, parce que le lait est déjà présent en poudre dans la boîte. Voilà...

Il ne nous en faut pas beaucoup. Mais ça va faire plus d'un an que je n'ai pas bu de chocolat chaud. Et à mon avis, Jess et Mary sont dans la même situation.

Je vais poser la boîte sur la table et commence à sortir de quoi manger. Nous nous installons tous ensemble autour de la même table, et je prends la chaise à côté de celle de Daryl.

Nous mangeons et discutons tous ensemble. Jim et Mary discutent un peu en retrait, et se mettent presque à chuchoter. Le ton commence à monter légèrement, et j'essaie de ne pas y prêter attention, mais bientôt l'attention se porte sur eux et l'ambiance devient tendue.

Mary devient toute rouge, semble terriblement mal à l'aise, et j'ai même l'impression de voir une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle se penche vers Jim, et lui souffle quelque chose à l'oreille. D'un seul coup, Jim devient blanc, puis rouge. Son visage devient mauvais et il semble enragé. Jess se racle la gorge et tente de briser le silence, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

\- « Bah alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Vous avez vu un mort ou quoi ? » lance-t-elle de manière faussement désinvolte.

Mary ne détourne pas le regard, et ferme doucement les yeux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle semble savoir ce qu'il va se passer ensuite.

\- « Non Jess. Ta salope de belle-soeur vient de me dire qu'elle s'est tapée mon meilleur ami ! Et en plus elle est tombée enceinte, cette idiote! Tu vois, quand j'ai vu son ventre grandir petit à petit, j'ai cru, bêtement, que ce gosse était le mien. Et bah non ! Quel con je suis... » dit-il méchamment. On entend la colère et la rage bouillir à l'intérieur de lui.

Il se lève d'un bond et sort de la salle en donnant un violent coup de poing dans le mur. Il fait claquer la porte, et j'arrive presque à imaginer qu'il ne s'est rien passé, une fois qu'il est sortit. Mais malheureusement, il vient bien de se passer quelque chose. Le trou dans le mur en est la preuve.

Je me retourne lentement vers Mary qui pleure à chaude larme. Jess se lève et la prend dans ses bras.

Donc résumons, Mary est enceinte, mais pas de Jim. Jim est en colère et est partit je ne sais où. Jess n'a pas vraiment l'air de savoir quoi faire et Daryl semble vraiment très mal à l'aise.

\- « Mary ? Est-ce que ça va ? » je tente doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer.

Elle sanglote de plus en plus fort, et Jess ne sait pas trop comment la calmer. Elle me lance des appels de détresse du regard. Je glisse de ma chaise et m'agenouille devant Mary, et lui prends la main, pour la caresser doucement.

\- « Daryl, peut-être que tu pourrais aller m'attendre dans la chambre. Je te rejoins. » je lui dis.

Cela ressemblait à une proposition, mais c'était en fait un ordre. Je pense qu'il l'a très vite compris. Il se lève et me fait un signe de tête pour me dire « à tout à l'heure ». A mon avis, il est ravi de sortir de cette pièce. Il a déjà du mal à gérer les émotions humaines avec les gens qu'il connaît bien, mais c'est encore pire avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas.

Une fois seules toutes les trois, Mary essaie de se calmer, afin de prendre la parole.

\- « Je suis désolée... Je suis désolée... Désolée... » est tout ce qu'elle parvient à articuler.

Jess la prend dans ses bras une nouvelle fois et je serre ses mains dans les miennes. Peu importe ce qu'elle a fait avant, cela ne me regarde pas. Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est qu'elle aille mieux.

Jess essaie de la calmer en vain. Nous restons autour d'elle encore dix minutes, avant qu'elle ne se calme et tente de nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- « Jim.. il.. enfin.. Il a vu que mon ventre commençait à grossir. Tout à l'heure, il m'a dit qu'il savait que j'étais enceinte. J'étais tellement embarrassée, je ne savais pas comment réagir... Il était tellement content... puis il a commencé à me demander si je voulais un garçon ou une fille... comment je voulais l'appeler... et... je ne pouvais plus lui mentir.. Je ne voulais plus faire semblant. Alors je lui ai tout dit. Il y a quatre moi, avant que le groupe ne se fasse attaquer, j'ai fait une erreur... Avec Jeffrey, le meilleur ami de Jim. C'était juste un soir, Jim était sorti après une dispute, et je n'en pouvais plus... Jeffrey était là, il m'avait toujours soutenue, et il était tellement gentil... Alors je me suis laissée aller.. c'était juste une fois. Quelques jours après, le camp a été détruit et tout le monde est mort... IL est mort.. Alors j'ai décidé de ne plus y repenser. Après tout, mon mari, c'est Jim. Mais le temps a passé, et j'ai compris que j'étais enceinte il y a environ un mois. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et puis c'est pas comme si on avait encore le choix d'avorter ou pas... Alors je n'ai rien dit. Je suis désolée Jess... je voulais te le dire, mais c'est ton frère... Je ne voulais pas que tu aies à choisir entre nous deux... »

Je suis bouche-bée. J'ai l'impression de ne pas vraiment être à ma place. Mary semble penser que je suis bien à ma place, auprès d'elle.

Jess s'est mise à pleurer elle aussi.

\- « Oh.. Mary.. je suis tellement désolée. Tu as dû te sentir seule, ces dernières semaines. Mais t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller. On va s'occuper de toi.. et du bébé. Et Jim finira par l'accepter. J'irai lui parler. Il va se calmer. Mais en attendant, tu devrais peut-être aller t'enfermer dans la chambre et te reposer un peu. On y va ensemble si tu veux. » lui dit Jess.

Mary acquiesce, et se lève doucement. Elle semble soudain si fatiguée, si fragile, si maigre. Je me demande comme j'ai fait pour ne pas remarquer son ventre rond sous son t-shirt. Je peux voir dans les yeux de Jess qu'elle se pose la même question.

Je ramasse rapidement nos affaires avec l'aide de Jess et nous accompagnons Mary dans sa chambre.

Sur le pas de la porte, je la prends dans mes bras, en lui chuchotant à l'oreille que tout vas bien se passer, et qu'elle pourra toujours compter sur nous.

Je leur dis au revoir à toutes les deux, et les entends fermer la porte à clé derrière moi.

Wow... Et bien ! Cette soirée fut... surprenante. En me réveillant tout à l'heure, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

Je vais rapidement me réfugier dans ma chambre.

J'ouvre la porte, et je vois Daryl allongé sur le lit, un livre dans le mains. Il est environ 20h, la chambre est encore un peu éclairée par les derniers rayons du soleil.

Je souris en le regardant... Il est si parfait, si sexy.

\- « Alors ? Elle va mieux ? » me demande-t-il en levant les yeux dans ma direction.

\- « Pas trop. Il faut qu'elle se repose. Jim finira par comprendre. »

\- « Mhmm. » grogne-t-il pas vraiment convaincu.

Je me jette sur le lit, et m'allonge aux côtés de Daryl. Il ne semble pas vouloir décrocher les yeux de son livre.

Peut-être que je dois le convaincre d'arrêter la lecture pour ce soir...


	27. Chapter 27

**ATTENTION: ce chapitre contient des scènes de sexe explicites, si vous êtes mineur(e) ou que vous ne souhaitez pas lire ce genre de chose, passez directement au chapitre suivant. Le fait de sauter celui là ne nuira pas à la compréhension de l'histoire.  
La scène qui suit est différente de mes précédentes scènes, elle est plus hard. Je comprends tout à fait que certaines personnes n'acceptent pas ce genre "d'action" entre Beth et Daryl.**

 **J'espère tout de même que cela vous plaira.**

...

Daryl reste parfaitement concentré sur son livre. Ça m'énerve. Je commence par retirer mes chaussures, puis mon pantalon, mon gilet...  
Je me tourne vers lui et il n'a toujours pas levé les yeux.

\- « Tu vas me laisser faire tout le travail ? » lui dis-je d'humeur taquine.

\- « Je lis. » soupire-t-il de manière faussement exaspérée.

Sa réponse m'énerve autant qu'elle m'excite. J'ai envie de lui arracher son foutu bouquin des mains pour me jeter violemment sur lui.

Au lieu de ça, je grogne et réfléchis quelques secondes pour finalement m'avancer vers lui sur le lit. Je fais jouer mes doigts sur son pantalon, au niveau de ses cuisses, pour doucement remonter vers le bouton de son jean.

Il grogne un léger « Beth » sur le ton de la réprimande. Étrangement, cela m'encourage.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, avec un air de défi. Je vois dans son regard qu'il semble se mettre doucement en colère. Je lui souris et fais sauter le bouton. Il lève un sourcil et je me mords la lèvre.

Il me fusille des yeux, puis semble se calmer, et reporte finalement son attention sur son livre en pensant sûrement que cela me découragerait. Je fais une moue boudeuse, frustrée de sa réaction.

Peu importe, je ne vais pas m'arrêter là. Je n'arrêterai que s'il me supplie de le faire.

Je baisse son pantalon, et passe doucement ma main à travers son caleçon. Pas de réaction. Je lève une nouvelle fois le regard vers lui. Il plisse les yeux, et semble vouloir rester concentré sur son bouquin.

Très bien, si c'est comme ça qu'il veut la jouer, alors jouons...

Je passe brusquement les doigt dans son slip, et en sors sa colonne de chair, puis fais coulisser doucement ma main dessus.

Quand je le regarde encore, je constate qu'il a délaissé son maudit livre, et qu'il me regarde intensément dans les yeux. Je ne baisse pas le regard, et plonge profondément mes yeux dans les siens.

J'accélère petit à petit les mouvement de ma main, jusqu'à l'entendre soupirer silencieusement. Je le sens durcir sous mes doigts, et le vois se mordre la lèvre. Soudain, je ralentis et je le vois se poser des questions, je lui fais un clin d'œil avec un sourire en coin.

Je me baisse lentement vers son membre, et dépose d'abord un baiser dessus, avant de passer ma langue le long de son pilier. Il soupire, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci.

Les yeux toujours dans les siens, je commence une fellation, en montant et descendant, doucement, puis rapidement, puis à nouveau doucement. Je sens sous ma langue que le désir monte en lui.

\- « Hmmmh... »

Il commence à avoir du mal à retenir ses gémissements, et je prends un grand plaisir à l'observer. Toujours dans les yeux. D'un seul coup, il gémit et rejette la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux.

\- « Haaaan Beth... » murmure-t-il

Cette situation m'excite terriblement, et je termine donc de me déshabiller entre deux caresses buccales.

Daryl a rouvert les yeux et me regarde faire avec un regard animal.

D'un mouvement brusque il m'écarte de lui pour m'allonger sur le dos. D'un mouvement habile, il se retrouve au dessus de moi et je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules. L'avoir si fort, si près de moi, c'est incroyablement agréable.  
J'ai l'impression d'être embrassée toute entière par une cascade de muscles.  
Je parais si fragile contre lui, si frêle, si jeune...  
Mais ça me plaît. Et je le serre plus fort contre ma peau, savourant sa peau douce et chaude.

Il attrape sans douceur ma cuisse et la remonte le long de son corps puis me pénètre rapidement, sans tendresse. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de m'habituer et commence de vives vas-et-viens. Il me mord dans le cou, et je jette la tête en arrière de plaisir. Je soupire de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Cela encourage Daryl a accélérer encore. Je commence à gémir, puis me mets finalement à crier. Le plaisir monte beaucoup plus rapidement en moi que les dernières fois. Je ne ressens plus de douleur, juste des vagues renversantes de plaisir. Cela me fait presque peur d'aimer autant ça.

Cette fois c'est juste sauvage entre nous, il n'y a pas de tendresse, pas d'amour, juste du sexe bestiale et délicieux.

Il grogne plus fort, et enfonce ses doigts profondément dans ma chair, au point d'y laisser des bleus, mais je m'en fiche. Il me semble même que je griffe ses épaules et ses bras.  
Je profite encore quelques minutes avant que je ne le sente se tendre en moi, puis jouir. Il pousse un long râle rauque pour exprimer son plaisir.

Nous restons dix secondes l'un contre l'autre puis il me libère de son emprise.

Nous reprenons notre souffle et une fois calmée, je sors du lit et vais dans la salle de bain sans un mot, ni un regard dans sa direction. Je veux juste me laver un peu et me laver les dents.

J'en profite pour réfléchir un peu. Je suis sûre qu'il est persuadé de m'avoir « punie » par son manque de douceur et de délicatesse. Une punition pour l'avoir dérangé pendant qu'il lisait. Je devrais peut-être le déranger plus souvent...

J'ai vraiment apprécié ce qu'il vient de se passer. Mais était-ce trop bestiale ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'une fille de mon âge est sensée aimer ça, comme je l'ai aimé ? Est-ce qu'une fille convenable a le droit d'aimer ce genre de choses ? Je ne suis pas sûre...

Mais, après tout, peu importe. Le monde s'est effondré et je vois mal quelqu'un venir me juger alors qu'il y a des cadavres mangeurs des entrailles dehors.

Et puis... disons que je profite de la vie, avec la personne que j'aime le plus sur cette Terre. C'est pas donné à tout le monde.

…

Ma toilette finie, je retourne dans la chambre et vois Daryl assit sur le rebord du lit, le regard vers le sol. Il semble préoccupé, et... honteux ?

Je m'agenouille à ses pieds et glisse mes mains dans les siennes.

\- « Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » je lui demande, en ayant un peu peur de la réponse.

\- « Beth.. Je n'aurais pas dû. J'ai été trop violent, je n'avais pas le droit de te salir comme ça. C'est mal. Tu es trop jeune et trop pure... Je ne peux pas faire ça. » me dit-il de manière un peu décousue.

Il ne me regarde même pas dans les yeux.

\- « Et si tu me laissais décider ce que tu as le droit de me faire ou pas ? Je suis une grande fille Daryl. Si j'avais voulu dire non, je l'aurais dit il y a un moment déjà. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Parce que je le voulais. Je voulais tout ça. Je te veux toi, et je veux être à toi. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Ça veut dire que tu es encore coincé avec moi pour un bon moment. Ça veut aussi dire que tu dois arrêter de me trouver trop pure et trop jeune pour toi. Et surtout, par pitié, ne culpabilise pas. Parce que moi je ne veux pas culpabiliser à cause de ce qu'on fait ensemble. On a le droit, on ne fait rien de mal. » lui dis-je dans un monologue.

Entre deux phrases, j'ai passé la main sur sa joue puis dans ses cheveux.

Nous nous sommes rapprochés, et nos lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres.

\- « Mhmm... sans doute. » chuchote-t-il.

Malgré sa réponse, il a l'air un peu convaincu et rassuré par ce que je lui ai dit. En tout cas il me regarde enfin dans les yeux, et tout ce que j'y vois, c'est de la tendresse. Je me concentre sur sa respiration. Je pose une main sur son cœur, et sens les battements à l'intérieur son torse.

Il parcourT la distance entre nous et m'embrasse doucement. Je réponds à son baiser et passe la main dans ses cheveux.

Il m'enlace au niveau de la taille et me soulève pour m'emmener sur le lit, contre lui.

Nous nous embrassons, toujours avec la même tendresse. Je sais que pour lui, c'est une façon de dire qu'il tient beaucoup à moi. C'est presque comme si il me disait qu'il m'aimait aussi.

Je me blottis dans ses bras et me laisse envelopper par sa chaleur.

Nous arrêtons peu à peu de nous embrasser, et je commence à avoir sommeil. Juste avant que je m'endorme Daryl se décolle de moi.

\- « J'suis pas fatigué. J'vais aller voir ce qu'il y a dans les autres chambres de l'hôtel, récupérer des draps, des coussins, peut-être même des armes.. Mais vas-y, dors. Je serai de retour bientôt. » me dit-il.

J'acquiesce et il vient déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Je suis inquiète quand il s'éloigne de moi. Mais pour une fois, la fatigue l'emporte.

Je m'endors donc profondément et n'entends même pas Daryl claquer la porte de la chambre.

...

 **Petite note: j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas choqué... je n'étais pas forcément très à l'aise avec l'idée d'insérer une fellation au récit, mais cette scène m'a été vivement réclamée. Malgré tout, je ne sais pas si c'est réussi ou pas. Alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, afin que je m'améliore pour la suite.**

 **J'ai écrit en écoutant en boucle la musique "Heads up" de Jain. Cette chanson m'a redonnée l'inspiration qui me faisait défaut ces dernières semaines. Pourtant les paroles n'ont pas vraiment de rapport avec ma fic, et ce n'est pas spécialement mon genre de musique d'habitude... mais bon, les goûts et les couleurs heiiin :D**  
 **Du coup, si vous trouvez ce chapitre nul, on pourra toujours accuser la musique de m'avoir donné une mauvaise inspiration XDD**

 **Merci beaucoup aux nouveaux favoris et follows, et merci infiniment à Gwendydixonforever pour sa review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour à tous.. Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser de ne pas avoir publié depuis un moment. Entre les fêtes de fin d'année, les cours, les exams je me suis retrouvée un peu perdue. J'ai aussi publié un OS Bethyl entre deux qui m'a demandé beaucoup de temps.**

 **J'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, bien qu'il soit plus sombre et qu'il s'éloigne beaucoup de l'histoire de base. Je vous promets que je remets bientôt dans la suite du bon Bethyl, plus classique et romantique, comme on l'aime.**

 **Sachez que ce sont vos commentaires et les échanges que j'ai avec vous qui continuent de me motiver pour l'écriture.**

 **Angelika : Encore une fois, merci pour tes reviews. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai retrouvé la motivation d'écrire. J'ai lu ton commentaire, et je me suis dit "Bon allez, cette nuit j'écris et je publie, comme ça Angelika sera contente de voir un nouveau chapitre". Je suis super heureuse de savoir que la fic te plaît assez pour l'avoir relue une deuxième fois hihi !  
** **Tu as tout à fait raison en ce qui concerne le lemon entre Beth et Daryl, c'est très compliqué d'aborder ce sujet dans un couple aussi délicat mais héhé on aime ça, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?  
** **Tu es tellement gentille, et merci infiniment pour ces critiques si positives :D J'adore lire tes commentaires, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Je te promets que je vais essayer d'être plus régulière. À bientôt!**

 **Mizuki2502 : Merci beaucoup pas ta review si adorable, j'espère que tu continueras à me lire malgré le temps que je mets pour publier.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

…...

L'obscurité. Une main sur ma bouche. La chaleur malsaine d'un corps étranger sur le mien. L'incapacité de bouger. La sensation d'étouffer. La panique...

Je tente de me débattre de toutes mes forces, mais suis inévitablement immobilisée dans la seconde.

Je hurle mais aucun son ne sort, à part un léger cri étouffé.

Mes yeux sont ouverts mais je ne distingue rien. L'obscurité est tellement complète que mes yeux n'arrivent pas à s'adapter au noir.

Mes mains sont serrées l'une contre l'autre par la main de quelqu'un d'autre.

J'essaie de me dégager en vain.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Je crois que je me fais agresser, mais je ne sais pas par qui.

Cela ne peut pas être Daryl... Il ne me ferait jamais ça. Et puis, je reconnaîtrais au moins son odeur si c'était lui. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.  
L'homme pue l'alcool à plein nez et respire fort contre mon oreille.  
Je tente de repousser la nausée qui me saisit.

La peur prend de plus en plus le dessus sur ma raison et j'essaie une nouvelle fois de crier.  
Je veux appeler Daryl... Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Les événements commencent à remonter dans ma mémoire.  
Hier soir... Daryl et moi, dans le lit. Après il est sorti pour inspecter les autres chambres de l'hôtel.

Je panique. Mais pour lui cette fois. Où est-il ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu ? Pourquoi laisse-t-il un homme me faire du mal ?  
Il est sûrement blessé, ou pire...

Cet homme n'est peut-être pas seul. Peut-être est-ce un groupe qui a pris notre hôtel d'assaut. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de penser à ça. Je suis sûre que Daryl s'en sortira, comme toujours.

L'homme enlève sa main de ma bouche... pour y glisser instantanément sa langue.

Je me débats, je manque de vomir aussi.

Par réflexe, je lui mords la langue. Il recule en grognant comme un ogre, puis me frappe violemment au niveau de la temps. La douleur me fait perdre pied quelques secondes.

Avant même que je ne tente de crier encore, il colle sa bouche contre la mienne. Je détourne la tête mais il ne me laisse pas faire.

Je sens une de ses mains descendre le long de mon corps, pour atteindre ma culotte.  
La panique et l'envie de vomir me saisissent de plus belle.

Soudainement prise d'une force nouvelle, je parviens à dégager mes mains et tente d'attraper une de mes armes.  
Je sens le désespoir m'atteindre lorsque je comprends qu'il a éloigné mes couteaux de moi avant de me réveiller.  
Paniquée, je lui envoie un coup de poing imprécis au niveau du menton. Il arrive à le parer, je ne sais comment.  
Il s'énerve et m'immobilise les poignets de nouveau.  
Il se colle contre moi et me murmure à l'oreille, avec une haleine chaude et fétide :

\- « Tu vas rester bien sage, comme la gentille petite fille que tu es. »

Cette voix... Mon dieu... je la reconnais.  
Je ne peux pas y croire. Je ne veux pas y croire. C'est impossible. Il ne peux pas me faire ça... pas alors que sa femme et sa sœur sont à côté...

Jim... C'est la voix de Jim.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Pourquoi me fait-il subir ça ?

Alors qu'il me parlait, il a posé sa main libre contre ma gorge, et il est maintenant en train de m'étrangler. Je n'arrive plus à respirer.

\- « D'accord ? » me demande-t-il de façon malsaine.

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre. J'arrive seulement à hocher fébrilement la tête.

Son emprise se desserre, et je reprends violemment ma respiration, en toussant un peu.  
L'air me fait mal et me fait du bien en même temps. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant. En fait, je n'avais jamais été étranglée auparavant.

Il me le paiera...  
Il paiera même le fait d'avoir posé une main sur moi.

J'arrive à lui donner un coup violent de la tête qui parvient à le sonner quelques secondes. J'en profite pour me dégager légèrement. Je hurle de toutes mes forces, j'appelle Daryl, n'importe qui, à l'aide.

Jim reprend rapidement le dessus mais pas assez vite. Alors qu'il me frappe au visage une nouvelle fois, quelqu'un rentre en fracas dans la chambre et saisit violemment Jim par les épaules.

C'est Daryl... Il est là. Il va bien et il vient pour moi.

Il commence à tabasser Jim sans s'arrêter, je peux même entendre quelques os se briser. C'est le signal d'alarme dans ma tête. Je sors du lit brusquement et attrape Daryl par le bras.

\- « C'est bon... Arrête. Ne le tue pas. » je murmure.

Daryl s'arrête et me jauge. Il a l'air de se demander si je suis réellement en capacité de prendre des décisions actuellement. Je peux voir de la rage dans son regard grâce au voile de lumière qui vient du couloir. Je sais qu'il serait capable de le torturer et de le tuer, je sais qu'il en a envie. Mais malgré tout il décide de laisser Jim ainsi.

Aucun de nous deux ne comprend ce qu'il vient de se passer. Jim semble être évanoui par terre, en sang. Je n'arrive même pas à ressentir de la pitié pour lui, juste du dégoût, de la colère et de l'incompréhension.

L'adrénaline toujours présente dans mon corps me rend euphorique et j'ai du mal à penser clairement. J'ai seulement envie que Daryl me serre contre lui, mais en même temps je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'approche. Je ne comprends plus rien, et lui ne sait pas non plus comment réagir.

C'est là que Jess et Mary débarquent dans la chambre et se figent avec horreur et stupéfaction quand elles aperçoivent Jim au sol, toujours évanoui. Avec Daryl nous restons sur nos gardes.

\- « Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait?! » me hurle Mary en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

\- « Il m'a agressée, nous nous sommes défendus. On n'a pas eu le choix. » je lui réponds sur la défensive.

\- « Tu mens espèce d'allumeuse ! J'ai bien vu ton petit jeu avec lui, tu le voulais depuis le début ! Et maintenant tu demandes à ton mec de le tabasser pour toi ? T'es complètement folle ! » crie-t-elle.

Elle devient hystérique et je ne sais même pas quoi lui répondre. Daryl est tendu et je comprends qu'il ne se serait pas gêné pour la frapper si ça n'avait pas été une fille (enceinte qui plus est).

\- « Mary... ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé.. » lui dis-je en éclatant en sanglot.

\- « Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? Tu n'es qu'une petite garce insolente ! » me dit-elle avec haine dans le regard.

\- « Mary arrête ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Beth n'y est pour rien ! Jim est mon frère mais on sait toutes les deux qu'il devient très violent quand il boit, en plus après ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux hier soir... » me défend Jess.

\- « Toi ferme la ! J'ai pas besoin de tes boniments de petite sainte ni-touche. » se remet en colère Mary.

Jess la regarde bouche bée et semble tellement choquée par ce que vient de dire Mary. Elle se place à nos côtés, à Daryl et à moi.

\- « Je pense que toi et ton mari vous devriez partir. » lance Jess en essayant de calmer la situation malgré l'énervement qui monte en elle.

\- « Et comment je fais pour le déplacer toute seule ?! » dit Mary à Jess avec mépris.

\- « Aucun problème. » prononce la voix grave de Daryl.

Il attrape Jim, le relève sans douceur et le traîne derrière lui jusque dans une chambre à l'autre bout du couloir où il l'y jette violemment. Mary va rejoindre son mari en lançant un regard méchant à Daryl.

Jess reste près de moi et ne sait pas plus quoi dire que moi. Soudain elle prend une grande inspiration et se tourne vers moi.

\- « Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, et tout le monde est très fatigué. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on aille tous se coucher et qu'on attende que Jim ait dessoûlé. De toute façon on avancera pas si on est tous énervés. » me dit-elle avec conviction.

J'acquiesce doucement, n'ayant pas la force d'argumenter. Toute cette situation est surréaliste. C'est tellement invraisemblable que je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que c'est réellement arrivé.

\- « Tu saignes... Tu devrais nettoyer ça et mettre un pansement avant d'aller te coucher. Et Beth ? Je suis vraiment désolée. » me dit-elle gênée.

Je me force à lui sourire et lui dit rapidement au revoir. Daryl me rejoint et je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- « Est-ce que ça te dérange si on cherche une autre chambre pour cette nuit ? » je lui demande avec une petite voix. Je ne pourrai plus dormir dans ce lit et en plus il y a plein de tâches de sang frais sur la moquette.

Il grogne afin de me dire oui. Nous récupérons nos affaires et après avoir fait le tour de cet étage, nous décidons de monter à l'étage au dessus. J'opte pour une petite chambre avec triple verrous et deux lits superposés. Quand Daryl comprend, il semble triste l'espace d'une seconde et accepte la seconde suivante.  
Cette nuit, je ne supporterai pas d'avoir quelqu'un près de moi, quelqu'un qui me touche...

Nous posons nos affaires et je prends le lit du haut. Daryl finit par inspecter nos blessures. Lui il n'a rien, si ce n'est les jointures légèrement écorchées. Moi j'ai le visage tuméfié et un filet de sang coule le long de ma pommette et ma joue. Il sort la trousse d'urgence et me donne une compresse imbibée d'antiseptique. Je me nettoie au mieux le visage et accepte qu'il me mette un pansement. Quand c'est fini il pose sa main sur mon bras et je sursaute. Je m'éloigne brusquement de lui. Je vois un grand chagrin dans son regard.

\- « Je suis désolée... » nous disons à l'unisson.

J'éclate alors en sanglot en lui répétant que je suis désolée. Il essaie de me consoler sans oser me toucher et je l'en remercie.

\- « Beth, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Tout va bien. » me dit-il avec douceur et compréhension.

On s'assoit sur le lit côte à côte et je finis par me calmer.

Je crois que je l'aime encore plus grâce à sa réaction, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. J'ignore toujours pourquoi, mais c'est viscéral.

Après quelques longues minutes, je monte dans mon lit et me glisse sous les draps. J'essaie de trouver le sommeil, qui finit par me trouver après de longues heures.

Un sommeil peuplé d'angoisse et de sueurs froides, c'est tout ce dont j'aurai droit cette nuit.


	29. Chapter 29

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira... la fic n'est toujours pas terminée. Parfois je me dis que vu le temps que je mets à publier, je devrais peut-être conclure, mais je n'ai pas envie de la finir maintenant. La suite est encore longue, même si elle prend du temps à arriver.**  
 **Bonne lecture (et merci pour les reviews).**

 **...**

 **[Quelques heures plus tôt]**

 _Cette garce ! Cette garce de Mary ! Comment ai-je pu épouser une fille comme elle ?! J'aurais dû le savoir ! Cette bonne à rien n'est pas foutue de faire autre chose de ses dix doigts que me tromper avec mon meilleur ami... Peut-être même qu'ils ont toujours eu une liaison tous les deux, peut-être aussi qu'elle voulait un enfant de lui et pas de moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je n'ai pas été un mari modèle, je le sais, mais elle était ma femme ! Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Et mon bébé... elle m'en a privé. L'enfant qu'elle aurait dû porter devait être le mien, et au lieu de ça, elle va mettre au monde un putain d'orphelin !_

 _Orphelin... Il vivra sans père... à cause d'elle !  
Je la hais mais c'est quand même un bébé qui est dans son ventre. Peut-être pas le mien, mais celui de mon meilleur ami (mon ex-bâtard-de-meilleur-ami)._

 _Il faut que je me calme. Je ferai payer cette garce mais pas le bébé..._

 _…_ _..._

 _Je décide de monter m'excuser auprès de Beth et Daryl à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Mary et moi pendant le repas._

 _Enfin... Je crois que j'ai surtout besoin d'un moment avec Daryl. Ce n'est pas comme si le courant passait entre nous mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec qui parler, de quelqu'un qui pourrait comprendre. Peut-être que lui m'écoutera._

 _Je monte les escaliers pour frapper et la porte de sa chambre, et arrivé devant, je l'entends coucher avec Beth. Cette traînée... elle est bonne qu'à ça elle aussi. Un jour elle se retrouvera probablement aussi en cloque d'un autre homme que Daryl !_

 _La colère revient d'un seul coup et j'ai besoin d'un verre._

 _Je redescends dans la grande salle à manger de l'hôtel en quête d'alcool fort. Une fois arrivé je vois une porte dérobée au fond, et dessus un panneau indiquant le sous-sol. Je décide d'y aller en espérant qu'il y ait le stockage en bas. J'ouvre la porte qui se trouve fermée à clé. Je force la serrure et ouvre finalement. Il ne semble pas y avoir de danger en bas, en tout cas il n'y a pas de grognement._

 _Je descends rapidement les marches et me mets en quête d'alcool. Je trouve finalement une étagère avec plusieurs cartons contenant différentes bouteilles. Je trouve du whisky et du rhum. Je prends les deux et commence à boire, assis par terre._

 _Au bout de plusieurs verres, la colère et l'amertume finissent de me consumer. Je fulmine et bois en même temps. Au bout d'un moment je ne tiens plus, l'alcool embrumant totalement mon cerveau._

 _Je me mets difficilement sur mes pieds et remonte dans la salle à manger, passe la porte d'entrée et me dirige directement vers le comptoir de l'accueil. Je cherche dans un tiroir et trouve une boîte métallique. Quand je le trouve enfin, je l'ouvre et y trouve tous les doubles de clés de l'hôtel. Je cherche celles de la chambre de Beth et Daryl._

 _Ma sœur a travaillé dans un hôtel, elle m'a dit un jour qu'il y avait souvent des doubles de clés cachés dans le comptoir (en cas de clés perdues ou autre)._

 _La rage monte de plus en plus et je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. Quand j'arrive au deuxième étage j'aperçois Daryl au loin en train de fouiller une chambre. Il ne me voit pas, tant mieux._

 _Je monte un étage supplémentaire et arrive devant la chambre de Beth. J'ouvre difficilement la porte, l'alcool empêchant une bonne coordination. Une fois dans la chambre je la vois endormie, seule, dans le lit._

 _Je vais montrer à cette garce de Mary ce que c'est que d'être trompé. Et la petite Beth va enfin comprendre ce que c'est que d'être une traînée..._

…...

 **[Maintenant]**

Je me réveille difficilement lorsque le jour filtre à travers le store. Je n'ai que très peu dormi.

Je me penche par dessus le rambarde. Daryl est réveillé mais est resté immobile dans le lit en dessous du mien.  
Je descends de mon lit et lui souris. Il me regarde d'un air un peu inquiet.

\- « Ça va. Pas besoin de t'inquiéter comme ça. » lui dis-je en essayant de paraître la plus convaincante possible.

Il me fait un signe de tête, peu convaincu.

Tout mon être a envie de pleurer, de hurler. Mais cela ne changerait rien, et Daryl ne peut pas m'aider, alors il n'y aucune raison qu'il se sente mal pour moi.

Aujourd'hui nous devrons avoir une explication avec Jim et Mary. Mais je préférerais encore m'arracher les yeux que de me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. J'ai envie de me cacher sous la couettes et de ne plus jamais sortir de mon lit. Je sais que ce n'est pas possible, que je dois être forte, que je dois l'affronter, que je dois empêcher Daryl de le tuer... Mais malgré tout, j'ai du mal à respirer.

Je me sens mal dans mon propre corps et voudrais pouvoir le quitter.

…..

\- « Beth, je suis désolée... je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça. Et à toi non plus Jess. Le choc d'hier soir m'a fait perdre la tête. Quand j'ai vu Jim par terre, en sang, je suis devenue folle, et je le regrette. En ce moment je ne contrôle plus ce qu'il se passe et mes sentiments, mes réactions ne m'appartiennent plus ! Ce n'est pas une excuse, je le sais, et je ne pourrai jamais excuser le comportement de Jim envers toi. J'aurais dû être de ton côté, et essayer de comprendre. Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, en se réveillant ce matin. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse faire quelque chose comme ça... si j'avais su... Il a toujours très mal réagi quand il buvait... Tout est de ma faute. Je suis tellement désolée... »

Mary déblatère des excuses depuis un moment, les larmes aux yeux.

Je ne suis pas insensible, je sais que son monde entier s'effondre autour d'elle. Les repères qu'elle avait réussi à garder après l'apocalypse ont disparus. Je sais qu'elle doit souffrir terriblement.

Mais malgré tout, je ne parviens pas à lui pardonner. Je sais qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment me faire du mal et qu'elle défendait juste son mari, mais sa réaction a été tellement blessante et agressive que je veux plus l'avoir auprès de moi. C'est irrationnel, ma réaction est peut-être un peu excessive, mais pour l'instant je dois faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Et ça commence par éliminer de ma vie ceux qui me font du mal.

\- « Merci de tes excuses. Où est Jim ? » je lui demande très sèchement.

Déstabilisée par mon ton, elle hésite un peu avant de répondre.

\- « Je lui ai dit de ne pas venir. Je me doutais que ce serait dur pour toi d'être en face de lui aujourd'hui. Et Jess et moi n'avons pas non plus envie de le voir. » me répond-t-elle avec tristesse.

\- « D'accord. » je réponds en dissimulant mon soulagement.

Je fais signe à Daryl, qui était resté en retrait, de venir à l'écart avec moi, afin que je puisse lui parler discrètement.  
Je dis rapidement à Jess et Mary que je dois parler avec Daryl en privé. Elles acquiescent.

Une fois éloignée avec Daryl, je le regarde dans le yeux. J'essaie de scruter son regard. Je vois qu'il essaie de cacher ses émotions, mais je devine de la colère et une profonde tristesse. Je sais qu'il voudrait pouvoir effacer ce qu'il s'est passé.

Cet échange de regard me remplit soudainement de gêne et de malaise. Je me sens mal.  
Je détourne le regard, et il comprend pourquoi. Je n'imagine même pas la peine qui se dessine à présent dans ses yeux.

Il porte son arbalète dans son dos comme toujours, et a une posture faussement décontractée. Je vois ses muscles tendus, prêts à attaquer au moindre signe menaçant.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec eux ? » j'interroge Daryl à vois basse.

\- « Les autres je m'en fiche, mais je veux plus voir Jim près de toi. » me répond-t-il un peu brusquement. Sûrement assez fort pour que Jess et Mary entendent.

\- « Oui, je suis d'accord. Jim doit partir. Et Mary aussi, je ne veux plus la voir. Je pense qu'on devrait laisser le choix à Jess. Elle pourra rester avec nous si elle veut mais en tout cas je veux que Jim et Mary disparaissent. J'aimerais qu'on parte retrouver notre groupe à nous. On doit reprendre la route. » lui dis-je presque désespérée.

Il hoche la tête pour me montrer qu'il est de mon côté. Je vois qu'il crève d'envie de poser sa main sur mon bras pour m'apporter un peu de réconfort. Et j'essaie de lui faire comprendre par le regard que je ne suis pas encore prête. Il baisse les yeux et s'avance vers les filles à quelques mètres de nous.

\- « Je ne veux plus jamais voir Jim près de nous. Il devra partir, sinon il va le regretter. Mary, tu devrais partir avec lui. Ou sans lui. Comme tu veux, tant que tu ne restes pas. Je te laisse aller le dire à ton mari. Jess, tu peux rester avec nous si tu veux. Tu n'as rien à voir avec tout ça. Mais si tu veux partir avec ta famille, nous comprendrons. » annonce Daryl d'une voix ferme et grave. Je le remercie silencieusement d'avoir prit les devants.

Toutes les deux prennent quelques secondes avant de vraiment intégrer ce que les paroles de Daryl impliquent.

D'un seul coup elles se mettent à réagir en même. Jess, choquée, mais compréhensive, nous fait comprendre qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de temps pour choisir et faire la part des choses.

Mary commence par nous supplier de changer d'avis, elle s'excuse encore, et se met à pleurer. Elle finit par s'énerver et nous dit que nous sommes sans cœur, qu'on la condamne à mourir pour une broutille.

Je soupire d'épuisement physique et morale. Avec Mary, c'est peine perdue.

\- « Jess, nous te laissons une heure pour te décider. Pendant ce temps nous allons préparer nos sacs pour partir retrouver notre groupe. Si tu viens avec nous, ils t'accueilleront le jour où on les retrouvera. » je lui déclare en haussant un peu la voix, afin qu'elle m'entende par dessus les jérémiades de Mary.

Elle hoche la tête en signe de compréhension et nous laisse partir en tentant de calmer Mary.

…..

Nous avons presque fini de faire nos sacs avec Daryl. Nous avons rassemblé nos vêtements, nos armes et le maximum de nourriture que nous pouvions emmener.

Il reste 15 minutes à Jess pour nous faire part de son choix.

Je m'assois sur le lit, pensive. Daryl me laisse un peu d'espace et je me dis qu'il est temps que j'ai une conversation avec lui.

Il est à l'autre bout de la pièce et je lui fais signe de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Hésitant, il finit par m'écouter et s'approche pour s'asseoir sur le lit à son tour.

\- « Ecoute Daryl... Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que je te fais vivre. Je sais que les choses vont aller mieux mais pour l'instant je ne suis pas encore prête, tu comprends ? Les choses sont compliquées, et je n'ai pas les mots justes pour tout t'expliquer. Mais fais moi confiance, je vais régler ça. Toute seule. » lui dis-je faiblement en fixant le mur devant.

\- « Je comprends. Je te laisserai tout le temps qu'il te faudra. Mais en attendant... je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. » me dit-il, gêné de devoir dire ce genre de chose.

Je souris doucement et pose la tête contre son épaule quelques secondes puis me lève rapidement après.

Pendant ces quelques secondes j'ai senti qu'il se détendait un peu. Je veux juste qu'il sache que je n'abandonne pas. Il est celui que j'aime, ça ne change pas. Mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de distance.

Nous terminons de remballer nos affaires en silence, jusqu'à ce que Jess frappe à la porte.

….

Nous sortons de l'hôtel et tuons quelques rôdeurs sur notre chemin. Nos sacs sur le dos, nous traversons rapidement la ville pour atteindre la forêt. J'ai pris une carte à l'hôtel et Daryl et moi avons décidé de commencer nos recherches dans la ville la plus proche de la prison. Nous retournons dans sa direction.

Jess nous a finalement annoncé qu'elle avait décidé de rester auprès de sa famille. Je lui ai dit que je comprenais, et que j'aurais probablement fait le même choix. Nous nous sommes dit adieu, mais pas avant qu'elle me dise que Jim s'en voulait terriblement et qu'il n'avait même pas les mots pour à quel point il était désolé. Apparemment il aurait même décidé de totalement arrêter l'alcool. Jess m'a aussi dit que Mary et Jim avaient décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre et qu'ils allaient essayer de régler leurs problèmes, même si ce n'est pas gagné.

Au final, Daryl et moi avons décidé de ne pas les chasser de l'hôtel. Au moins Mary mettra au monde son bébé en sécurité.

Je demande honteusement à Daryl de me promettre qu'il tuera Jim si jamais il revient dans nos vies. Il me le promet sans hésiter. Cela me remonte un peu le morale, même si ça ne devrait pas.

De longues nuits en forêt nous attendent avant d'atteindre la prochaine ville mais je ne suis vraiment pas mécontente de m'éloigner de cet hôtel.

Et tous les deux nous reprenons la route pour retrouver notre famille. Pour construire une vie ensemble. Pour arranger les choses.  
Nous partons sans nous retourner.

...

 **Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, et cela risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde, mais il fallait un chapitre de transition avant la suite.**  
 **Dans les prochains chapitres, Daryl et Beth reprendront leurs aventures tous les deux, comme au début et l'histoire redeviendra plus simple.**  
 **A bientôt pour la suite ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Je souhaite remercier ceux qui continuent à me lire et à mettre mon histoire dans leurs favoris malgré le temps que je mets à publier. Je suis en train de préparer des examens importants et le stress à tendance à me retirer toute envie d'écrire. J'ai pris la décision de ne pas clôturer cette fic pour le moment. Plusieurs personnes m'ont dit qu'elles préféraient attendre plusieurs mois plutôt que l'histoire se termine. Je vais certainement continuer à prendre du temps pour publier et je m'en excuse. J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour la suite, ne vous inquiétez pas :D**

 ** _Angelika:_** **Merci de tes commentaires, je lis toujours tes reviews avec plaisir et attention.**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à m'envoyer un message ou à me laisser une review pour me donner vos avis ou si vous avez des idées à me soumettre, ce serait un plaisir d'échanger avec vous.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

...

Un rôdeur... Deux autres... Et encore deux autres... Je suis entourée. Il faut que je réussisse à les disperser. Je balance un coup de couteau.  
Je profite de cette faille, de ce corps tombant, pour sortir de ce cercle mortel. Gagné ! Ils ne m'entourent plus, ils sont tous derrière moi.  
Je cours, jette un coup d'oeil derrière. Un rôdeur a disparu et deux autres sont tombés l'un sur l'autre dans leur hâte de me sauter dessus. Il n'en reste qu'un qui me suit.  
Je m'arrête nette, me retourne, l'attend et lui donne un coup de pied dans le thorax au moment où il m'atteint. J'ai senti ses côtes se briser sous le choc. Tant mieux. Je sors ma hache afin de lui exploser le crâne avec. Au moment fatidique, il réussit à me faire un croche pied. Je tombe à ses côtés, mais ma hache l'avait achevé avant que je ne touche le sol. Je me relève aussi vite que possible, récupère ma hache et vais achever les deux derniers avec.

Ma respiration se coupe. Daryl. On a dû se séparer il y a quelques minutes et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Il voulait attirer le plus gros de la horde derrière lui. J'en ai vu entre 5 et 10 le suivre. Je cours vers l'endroit où je l'ai vu partir. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, j'entends le brouhaha des grognements.

Pendant une seconde je pense à crier afin de les attirer dans ma direction pour qu'ils laissent Daryl tranquille, mais je me rends compte que je ne connais pas leur nombre exact. Je pourrais aussi en attirer des dizaines d'autres parsemés dans la forêt. Je renonce à cette idée et continue à courir le plus rapidement possible.

J'aperçois un petit groupe de 5 ou 6 rôdeurs en train de se regrouper pour manger quelque chose. Je vois du sang et des organes parsemés un peu partout.

Pendant une seconde mon cœur s'arrête devant cette scène d'horreur. Je suis incapable de réagir. Que sont-ils en train de manger ? QUI sont-ils en train de manger ?

Soudainement une main se plaque sur ma bouche et mon premier réflexe est de me débattre et de crier. En évaluant les risques, je comprends qu'il vaut mieux que je reste immobile et silencieuse.

J'ai bien fait. Je reconnais rapidement l'odeur de Daryl derrière moi. Je ressens une vague de soulagement tellement intense que je suis obligée de me maîtriser afin de ne pas sauter de joie. Je lui fais un léger hochement de tête pour qu'il comprenne qu'il peut me lâcher. Il me lâche aussitôt.

Je me tourne vers lui et lui fait un énorme sourire.  
Il me répond d'un sourire en coin et me fait signe de le suivre le plus silencieusement possible.

Nous marchons un moment en évitant les rôdeurs. Au bout de quelques minutes nous trouvons une petite cabane ridiculement petite mais sécurisée.

Nous rentrons facilement, la serrure n'était pas difficile à forcer, Daryl m'a appris à le faire. Il n'y a ni rôdeur, ni lit, ni nourriture à l'intérieur.

On calfeutre les fenêtres avec du papier journal, et bloquons la porte avec une petite table en chêne. Avec le temps, nous faisons ce genre de chose avec automatisme. Pas besoin de se concerter, de réfléchir, ou d'en parler. Ça fait parti de la routine, c'est tout.

Une fois complètement en sécurité, on se pose un peu. Moi d'un côté de la cabane, et lui de l'autre.

\- « Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé après qu'on soit séparé ? » je lui demande en chuchotant.

\- « Les rôdeurs m'ont suivi, j'en ai achevé quelques uns, et les autres ont sauté sur une biche qui passait. Ils l'ont encerclé. Je voulais les arrêter et puis je me suis dit que ça faisait une bonne diversion. Et toi ? Comment tu t'en es sortie ? Je t'ai vu partir avec au moins cinq rôdeurs derrière toi. » me répond-t-il sans même lever les yeux vers moi.

\- « J'ai eu de la chance. Un a préféré rejoindre le groupe qui te suivait, deux sont tombés et j'ai tué les deux autres facilement. » je tente de répondre humblement.

Le silence s'impose entre nous, et je ne fais rien pour le briser. Cela fait une semaine que nous avons quitté l'hôtel ainsi que les autres, et notre relation avec Daryl a régressé. Nous ne nous parlons que par obligation, il n'y a plus aucun contact physique ni tendresse. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes revenu au début. Je l'exaspère sans même le vouloir et j'essaie de l'impressionner sans jamais y arriver. Je recherche son approbation et il refuse de me la donner.

Pourtant je sais qu'il n'y a pas de haine. Je sais aussi que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé du temps et de l'espace, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne à ce point là. Il a pris lentement ses distances et le fossé était déjà trop grand au moment où je m'en suis rendue compte.

Je ne fais pas grand chose pour qu'on se rapproche, je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à initier tout contact. Mais Daryl me manque et je ne veux pas le perdre. J'ai peur qu'il soit trop tard. Je voudrais de tout mon cœur qu'il attende que je sois prête et c'est égoïste de ma part. Je ne peux pas jouer avec lui comme ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôtel aussi vite. Je travaille dessus mais il me faut encore un peu de temps.

Je ne tiens plus, le silence est trop pesant.

\- « Tu penses qu'on est loin de la prison ? » je lui demande avec une voix plus fragile que je ne le voudrais.

On a décidé ensemble de repartir à la prison pour essayer de trouver des traces des autres. C'est à la prison que tout le monde s'est séparé, alors c'est là-bas que nous trouverons le plus d'indices. Avec un peu de chances, les autres ont eu la même idée et y sont retournés aussi. Peut être même qu'ils nous y attendent.

\- « Encore un jour ou deux de marche je pense. » répond-t-il évasif.

\- « Mhm.. D'accord. On va bientôt manquer de nourriture. Demain on va devoir chasser ou trouver une maison. » je tente de changer de sujet. Il aime toujours parler de chasse, ça devrait marcher.

\- « On ira chasser, de toute façon il faut encore que tu t'entraînes... Bon tu devrais dormir, je prends le premier tour. » conclut-il la conversation avec fermeté, rendant impossible toute réponse.

C'est pas ce que j'espérais mais c'est un début.  
J'acquiesce et m'installe de mon mieux dans cet état endroit aussi inconfortable que sale. Mais c'est pas comme si on avait les moyens d'être exigeant.

La fatigue l'emporte rapidement, en même temps que le soleil se couche.

Je suis réveillé en pleine nuit par un bruit de fracas à la porte de la cabane. Je me relève en sursaut et interroge Daryl du regard. Il me fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit.

Je lui obéis et reste immobile.

Quelques grognements se font entendre puis les bruits s'éloignent lentement. Je soupire silencieusement de soulagement .

Daryl se détend également et repose son arbalète. Je ne l'avais même pas vu la prendre. Je crois qu'il visait déjà la porte avec quand je me suis réveillée.

Tout ces muscles tendus... C'est du gâchis de ne pas en profiter ! D'un autre côté, m'imaginer lui sauter dessus me fait ressentir un certain dégoût.  
Je suis énervée contre moi-même de ressentir ça. Je voudrais que tout s'arrange, je pourrais être en paix avec moi-même.

\- « Tu m'as laissé dormir trop longtemps. Va te reposer, je prends la suite. » je lui dis avec douceur.

Il hoche la tête et part s'allonger là où je l'étais il y a quelques minutes.

J'inspire profondément et m'assois dans un coin, un couteau dans la main.

J'arrive à apercevoir la lune à travers la fenêtre. Le papier journal ne recouvre pas tout, et j'arrive à voir que c'est la pleine lune. Ça me rappelle que j'adorais m'asseoir sur la vieille balançoire les nuits de pleine lune à la ferme, avant tout ça. Quand le monde était insouciant et que personne n'avait peur de se faire manger par des cadavres. Je restais là-bas des heures. Parfois Maggie venait me rejoindre et on parlait de tout et de rien. On imaginait son départ à la fac. On se disait que j'irais passer du temps chez elle dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. On aurait visiter tout dans la grande ville, on aurait passer du temps entre sœur, et refait le monde à notre manière. Tout était encore possible.

Je suis nostalgique mais en même temps je veux la retrouver dans ce monde. Je suis sûre qu'elle est en vie, et si elle ne l'est pas, j'en veux la preuve. Si je retrouve Rick, il nous aidera. Il est encore en vie, personne n'a réussi à le tuer jusque là, et pourtant nombreux sont ceux qui ont essayé. Glenn est intelligent, il s'en est sorti aussi.  
Ils nous cherchent, et on va les retrouver, ensemble. Daryl a encore de l'espoir aussi, je le vois.

Je souris à la douce lumière de la lune.

\- « Pourquoi tu souris ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » me demande la voix grave de Daryl.

Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte mais il me regardait avec attention. Il détourne le regard à la seconde où je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- « On va y arriver Daryl, on va les retrouver, et on sera à nouveau heureux. Tous, et toi et moi aussi... » ma voix s'étouffe sur les derniers mots.

Je continue à sourire mais mes yeux commencent à se remplir de larmes quand je comprends ce que je suis sur le point de lui dire.

\- « Ne m'abandonne pas. S'il te plait, j'ai encore besoin de toi. » je chuchote comme si je voulais qu'il n'entende pas vraiment ces mots.

D'un seul coup il se lève, en silence et avec douceur il s'approche et s'agenouille à côté de moi. Il prend ma main et je la sers comme si j'avais peur qu'elle disparaisse.

\- « Je serai toujours là. » chuchote-t-il à son tour.

Sur ces mots, je me blottis contre lui, il passe ses bras autour de moi et me sert fort. Je respire son odeur et la grave encore un peu plus dans ma mémoire. J'ai l'impression de vraiment respirer pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours.

Les larmes ont disparu et je profite simplement de cette étreinte.  
C'est juste de la tendresse et du réconfort. Cette sensation de ne pas être seule m'avait manquée. C'est un moment où je n'ai pas besoin d'être forte.

Le toucher de sa peau contre la mienne est incroyablement agréable. Je me réchauffe alors même que je ne me rendais pas compte d'avoir froid.

…...

Le jour se lève doucement. Daryl s'est endormi contre moi. Il est allongé, la tête sur mes jambes. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux depuis qu'il s'est endormi.

Je sens sa respiration accélérer légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il se tourne pour se mettre sur le dos, la tête reposant toujours sur mes jambes. Je lui souris instantanément, et il me répond toujours avec un léger sourire en coin.

Nous restons un petit moment dans cette position à nous regarder. Ses yeux bleus m'ont terriblement manqués et j'y plongerai bien toute entière.

Un oiseau vient accompagner ce moment parfait de son chant mélodieux. Nos regards se tournent en même temps vers la fenêtre. Nous décidons de nous lever et de sortir.

J'ai bien dormi et je pense que Daryl aussi, nous sommes en pleine forme. Il me propose de m'entraîner à la chasse avec un regard taquin.  
J'acquiesce d'un grand sourire et il me donne son arbalète. J'observe le sol afin de trouver quelque chose à pister.  
Daryl m'indique une direction et je trouve assez rapidement de légères traces de pattes de lapin. Nous nous lançons dans la traque de cette pauvre bête.

Après environ une heure de pistage, et d'échanges complices avec Daryl, j'aperçois enfin ce fameux lapin. Je le vise avec l'arbalète et tire sans hésiter. Je l'ai touché. J'aperçois le sourire fier qui s'est dessiné sur les lèvres de Daryl.

Le lapin est mort avant que j'arrive jusqu'à lui. Je m'excuse intérieurement de ce que je lui ai fait subir. Je déteste toujours autant tuer des animaux. C'est devenu facile de tuer les rôdeurs sans remords, mais j'ai vécu toute ma vie avec des animaux, je les ai aimés et nourris. J'ai encore du mal à oublier que ce sont des être vivants au même titre que les humains. Je me console en me disant que nous n'avons pas le choix et qu'il aurait sûrement plus souffert si il avait été attrapé par des rôdeurs.

Il faudrait d'ailleurs penser à nettoyer la forêt entière des cadavres ambulant afin qu'ils arrêtent de tuer nos proies. Le gibier risque de disparaître définitivement à ce rythme là. Nous avons déjà tué des dizaines de rôdeurs ici. Si nous exterminions le reste, les animaux pourraient proliférer à nouveau, et nous n'aurions plus autant de mal à trouver de quoi manger. Si nous retrouvons le groupe, cela pourrait s'avérer vital.

J'expose rapidement ma pensée à Daryl, il accepte et me dit que nous essaierons de tuer tous les rôdeurs qu'on croisera à partir de maintenant, mais qu'il refuse que je me mette en danger inutilement en allant les chercher.

Après avoir fait un feu de camp, nous mangeons la prise, et repartons vite sur le chemin. Nous nous rapprochons de la prison, alors autant ne pas perdre de temps pour rien.  
La route se fait dans le silence, et dès que nous trouvons des petits groupes de rôdeurs, nous les achevons.

…...

La journée touche à sa fin,. Au final, nous en avons tués une bonne vingtaine aujourd'hui, et hier une dizaine. Bientôt, il n'y en aura presque plus.

Dans la forêt ils sont faciles à tuer. Les arbres les empêchent de se rassembler en groupe trop grand la plupart du temps. Et les racines les font trébucher, ce qui nous permet de prendre l'avantage sans trop d'efforts.

Nous établissons le camps en plein air, faute d'avoir trouvé un abri convenable. On installe rapidement les protections et restons dans le noir complet pour ne pas attirer l'attention des rôdeurs. Seule la lumière de la lune et des étoiles nous éclaire. Le froid est devenu dur à supporter. Je pense que nous sommes en octobre. Le temps a été plutôt clément jusque là, mais je sais que ça va rapidement se détériorer. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de neige mais les températures vont baisser, les nuits seront dures à passer.

Si nous n'avons pas trouvé le groupe d'ici là, il va falloir trouver un endroit sûr où passer l'hiver au chaud. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler à Daryl, nous le savons tous les deux. Il nous reste deux semaines, trois maximum, avant que la situation ne devienne dangereuse.  
Heureusement nous avons pensé à prendre une couverture et des vêtements chauds avant de partir de l'hôtel.

Mais bon, ce n'est pas la peine de penser à ça maintenant. Pour l'instant, nous devons nous concentrer sur la recherche de notre groupe. Nous arriverons à la prison demain, il faut que nous soyons en forme, peut-être qu'elle est encore infestée de rôdeurs...

Je m'allonge à côté de Daryl, tandis que lui est assis et surveille les alentours.

Le soleil est couché et doucement je glisse ma main dans celle de Daryl. Je m'endors en sentant sa peau contre la mienne.

…...

La prison n'est plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres et ça fait environ six heures que nous avons repris la route.

Quand nous apercevons la prison, tous mes espoirs s'effondrent. Elle est dans le même état que quand nous sommes partis. Totalement inhabitable, elle a brûlé et des dizaines de rôdeurs sont encore à l'intérieur.

\- « Non... Je pensais... » la déception est trop grande. J'avais plus d'espoir que je ne le pensais.

\- « Beth. Attends. Nous sommes venus pour trouver la direction dans laquelle ils sont partis, pas pour les retrouver à la prison. Ne t'inquiète pas, on a encore des chances de les trouver. Tu les a vu fuir avant nous ce jour-là, ils sont encore en vie. » tente-t-il de me réconforter avec gentillesse.

Je vois malgré tout que lui aussi est un peu déçu de voir notre prison, notre maison, dans cet état.  
J'essaie de lui faire un fin sourire pour le rassurer. Mais en même temps mon regard aperçoit quelque chose. L'espoir revient en moi, encore plus vif qu'avant, presque douloureux.

Daryl comprend qu'il se passe quelque chose mais n'a pas encore vu ce que je suis en train de fixer. Il se retourne et derrière, à environ 20 mètres, derrière des arbres, sur un grand panneau, il y a un message. La plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu. Il sourit en comprenant ce que c'est.

Je courre me rapprocher pour être sûre de ne pas avoir imaginé ce message. Mais en m'approchant, il reste en place, il ne disparaît pas.  
Les larmes montent et coulent de mes yeux. Je souris de toutes mes forces. Daryl me rejoins et je saute dans ses bras. Il me sert et me soulève du sol de joie.

\- « On a réussi, ils sont encore vivants. » je lui dis en le serrant fort dans mes bras. Je jette une dernière fois le regard au dessus de l'épaule de Daryl, vers ce message, avant de reprendre la route, plus heureux que jamais...

Sur ce panneau est écrit « _Glenn, Beth, Rick, allez vers l'est, on vous attendra._ » Signé : « _Maggie, Sasha, Bob._ ».


	31. Chapter 31

**Chers Lecteurs fidèles,**

 **Bizarrement, c'est quand je dis que je vais vite publier un nouveau chapitre que je mets deux mois à le faire, et quand j'avoue enfin qu'il va falloir attendre un moment pour que je publie une suite, je le fais une semaine après XD**

 **J'ai profité du peu de temps libre de ces dernières semaines pour me refaire une nouvelle fois l'intégrale de The Walking Dead, et je viens de commencer la saison 4.**

 **Entre temps, je me suis également plongée dans d'autres séries, et je vous conseille vivement de regarder Hannibal, qui est une série exceptionnelle. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ne connaîtrons pas, mais elle vaut vraiment le coup d'oeil. Je suis tellement fan que j'ai déjà refait l'intégrale trois fois ! (Moi, obsessionnelle ? Nooooooon pas du tout...) Si vous ne savez pas quoi regarder, alors foncez vers celle là, et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message si vous l'avez déjà vu ou que vous allez vous y mettre :D**

 ** _Angelika_** **:** ** _Coucou ! Merci encore une fois merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours autant chaud au cœur:) Et merci pour ton avis sur le dernier chapitre. Effectivement, j'avais envie de recréer une nouvelle complicité, plus forte, qui va s'épanouir petit à petit. J'avais bien aimé écrire ce chapitre qui était presque « innocent »_**

 _ **GwendyDixonForever**_ _ **: Merci encore pour tes commentaires, je t'ai répondu par message mais je ne sais pas si tu as vu :)**_

 **Bref, me revoilà avec une nouveau chapitre, qui, j'espère, vous plaira.**

…...

 _Le panneau. Nous avons trouvé le panneau._  
 _Enfin Beth l'a vu en premier. Mais il est bien là et bien réel._

 _Nous nous sommes mis en chemin vers l'est le plus tôt possible. La route est silencieuse, mais il faut rester en alerte. On n'est jamais trop prudents par ici._

 _Beth avance d'un pas déterminé, ne semblant pas se soucier des dangers alentours. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un genre d'insouciance qu'elle se donne. Elle a acquis de nombreux réflexe, elle est toujours sur ses gardes. Elle se bat de mieux en mieux et est plus forte qu'au début de notre évasion. Elle est presque impassible, elle n'affiche plus ses émotions sur son visage comme avant. Plus redoutable et puissante, elle devient presque une guerrière telle que Michonne. Je crois qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte, mais je le remarque un peu plus chaque jour._

 _Ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôtel nous a éloigné. Je ne voulais pas risquer de la brusquer ou de lui faire du mal. Je sais que ce qu'elle a vécu était impardonnable et je ne savais pas comment l'aider. Je ne sais pas comment gérer ce genre de chose. La seule chose à faire, aurait été de tuer Jim, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça l'aurait aidé._  
 _Je sais que Beth en a beaucoup souffert, mais j'ai aussi vu que j'avais été incapable de la protéger quand elle en avait besoin. Quand je la regarde, les images de cette nuit maudite repassent en boucle dans ma tête._

 _J'ai voulu lui donner de l'espace, pour qu'on puisse faire le point tous les deux._  
 _Je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que je l'abandonnais, je voulais juste qu'elle ait le temps de se remettre sans que je lui mette la pression comme un enfoiré. Mais peut-être que c'est ce que j'ai fait après tout._  
 _Elle a cru que je risquais de partir._  
 _Peut-être que je ne lui apporte rien après tout, et finalement peut-être même qu'elle serait mieux sans moi. Elle est forte, elle sait se débrouiller toute seule. C'est peut-être le mieux que je puisse lui offrir._

 _Un rôdeur sort de derrière un arbre et je la laisse s'en occuper. Elle se bat avec tant d'énergie et de vigueur... Au départ, sa survie relevait du miracle, maintenant, elle se bat chaque jour pour la mériter._

 _Je tire sur un rôdeur de l'autre côté de la route et Beth court récupérer ma flèche dans son crâne. Elle a raison, on fait plutôt une bonne équipe._

 _Elle me sourit légèrement et nous reprenons la route._  
 _J'aperçois au loin une sorte de vieux garage automobile. Peut-être qu'il y encore une voiture en état de fonctionner, ou peut-être même une moto._  
 _Je fais signe à Beth de me suivre sans bruit. Elle hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Je traverse la route, et commence à courir en direction du garage._

 _Il nous reste peut-être 10 mètres à parcourir quand nous nous arrêtons nets._  
 _Un groupe de 10 ou 20 rôdeurs est regroupé à l'intérieur de la cour du garage. Aucune chance pour nous d'accéder aux voitures sans les tuer._

 _Heureusement ils sont entourés de grillage. Beth me fait signe pour me dire qu'on peut tous les tuer à travers, comme à la prison._  
 _C'est risqué, les grilles pourraient céder d'un coup et lâcher tous les rôdeurs sur nous. Mais si Beth est d'accord pour le faire, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'y opposer. Elle est grande, elle peut faire ses propres choix. Elle sait aussi se défendre en cas de problème. Je n'aime pas trop ça, mais je n'ai pas de raison de protester alors j'accepte._

 _Nos couteaux en mains, nous nous approchons du grillage pour exécuter le plus de rôdeurs possibles._

 _…._

 _Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte, nous terminons enfin d'abattre les rôdeurs. Il y en avait plus que prévu, et une des grilles a failli céder mais finalement, nous étions les plus forts._  
 _Beth s'est bien battue. Je la regarde un instant avec attention. Elle lève finalement les yeux vers moi et je détourne vivement le regard. Je crois qu'elle l'a remarqué et son visage s'assombrit légèrement. Quel con !_

 _Pour éviter de trop penser à elle, je lui fais signe d'entrer avec moi dans le garage. Il y a un cadenas sur la porte que je fais sauter avec une barre de fer trouvée à côté. Nous rentrons à l'intérieur et longeons discrètement le bâtiment afin d'avoir accès aux voitures se trouvant dans la cour, entre les grillages._

 _Des dizaines de cadavres jonchent le sol, et je sais que Beth a encore du mal avec les odeurs de putréfaction. Je jette un coup d'oeil vers elle, et elle ne semble pas perturbée. "N'oublie pas Daryl, c'est plus une gosse"._

 _Je me penche vers la première voiture, et je vois qu'elle n'a plus de batterie._

 _\- « Va voir si tu trouves de l'essence quelque part pendant que je m'occupe des voitures. »_

 _Je sais que je viens de lui donner un ordre froidement et qu'elle est en train de lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas m'envoyer bouler, mais j'y prête pas attention pour le moment._  
 _Elle acquiesce sans rien dire et part fouiller vers le fond du magasin._

 _La troisième voiture semble en état de fonctionner sans problème. Je trouve facilement les clés dans le garage et démarre la voiture. Elle démarre sans problème mais je vois le niveau d'essence catastrophiquement bas._  
 _Je fais comprendre à Beth de se dépêcher, et j'arrive à l'entendre soupirer. Je vérifie une nouvelle fois sous le capot que les pièces sont en bon état, histoire de ne pas risquer de tomber en panne, au milieu de nulle part, face à une horde._

 _Beth ramène deux bidons d'essence qu'elle me donne. Je fais rapidement le plein tandis qu'elle va chercher deux autres bidons qu'elle charge à l'arrière de la caisse. C'est un vieux tacot mais il roulera encore un bon moment. Par chance il est marron délavé, ce qui permettra qu'il se fonde dans le paysage. S'il avait été d'une couleur vive, il aurait pu trop attirer l'attention._

 _Beth continue ses investigations et ramène quelques outils qu'elle range dans le coffre. J'en profite pour aller chercher quelques pièces de rechange dont on pourrait avoir besoin._

 _Une fois prêt, je vais chercher une solution pour sortir la caisse d'ici._  
 _Je remarque assez vite qu'il est possible d'ouvrir les grilles de l'intérieur. J'attends que Beth me rejoigne pour les ouvrir en grand._  
 _Elle s'installe côté passager et je prends la place du conducteur. Je démarre la voiture et avance d'abord doucement, puis plus rapidement. J'apprivoise ce tacot et nous partons pour une longue route vers l'est._

 _Seul problème, je suis bloqué avec une jolie blonde et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire._  
 _Sauf qu'elle, elle veut parler, je le vois dans ses yeux._  
 _Elle fait quelques tentatives mais se ravise presque aussitôt. J'aimerais que ce soit plus simple, j'aimerais oublier qu'un autre a posé les mains sur elle. Il faut du temps, toujours plus de temps._

 _Mais qu'est ce qu'elle me manque putain !_

…...

Nous voilà Daryl et moi, à bord d'une voiture dans le silence le plus total. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, mais je trouve ce silence gênant.  
Je lève les yeux vers lui à plusieurs reprises, prête à lui dire quelque chose, mais je me ravise à chaque fois.

Nous nous sommes rapprochés cette nuit, mais j'ai l'impression qu'une certaine distance est de nouveau entre nous. Je pense que Daryl lui même ne sait pas comment faire entre nous.  
Il fait des efforts, mais par moment, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être soutenue. Peut-être que je me fais seulement des idées. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Et puis après tout, Daryl a toujours été du genre instable avec les relations humaines. Même avec Carole, ce n'était pas rose tous les jours.

\- « Hé Daryl ! Tu te rends compte qu'on va bientôt revoir nos amis ? » je lui dis en tentant une approche qui devrait lui redonner le sourire.

\- « Tu vas retrouver ta sœur, mais Rick est Glenn ne sont pas avec eux. C'est Maggie qui l'a noté sur la pancarte. Elle ne sait pas où ils sont. » me dit-il froidement.

C'est vrai. Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi, mais Daryl ne retrouvera peut-être pas Rick. Nous n'avons pas trouvé de preuve de sa survie ou de sa présence auprès de Maggie.  
J'ai envie de prendre Daryl dans mes bras et de lui dire que tout ira bien. Mais il risque de ne pas être très réceptif.  
Je décide de tenter le tout pour le tout :

\- « Tu sais Daryl, si on trouve un endroit assez sécurisé, on pourrait peut-être essayer de... tu vois ? » lui dis-je en priant pour qu'il comprenne où je voulais en venir.

\- « Essayer de... quoi ? » me demande-t-il sans comprendre.

\- « De nous réchauffer mutuellement. Les nuits sont de plus en plus froides... » lui dis-je en tentant de paraître un peu aguicheuse pour lui faire clairement passer le message.

Il semble absent pendant une seconde puis prend la parole :

\- « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée Beth... » me dit-il en faisant semblant de se concentrer plus sur sa conduite que sur moi.

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Je pense pas que tu sois prête à recommencer aussi vite après ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôtel. Ne te force pas à coucher avec moi pour me retenir. » me dit-il en gardant les yeux la route déserte

\- « Ce n'est pas pour t'empêcher de partir, mais pour t'empêcher de constamment mettre de la distance entre nous. J'en ai marre de ton silence quand je te parle, ou de ton attitude froide avec moi. A chaque fois qu'on fait un pas en avant ensemble, tu fais systématiquement deux pas en arrière. Je ne sais plus quoi faire Daryl... » je lui dis presque désespérée de ne plus le sentir à mes côtés.

\- « J'arrive pas à gérer ce que ce connard t'a fait. J'essaie mais je veux pas te faire plus de mal. Je sais que tu n'es plus une fille fragile, mais parfois je me dis que je pourrais te briser en une seconde, sans même le vouloir. » Me dit-il d'un trait, embarrassé.

Je sais que ce qu'il vient de me dire est important, il est en train de se confier et d'être entièrement honnête avec moi pour la première fois depuis des jours. Mais peu importe, ça ne fait que ressortir la colère que j'ai en moi.

\- « Je... Daryl... Arrête la voiture. »

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « ARRETE LA VOITURE ! »

Il arrête la voiture et je sors d'un seul coup. Il sort également, je cours vers lui et le frappe au niveau du thorax. Pas assez fort pour lui faire vraiment mal, mais suffisamment pour le déstabiliser. Il ne perd même pas l'équilibre mais semble totalement confus.

D'énervement, je le bouscule une nouvelle fois, enragée.

\- « Tu crois que j'ai besoin de ton comportement de merde en ce moment ?! » je lui crie en le bousculant encore. « Tu crois que pour que j'aille mieux, il faut que tu me traites comme une inconnue ?! ».

Il ne sait pas quoi faire, et me laisse le "frapper" sans rien faire pour m'arrêter.

\- « REAGIS ! » je hurle maintenant.

\- « Beth... » me murmure-t-il, presque avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- « J'ai besoin de toi, que tu sois là quand j'en ai besoin, pas que tu me lâches comme tu le fais ! » je crie encore un peu mais moins, et j'ai arrêté de le bousculer.

\- « Je... c'est pas facile pour moi non plus ! Je voulais être là pour toi, mais tu m'as fait comprendre que tu voulais de l'espace. Je sais pas comment faire pour t'aider alors que j'arrête pas d'imaginer ce type te toucher à chaque fois que je te regarde ! » me hurle-t-il. Il est énervé aussi, mais semble en même temps regretter ce qu'il vient de dire. C''est trop tard, je commence à courir le long de la route pour le semer. Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de dire ça? Comme si c'était ma faute?

\- « Attends Beth... » Me dit-il en me rattrapant presque aussitôt. « C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

\- « Si, c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire Daryl, et t'as enfin eu l'honnêteté de reconnaître que tu m'en voulais d'avoir failli me faire violer. »

\- « Non, c'est pas ça. Je voulais pas que tu le comprennes ça. Bien sûr que j't'en veux pas... Tu me prends pour qui, putain? C'est juste que c'est arrivé, et j'arrive pas à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. » me soupire-t-il emplit de tristesse.

\- « Tu crois pas que je le sais ? Moi non plus j'y arrive pas. Et te voir m'ignorer n'arrange rien... »

Il ne dit rien, et se contente de lever des yeux embués de larmes vers moi, pour les rebaisser aussitôt.  
Je soupire et le prends dans mes bras, regrettant d'avoir été aussi dure avec lui. Il m'entoure également de ses bras, et me serre plus fort que tout.

\- « S'il te plait, ne me lâche pas, Daryl. Reste, et arrête de me repousser. J'ai besoin que tu sois là. J'ai besoin qu'on soit forts ensemble. » je murmure à son oreille.

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue, pendant qu'il rougit.

\- « Tu sais que je suis pas doué pour tout ça... »

J'arrive à entendre un semblant d'excuse dans sa voix.

\- « Je sais, et je crois que moi non plus... On va y arriver, hein ? » je lui demande d'une petite voix.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et inspire longuement son odeur.

\- « Oui, comme toujours. Allez, dépêche-toi.»

Il me prend par la main, me ramène à la voiture et m'ouvre la portière pour que je m'y assois. Il fait le tour et reprend le volant de manière déterminée.

\- « Où est-ce qu'on va ? » je l'interroge en souriant.

\- « Trouver un endroit pour se réchauffer mutuellement. » sort-il d'un ton grave et prometteur.


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai pris le temps de l'écrire afin de ne pas vous décevoir.**

 ** _ATTENTION: ce chapitre contient des scènes de sexe explicites et certaines personnes peuvent être choquées par ce passage. Si vous êtes jeunes ou que vous ne désirez pas lire ce genre de scène, je vous conseille de passer directement à la suite (quand elle sera sortie), je n'ai pas inséré d'élément important dans ce chapitre._**

 **GwendyDixonForever: Merci encore pour ta review, je t'ai directement répondu par message :D**

 **Angelika: Ouiiii à chaque fois je pense à toi quand je publie! Merci infiniment de me suivre de manière si assidue, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça me motive :D Tes reviews me ravissent le coeur à chaque fois. Je suis contente qu'on ait le même point de vue sur Daryl. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de lemon, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir.**

 **Guest: Merci beaucoup pour ta review si gentille, j'espère que tu te reconnaîtras car je n'ai pas ton prénom. En tout je suis super contente que ma ffic te plaise, et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite :D**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **PS: j'ai écouté beaucoup de musiques différentes en écrivant ce chapitre mais celle qui ressort le plus c'est "Shadow Preacher" de Zella Day. Elle colle parfaitement à cette scène.**

 **...**

L'excitation, bien sûr. Quoi d'autre ? L'angoisse aussi. Peut-être même un peu de panique.  
C'est tout ce à quoi je pense. Je le veux, depuis longtemps, mais... non rien. Je le veux c'est tout. Ou peut-être pas...

Je lève les yeux vers Daryl. Ses bras tendus et musclés nonchalamment sur le volant, il se concentre sur la route pour ne pas perdre le contrôle du véhicule. J'esquisse un léger gloussement en pensant que je suis sûrement une trop grande distraction pour sa conduite.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il sourit en retour et grogne un semblant de rire. Ses yeux si bleus fixe l'horizon à la recherche d'un foutu abri dans lequel on pourra s'arracher nos vêtements.

Je rougis en y pensant. L'air est rempli d'excitation sexuelle, et chaque chose autour de moi agit comme un stimulant. Le tissu de mes vêtements sur ma peau, l'air qui caresse mon visage, l'odeur de Daryl, le frôlement de la peau de son bras sur le mien...  
Je commence à respirer de manière entrecoupée. Cet espace entre Daryl et moi est difficile à supporter. J'ai besoin de le sentir contre moi, de lui faire sentir à quel point il me fait de l'effet, et surtout de sentir à quel point je lui fais de l'effet. Cette fois c'est sûr, j'en ai envie.

J'ai l'impression que la chaleur monte dans cette voiture. Tout ce qu'il y a autour de nous n'a plus d'importance, j'ai envie de me laisser aller à la luxure.  
Je lève encore une fois les yeux vers lui. Les efforts qu'il fait pour ne pas se déconcentrer sont visibles, et il serre fort la mâchoire, ses poings se crispent sur le volant.  
Toutes ces choses que je veux qu'il me fasse là, maintenant. L'attente est insupportable. Il est tellement sexy... avec sa veste, sa posture impressionnante, ses muscles, ses yeux bleus. Je saute quelques respirations, et j'entends que lui même a quelques difficultés à inspirer de manière régulière.

On sait tous les deux ce que l'autre a en tête et ça n'arrange pas les choses. L'excitation ne fait que monter encore, et encore, jusqu'à m'emmener au bord de la folie.

\- « Arrête toi. » je lui ordonne avec des tremblements dans la voix.

Il s'exécute sans même me questionner cette fois ci. Je sors de la voiture. La nuit commence à tomber. Il doit être environ 19h, et même si la nuit tombe plus tôt, il fait encore chaud (dans les 25 degrés Celsius). Nous sommes à côté d'une petite ferme. A droite de la route, il y a la forêt et, à gauche, une magnifique plaine avec une grange et un très grand arbre.  
Le temps a des airs de fin d'été. C'est magnifique et il n'y a rien ni personne jusqu'à perte de vue.

Il sort également, je retire ma veste, la balance par terre et courre dans sa direction pour me jeter dans ses bras. Le choc est presque brutal, mais je noue mes bras autour de sa nuque tandis que mes lèvres se posent passionnément sur les siennes. Tout mon corps est synchronisé avec le sien, je goûte à la douce chaleur de ses gestes et de sa peau. Ses mains sont dans mon dos et me serrent très forts contre lui. Comme si on essayait de fusionner après toutes ces journées où nous étions éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Les vêtements sont de trop dans cette situation, je me décolle furtivement de lui et arrache mon t shirt ainsi que sa veste. Je défais également tous les boutons de sa chemise alors que ses yeux parcourent ma peau avec envie. Sa chemise vole par terre comme le reste, et je me lance une nouvelle fois dans ses bras en l'embrassant avec fougue, pendant que ses mains donnent des frissons à la peau de mon dos.

J'ai envie de le supplier de me toucher encore, et plus fort. De me toucher jusqu'à me faire mal.  
Mes doigts étant sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux, il en profite pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge que je laisse glisser au sol.  
Je reviens tout contre sa peau, ne supportant pas de ne pas le sentir contre moi. Il est encore contre la voiture, je ne l'ai pas laissé s'en éloigner. Je redouble alors d'intensité dans notre étreinte.

\- « Hé Beth, doucement, personne ne nous court après, on a tout le temps qu'il nous faut. » essaie-t-il de me calmer avec un léger sourire super sexy.

\- « Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends. » je lui murmure en soutenant son regard.

\- « Peut-être mais je n'ai pas la fougue d'une gamine de 18 ans. Ralentis un peu, ma belle. » me dit-il sérieusement avec un étincelle de passion dans les yeux.

C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par un surnom comme ça. Et le fait qu'il m'ait qualifié de gamine (ce qui m'aurait énervée en temps normal), rend la situation encore plus sexy. Je lui souris et me mordille la lèvre.

\- « Bien, Monsieur Dixon. »

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, je le prends par la main et l'entraîne derrière moi. Je nous dirige dans la grande plaine de la ferme. Une fois au milieu je me tourne à nouveau vers lui, et déboutonne mon jean en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Je le retire, m'allonge sur l'herbe et lui fait signe de me rejoindre, ce qu'il fait rapidement.  
Je suis en tangua contre lui, mes bras et mes jambes enlacés autour de son corps. Il a encore son pantalon.  
Je l'embrasse sur les lèvres, dans le cou, même dans la nuque. Il pousse un léger râle quand je lui mordille légèrement la peau.  
Puis c'est à son tour de me couvrir de baiser. De mon cou jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins. Cette sensation est divine. Même si je ne suis pas tranquille d'être autant à découvert, et que cette situation me rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôtel, être dans les bras de Daryl m'aide à faire abstraction de tout ça. Et puis... la nuit est plutôt claire et il n'y a aucun rôdeur dans le coin, sinon on l'entendrait. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Je me concentre à nouveau sur Daryl et son corps au dessus de moi. Je touche et embrasse chaque partie de sa peau à ma portée pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que je décide que ce n'est plus assez.  
Je nous fais basculer et il se retrouve sur le dos, ce qui me permet de déboutonner son jean, qu'il retire aussitôt, ainsi que son caleçon. J'en profite pour retirer mon tangua. Je remarque vite que son excitation est déjà bien présente. Je m'allonge au dessus de lui, en me tenant d'un bras contre le sol. Mon corps ne touche pas le sien, mais le frôle. Je le taquine avec mes lèvres, légèrement, puis intensément. Mon autre main se serre autour de son membre, afin de lui faire atteindre le maximum de sa virilité.

Je l'entends soupirer de plaisir bien qu'il fasse de gros effort pour ne pas lui même prendre le contrôle de la situation. Il n'est pas habitué à laisser quelqu'un prendre le pouvoir sur lui.  
Quand j'estime que le moment est venu, je le laisse s'introduire en moi. Je suis assise à califourchon sur lui, et d'une certaine manière, sensuelle et torride bien sûr, je le domine. Dans cette position, et avec lui, en ce moment, je me sens forte et puissante comme jamais. Cette façon qu'il a de me regarder, me donne un pouvoir que je ne ressens pas dans la vie quotidienne. J'ai l'impression d'être capable de tout.

Les yeux dans les yeux, je contrôle la danse, et le rythme. Ses mains sont posées sur mes hanches ou sur mon ventre. Les miennes sont posées sur son torse. Le rythme s'intensifie de minute en minute et nos respirations s'accélèrent, synchronisées. Je commence à soupirer de plaisir, et lui rejette de temps en temps la tête en arrière pour s'empêcher de soupirer trop fort.  
Je me mords la lèvre pour essayer de garder les sons qui sortent de ma bouche sous contrôle. Sans succès.

La pression monte de plus en plus, et je rejette la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je fixe intensément la voûte céleste. Daryl la regarde aussi, et nous faisons l'amour, là, sous les étoiles.

Cela dure encore de nombreuses minutes, jusqu'à ce que mes jambes me fassent mal sous l'effort. Je lui fais signe de changer de position.

Je me retrouve sur le dos une nouvelle fois, tandis que lui est sur moi. Il me pénètre sans douceur, mais sans me faire mal. Je m'accroche de toutes mes forces à ses bras qui m'entourent avec force. Je m'empêche de crier de plaisir, mais cela devient de plus en plus dur. Même lui finit par grogner franchement.

Sans le faire exprès, je laisse échapper un cri et automatiquement, il vient placer sa main sur ma bouche. Je me laisse aller à gémir sous ses doigts, sachant qui lui seul pourra sentir l'intensité de mes cris.  
Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la peau de ses bras et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas y laisser de cicatrices.  
La seule chose que je ressens pour le moment sont les coups de rein de Daryl. La fatigue physique se fait ressentir mais aucun de nous deux n'y réagit. Ce moment devrait durer pour toujours.

Je fixe le magnifique ciel étoilé, que je vois au dessus de l'épaule de Daryl. Cette beauté... Tout dans cette scène est magnifique, la chaleur, la plaine, le ciel, la lune, la nuit, nous deux... C'est un tout.  
Je grave ce moment magique dans ma tête.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Daryl finit par se retirer au dernier moment pour jouir.

C'était tellement intense que mes jambes tremblent et mon cerveau tourne au ralenti pendant quelques secondes.  
Daryl est allongé à côté de moi, les yeux vers les étoiles.

\- « Daryl, c'était tellement bon. » je le complimente, surprise par toutes ces sensations.

\- « Tu étais extraordinaire, Beth. » me soupire-t-il le souffle coupé.

Je souris, pleinement heureuse et confiante.


	33. Chapter 33

**Je vous publie un nouveau chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents. Je ne me sentais pas de faire un très long chapitre car celui là servira juste de transition pour la suite.**

 **Angelika: Merci de tes messages, je te lis toujours avec plaisir. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne mets de review dans la minute :D Tu as raison, j'ai pris beaucoup de temps cette fois ci encore, et le fait d'être aussi irrégulière ne doit pas être très agréable :/ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D**

 **J'en profite pour remercier GwendyDixonForever d'être aussi adorable et gentille. Passez lire ses fanfictions, ça vaut le détour ;)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **...**

Le jour se lève enfin.

Après notre arrêt d'hier soir nous avons repris la route et avons roulé quelques heures encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus suffisamment de lumière pour voir la route. Le problème avec la fin de l'automne, c'est que les nuages ont tendance a vite obscurcir le ciel.  
Nous nous sommes arrêtés dans un coin tranquille et avons dormi à même la voiture, non sans quelques baisers et câlins enlacés. Le jour met malheureusement bien plus de temps à se lever. Les premières lueurs ne sont visibles qu'à partir de 8h, cela raccourcit les journées et nous laisse dans la pénombre plus longtemps, ce qui peut-être très dangereux.

Daryl décide qu'il est l'heure de partir et me laisse même le volant pour la première fois, j'en suis super heureuse. Bon, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois de ma vie que je conduisais, j'ai même mon permis, mais savoir qu'il me laisse prendre cette place là nous met sur un pied d'égalité, et démontre sa confiance en moi.  
Je prends le volant pendant qu'il nettoie nos armes du côté passager.  
Le yeux perdus dans l'horizon, je me remémore la conversation que nous avons eue hier soir avant de nous endormir.

…

 _\- « Tu penses qu'on est suffisamment bien cachés ici ? » lui demandais-je alors que nous venions de nous installer pour dormir. Daryl avait caché la voiture dans un coin de forêt particulièrement dense._

 _\- « Oui, t'inquiète pas. Les rôdeurs pourront difficilement atteindre la voiture. » me répondit-il sûr de lui._

 _Les nuits étant vraiment froides, je lui avais fait comprendre que je voulais qu'il vienne dormir avec moi sur la banquette arrière. Nous avions poussé les bidons d'essence et je me suis lovée contre lui. Il était contre le dossier de la banquette, et heureusement, nous avions juste la place de tenir à deux dessus. Nous aurions probablement eu plus de place sur les sièges avant mais il y aurait eu moins de contact et de chaleur._

 _Le silence s'installa rapidement alors que je savourais sa présence rassurante près de moi. J'étais dos à lui et son bras m'enlaçait tendrement. Je caressais doucement sa main lorsqu'une question me vint en tête. Je fis de mon mieux pour la repousser, en vain. Je laissa passer pas mal de temps avant de me décider à la formuler à voix haute. J'espérais presque qu'il dormirait déjà et qu'il n'entendrait pas._

 _\- « Combien de femmes as-tu eu dans ta vie ? » je questionna d'une voix timide et franchement pas rassurée._

 _Pendant quelques secondes je n'entendis que le silence, puis je le sentis soupirer._

 _\- « C'est à dire ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, presque ennuyée._

 _\- « Avec combien de femmes as-tu couché ? » lui précisais-je, ayant peur de la réponse, quelle qu'elle soit._

 _Je sentis qu'il hésitait un peu dans le choix de ses mots. La réponse prit du temps à venir._

 _\- « J'ai l'impression que peu importe la réponse, ça ne va pas te plaire, alors tu devrais me dire tout de suite ce que tu voudrais que je dise, ça ira plus vite. » me répondit-il sur un ton entre la taquinerie et l'exaspération._

 _\- « J'aimerais bien la vérité pour commencer, mais si Monsieur a trop peur de ma réaction, ça ne peut que vouloir dire qu'il a un beau tableau de chasse à son actif. » rigolais-je en lui donnant un léger coup de coude pour la taquinerie._

 _Il laissa échapper un soupir qui ressemblait beaucoup à un rire. Puis se reprit pour me répondre:_

 _\- « Je peux pas te dire exactement avec combien de fille. J'étais bourré la moitié du temps, ce n'était que des coups d'un soir, et au bout d'un moment, tu comptes plus. Mais il y en a eu quelques unes effectivement... De toute façon c'est fini tout ça.» Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de ne rien dire d'offensant envers qui que ce soit._

 _\- « Tu veux dire plus de dix filles ? » lui demandais-je le temps que sa réponse me monte au cerveau._

 _Il se tendit, et je compris qu'il hésitait. Il devait se dire que j'étais une fille sacrément naïve et innocente._

 _\- « Mhm oui... » me dit-il lentement._

 _\- « Oh... ça veut dire beaucoup plus que dix ? »_

 _\- « Oui. » répondit-il simplement, un peu sur ses gardes en attendant ma réaction._

 _\- « C'est... impressionnant ! Au moins, maintenant je sais que Monsieur Dixon n'est pas seulement doué avec une arbalète. » je le taquina gentiment._

 _Il se détendit et rigola un peu. En attendant, je me sentais un peu effrayée en sachant qu'il avait tant d'expérience. Moi, à côté, je me sentais complètement nulle et inexpérimentée.  
_ _Il dut comprendre le cheminement de mes pensées parce qu'il n'osa plus rien dire, il se contenta de poser ses lèvres doucement dans mon cou, comme pour tenter de me réconforter un peu. Je ne suis pas en colère comme il en a eu peur, mais je remets en question la place que j'ai pour lui.  
_ _J'avais besoin d'être un peu rassurée._

 _\- « Et est-ce que je suis différente de toutes ces femmes ? Je veux dire, est ce que je ne représente qu'une fille de plus pour toi ? » lui dis-je d'une voix hésitante. Je connaissais déjà la réponse, mais allait-il me dire la vérité maintenant que je suis presque la dernière femme sur terre ? (en tout cas la seule qui soit présente auprès de lui)._

 _\- « Beth... tu as vraiment le truc pour te prendre la tête avec des questions stupides. » me dit-il essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. En gardant le silence, je lui fis comprendre que j'étais sérieuse et que j'avais vraiment besoin d'être rassurée, il reprit : « Bien sûr que tu es plus importante que toutes les autres filles avec qui j'ai pu coucher. Je ressentais rien pour elle, elle valait pas la peine de se battre. Toi si. »_

 _Je me surpris à sourire, alors même qu'il venait de montrer un manque énorme d'intérêt pour des femmes à qui il avait fait l'amour, je m'en fichais. Tout ce que j'étais capable de retenir était qu'il venait de me dire que je valais la peine qu'il se batte pour moi._

 _Heureuse de sa réponse, je me retourna pour être face à lui. Mes mains glissèrent rapidement sur sa nuque et contre son torse. Je le regarda dans les yeux, et je pus y lire tant de choses agréables. Sans me retenir, je l'embrassa tandis qu'il caressait tendrement la peau de mon dos._

…

Nous ne sommes pas allés beaucoup plus loin. Il ne fallait pas faire trop de bruit, nous étions fatigués et pas forcément prêts à remettre ça si vite. Nous avons fini par nous endormir. Mais j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras, j'aurais voulu qu'on puisse vivre dans un monde où dormir dans le même lit toutes les nuits et se réveiller l'un à côté tous les matins aurait été quelque chose de facile et normal. Nous devrons nous contenter d'une nuit volée dans une voiture, avec la peur de mourir le lendemain.

Néanmoins, cette conversation m'a un peu perturbée. Je suis contente d'être au courant et je trouve ça impressionnant et presque sexy d'être avec un homme qui a eu autant de conquêtes mais il n'y a rien de mieux pour te foutre un complexe d'infériorité. Le problème c'est que maintenant je me sentirai toujours en concurrence avec les autres filles qu'il a eues avant moi.  
Ce ne sera pas un problème s'il me rassure régulièrement, la confiance en soi est quelque chose de fragile, et je me chargerai de lui rappeler.

…

La route est très longue, et je me demande le temps que cela aurait pris d'y aller à pied. En fait, nous ne savons même pas où nous allons. La seule chose qu'on sait, c'est qu'il faut aller vers l'est, mais jusqu'où ?  
Le temps passe, nous traversons des routes parsemées parfois de cadavres de rôdeurs ou d'animaux. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel et apporte un peu de chaleur dans ce temps plutôt frais. Les paysages sont magnifiques, et si nous n'avions pas en tête quelques chose d'aussi important que retrouver notre famille, j'aurais probablement pris le temps de m'arrêter pour savourer la beauté du panorama. Les décors de forêt, champs et plaines s'enchaînent. Nous suivons les chemins de fer vers l'est en espérant y trouver notre groupe à un moment ou un autre. Le problème c'est qu'il faut souvent faire des détours à cause des rôdeurs ou de la route parfois impraticable en voiture.

Daryl est relativement silencieux, le regard fixé sur la route, ou occupé à aiguiser nos couteaux. J'essaie de faire un peu la conversation, mais nous parlons surtout de la route, des petits raccourcis à emprunter ou des grands détours à faire. Il a un sens de l'orientation incroyable, et il prend le rôle de copilote. Je conduis et il dirige. On fait une bonne équipe, et quand je lui fais remarquer, ses lèvres affichent un léger sourire en coin.

Au bout de quelques heures, Daryl et moi apercevons un nouveau panneau au bord des chemins de fer, le même que la dernière fois : « _Beth, Rick, allez vers l'est, on vous attendra._ » Signé : « _Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, Bob._ ». Le sourire aux lèvres, et l'espoir dans les yeux, nous avons continué.

En milieu d'après midi, nous trouvons un endroit nommé « Le Terminus ». Mais celui ci est réduit en cendre. Les rôdeurs ont envahis les lieux, et plus aucun vivant n'a l'air présent. Pendant une seconde, mon cœur se brise. Est-ce qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur ? Si c'est le cas, comment ont-il pu survivre à un tel chaos? Daryl pose sa main sur mon épaule pour s'assurer que je ne m'effondre pas, mais ce n'est pas le cas, je tiens bon. Je glisse ma main dans la sienne et la serre pour lui montrer que je reste forte, tandis que je repousse les larmes qui tentent de remplir mes yeux.

La seconde d'après, nous apercevons un nouveau panneau rassurant. « Le Terminus est tombé, Beth, Daryl, suivez les chemins de fer. » signé « Tout le groupe ».

Explosion de joie. Dans les yeux de Daryl et dans les miens, le bonheur de tous les retrouver. Non seulement ils sont encore en vie, mais en plus ils sont tous ensemble. Daryl va enfin revoir Rick, il y trouve aussi l'espoir et le réconfort qu'il lui fallait. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches de les retrouver.  
Si il y a bien un groupe qui a pu faire brûler cet endroit, c'est bien le nôtre. Que pourrait-il leur arriver maintenant ?  
Ils sont encore vivants et nous allons les rejoindre.


	34. Chapter 34

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, plus long, qui j'espère vous plaira**

 **Commentaires en fin de chapitre...**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **…...**

Nous marchons depuis deux jours et je commence à avoir mal aux pieds. Mes chaussures sont tellement usées que je peux sentir les cailloux du chemin sous mes talons. Il a vite fallu abandonner la voiture car nous ne pouvions plus suivre les chemins de fer avec. Et pour pister il faut avoir le sol sous les yeux.  
D'après Daryl, ils n'ont plus qu'une ou deux heures d'avance sur nous. En nous dépêchant nous pourrons peut être les rattraper avant que la nuit ne tombe. Deux personnes en forme se déplacent forcément plus rapidement qu'un grand groupe. Sans compter qu'ils vont sûrement continuer à faire des pauses, alors que nous, nous ne nous arrêtons que pour dormir.

La perspective de retrouver enfin notre famille me réjouit mais commence à m'effrayer. Imaginons qu'ils aient tous changé... Imaginons qu'ils ne s'en soient pas tous sortis... Tant que nous ne les voyons pas, ce sont des réalités auxquelles nous ne sommes pas confrontés, mais si nous les retrouvons et qu'ils nous apprennent que la moitié d'entre aux n'a pas survécu, ce sera plus dur que de ne pas savoir. Quand on ne sait pas, on peut toujours s'imaginer qu'ils sont heureux et en pleine forme quelque part, mais si quelqu'un nous raconte leur mort, cela devient impossible à oublier. Dans certains cas, il vaut ne jamais savoir.

Et puis, vivre à nouveau en communauté sera peut-être difficile. Daryl et moi sommes seuls ensembles depuis des mois, comment allons nous vivre le retour à la collectivité ? Plus de vie privée, plus de solitude, moins de liberté et de tranquillité, le groupe passe avant tout. J'ai beau aimer profondément absolument tous les membres de notre groupe, je me souviens que quand nous étions à la prison, je passais mon temps à faire des corvées, à obéir à des ordres et à m'occuper des autres. Égoïstement, j'ai envie de garder la petite vie tranquille que nous avions avec Daryl. Il n'y avait personne à s'occuper, personne pour nous dire quoi faire, où aller. Je veux garder ma liberté, et même si nous n'en avons pas parlé, je suis sûre que Daryl ne supportera pas non plus de recevoir des ordres et de devoir être 24h/24 entouré de tout un groupe. Nous vivons en ermite depuis des mois, comment s'habituer à nouveau à la vie en groupe?

Et tout ça mis à part, comment allons nous agir face à notre groupe ? Allons nous leur dire que nous sommes ensemble ? Comment risquent-ils de réagir ? Vont-ils nous juger ? Et si nous ne leur disons pas, vont-ils le deviner ? Va-t-il falloir que nous nous cachions ? Que nous arrêtions de nous voir ? Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir.

Bon ok, je m'emballe là. Nous ne les avons même pas encore retrouvés. Mais le silence de Daryl permet à mon cerveau de gamberger dans tous les sens. Je n'y peux rien, je réfléchis beaucoup et tout le temps.

\- « Que penses-tu leur dire ? » je demande à Daryl pour ne plus être seule dans mon questionnement.

\- « Hmm.. ? » m'oblige-t-il implicitement à préciser.

\- « Quand nous aurons retrouvé le groupe, on leur dira quoi sur nous ? Tu penses qu'il vaut mieux leur dire la vérité ou faire comme s'il ne se passait rien entre nous deux ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas... J'y avais pas pensé. Mais peut-être qu'on devrait rien dire pour le moment. On s'est échappé ensemble, on a survécu, point. On verra plus tard pour le reste. » me répond-t-il les yeux perdus sur la route. Il me parle sans vraiment se sentir concerné, comme s'il répondait machinalement.

Je décide de ne pas insister, ça ne servirait à rien. On ne dira rien, c'est tout. Il a raison, dans un premier temps, cela n'aurait pas d'intérêt de tout raconter à tout le monde. Ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir. Mais si ils ne savent pas, cela veut dire que Daryl et moi devrons nous cacher pour nous voir. Nous devrons agir comme de simples amis devant les autres.

Bon, il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, on verra bien comment les retrouvailles se passent.  
Je commence à avoir une boule au ventre. Un mélange de hâte, d'excitation, de bonheur et de peur.

\- « Tu n'angoisses pas un peu de les retrouver ? » Je lui demande pour extérioriser un peu.

\- « Non... toi oui ? » me dit-il avec nonchalance.

\- « Un peu, je veux dire, je suis heureuse, mais et s'ils avaient changé ? »

\- « Ils ont changé, c'est sûr. Mais tu as changé aussi. La gamine qu'ils ont connu à la prison n'est pas la fille qu'ils vont retrouver, et c'est normal. » tente-t-il de me convaincre, avec un peu de succès.

\- « Oui sûrement. On va réapprendre à se connaître, et tout va bien se passer. Pas vrai ? »

\- « Ouais, c'est ça. »

Je glisse ma main dans la sienne, juste parce que j'en ai envie.  
Je lève les yeux vers lui et grave une nouvelle son visage dans ma mémoire, la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne et son odeur enivrante. Une chanson me vient en tête et je commence à la chantonner très doucement, presque en chuchotant.

 _« You make me wanna love, hate, cry, take every part of you  
_ _You make me wanna scream, burn, touch, learn every part of you_

 _I close my eyes, just close the door  
You want a minute, I'll give you more  
Maybe I don't want you either  
We're both unsettled, nighttime creatures  
Shadow preachers, nighttime creature. » _*****

Nous avançons main dans la main, le regard vers l'horizon et une perspective d'avenir plus que réjouissante en tête. Si le bonheur parfait existe, alors il ressemble sûrement à ça.

 **…...**

Nous sommes à environ dix minutes de retrouver notre famille. Nous avons passé les dernières heures à parler de tout et de rien et à rigoler ensemble. Une atmosphère légère nous a enveloppée et nous garde prisonniers. Même Daryl s'est laissé aller à discuter et à rire, c'est si rare.

Nous avons réussi à chasser un écureuil sur le chemin, et avons considérablement raccourci la distance entre le groupe et nous. Quelques rôdeurs ont voulu s'inviter mais nous leur avons fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus grâce à nos couteaux.  
C'était presque romantique, tous les deux ensemble.

Le soleil au loin nous éblouit presque alors qu'il descend lentement dans le ciel. Il est quasiment 15h, et le jour dure bien moins longtemps maintenant. Les journées se sont rafraîchies et le soleil se couche vers 18h, il faut que nous nous dépêchions.

Nous pressons le pas encore un peu, et l'excitation commence à monter alors que nous entendons les premiers éclats de voix. Je crois reconnaître la voix de Glenn, et celle de Sasha !  
Il ne reste qu'un détour à faire, et nous sommes avec eux. L'excitation se fait ressentir dans mon estomac.  
Ma sœur.. elle est sûrement là. Ça fait des mois que je n'attends qu'une chose: savoir qu'elle va bien, la revoir et la serrer dans mes bras.

Encore quelques mètres et ils vont nous voir. Mon cœur se serre de hâte. Daryl qui avance à côté de moi semble heureux lui aussi. Un petit sourire, presque imperceptible, ne se détache pas de ses lèvres. Quand il voit que je le regarde, il tourne le regard vers moi et me fait un clin d'oeil rassurant. Je lui réponds par un sourire éclatant. Je passe légèrement la main contre son avant bras, comme un dernier geste de familiarité avant l'éloignement. Il me sourit et nous continuons notre chemin.

Soudain, un torrent d'émotions me saisit quand j'aperçois tout le groupe rassemblé ensemble. Ils sont assis pour manger dans une clairière au creux de la forêt, juste à côté des chemins de fer. Ils rigolent, parlent, échangent... Nous arrivons dans la clairière où ils se sont arrêtés mais sommes encore cachés par les arbres. Eux en revanche sont à découvert. Je peux tous les voir, un par un. Glenn, Rick, Carl, Ty, Sasha, Michonne, Carol, Maggie...

Je m'arrête quelques secondes pour observer cette scène qui semble tout droit sortie d'un rêve. Daryl s'arrête également et m'interroge du regard (je crois qu'il a peur que je veuille faire marche arrière, mais comment le pourrais-je?).

\- « Je veux juste prendre une minute pour graver ce moment dans mémoire. »

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête, les observe aussi et place sa main dans la mienne. Nous les regardons tous, si heureux, si vivants, et illuminés par le soleil. C'est surréaliste.  
Je détourne le regard vers Daryl, lui sourit, puis inspire fortement pour me donner du courage.  
Nous nous lâchons et commençons à avancer. Nous sortons de la forêt pour pénétrer dans la clairière, à découvert.  
Je n'arrive pas à empêcher une larme de couler, tandis que j'entends la voix de Maggie.

La plupart du groupe est dos à nous, ils ne nous voient pas arriver vers eux. Mais Sasha est face à nous. Elle est la première à nous voir. De surprise elle s'arrête nette de parler et de manger.

\- « Sasha ? Ça va? » lui demande Tyreese en rigolant.

Sasha commence à rigoler et crier de joie tout en sautant sur ses pieds.

\- « Vous êtes vivants ! » s'écrie-t-elle.

Elle nous saute dans les bras, au moment où le reste du groupe se retourne pour nous faire face, interrogateur.  
Tout le monde prend une seconde avant de réaliser que nous sommes bien là. Puis c'est l'explosion.

Maggie se met à pleurer et court me prendre dans ses bras. Je savoure cette étreinte comme si ma vie en dépendait. Son odeur, sa voix, elle m'a tellement manquée. Glenn court s'ajouter au câlin. Je les serre tellement fort que je pense leur faire mal. Je pleure de bonheur et de soulagement.

Pendant ce temps, j'observe discrètement Daryl, il est entouré par Carol, Rick, Carl et Michonne qui à tour de rôle l'embrasse, le serre dans leurs bras et lui posent mille questions. Je souris devant tant d'amitié et d'amour.  
Maggie me caresse les cheveux, et Carol vient elle aussi me serrer fort. J'avais oublié à quel point elle pouvait être rassurante.

Soudain, j'aperçois quelques inconnus debout, quelques mètres plus loin, qui nous observent. Deux femmes brunes, une très jolie avec le type latin et l'autre avec un style garçon manqué, et deux hommes, le premier, roux à la carrure impressionnante, et le deuxième, brun avec un air intelligent. Je fais discrètement signe à Daryl pour qu'il voit lui aussi ces personnes. Il acquiesce de manière presque impossible à remarquer. Je comprends qu'il les avait vu également. J'observe un peu plus en détail ces inconnus et je remarque qu'une des filles porte un bébé dans ses bras. Lorsque le bébé tourne le visage vers moi, je reconnais immédiatement Judith. Je fonds en larme une nouvelle fois.

\- « Oh mon dieu... Judith ! »

C'est plus fort que moi, je me lance dans sa direction pour l'attraper et la prendre dans mes bras. La jolie brune qui la gardait contre elle a un mouvement de recul et ne me laisse pas l'approcher. L'homme juste à côté sort son arme et se met en position de défense.

Ne comprenant pas qui sont ces gens, je réagis automatiquement de la même manière et sort mon couteau.

\- « Tout le monde se calme. » crie Rick en courant vers nous. Puis en s'adressant aux inconnus : « Abraham, c'est bon, c'est Beth. »

Abraham lâche son arme immédiatement et semble comprendre qui je suis. Rick prend doucement Judith des bras de la brune et me la donne en souriant. Méfiante, je prends quelques secondes avant de ranger mon couteau. J'arrive même à sentir la tension de Daryl. Sans me retourner, je sais qu'il s'est approché et qu'il est juste derrière moi pour me couvrir et me protéger si nécessaire.

Je finis par me détendre et prends la magnifique petite blonde dans mes bras, et la serre fort en laissant couler quelques larmes. J'inspire son odeur et je me rends compte seulement maintenant à quel point le fait de l'avoir crue morte m'avait fait mal. Je la garde contre moi et la berce doucement. Elle a bien grandi mais elle semble quand même me reconnaître. Elle sourit et touche mon visage de sa petite main.

\- « J'ai essayé de te récupérer... Tu avais disparu... » je lui chuchote à l'oreille en pleurant de soulagement.

\- « C'est Tyreese qui l'a sauvée au moment de l'attaque et il a fui avec elle. Je les ai trouvé un peu plus tard sur la route. » explique Carol devant mon incompréhension. Je lui souris en guise de remerciements.

Je me tourne vers Daryl pour qu'il partage ce moment de bonheur avec moi. Il sourit et caresse les cheveux de Judith. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux en souriant. Sans nous en rendre compte, nous excluons tout le groupe en formant un cocon protecteur et fermé aux autres.. En ce moment il n'y a que nous trois. Une envie soudaine de l'embrasser me saisit mais je me retiens, me rappelant que nous ne sommes pas seuls.  
Je me racle la gorge et nous sortons de notre univers. Daryl efface son sourire et reprend son air sérieux, tandis que je rends Judith à son père après un dernier baiser sur le front.

Nous nous retrouvons tous face à face, et personne n'ose être le premier à briser le silence. Finalement Rick se met à rire en secouant la tête, suivi de tout le groupe les uns après les autres, y compris moi. Seul Daryl reste sérieux mais on peut tout de même discerner un sourire en coin sur ses magnifiques lèvres.

\- « Bon commençons par le début. Voici Abraham, Rosita, Eugène et Tara. Ils ont aidé Glenn après la prison... Ils font partie groupe depuis. » nous explique Rick avant de se tourner vers les nouveaux : « Et voici, Beth, la sœur de Maggie, et Daryl, mon bras droit. » leur dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Encore une fois, les nouveaux acquiescent comme s'ils savaient qui nous étions, comme si c'était une évidence que nous les ayons rejoint.  
Je suis contente de voir que malgré l'éloignement et le temps qui a passé, Daryl a toujours une place très importante dans le groupe. Pour Rick, rien n'a changé.  
Je suis tellement heureuse que nous soyons tous réunis, comme avant. Ils ont tous survécus, c'est le plus important. Je finis tout de même par remarquer l'absence de quelqu'un.

\- « Où est Bob ? » j'ose demander, ayant peur de déjà connaître le réponse.

Tout le monde baisse les yeux et soupire. Sasha semble particulièrement attristée et en colère. Elle a changé, son regard n'est plus le même. Elle paraît plus froide, toujours amicale et gentille mais plus féroce.

\- « Eh bien... le groupe du Terminus, le sanctuaire... en vérité ce n'était pas un sanctuaire. Ils ont tenté de nous tuer. Nous avons réussi à les tuer avant pour la plupart mais certains se sont échappés. Ils ont kidnappé Bob... Enfin... il avait été mordu de toute façon. Nous l'avons retrouvé juste avant qu'il... » se lance Maggie à me répondre.

Je vois bien qu'elle a du mal à trouver ses mots, et elle jette des regards à Sasha, comme pour être sûre de ne pas la blesser.

\- « Oh... » je ne parviens pas à répondre quoi que ce soit d'approprié

\- « Et qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ce groupe ? » intervient Daryl, sur ses gardes.

\- « On leur a fait regretter de ne pas être mort au Terminus avec leurs potes. » cracha Sasha avec rage et fierté.

J'ai presque du mal à reconnaître la personne que j'ai en face de moi, et j'en viens à me demander, face à la mine de dégoût affichée par certains, ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire à ce fameux groupe.  
Peu importe, ils l'ont sûrement grandement mérité. Rick ne fait pas les choses par hasard, si il a décidé de tuer, c'est qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, je lui fais entièrement confiance à ce sujet.

\- « On vous racontera les détails plus tard. Et vous, comment avez vous fait après la prison ? » lance Rick pour changer de sujet.

J'inspire profondément et je décide de laisser Daryl commencer. Je lui lance un regard pour lui faire comprendre. Il acquiesce silencieusement.  
Tout le groupe s'est rassis petit à petit et nous observe avec intérêt. Surtout Maggie, Carol et Rick.

\- « À la fin de l'attaque, je cherchais les derniers survivants et je suis tombé sur Beth, elle cherchait les enfants, surtout Judith. On a fui la prison à cause des rôdeurs et on a couru pendant plusieurs jours. On a fini par s'installer dans des cabanes et des maisons abandonnées. » dit-il de manière indifférente.

Je ressens un pincement au cœur en repensant à la maison funéraire. C'est là que tout a commencé entre nous. Mais c'est un détail qu'il vaut mieux ne pas donner.  
Et malgré l'air nonchalant de Daryl, je sais qu'il fait des efforts pour paraître désinvolte, pour faire croire que nous n'avions rien à cacher, que nous n'avons fait que survivre comme nous pouvions.

\- « On vous a cherché dans les villes alentours, dans la forêt. Et puis au bout de quelques mois, nous avons décidé de revenir pister vos traces à la prison, le seul endroit où nous étions sûrs que vous étiez passé. On a trouvé les messages et on a suivi les chemins de fer jusqu'à vous trouver. » je finis de raconter en comprenant que Daryl me laissait la parole.

Je préfère concentrer mon récit sur la recherche du groupe que sur Daryl et moi, ça m'évite d'attirer les soupçons.  
J'ai délibérément coupé une partie de l'histoire, celle qui ne regarde personne: Daryl et moi, l'hôtel, l'autre groupe... Ils n'ont pas à savoir tout ça pour l'instant.

Pendant que nous parlons de notre chemin jusqu'ici, Maggie reste près de moi et me caresse doucement le dos. Dieu ce qu'elle m'a manquée ! Glenn me regarde avec des yeux réconfortants et fiers de grands frères, et Carole me lance de grands sourire joyeux. Ça fait du bien de retrouver sa famille. J'aime Daryl, de toutes mes forces, mais être avec notre groupe remplit un vide que je ne pensais plus avoir dans mon cœur. C'est comme si les blessures du passé s'atténuaient. Et j'arrive à voir que Daryl ressent la même chose en cet instant. Malgré son air imperturbable, je lis dans ses yeux qu'il est heureux. J'espère ne pas être la seule à le voir, mais en regardant Daryl et Rick, je sais que ce dernier le voit également.

Les autres en profite pour nous raconter chacun leurs expériences. J'apprends que Glenn et Maggie ont été séparés un bon moment, que Tara faisait partie du groupe du gouverneur mais que je peux avoir entièrement confiance en elle. J'apprends également que Sasha était en couple avec Bob au moment où il est mort, ce qui explique sa réaction. Je sens la rage m'envahir en imaginant que cela aurait pu être Daryl à la place de Bob. Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais cherché à massacrer chacun de ses enfoirés les uns après les autres, j'aurais voulu les voir souffrir et supplier, les voir saigner à mort à mes pieds, pour laisser leurs corps aux rôdeurs ou autres animaux.

Heureusement, j'ai la chance de l'avoir auprès de moi, de pouvoir lui parler, le regarder, l'embrasser. Sasha n'aura plus jamais cette occasion, et quand elle s'approche pour me parler, je ne peux m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras.  
J'arrive à parler à tout le monde, et je fais connaissance avec Rosita. Elle semble gentille mais c'est pas le genre de fille que tu veux avoir comme ennemie. Malgré tout, je pense que nous avons que quelques années d'écart, elle n'a pas plus de 25 ans. Abraham paraît être un gros dur un peu rustre, mais il ne doit pas l'être tant que ça pour être avec une femme magnifique comme Rosita. Eugène vient se présenter de manière très froide et protocolaire, et j'ai fini par rire de la distance qu'il mettait entre nous, au départ j'ai cru l'avoir vexé mais je l'ai entendu marmonner un "je l'aime bien" à Rosita, en parlant de moi, avant de s'éloigner.

Tara est la dernière à se présenter, elle semble très timide mais est très gentille et drôle. Les autres m'ont dit que je pouvais lui confier ma vie alors je leur fais confiance. Nous parlons du groupe, et elle me dit qu'elle s'est retrouvée avec Glenn après l'attaque et qu'ils ont survécus ensembles. Au départ je vois qu'elle n'ose pas me parler de quelque chose, mais je l'encourage et elle finit par se lancer.

« Tu sais, j'ai appris que le vieux monsieur, Hershel, était aussi ton père. J'en ai déjà parlé à Maggie, mais je voulais te dire que quand j'ai suivi Philip, le gouverneur, je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait faire. Il nous avait dit que vous étiez les méchants et que pour survivre on devait prendre la prison, que nous n'avions pas le choix. J'ai tout compris quand j'ai vu ce qu'il a fait à votre père. J'étais trop choquée pour me battre. Je ne voulais plus, mais ils m'ont forcées. Je suis tellement désolée, et si j'avais su, j'aurais tout fait pour l'empêcher d'enlever Hershel. Je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé, c'était mal et... inutile. Je remercie Glenn de m'avoir acceptée auprès de lui, de m'avoir fait confiance. Je l'ai accompagné quand il recherchait Maggie et nous avons rencontré Abraham, Rosita et Eugène sur la route. Voilà, je ne voulais rien te cacher, maintenant tu as le droit de me détester, ou de m'accepter mais je voulais avoir l'occasion de tout t'expliquer par moi même. » me révèle Tara, avec beaucoup de bienveillance et une pointe de culpabilité et d'angoisse.

La référence à la mort de mon père me fait l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur mais je ne peux que respecter le courage de Tara. Elle sait qu'elle n'était pas du bon côté ce jour là, et si les autres l'acceptent comme membre à part entière du groupe, c'est qu'elle a dû prouver qu'elle était digne de confiance, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'y opposerais.  
Je passe doucement ma main sur son bras, et lui dis qu'elle ne doit pas s'en faire, que je sais ce que c'est de devoir faire des choses terribles quand sa vie est en danger, et que je comprends, je la pardonne.  
Elle sourit et semble rassurée par notre échange.

Après ça, je continue à parler avec tout le monde, et Daryl fait de même de son côté. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il dit aux personnes autour de lui. Mais je ne veux pas passer pour la fille trop collante, et en plus de ça, le groupe continue à nous épier, comme si nous étions l'attraction de la semaine.

Rick prend la parole pour nous dire que le jour va bientôt se coucher et qu'il faut que nous établissions un campement. Étant donné qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, nous allons camper à même la clairière.  
Tout le monde s'active, sauf Daryl et moi qui observons. Il va falloir un peu de temps avant de reprendre nos marques dans le groupe.  
En moins de trente minutes, les tentes sont installées, des barrières de sécurités sont mises en place et des personnes sont désignées pour monter la garde. Daryl se propose naturellement, et je ne suis surprise que parce que cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu participer à la vie de groupe, mais finalement cela paraît naturel de sa part. Il prendra donc le deuxième tour de garde afin qu'il puisse profiter du reste de la nuit pour se reposer.

Je lui souris discrètement, et il me rend mon sourire l'espace d'une seconde. Malheureusement, plusieurs mètres nous séparent, et je n'ose pas m'approcher par peur d'éveiller les soupçons. Deux personnes normales, ou même deux amis, ne seraient pas en permanence collés l'un à l'autre.

Maggie vient régulièrement me demander si ça va, si j'ai besoin de quelque chose. Elle me regarde comme si elle avait peur que je disparaisse une nouvelle fois, ou comme si j'étais une chose précieuse qu'elle avait peur de casser.  
Pour l'instant elle ne sait rien de ce que nous avons traversé, elle ne sait pas ce que nous avons fait. Elle ne sait pas non plus que je me suis endurcie, que je sais me battre, chasser, tuer...  
Il va falloir que je lui montre de quoi je suis capable, je ne veux pas qu'elle continue à penser que je suis la même fille fragile et timide de la prison. J'ai changé, tout le monde doit changer.

 **…...**

Le soleil s'est couché, nous nous sommes réunis pour manger et pour discuter encore un peu.

Voyant que mes vêtements n'étaient plus vraiment adapté à la saison, Sasha m'a donné un pull très épais pour me couvrir et me réchauffer. Maggie m'a dit qu'elle pouvait me donner un manteau en plus si le pull ne suffisait pas et que nous allions me chercher de nouvelles chaussures.

Il faut vraiment que je me réhabitue à vivre avec les autres. Si j'ai un problème, il y a 10 personnes pour m'aider à le régler. J'ai enfin le droit d'être un peu moins responsable et de me dire que les autres sont là pour veiller sur moi, mais j'ai du mal à me laisser aller. Avec l'habitude, je surveille toujours mes arrières, et celles de Daryl, à chaque instant.

Les gens commencent à aller se coucher et Maggie me dit que je vais dormir dans sa tente, comme si c'était évidant que je ne pouvais dormir qu'avec elle. Daryl doit dormir avec Rick quand il n'est pas de garde.  
J'ai lancé un regard de détresse vers Daryl lorsque j'ai compris que je ne pourrai plus dormir avec lui. Il m'a répondu d'un regard réconfortant et triste à la fois.

Avec résignation, je finis par suivre Maggie dans la tente. Nous discutons un moment de tout et de rien, de choses futiles, puis de papa...  
Rien de triste, nous parlons de juste de lui quand il était encore vivant, de comment il nous sermonnait quand nous n'allions pas à l'église le dimanche, de comment il s'occupait de la ferme avec passion, de comment il nous réconfortait et nous soutenais tout le temps...

Maggie finit par s'endormir après que nous ayons bien rigolé en nous remémorant quelques anecdotes. J'essaie de dormir en vain, je n'y arrive pas sans Daryl. J'ai envie de lui parler, cela fait plusieurs heures que nous n'avons pas pu nous adresser la parole.

Pour ne pas réveiller Maggie, je sors de la tente afin de me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Ça m'aidera peut-être à trouver le sommeil.  
Je m'étire en sortant et regarde l'horizon entre les nombreuses tentes parsemées un peu partout autour. Je slalome entre tous ces gens endormis et cherche un endroit un peu isolé où m'allonger pour regarder le ciel. Il est découvert ce soir, et quand je lève les yeux, j'ai l'impression de voir la galaxie entière. Je me sens tellement petite face à tant d'immensité.  
Quand j'étais petite, je voulais voyager dans le ciel, et visiter toutes les étoiles. Je voulais nager dans la voie lactée et courir sur la lune. Je souris en pensant à ces souvenirs encore tellement innocents.

\- « Alors gamine, on n'arrive pas à dormir ? » me parvient une voix rauque provenant de derrière moi.

Je souris sans me retourner et ferme les yeux en savourant les doux frissons provoqués par cette fameuse voix, la plus sexy de toute.

\- « Dormir sans toi ? Jamais ! » je lui réponds d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

\- « Allez viens là. » me dit-il d'une voix douce tandis que je m'avance enfin vers lui.

Il est assis contre un arbre, à l'écart des tentes et du groupe, là où il peut surveiller tout à la fin, sans être trop repérable.  
J'avais oublié qu'il était de garde. Le premier quart est déjà fini, c'est donc à son tour de surveiller.

Je m'assois à côté de lui et m'appuie contre son épaule alors qu'il passe un bras protecteur autour de moi. Enfin je peux le toucher. Son contact m'est aussi vital que l'air que je respire et je ne peux me résoudre à m'éloigner de lui trop longtemps. J'en ai eu tellement envie aujourd'hui, sans pouvoir. Je ne veux plus jamais le quitter, je veux rester collée à lui pour toujours.

\- « Ça fait des heures que j'attends ça. » me surprend-t-il à dire tout en soupirant.

Je crois qu'il a lui aussi ressenti le même manque. Après tout, cela fait des mois que nous ne vivons que tous les deux, nous avons appris à vivre l'un avec l'autre, et maintenant nous ne pouvons plus vivre l'un sans l'autre.  
Je fonds de bonheur et après avoir bien vérifié que tout le monde était couché, je l'embrasse et me blottis dans ses bras.

\- « Je n'arrive plus à rester éloignée de toi, c'est devenu vital. » je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

Il passe la main dans mes cheveux et m'embrasse dans le cou. Je sens les frissons me parcourir la colonnes vertébrales et des papillons voler dans mon ventre.

\- « Je donnerais tout pour être seul dans une tente avec toi. » murmure-t-il entre deux baisers.

Oh oui. Moi aussi.

\- « On peut peut-être trouver un coin tranquille et éloigné. » je lui réponds à voix basse en le regardant dans les yeux avec passion.

\- « Beth... je ne peux pas quitter mon poste comme ça. Je suis sensé monter la garde je te rappelle, et toi tu es sensée dormir. D'ailleurs tu vas y retourner. » me répond-t-il en tentant de reprendre son calme.

Il a raison, on ne peut pas. Pas comme ça, et pas maintenant alors que ma sœur dort 20 mètres plus loin.  
Je suis impressionnée par son contrôle de la situation. Malgré tout, je reste lovée contre lui et glisse ma main dans la sienne. Je dépose un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. C'est hors de question que je le quitte tout de suite.

\- « Bien Monsieur Dixon. Vos désirs sont des ordres. » je lui murmure presque aguicheuse, non sans une pointe d'amusement.

Il me fixe et rigole tout en se résignant à garder la tête froide. Je rigole avec lui et finit par m'allonger contre lui, la tête sur ses jambes. J'observe le ciel magnifique tout en lui caressant la main. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et joue un peu avec, ce qui me fait sourire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, mes yeux deviennent lourds et je m'endors avec la sensation d'être protégée.

 **…...**

 ***La chanson chantée par Beth dans ce chapitre est une chanson de Zella Day, « Shadow Preacher » que je vous conseille d'aller écouter au moins une fois.**

 **Cela faisait un bon moment que je n'avais pas publié et je m'en excuse sincèrement pour ceux qui suivent cette fic assidûment. Celle là est déjà bien avancée, mais je ne veux pas la clôturer pour autant. J'ai malgré tout quelques autres projets de fics Bethyl, avec des histoires plus courtes (entre 5 et 10 chapitres, mais avec des chapitres plus longs), et j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire. Je ressens à nouveau l'envie d'écrire mais j'ai envie de changer un peu d'histoire, de recommencer sur de nouvelles bases, tout en continuant cette fic. Mais je sens que j'ai besoin d'un nouveau projet pour me stimuler. J'espère que vous aurez toujours envie de me lire ainsi que mes prochaines histoires (j'ai au moins deux nouveaux scénarios en tête).**

 ** Angelika : Merci encore pour tes reviews qui me motivent toujours, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureuse à chaque fois que je vois une nouvelle review de ta part. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le temps d'attente mais j'avais prévu les retrouvailles pour ce chapitre depuis un bout de temps et je crois que j'ai eu besoin de temps pour m'atteler à un événement aussi important dans l'histoire. Ce n'est pas rien, c'est ce qu'on attend depuis le début, il fallait que ce soit à la hauteur des espérances et je crois que je me suis trop mis la pression à propos de ce chapitre, et de ce qu'il représentait, j'avais peur de me planter, et c'est peut-être le cas. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses, avec honnêteté j'espère. Ce serait super que tu puisses te créer un compte, comme ça je pourrais te répondre directement et discuter avec toi ! Encore merci, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tes reviews me touchent :D**

 ** NekoSaria ; Il me semble que je t'ai répondu en mp et j'espère sincèrement que tu ne seras pas déçue de ce chapitre. Je compte sur toi pour me donner ton avis :D**

 ** GwendyDixonForever : J'espère vraiment que tu passeras par là et que tu seras là pour me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre, ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi!**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et dites moi en review ou message privé ce que vous en avez pensé, envoyez moi vos idées et suggestions, ou juste si vous voulez échanger à propos de la fic ou de la série. Je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis !**


End file.
